


Bard's Song

by argentoswan



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bands, F/F, Hair Salon, Humor, M/M, Rockstar AU, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Twitter, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 96,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoswan/pseuds/argentoswan
Summary: Kravitz would have never thought that Taako, lead singer of one of the most popular rock bands in the country, would show up at his salon and demand he fix his hair.But he does, and then Twitter explodes. A few times.Rockstar au where the Tres Horny Boys are rock legends, Kravitz is a killer hair stylist, and the fans are a bit too nosy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “I took a twitter poll. The people want blue.”  
> “You took a what?”  
> “Twitter poll.” Taako tipped his eyes back to look at Kravitz. Having his head back in the sink left his neck on full display, long and pale under the salon lights. “Do you not have Twitter?”  
> “No.”  
> “Weird,” Taako said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: this fic contains mild sex scenes and non-explicit discussion of domestic violence. enjoy! :)

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Just landed in toronto, ready for a killer show tonight! @mangochutney ate all the airplane peanuts tho

11:25 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv u fell asleep, what was i supposed to do? xD

11:28 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Oh god @mangochutney what did tumblr tell you about emoticons? 

11:31 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Oh right! You shouldn’t use them. @mangochutney

11:32 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv screw u i like them

11:35 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Just a reminder to everyone that your individuality is important, and you shouldn’t ever let anyone dull your sparkle! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

11:38 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv ouch! >:( that hurt! 

11:39 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Don’t worry squad, I’ll reign him in- physically, if necessary

11:41 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Hey @yaknowfromtv @mangochutney if you two could stop fighting and help me with all this damn luggage that’d be great

11:44 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@pansblessings no swearing on twitter! There are kids here

11:46 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Yeah like me @pansblessing @yaknowfromtv

11:45 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@pansblessing where’s our car

11:52 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

On the way to the hotel @yaknowfromtv

11:54 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@pansblessing Without us???

11:55 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Call an uber @yaknowfromtv @mangochutney

11:58 AM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

fuck

12:00 PM - 03 June 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Celebs Weekly -** @celebsweekly

Catch the latest scoop on @treshornyboys’s new album in our EXCLUSIVE interview! https://www.celebsweekly.com/2018/12/06/tres-horny-boys-interview/

1:29 PM - 12 June 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**They Said What? -** @theysaidwhat

Taako Taaco (lead singer of popular rock band “Tres Horny Boys”) said WHAT!?!? #theysaidwhat https://www.theysaidwhat.com/2018/02/07/taako-taaco/

10:32 AM- 02 July 2018- via Tweetdeck

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv what’d u say? @theysaidwhat

11:05 AM - 02 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@mangochutney idek at this point lmao someone tell me what i said 

11:08 AM - 02 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Something stupid @yaknowfromtv

11:13 AM - 02 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Go away @pansblessing no one was talking to you

11:17 AM - 02 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Horny Boys (Official) -** @treshornyboys

Do you want a shirt with our faces on it? Of COURSE you do! Link in bio now! 

2:08 PM - 02 July 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Ms. Horny Girl -** @mshornygrl

Oh shit, taako’s new selfie???? I’m DYING omg i love u so much @yaknowfromtv pls marry me #treshornyboys #taako #taakotaaco

5:15 PM - 24 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Amy -** @vashboz

@mshornygrl he’s gay lmao can u calm tf down

5:23 PM - 24 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus’s Sideburns -** @magssides

@vashboz why don’t YOU calm tf down??? Literally no one asked you 

5:27 PM - 24 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Amy -** @vashboz

@magssides @mshornygrl y’all are crazy lmao 

5:30 PM - 24 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch** \- @blessedbypann

Hey can we try to keep our community respectful? Just a #PSA 

5:48 PM - 24 July 2018 - via Twitter 

**Magnus’s Sideburns -** @magssides

@blessedbypann the new selfie IS pretty hot tho ……. 

5:52 PM - 24 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch -** @blessedbypann

@magssides L O L ur so right 

5:50 PM - 24 July 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

**W! News**

**TAAKO TAACO - Suave Bachelor, or Scorned Ex?**

July 25, 2018

Popular singer TAAKO TAACO, who has become a global icon in both music and fashion, is well known for his blasé approach to romance. The singer is untethered by relationships and vocal about his bachelorhood. It hasn’t always been this way, though- take a look back at one of entertainment’s most _explosive_ relationships in a new exclusive interview!

X X X X X

 **Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Just a reminder that I have not and will never give individual interviews. Any piece claiming to have ‘exclusive’ content is a fucking lie. 

8:31 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Michelle Liu** \- @dontmansplainme

What a bunch of liars @wnews you should be ashamed of yourselves. 

8:33 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

@wnews fuck u guys!!! @yaknowfromtv we love u and are here for u <3

8:41 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Master Kiwi -** @masterkiwwii

@yaknowfromtv is a grown ass man who knows that he’s in the spotlight. If he can’t take a bit of digging into his past he should get a new job

9:01 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Marley Berger -** @marlesbarles

Bold words from someone named master kiwi @masterkiwwii

9:03 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch -** @blessedbypann

@intraaspection take down your tweet! Out of respect to taako we don’t talk about him in this community! 

9:12 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Who Me -** @intraaspection

@blessedbypann fuck ur ‘’’community’’ lmaoooooo i’m just here for the #gossip

9:15 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Movie night with @pansblessing!!! @yaknowfromtv u coming over? We’ve got popcorn :D

9:21 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@mangochutney as long as it’s not space jam again. B there in 5

9:28 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

@treshornyboys love u guys sm <3

10:02 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz’s customer was much too chatty for eight in the morning. 

She was a regular, and always scheduled her appointments early, early enough that she was often waiting outside the door of the salon when he arrived to open up. She talked from the moment she was within earshot to the second the front door closed behind her. It didn’t seem to matter to her _what_ she was talking about, as long as she was talking; Kravitz had heard about all three of her children (in depth) dozens of times, as well as her job as a retail associate at Tilly’s, the family dog, Kenny, and the disappointing ending to her favorite television show.

“It just had so much potential, ya know?” She clicked the gum in her mouth and tipped her head too far to the right when Kravitz combed her freshly dyed purple hair out, checking the ends carefully to make sure they were even.

“Mhm,” Kravitz said. She never really wanted an answer from him, but it felt rude to just stand there silently.

At the station beside him, Carey was working on a middle aged gentleman who seemed perfectly content to sit quietly and read one of the gossip magazines they left out on the coffee table. She glanced at him sympathetically, nose scrunched and spare comb clenched between her teeth as she blow dried. 

“Especially since they just renewed that damn Kardashian show again,” Kravitz’s customer continued, admiring herself in the mirror. “Absolutely no substance to that, you know? Oh, I do like how you did my bangs this time.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Kravitz said. He brushed her hair forward so that it spilled perfectly over her shoulders and stepped back, letting her take full advantage of the mirror. 

“Wow,” she said, running her fingers through it. The color was rich, like a ripe grape, and shone brilliantly under the bright salon lights. He had done a good job, and he allowed himself to revel in the praise when she said again, “Wow! Wow, I love it.”

“Then my job here is done,” Kravitz said. He unbuttoned the cape from behind her neck and drew it carefully off, shaking it out on the ground for the hairs to be swept up later. “Allow me to walk you over to Johann. He’ll ring you up.”

Johann was staring at the television mounted in the waiting area when they approached, and hardly looked up as his fingers flew over the register and swiped the customer’s card. “Have a nice day,” he said, shoving the receipt and a pen at her, eyes still fixed on whatever news show he was watching. 

“Thank you so much, Kravitz,” the woman said, signing off with a flourish and beaming at him. “I’ll see you next month.”

“Good luck with the parent-teacher meeting this Friday,” Kravitz said as she turned and left.

Kravitz glanced at the receipt before Johann could put it away, eyes finding the tip. He bit back a grin when he saw it. Not too bad for so early in the morning. 

“Damn,” Johann said. Kravitz followed his gaze to the television, where a recording of a familiar figure striding down the street was playing. “He’s so hot.”

“Hm,” Kravitz said, leaning against the counter to watch. “Why’s he in the news now?”

“Some paparazzi followed him out of a club last night,” Johann said. “He flipped them all off.” 

Sure enough, the guy on screen turned around and raised his middle fingers with a scowl, the offending appendages blurred by the news channel. Scrolling text underneath read ‘Taako Taaco Flips the Bird Outside NYC Nightclub.’ 

“I suppose that’s understandable,” Kravitz said, watching the man. His rise to fame had been explosive enough that even Kravitz, who famously has never heard of anything pop culture after the late 70s, could recognize him. He had to admit that the man cut a striking figure in an almost garish pink coat and stilettos that clicked loudly as he strode away from the cameras. 

“I’d flip my shit if people shoved cameras in my face like that,” Johann said.

“Good thing you don’t have to worry about that, then,” said Killian, coming up on Kravitz’s right. She nudged his elbow in greeting and glanced up at the television, rolling her eyes. “What an asshole.”

“Taako Taaco isn’t an asshole!” Johann’s voice was suddenly two pitches higher. “He’s a musical genius, a- a lyrical prodigy, a-” 

“A dick,” Killian said, and laughed when Johann’s face went red. “Anyways, Krav, what’s your lineup for the day? Super busy?”

“Only until one,” Kravitz said. 

“Great,” Killian said. “Carey and I were gonna try and get out of here early to go get a few drinks, if you want to join us.”

“Drinking on a Wednesday? For shame, Killian.”

“Shut up and say you’ll come. I’ll buy you one of those fruity drinks you like.”

Kravitz grinned. “Of course I’ll come.”

“Good,” Killian said. She rapped the desk with her knuckles, trying to draw Johann’s attention away from the television, where a slideshow of Taako’s most iconic looks was playing. “Yo, Johann, you’re invited too if you aren’t too busy wanking over your man crush there.”

She just laughed when Kravitz frowned at her. Johann’s face went even redder.

“He’s- he’s not- I don’t-” 

“Oh, I think my next customer just arrived,” Killian said when the bell over the front door rang. “Buh-bye.”

“I should go and clean up my station,” Kravitz said, patting Johann sympathetically on the shoulder when the man seemed incapable of forming any kind of complete sentence. “Maybe you ought to just change the channel? Your face _is_ rather red.”

Johann’s spluttering was loud enough that it made Killian laugh from all the way across the salon.

X X X X X

 **Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

It’s nice to be home and all but why does LAX have to be such a fucking NIGHTMARE all the time

2:17 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Who cares if I’m on a private jet?? Plane bathrooms still suck ASS

2:32 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

What is this, international bully Taako day??? 

2:38 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @thebettertwin

@yaknowfromtv yes it is! Happy international bully Taako day everyone :)

2:41 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Hey @thebettertwin what the FUCK is that twitter handle

2:45 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @thebettertwin

Just letting everyone know who the real star of this show is @yaknowfromtv

2:48 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

I am @thebettertwin

2:51 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @thebettertwin

Go away @pansblessing

2:54 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Stfu @pansblessing

2:54 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Change ur handle back and stop spreading lies @thebettertwin

2:55 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @thebettertwin

No @yaknowfromtv

2:58 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @thebettertwin

Welcome home <3 @yaknowfromtv

2:59 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

This is fucking slander

3:02 PM - 03 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Celebs Weekly -** @celebsweekly

@treshornyboys finish off world tour with final performance in hometown of LA. What’s next for America’s fave boys? 

12:25 PM - 04 August 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

A nap lmao @celebsweekly

12:41 PM - 04 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Krazy Kitten -** @krrazykittten

@mangochutney u r a whole ass mood

12:43 PM - 04 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

Thank you @krrazykittten I’m glad the kids find me relatable still

12:45 PM - 04 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Mrs. Taaco -** @lilmrstaaco

Aren’t u like 28 @mangochutney

12:48 PM - 04 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco -** @yaknowfromtv

I think he’s actually 80 I caught him drinking prune juice after the show last night @lilmrstaaco

12:53 PM - 04 August 2018 - via Twiter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv jules and i are doing a cleanse!!!

12:57 PM - 04 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

@mangochutney yeah sure

1:06 PM - 04 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Celebrity Lifestyle Magazine -** @celeblifestyle

Get the scoop on Magnus Burnsides’s newest prune juice diet https://www.celeblifestylemag.com/magnus-burnsides-drinks-prunes/

9:34 AM - 05 August 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv I’m going to kill you. 

9:52 AM - 05 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

@mangochutney is that a threat or a promise

9:57 AM - 05 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Anyone tryna save some bees

2:14 AM - 06 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

@pansblessing go to bed old man

2:23 AM - 06 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

K @yaknowfromtv

2:35 AM - 06 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

When Kravitz finally locked the door behind his last customer of the day, he breathed a sigh of relief.

It was late- really fucking late, because the customer had been a regular whom Kravitz had stayed past closing time to fit in. Everyone else in the salon had left an hour earlier, leaving just him in the brightly lit, empty space. It would have been a bit creepy if Kravitz didn’t love the salon so much. As it was, the sudden quiet was actually quite peaceful, and Kravitz hummed a low tune as he walked back over to his station and grabbed the broom and dustpan to start sweeping up.

Everyone else’s spaces were spotless around him, cleaned for the night. All he had to do was straighten up his own, close out the register for Johann, and he would be on his way home. Maybe he would stop and grab dumplings for dinner, he thought as he carefully swept shorn black hair into the pan. He had a few television shows he could catch up on.

Kravitz was just getting into the idea of a quiet night on his couch when a sharp knock on the door made him jump.

He turned to see a figure standing outside the glass, tall and thin, with a deep indigo headscarf pulled low over their face. Kravitz stared at the large cat eye sunglasses, which almost seemed to blink at him.

After a moment of just staring, the figure rapped on the door again, head cocking in irritation.

Kravitz was well aware that this was the start of every horror movie ever, and that if he was in a horror movie, he’d statistically be the first one to die. Still, his manners- and a lurking curiosity- had him pulling out the salon keys as he approached the door, fitting them neatly into the lock and pulling the door open.

“Finally,” the person said, turning to slip past Kravitz into the salon before Kravitz could say anything to stop him. “This is, like, the third fucking place I’ve tried. Why the fuck do hair salons in LA close so early? I thought this was the city that never sleeps.”

“That’s New York,” Kravitz said, awkwardly closing the door. The bell overhead rang once and then faded off in the empty salon.

“It’s 2018, no city should be asleep.” The figure looked around the space, doing a full spin that made his long red skirt flare out. He turned towards Kravitz and crossed his arms. “This will do. Who can dye my hair?”

“Uh,” Kravitz said. “We’re closed, actually?”

“Closed?” The person’s voice went up another pitch. It was a familiar voice, but Kravitz couldn’t place it. “Then why the fuck did you let me in, homie?”

“Uh-”

“Listen,” the person said, and then reached up to draw off his sunglasses, and Kravitz’s heart stopped, because holy fucking _shit that was Taako Taaco, lead singer of the Tres Horny Boys, America’s not-so-golden boy_ frowning at him. “I am currently going through some shit in the hair department, my dude, and I’ve got a whole ass photoshoot tomorrow. Are you a stylist?” Taako waved his fingers at Kravitz before he could answer. “Of course you are. Look, if you can help me out I’ll pay whatever you want. It doesn’t even have to look that good, it just has to look not fucked up so my publicist doesn’t skin me alive tomorrow. Can you do that?”

Kravitz should say no, because the salon had been closed for over an hour now and the dumpling place would be following suit very soon. 

But if Kravitz said no to _Taako Taaco_ , he was pretty sure Johann (and everyone else in the world) would kill him.

“What’s the problem with it?” he asked after a moment, heavily resigned.

Taako sighed. He reached up and undid the knot of his headscarf, and then drew it off with an elegant flourish. “Don’t laugh,” he warned.

Kravitz frowned and stepped forward, hand coming up automatically to reach for it. He had seen Taako’s hair on television and in magazines dozens of times. The star always sported some kind of crazy color, but his hallmark was the sheer length of it- halfway down his back and normally every inch as healthy as a celebrity’s hair should be. Now, though, when Kravitz tried to run his fingers through it, they caught in brittle knots. And it wasn’t just the texture that was throwing him off; the color was off-orange, obviously the work of a botched at-home bleach kit. 

“What’d you do to it?” he asked, mesmerized by the sheer awfulness of it.

Taako took a step back and shook his hair out, lips twisted in a frown. “Who cares? Can you fix it?” 

Kravitz eyed the way it brushed Taako’s hips. “It’ll take awhile,” he said.

“I’m game if you are.”

Kravitz met Taako’s gaze. Taako’s eyes were striking, which he already knew from the tabloids. Still, Kravitz wasn’t quite prepared for how intensely blue they were, or how piercing.

“I’ll need to wash it, first,” he said, and Taako’s face relaxed into something that wasn’t quite a smile, as though Kravitz had passed a test. 

It took a bit of wrangling to get all of Taako’s hair in the sink to be washed. Kravitz eventually just decided to take it piece by piece, using an absurd amount of shampoo to take whatever product Taako had piled on out of his hair. He washed carefully, and when he reached Taako’s scalp he worked the shampoo into the roots with his fingers, pressing in all the right places for the standard head massage he always gave.

Taako hummed, drawing Kravitz’s attention back to his customer for the first time since he had turned the sink on. The man’s eyes were closed, his face relaxed.

“You’ve got good fingers, my dude,” he said. When Kravitz didn’t respond he cracked an eye open and grinned up at what Kravitz guessed was a very flustered expression. “It’s a compliment.”

“Thanks.” Kravitz took the showerhead off its hook and rinsed Taako’s hair, keeping one hand up to block it from spraying on him. When he was done he turned off the sink and grabbed one of the large towels he had stacked up beside him. “Do you know what color you want?”

“Yeah,” Taako said. He shifted in his seat as Kravitz gently started squeezing the water out of his hair, snatching his purse up from the floor and pulling out his phone. “I took a twitter poll. The people want blue.”

“You took a what?”

“Twitter poll.” Taako tipped his eyes back to look at Kravitz. Having his head back in the sink left his neck on full display, long and pale under the salon lights. “Do you not have Twitter?”

“No.” 

“Weird,” Taako said.

Kravitz eased Taako up carefully, aware that his hair must be extremely heavy when wet. He wrapped a towel around the man’s shoulders to protect his shirt (which was probably more expensive than anything Kravitz had), and then had him stand, keeping a firm hold on the towel wrapped around Taako’s hair.

“Light blue or dark blue?” he asked as he walked Taako across the room to his work station. 

“You choose,” Taako said, pulling his phone out again the moment he sat down. He didn’t look up as Kravitz drew the cape around him and buttoned it at his very long, very pale neck.

“Okay,” Kravitz said into the empty salon, and then plugged in his hair dryer.

It took ages to dry all of Taako’s hair, and Kravitz’s arm was aching by the time he combed it all out. It was still that awful bleached orange color, but at least it was soft again, and free of any tangles. “I’ll go get the dye,” he said, and Taako made a noise of approval without looking up from where he was tapping away at his phone.

Kravitz went to the back room, slipping behind the door and closing it halfway behind him. There, he took a moment to stare at the wall of dyes, trying to fathom for a moment how exactly he had ended up with _Taako Taaco_ sitting at _his fucking work station_. 

Johann was going to flip when Kravitz told him. 

Kravitz took a deep breath and gathered up a few dyes he thought he might need. He needed to get this right. Would Taako sue him if he fucked it up? Could he do that? 

Probably.

Taako was still on his phone when Kravitz got back to his station. He watched the man out of the corner of his eye as he pulled out a bowl and started mixing dyes, trying to reach a color he could picture Taako wearing. Taako seemed to be reading something, his face pinched and twisted into an expression that should have been unattractive but wasn’t.

“Fuckin’ liars,” he muttered, decisively tapping a button on his phone.

Kravitz pulled his eyes away before he could be caught staring, and peered into the bowl. “How does this look?” he asked, holding it out to Taako. “It’ll show up a bit lighter on your hair.” 

“It looks fine,” Taako said, only glancing at it for a moment before going back to whatever it was he was doing. 

Well, it didn’t look like Kravitz would be getting any kind of actual direction from him. A bit thrown at the prospect of getting full creative liberty with a celebrity’s hair (and more than a bit thrilled, if he was being honest with himself), Kravitz stirred the dye and then set it to the side, digging out a pair of gloves and pulling them on. 

Dying Taako’s hair took a long time due to the sheer amount of it that had to be colored. Kravitz slathered on the dye, combing through it and spreading the color out with his fingers, and had to go back twice to get more dye to mix in. Taako was remarkably still the entire time, making the process go much smoother than Kravitz had assumed it would. Judging from the feisty persona Kravitz had seen projected in the media, he would have expected Taako to be much more talkative.

That probably just meant that Taako didn’t want to talk to Kravitz. Which was fine with Kravitz, because he couldn’t think of a single thing he could say to Taako Taaco that wouldn’t sound totally stupid. 

Finally, when Taako was beginning to look a bit bored, Kravitz decided to talk. He was, after all, a hair stylist, and most of his clients came partly for the chance to make the kind of polite small talk they got while in the chair.

“I would have thought you had people that could do this for you,” Kravitz said, taking the color up a bit higher. He was a little more than halfway done, now, and he was glad for it. He could feel his eyes itching with the desire to go to sleep.

Taako’s head moved minutely as he lifted his eyes from his phone for the first time in half an hour. He looked at Kravitz in the mirror. “So you do know who I am,” he said, sounding amused, and Kravitz frowned at him.

“You’re Taako Taaco,” he said. “Of course I know who you are.”

“It would be weird if you didn’t,” Taako conceded, and Kravitz had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “To your point, I hate other people touching my hair. I’m only letting you do it right now because it was an emergency and I didn’t want Lup to find out.”

Kravitz pulled the name from distant memories- Lup Taaco, up and coming modern artist and Taako’s twin sister. “You dye it yourself?”

“I normally do a great job, don’t look at me like that. Tonight was just a-” Taako flapped a hand, the movement reflected back at him in the mirror. “An off night.” 

Kravitz was at Taako’s roots now. He combed the color through, bending in close to ensure he was getting all of it. “Why’d you think I didn’t know who you are?” 

“You haven’t done any of the usual stuff,” Taako said. “You know- begging me for an autograph, or a picture, or a lock of my hair to clone me so the clone can father your firstborn.”

Kravitz’s hand slipped. He blinked at Taako in the mirror. Taako grinned back at him, all teeth.

“That’s… strange,” Kravitz said.

“And it’s all happened.”

“Wow,” Kravitz said. He dipped the comb back in the dye, scraping the bowl to get the last of it. “Our receptionist- Johann- he’s a huge fan of yours. He always pulls up the news whenever you’re on it, and whenever we let him have the aux he only plays your band. He’s going to pass out when I tell him that you were here and he missed you.”

“It’s a shame he’s not here. But I can’t say I’m too upset- it means I get you all to myself, stud.”

Kravitz’s fingers stilled, momentarily startled. Was-? 

“This needs to sit for a few moments so the color gets all the way to your roots,” he said, stepping away and picking up the empty bowl of dye. “I’m going to go wash this stuff off, and then I’ll be back to rinse out the dye.”

“Go wild,” Taako said, lifting his phone again and losing himself once more in the screen.

Kravitz walked to the sink and washed off the bowl and the comb slowly. He watched the color spiral down the drain, diluting into a pale blue as it was swept away by the water.

When he returned to his station, Taako was once more frowning at his screen. Kravitz led him back over to the sink, eased his hair back in, and pulled down the showerhead to rinse off the excess dye. He dried Taako’s hair with a fresh fluffy towel after it had been thoroughly conditioned, then brought him back over to the chair to blowdry it.

“Alright,” Kravitz said, turning off the dryer after several minutes. He brushed through the hair one last time, marveling for a moment at the way it shone with renewed health. “What do you think?”

Taako tapped his phone and then raised his eyes to look at himself in the mirror. He stared for a moment, and then set his phone down in his lap, leaning forward to look more closely.

“Oh,” he said, reaching up to run his fingers through it. It cascaded through his long nails like a deep blue waterfall. “Holy shit, my dude.”

Kravitz twisted his comb in his fingers, beginning to grow a bit nervous. Fuck, he was definitely going to get sued. “Is it- alright?”

“Homie,” Taako said. He swiveled in his seat to turn and face Kravitz, his expression solemn. “It is more than alright. This is one of the most bomb ass colors I’ve had in a long time.”

Kravitz couldn’t help the small, relieved smile that split his face. “That’s good to hear,” he said. “Come on, I can ring you up and then you can head out of here.”

Taako lingered at the mirror while Kravitz walked over to the register. He rang up the dye job while Taako turned left and right, examining himself, and then headed over to join Kravitz with a grin on his face. 

“Seriously,” he said, digging in his purse and pulling out a black credit card. “I haven’t gotten my hair done professionally in a long time. It looks great.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Kravitz said, taking the card. It was heavier than it should be, but it still swiped alright. He printed the receipt, and then handed it over with the card and the pen. “If I could just get your signature?”

“Finally asking for an autograph, huh?” A smirk played on Taako’s lips, but it faded as he looked at the receipt. “What’s this?”

“Um,” Kravitz said, suddenly nervous again. Shit, had Taako expected it to be complimentary? Kravitz had used a fuck ton of dye. “It’s the price for a standard dye job.”

“Huh,” Taako said. He scribbled something on the receipt, and then signed it. “You just missed a remarkable chance to upcharge me, my friend. I expected you to charge me triple what you should.”

Kravitz frowned and accepted the receipt that Taako handed back. “Why would I do that?”

Taako shrugged. “I can afford it,” he said. He draped his headscarf over his shoulder and slipped his credit card back into his purse, closing it with a decisive click. “Thanks for everything, stud,” he said. “I really appreciate this.”

“I’m glad you like the color.”

“Hm,” Taako said. He stood there another moment just looking at Kravitz, long enough for Kravitz to grow uncomfortable. Then he pulled out his sunglasses, slipped them on, and spun on his heel to stride across the waiting area to the open door and leave.

The bell tinkled a few times and then faded as the door closed. Kravitz stared at it, half expecting Taako to come whirlwinding back in, but it remained closed.

When several minutes had passed, Kravitz took a long, shaky breath. _Well, that had just happened_. Kravitz had styled an actual, real life celebrity, and he hadn’t completely fucked it up.

As he closed down the register, he glanced at the receipt. A _very_ generous tip had been written out, as well as a note in spiky handwriting that read, ‘ _thanks for the do, magic fingers.’_

Kravitz left the salon a few minutes later with a grin, stolen receipt tucked firmly in his pocket. He would let Johann know to put it on the books tomorrow.

X X X X X

 **Ms. Horny Girl -** @mshornygrl

Asdfjkdfjaslfdkj his HAIR O M G ITS SO FUCKIN HOT #taako #taakotaaco #fuckmealready

9:12 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Kylie Brown -** @craziiikylie

I voted for pink but I was definitely wrong that look is FIRE @yaknowfromtv

9:23 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Celebs Weekly -** @celebsweekly

We are OBSESSED with Taako’s new hair. Major <3 eyes!!! #taako #treshornyboys

10:02 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Lup Taaco -** @thebettertwin

@yaknowfromtv hey baby bro theres no way u did that color on ur own

10:45 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

1\. First of all we r twins im not ur baby anything fuk u @thebettertwin

10:51 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

2\. A magician never reveals his secrets @thebettertwin

10:53 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @thebettertwin

@yaknowfromtv i was born ten mins b4 u which makes me your older sister and the boss. Get some more almond milk

10:57 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@thebettertwin fine if u wanna be old u can be old. Old lady. Make ur boy toy go get it

10:59 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Barry Bluejeans -** @denimdude

@yaknowfromtv please :)

11:02 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Ughhhhhhhhh fine @denimdude @thebettertwin

11:06 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@denimdude @thebettertwin y’all suck

11:07 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @thebettertwin

@yaknowfromtv love u too baby bro <3 also love u hot stuff @denimdude <3<3

11:10 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

GROSS

11:13 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Barry Bluejeans -** @denimdude

@thebettertwin <3

11:14 AM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

“Hey, Krav, can I borrow a comb?”

Kravitz opened one of his drawers and pulled out a fresh comb, tossing it over to Killian, who beamed at him. “Cheers,” she said.

“Alright, Ms. Wiles,” Kravitz said, making one final snip and brushing it out. “I think you’re all done.”

“Oh, would you look at that,” Ms. Wiles said, reaching up to touch her hair. Kravitz had chopped off several inches, leaving her with a sleek white chin-length bob that made her look every inch the businesswoman she was. “My granddaughter is going to love this. Thank you so much, Kravitz.”

“Of course,” Kravitz said, giving her shoulder a squeeze and smiling at her in the mirror. “Mr. Arnolds isn’t going to be able to take his eyes off of you at your next club meeting.”

Ms. Wiles giggled. Kravitz offered his arm to help her out of her chair and then walked her over to Johann, who rang her up and shoved a bowl of mints at her. “Have a nice day,” he said, sounding as bored as ever.

Kravitz waved as Ms. Wiles wandered off to the door. He glanced over at Johann, who had pulled out his phone again and was already scrolling through some kind of social media.

“I voted for pink,” he mumbled, and Kravitz frowned.

“What?”

“Taako’s hair,” Johann said. He pressed something on his phone and then turned the screen to Kravitz. “It looks fucking incredible, but I voted for pink. Wouldn’t that have looked good?”

Kravitz stared at the picture of Taako, his stomach flipping. It was a mirror selfie, taken so that Taako’s new blue hair was on full display. He must have taken it just after leaving the salon last night, because he was wearing the same red skirt.

“It’s alright,” Kravitz said, because it felt weird to compliment his own work like that.

Johann pulled his phone back, looking scandalized. “Alright? It’s fucking gorgeous! I’d like to see you pull that kind of dye job off.” 

Kravitz pursed his lips. The bell over the front door rang, and Kravitz drifted back towards his station, going for the broom and pan. Killian and Carey were both hard at work with their own customers, engaged in deep conversation with their respective clients.

Kravitz was emptying the dust pan in the trash when Johann called across the salon, “Hey, Kravitz!” He turned to see the man holding a small white envelope out, eyebrows raised.

“What is it?” Kravitz asked, walking back over.

“Dunno,” Johann said. “Some big guy just dropped it off and said it was for you. You’re not supposed to get mail delivered here, you know that, right?”

Kravitz took the envelope and turned away. There was nothing written on the front of it, and he was frowning as he wandered back over to his station and carefully opened it.

Inside there were two pieces of paper- one, what looked like a folded letter, and the other, some kind of ticket. Kravitz stared at the ticket for a second before opening up the letter, his chest tightening when he caught sight of familiar spiky handwriting.

_‘Hey, stud-_

_Thanks again for helping me out last night. It was really stupid of you to charge me the standard price when I barged in past closing and made you dye my fucking mountain of a hairdo, so here’s something that should make up for that. I won’t be performing, but it’ll still be fun._

_Hope I’ll see you there._

_Xoxo, Taako’_

Kravitz looked at the ticket again. It was a concert ticket, for tomorrow, for a venue that Kravitz had only ever heard of, one he was pretty sure was so exclusive a regular person couldn’t even _buy_ the tickets for it.

Why the hell was he holding something like this?

“Yo, Kravitz,” Johann called out again, “your next client is here!”

Kravitz blinked, then slipped the letter and the ticket carefully back into the envelope and pocketed it.

He would figure out what he was supposed to do later.

X X X X X

 **Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Anyone catch my cameo in the new Animal Planet documentary?? Watch it and learn about climate change

4:38 PM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Jules and I are watching it rn @pansblessing!!!!! So good! Everyone go watch!!

4:52 PM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@pansblessing r u the fat tree

4:57 PM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@yaknowfromtv no im the hot tree

5:01 PM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Everything is so gross on twitter today 

5:04 PM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Retweeted: 

**_Gaia (Official) -_ ** _@gaiaband_

_Getting pumped for our show tomorrow!! Can’t wait to see everyone there, it’s gonna be LIT_

5:16 PM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

I put the link to the documentary up in my bio click on it and learn abt how we’re fuckin up the world

5:34 PM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Im hungry

7:15 PM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Wow y’all think youre fuckin COMEDIANS out here dont u??? No im not gonna order a taco fuck off

7:24 PM - 08 August 2018 - via Twitter


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know,” Taako murmured, and Kravitz couldn’t help but stare at his lips as he spoke. “Now would be a really great time to tell me if you’re some kind of crazy fan or undercover paparazzi.” 
> 
> Kravitz frowned, momentarily distracted away from Taako’s lingering touch on his shoulder. “I- what? Of course I’m not.”
> 
> Taako’s fingers flattened. “I know you aren’t,” he said. “Gotta make sure though, right?”

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Breakfast in bed >>> what did i do to deserve a wife this amazing?? <3 :) :D <3 @julesburns

8:13 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Julia Burnsides -** @julesburns

@mangochutney it’s to repay you for the lovely dinner you made me last night <3

8:17 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@mangochutney @julesburns we GET it you guys are ADORABLE 

8:21 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**MagnusB Fan -** @ilovemagnusburnsiides

Fuuuuuck i want a relationship like urs omg @mangochutney @julesburns

8:22 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Marcus Patel -** @marcpatmedown

@yaknowfromtv am i sensing a bit of jealousy there LMAO 

8:24 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@marcpatmedown jealous??? Over a relationship??? What am i a nerd 

8:26 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Julia Burnsides -** @julesburns

@yaknowfromtv do u need me to come over and make u breakfast in bed too

8:29 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@julesburns no dont worry @denimdude is gonna make me breakfast 

8:33 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @thebettertwin

@yaknowfromtv srry bro @denimdude is a little busy rn 

8:36 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@thebettertwin gross! Ok bye twitter that’s enough for one day!

8:38 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

just made froot loops

9:14 AM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Big Horny -** @hornyboysfan11

If taako were a bell he’d be a taako bell lmao #taako #treshornyboys

11:43 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

@hornyboysfann11 yes officer this tweet right here

12:13 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Music Insider -** @musicinsider

Who is @gaia? Learn about the girl band everyone’s asking about https://musicinsider.com/who-is-gaia-?/

12:34 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Hey @musicinsider why’d you have to specify girl band??? @gaia is a bomb ass band and dont need someone like u explaining who they are

12:41 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch -** @blessedbypann

YES POP OFF FEMINIST QUEEN @yaknowfromtv

12:43 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Daniel Spires** \- @fortnitek1ng

@yaknowfromtv lmao overreaction much??? Feminazi 

12:44 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @thebettertwin

@fortnitek1ng don’t u have fortnite u should be losing

12:47 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Biyu Zhao -** @soccerluvver

@thebettertwin holy shit i love u

12:49 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Daniel Spires** \- @fortnitek1ng

@thebettertwin bitch

12:50 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Grabbing dinner w the squad b4 the show!!! Super pumped XD @pansblessing @yaknowfromtv 

5:12 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Fuck OFF WE’RE NOT EATING TACOS

5:28 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Michelle Liu** \- @dontmansplainme

@yaknowfromtv good that would b cannibalism 

5:30 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Gaia Fan -** @ilovegaia34

Good luck tonight i love u sm @gaia @hurleycurly @sloane

6:01 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Hurley (Official) -** @hurleycurly

@ilovegaia34 you’re so sweet!! Thank you, we both appreciate it!

6:09 PM - 25 July 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

The bouncers weren’t gonna let @pansblessing in LMAO 

7:13 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

But they did @yaknowfromtv

7:15 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv be nice to merle he’s buying us drinks tonight (please drink responsibly everyone! We are all over the legal age :) )

7:17 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

I love our dysfunctional twitter dads @mangochutney @pansblessing @yaknowfromtv

7:20 PM - 09 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz had no idea what he was doing here.

He had agonized over the decision to come all day, so much so that Carey had pulled him aside after his final client had left and asked if anything was wrong. He had fumbled his way through the explanation, but had ultimately assured her that the thing he was thinking about wasn’t necessarily _bad_.

Except it might be. It probably was. Because- yes, he’ll admit it, this was an incredible opportunity to get inside one of the most exclusive nightclub/music venues in all of Los Angeles, and Kravitz would be insane to pass it up. But on the other hand, he was completely out of his comfort zone, and he was absolutely positive that he didn’t belong here. 

He half expected the bouncers to laugh and turn him away at the door. Instead, when Kravitz walked past the gathered crowd of what looked like screaming teenagers outside and presented his ticket and ID, the man just glanced at both forms of identification and held out a bright orange wristband.

“Go nuts,” he said, slapping it around Kravitz’s wrist. 

And then Kravitz was actually in the club, and he could no longer just turn around and go home.

The only thing that Kravitz could think as he entered was _loud_. He hadn’t been inside a club like this in years, not since college. He stood just inside the entrance for several dumb moments before his eyes caught on something across the room- the bar- and he started walking towards it, hoping for something at least somewhat familiar.

Also, he definitely needed a drink if he was going to make it all the way to the show. 

For such a popular nightclub, it was relatively small. There was a bar, poorly lit with dozens of expensive-looking alcohol bottles on display. All of the tables in the room had been shoved to the perimeter to clear the space for what looked like a dance floor, lit up with pulsating neon lights. A stage sat in the very center of the room, already set up with a drum set, guitar, and microphone. 

A small crowd had gathered near the bar. Kravitz wove his way through, hands aloft to avoid touching anyone on accident, murmuring “Excuse me” as he worked through the lingering drinkers. When he reached the bar he pressed close to it, trying to take up the least amount of space as possible, and attempted to catch the attention of the bartender at the other end.

After several minutes had passed with no luck, Kravitz had just been about to give up and leave (either the bar or the club, who knew at this point) when someone shoved in next to him at the bar and murmured in his ear, “There you are, hot stuff.”

Kravitz twisted to look at Taako, and- oh. Okay, yeah, Johann had been right all along, the guy _was_ unfairly attractive. Taako grinned slowly as Kravitz took it all in- the intricate blue braid, bright eyes lined with dark makeup, and _damn_ if that dress wasn’t the hottest (and shortest) thing Kravitz had ever seen.

“Like what you see?” Taako asked, resting one elbow on the bar and propping his chin up, still smirking at him.

Kravitz blinked, trying to snap himself out of it. “Uh,” he said. Nice one, Kravitz. “You look- fantastic.”

“I know,” Taako said. “You don’t look half bad yourself.”

Kravitz was grateful to hear that. He had spent hours wondering what on earth he was supposed to wear, before finally settling on a deep maroon button down and black trousers. He had thought he had looked alright, but felt a little plain coming into the club. 

“Have you ordered yet?” Taako asked.

“No,” Kravitz said, glancing back at the bartender, who was chatting good-naturedly with a group of what looked like models at the other end. “He looks- uh, busy.”

Taako snorted. “Busy my ass,” he said, and then leaned over the bar and shouted, “Avi!” 

That drew the bartender’s attention, as well as the attention of everyone around them. Kravitz tried not to feel uncomfortable as the bartender slid down to their end with a grin on his face.

“Yo, what’s up, T?” he asked. “What can I get you?”

“Two vodka lemonades, if you aren’t too busy flirting with the cast of Riverdale over there.”

Avi laughed as he pulled out two glasses. “Like you’re any better,” he said, swiftly pouring out their drinks and sliding them to Taako. “There you go. On the house. Oh, and tell Merle that I _will_ cut him off if I have to.”

“Who the fuck is Merle,” Taako said, and Avi laughed again as he went back to rejoin his conversation. 

Taako turned and pressed a glass into Kravitz’s hand. He was grinning again, expression shadowed by the dim lighting. 

“Come on,” he said, leaning in close so that Kravitz could hear him over the pounding music. “Let’s go find somewhere a bit quieter until the show starts.” 

Kravitz followed Taako back through the crowd. It was much easier this time, because people seemed to jump out of their way the second they recognized Taako. All Kravitz had to do was not stray too far behind, and people parted for them like the tide had suddenly changed.

Yeah, Kravitz definitely didn’t belong here.

“I’m glad you came,” Taako said when they had shoved themselves into a relatively empty corner. They still had a clear view of the stage, which remained empty in anticipation of the main act later on. “I was watching for you.”

“Yeah,” Kravitz said. “Thanks for- inviting me. I was surprised.”

“Really?” Taako looked pleased with himself. “I’m just glad the ticket got to the right person. It would have been exceedingly awkward if one of your other coworkers had showed up.”

Kravitz chuckled and raised his glass to sip at the drink, only to almost choke when he tasted it.

“Yeah, Avi’s a bit heavy-handed,” Taako said, watching Kravitz splutter sympathetically. “The good news is, this one drink will have you fucked up for the rest of the night. Best bang for your buck in LA.” 

Kravitz watched Taako down half his drink in one graceful gulp. “Are you here with anyone?” he asked, because he hadn’t expected Taako would be able to spare much time for him.

“Nah,” Taako said. He waved a hand dismissively towards the dance floor. “Well, except my two idiot band members, but they’re already four shots in so the night is lost on them, anyways. Besides,” he said, lips curling upwards, “I think I’ve found much better company for the night.”

Before Kravitz could say anything- which was probably for the best, because Taako was still looking at him with those _eyes_ and Kravitz didn’t think he would be able to formulate words right now- an amplified voice cut through the music and yelled, “What’s up LA?” 

The crowd screamed, and there was a great surge towards the dance floor. Kravitz was grateful when Taako leaned back against the wall and took a sip of his drink, seemingly content to just stay there.

“Have you heard any of Gaia’s stuff before?” he asked Kravitz, who shook his head. “They opened for us on tour. Sloane and Hurley. Their music is _killer_. Plus, Sloane makes a bomb ass quiche.” 

Renewed screams from the crowd drew Kravitz’s attention back to the stage, where two women were taking their places. The shorter one sat at the drums, brandishing a pair of jet black drumsticks and twirling them with a wild smile. The other, a tall, dark haired woman dressed in all black, slung the guitar over her shoulder and stepped up to the mic.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you,” she said, voice smooth and deep over the speakers. “I said, what’s up LA!?” 

The crowd cheered again, so loudly it stung Kravitz’s ears.

“That’s better,” she said. “Now, let’s get introductions out of the way so we can play some fucking music, yeah? My name’s Sloane-” Wild cheers, which she waved off with a grin. “That absolute _knockout_ of a woman over there is Hurley-” More cheers. “And we are Gaia!” 

Kravitz clapped the best he could with his drink still in his hand as Taako whooped beside him, pumping his fist in the air. 

“As you all probably know,” Sloane continued, “we’ve been on the road for a few months with this tiny little indie band, you probably haven’t heard of them- Tres Horny Boys?”

The crowd went wild. Kravitz cast a grin at Taako next to him, who positively beamed, eyes sparkling in the flashing lights.

“Yeah, yeah, we all love those fuckers- even though Taako definitely owes me thirty bucks.” There was a smattering of laughter. Taako snorted into his vodka lemonade. “Anyways, we had a ton of fun traveling the world with them, but it’s nice to be back in our hometown. Nowhere rocks as hard as LA!” 

As the crowd cheered once more, Sloane lifted her guitar and Hurley raised her drumsticks high. “Let’s start off with something easy,” Sloane said. “Here’s one of our classics, ‘Underneath the Cherry Blossom.’”

The music started up, slow and steady at first before escalating into something with a fast tempo begging to be danced to. Kravitz watched, enraptured by Sloane’s deep voice, her control of the guitar, Hurley’s quick movements at the drums. When Hurley’s voice joined Sloane’s, the lyrics seemed to _fly,_ their voices twisting together and soaring out over the crowd.

Kravitz watched for the first song, and then his attention drifted to Taako beside him. Taako alternated between closing his eyes and nodding along to the music, lips forming the lyrics as they came and went, and staring up at the stage, eyes tracking the two women’s movements with the focus of a musician. When he caught Kravitz watching, he shot him a crooked grin. 

“What do you think?” he asked during a brief pause between songs.

“They’re great,” Kravitz said. He was almost done with his drink now, and he could feel the warm flush of alcohol in his cheeks, the press of Taako against his side. They had plenty of space to spread out, yet here Taako was, hip brushing Kravitz’s every time he moved.

“I taught them everything they know,” Taako said, and Kravitz threw his head back and laughed, feeling looser than he had in months. 

They watched for several more songs. Then, Kravitz felt the press of fingers on his elbow, and he looked down to find Taako staring at him. 

“C’mon,” he said, leaning in close enough to his ear that Kravitz could feel his warm breath brushing his skin.

When Taako turned and walked away, Kravitz followed.

Taako led him past the stage and down a short, dark hallway. He opened a door at the end of it with a flourish, bowing his head as Kravitz entered. “Apres-vous, my very attractive friend,” he said, and Kravitz felt the thrill of the words in his chest.

It was a bathroom, small and painted a deep red close to the color of Kravitz’s shirt, with pictures of musicians hanging on the walls. Taako shut the door behind Kravitz, turned the lock neatly, and then walked over to the sink. One quick hop and he was perched on the counter, legs crossed almost lazily to preserve his modesty.

“Welcome to the VIP lounge,” he said, gesturing around with his glass.

Kravitz tapped the side of his drink, uncertain of what he was supposed to do. Well, he had _some_ idea of what he was supposed to do, what- what was going to happen, but- fuck- 

“You certainly are giving me the celebrity treatment,” he said.

Taako laughed. It was a nice sound. “What can I say? I provide,” he said. He set his drink down on the counter with a _clink_. “C’mere.”

Kravitz crossed the small room. When he was close enough, Taako reached out and touched the collar of his shirt, toying it between his fingers and then smoothing it down. Kravitz felt his touch like a hot iron pressed against his collarbone. 

“You know,” Taako murmured, and Kravitz couldn’t help but stare at his lips as he spoke. “Now would be a really great time to tell me if you’re some kind of crazy fan or undercover paparazzi.” 

Kravitz frowned, momentarily distracted away from Taako’s lingering touch on his shoulder. “I- what? Of course I’m not.”

Taako’s fingers flattened. “I know you aren’t,” he said. “Gotta make sure though, right?”

Before Kravitz could enquire into that line of questioning a bit more, Taako hopped down from the sink, and suddenly they were pressed together, chest to chest, knees brushing together, and Kravitz found he could no longer form words.

“Want to know why I invited you tonight?” Kravitz could feel Taako’s breath on his lips, could smell the sweet perfume he was wearing.

“Uh,” Kravitz said as Taako carefully took his drink from him and set it on the counter next to his. “You, uh- you thought I would like the band?”

“Well, yes,” Taako said. He reached up and brushed Kravitz’s cheek, his jaw, eyes glinting like a cat’s in the yellow lighting. “But I also needed some way to get you out of that salon, because I thought it might be a bit tacky to fuck you where you work.”

Kravitz’s mouth went dry, and he couldn’t think at all, but he responded readily when Taako leaned forward and pressed their lips together. His hands found Taako’s hips, gripping tightly as Taako’s arms snaked around his neck and pressed them flush against each other. Taako’s mouth was- god, he tasted like lemonade, sweet and tangy, and so _soft_ \- 

“Fuck,” Taako said into Kravitz’s mouth. His hand wandered up to touch his locs, to grip and _pull_ , and Kravitz moaned, pressing into the kiss with renewed vigor. “Fuck,” Taako groaned, his voice muffled, eyes pressed tightly closed. “You- uh, you-” He pulled back, just far enough to meet Kravitz’s gaze and speak clearly. His lips were already bright red. “What’s your name?”

Kravitz blinked. “Kravitz.”

“Kravitz,” Taako repeated, like he was tasting it. He leaned in to press another messy kiss to Kravitz’s lips, and then pulled away and said, “Kravitz, can I suck you off?” 

“Uhhh,” Kravitz said in lieu of a response, because all of the blood had rushed out of his brain into a decidedly different direction. 

Taako was already sinking down, hands moving to pull down Kravitz’s fly with practiced ease. Kravitz just watched, dumbfounded, as Taako Taaco- a fucking _celebrity_ , someone so attractive there were whole _magazines_ dedicated to talking about it- tugged his trousers low enough to pull him out and raised his eyes to Kravitz again.

“Kravitz,” he said, and he looked wonderful like that, on his knees with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. “Is this alright?”

Kravitz swallowed, braced himself back against the counter, and said in a very hoarse voice, “Yes, it’s- it’s fine, it’s- oh, _fuck,_ Taako, oh _jesus-_ ”

Taako was a quick worker, an attentive one. Kravitz’s hand fell to the top of Taako’s hair, brushing back the pieces that had escaped from his braid, watching in wonder as the blue locks slipped between his fingers. Then Taako took him particularly deep, and Kravitz moaned, fingers tightening in Taako’s hair, and Taako made a hum of appreciation that Kravitz felt run through him.

“Fuck, you’re so good, Taako, you’re so- yes, right there, holy shit, you-” Kravitz could feel himself building, growing closer and closer to the end, and Taako’s lips were still on him, his fingernails digging into his inner thigh, and-

“Taako.” Kravitz heard his own voice from far away. He stroked Taako’s head until Taako pulled off him and looked up, a question in his eyes. “Stand up.”

Taako stood, and had barely regained his footing when Kravitz was grabbing him by the hips and spinning him around to press against the counter. Taako’s eyes flew wide as Kravitz pushed his dress up, hiked the fabric up above his hips to reveal lace panties, _jesus fuck_ -

“Yes, Kravitz,” Taako groaned, throwing his head back and answering Kravitz’s wordless question as Kravitz leaned forward and pressed his lips to Taako’s pale neck, the one he’d been captivated by since he had seen it on display in the salon. Kravitz tugged Taako’s underwear down as Taako stepped out of his heels, kicking them off violently enough that they struck the wall on the opposite side of the room. When Kravitz took him in his hand he made a sound like a purr and caught Kravitz’s lips with his own once more, kissing him long and deep, hand finding Kravitz again until the only sound in the small room was their lips pushing and pulling at each other and their heavy breathing and their palms moving, working-

Kravitz came first, already so close with the mental image of Taako on his knees in front of him still emblazoned in his mind. He groaned and gripped Taako hard, hard enough that a second later he felt Taako stiffen against him and then moan lewdly into Kravitz’s mouth. They rode it together, hips pressed close, and when they were done they resumed kissing, slow and with less urgency. 

“Fuck,” Taako said against his lips. He pulled back a bit, still pinned to the counter. His braid was even messier than before, but he was grinning. “You sure know how to make a guy swoon _._ ” 

Kravitz leaned in and caught Taako’s lips again. Taako smiled into the kiss and allowed it for a few moments before he pulled away, leaning to snatch up his drink and drain the rest of it in one go.

“Okay,” he said, banging his empty glass back down on the counter. “Give me your phone.”

Kravitz blinked, and then stepped away. He pulled his trousers back up, wiggling into them, and then grabbed his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it over to Taako.

“That was good,” Taako said, fingers flying over the buttons. “I would like to do that again- would you?”

“Yes,” Kravitz said immediately, and Taako’s smile softened a bit.

“Good,” he said. He closed Kravitz’s phone and handed it back to him. “Then text that number I just put into your phone and we’ll see what we can arrange.”

Kravitz buttoned up his trousers again as Taako pulled his dress down and went to fetch his heels. Kravitz picked up both of their glasses and held them while Taako examined himself at the mirror, tugging at his braid and fixing it until it looked as though it had simply been artfully mussed by the concert.

His cheeks were still flushed, and there was a dark red mark blossoming on his neck, but there didn’t seem to be anything to do about that.

“Well, Kravitz,” he said, turning to face him. “I hope you’ll text me soon.”

“I will.”

“Like, very soon,” Taako said, eyeing him, and Kravitz laughed.

Taako reached out to put his hand on the lock, and then paused. He glanced back at Kravitz. “You can’t tell anyone about this.”

Kravitz’s smile faded. “What?”

“If we’re going to do this again, you have to keep it to yourself.” Taako’s expression flattened into something sharper, more serious. “The second you breathe a word about this to anyone, the press will find out, and you will _not_ like the attention that’ll get you. Do you understand me?”

Kravitz stared at him a moment longer. Distantly, he could hear the pounding music of the club. He’d almost forgotten that this was all happening in a dark corner of a famous nightclub, insulated from the world outside.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he said, and Taako nodded, seemingly pleased.

“Good,” he said, unlocking the door and peeking out to make sure the hall was empty. “Besides, my publicist would murder you if you did.”

Taako led him back out into the main part of the club. The show seemed to be over, but the dance floor was pulsing with people as rock music blared over the speakers. The second they stepped out into the light, a dozen people shouted, “Taako!” and Taako turned to grin at Kravitz.

“Duty calls,” he said. He spared a moment to touch Kravitz’s wrist, run his fingers along the soft skin there, and then he was pulling away. “Text me!” he called, slipping off into the crowd.

Kravitz left a minute after that, depositing their empty glasses on an abandoned table and heading towards the exit. As he walked home in the warm evening air, hands shoved into his pockets and cars whizzing past him, he thought- well, it had been kind of a strange ending to the night, but overall it had been… nice.

Definitely something Kravitz wanted to do again.

X X X X X

 **Celeb Spot -** @celebspot

Taako Taaco SPOTTED with twin sister, artist Lup Taaco. Can u see the resemblance? https://www.celebspot.com/taako-lup-taaco/

10:23 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

“We’re twins” i say. “Can u see the resemblance” they say

10:50 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

@celebspot i’ve never seen that man before in my life 

10:53 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoneixfiregirl finally fixed your handle i see

10:58 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

 **Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv ya i realized i dont want to be associated w u 

11:01 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Barry Bluejeans -** @denimguy

Really nice weather out today! Don’t forget to drink a lot of water. #hydration

11:22 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

@denimguy thanks babe! :) 

11:24 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@denimguy what the fu c k

11:25 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv be nice he’s trying. I told him he needed to engage w social media more

11:27 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch -** @pansblessing

Saw a really nice tree this morning #nature #globalwarming #savethebees

11:28 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl and who told merle

11:30 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@yaknowfromtv told merle what

11:35 AM - 11 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X 

**Tomorrow’s Gossip**

**Trouble in Paradise? Magnus Burnsides SPLITS with wife!**

August 12, 2018

Yesterday, at approximately four pm, popular musician and legendary guitarist Magnus Burnsides (of the Tres Horny Boys) was spotted leaving a Los Angeles coffee shop in quite the heated way [pictured below]. Minutes later, wife Julia Burnsides (married since 2015) exited, looking similarly upset. Could this be the end of America’s “sweetest” couple? 

X X X X X

 **Julia Bur** **nsides -** @julesburns

@mangochutney https://tomorrowsgossip.com/trouble-in-paradise-?/ babe are we divorcing

3:04 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@julesburns again??? This is the third time this month! :(

3:08 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Also @tomorrowsgossip what’s w the quotes around sweetest?? We ARE America’s sweetest couple!!

3:09 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Julia Bur** **nsides -** @julesburns

@mangochutney you know it <3

3:11 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@julesburns <3

3:13 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Jessica Maren -** @jessthemess

@tomorrowsgossip stop trying to break up my otp

3:17 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

I think i could be a celebrity chef

7:02 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Food Network -** @foodnetwork

@yaknowfromtv We’d love to have you :-)

7:19 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@foodnetwork AW SHIT FUK MUSIC IM GONNA BE A CHEF

7:21 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv hey :(

7:25 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@mangochutney fuck u guys im gonna be on CHOPPED

7:28 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Kylie Brown -** @craziiikylie

@foodnetwork stop he’ll do it

7:29 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Kayla Tran -** @merlesbeard

Wow I can’t believe @foodnetwork is yoko ono 

7:31 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Ok who the FUCK just said my food network show would b about tacos

8:01 PM - 12 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz does see Taako again, almost a week after the concert.

He had texted Taako that night, on his way home, just to give him his number. It had been a full day before he had worked up the courage to text him again and ask when he could see him.

Taako had given him a date, and told him to stay late after work. Kravitz did, trying his best to not act suspicious as he assured Johann that he would be perfectly fine closing on his own. That night, more than an hour after his coworkers had gone and Kravitz had closed down the register, the bell over the front door rang, and he turned to see Taako Taaco poking his head in.

“Hiya, stud,” he said, slipping in and raising a bottle high for display. “I brought wine.”

Kravitz left his work station, which he had been unnecessarily straightening up for the past hour, and joined Taako on the couch as he sat.

“It’s real good shit, too,” Taako said, tucking his legs underneath him as he worked at twisting the cork out. He was wearing a pair of white flowy pants and a pale blue tunic that, when coupled with the lazy curls in his blue hair, made him look like some kind of ocean god. “I don’t have cups, though. Hope you don’t mind sharing.” 

They sat like that, close enough on the couch that their knees touched as they pass the bottle back and forth between them. It was good wine, incredible wine, rich and tangy, but all of Kravitz’s attention was fixed on the man in front of him.

He hadn’t been able to think of much else for days. It hadn’t helped that Johann still insisted on turning on whatever channel was broadcasting Taako at the moment. Kravitz had watched reviews on Taako’s hair, his style, theories on what his band’s next album will be about, and all of it had mixed, clashed with the memory in his head of Taako pressed up against him, his lips sweet and warm, touching Kravitz in that tiny club bathroom- 

“This is a really sweet set up, by the way,” Taako said. The bottle of wine sat cradled in his lap, and one of his hands strayed to Kravitz’s shirt to play with the buttons. “The salon, I mean. It’s nice. I was flipping out too much to properly compliment it last time I was here.”

“Why were you flipping out?” Kravitz asked.

“Oh, you know,” Taako said. He offered the bottle of wine to Kravitz, who accepted it and took a long sip, trying to focus on something other than Taako’s fingers on his chest. “I had just gotten back to LA and I was stressing about all sorts of stuff, and I decided I needed to change up my hair, and- well, you saw it.”

“You left the bleach in too long,” Kravitz said, and Taako laughed. 

“Tell it like it is, stud,” he said, and took the bottle back from Kravitz. 

They kissed again that night, as well as a lot of other stuff that probably _was_ a bit tacky to be doing in the place that Kravitz worked, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Taako was underneath him and making those noises and _looking_ at Kravitz like that.

“I have an apartment, you know,” Kravitz said when it was all over, and Taako was slipping back into his pants.

“That’s nice,” Taako said, yanking a heel on. Kravitz rolled his eyes.

“No, I mean- this is very- fun, and all, doing- this in public, I guess, but if you ever wanted, you know, a bed-”

“Aw, Kravitz,” Taako said. He placed his hand on Kravitz’s cheek and smiled at him in what should have been a fond way but instead felt a bit… _cold_. “Where’s the fun in that?”

He leaned in and kissed him again, so deep and messy Kravitz forgot what he had been asking about. Then Taako stood up, grabbed the almost-empty bottle of wine, and waggled his fingers at him.

“Gotta blast,” he said. “That’s not a pun, by the way. I’ll text you, ‘kay?” 

He turned and walked to the front door, and then turned back to Kravitz, who was still sitting on the couch staring at him. 

“Remember- keep this between us,” he said, lips twitching up in a grin. He blew Kravitz a kiss, and then slipped off into the cold night, the doorbell tinkling behind him.

X X X X X

 **Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

The best thing abt being home from tour is being able to pee in ur own fucking toilet 

6:31 PM - 17 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

My publicist just told me i probs shouldnt be posting abt bathroom stuff #sorrynotsorry

6:42 PM - 17 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Michael Helm -** @takeubythehelmm

@yaknowfromtv why would you say something so controversial, yet so brave

6:45 PM - 17 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

I am but a mouthpiece for the people @takeubythehelmm

6:51 PM - 17 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Ms. Horny Girl -** @mshornygrl

Why do i feel like that’s some kind of euphemism @yaknowfromtv

6:53 PM - 17 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@mshornygrl i have no idea what ur talking about

6:59 PM - 17 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Star Style -** @starstyle

Check out our list of 2018’s HOTTEST stars of the summer https://starstyle.com/2018-hottest-stars/

10:22 AM - 21 August 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@starstyle its super harmful of you to pit celebrities against each other based on purely physical appearances for a ‘hotness’ rating (1/2)

10:35 AM - 21 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@starstyle that being said, if Taako isn’t #1, i WILL riot (2/2) 

10:39 AM - 21 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch -** @blessedbypann

@brittaaco283 hes #2 :( they put him behind brendon urie

10:41 AM - 21 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@blessedbypann fuck!

10:44 AM - 21 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Professional Fangirl -** @panicatthehornyboys

@starstyle why am i okay with ur list

10:46 AM - 21 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Girl** \- @mrssburnsiidess

@starstyle whyd u have to do my boy dirty like that :( magnus should be higher than #6!!!!

10:49 AM - 21 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Carey was the first one to ask him about it.

“What’s up with you?” she asked as Kravitz passed her station on the way to the back. Kravitz paused in his humming long enough to glance at her and say, “What do you mean?”

“You’re…” Carey waved the curling iron she was using at him. “Happy.” When Kravitz just frowned at her, she rolled her eyes and said, “You know what I mean. I haven’t seen you like this since…” 

“Well,” Kravitz said, before she could say anything to ruin his mood. 

Then he found he had nothing else to say, and simply stood there with the dirty bowl he was holding, watching her carefully turn her client’s hair into beautiful ringlets.

“Are you seeing someone?” she asked.

Kravitz wasn’t sure what to say. He was- he was _seeing_ Taako, often, but only in the most private places you could get in public. They had gone out to another club, and Taako had been over to the salon several times, but always under the cover of night, and always with that very practiced smile and a wave of his fingers and a “Don’t tell anyone about this.” Kravitz knew he should be unhappy with the arrangement, because he had never been one for casual sex, especially when his feelings for Taako were beginning to grow less than casual, but-

But his relationship (or lack thereof) with Taako seemed precarious enough already, like one wrong move from Kravitz would send him walking away to never come back. Kravitz couldn’t risk that, not now, not after feeling his heart jump when Taako was underneath him, when he looked up and smiled at Kravitz as though he’d hung the fucking moon.

“No,” he said. “It’s just… the weather’s nice.”

Carey didn’t look convinced, but she had always been good at knowing when to stop poking into his business. Instead of questioning him further, she jumped off her stool, slid it to the other side of the chair, and climbed back up to continue her job.

Kravitz took his time washing out his bowl. His next client wasn’t due for twenty minutes, which meant he could stand next to the sink and stare at the wall for as long as he wanted.

He thought about Taako, and the way his hips had moved underneath Kravitz’s hands as they’d danced in the darkness of the club, the way he complained loudly about his band members like he hated them even though it was clear they were closer than family, the way he always smiled like he and Kravitz were keeping some kind of dirty secret from the world.

Maybe they were. Maybe that’s what this was, Taako’s fun, dirty little secret he would never tell anyone about.

It surprised Kravitz how much the thought hurt. “Fuck,” he said out loud, and then dropped the clean bowl in the sink and wandered away to try and distract himself with his coworkers.

“This is blasphemy,” Johann was saying as Kravitz approached him.

“What is?” Kravitz asked, wiping his wet fingers off on his trousers and trying not to look too miserable.

“Star Style put Taako at fucking number _two_ for hottest celebrities of the summer. That’s fucking blasphemy, I mean- look at him, he’s clearly number one, yeah?”

Johann turned his phone to face Kravitz, and Kravitz stared at the picture of Taako. The man beamed back at him, blue hair tied up in that braid he liked because it keeps it out of his face, wearing that same blue tunic that Kravitz had pulled off of him just a few days ago. 

“Yeah,” Kravitz said. “Definitely number one.” 

X X X X X

 **Tres Horny Boys (Official) -** @treshornyboys

The boys are hitting up the studio today! Start getting ready for some all new music, horny fans!

10:16 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magic Brian -** @spiderboii32

I am so excited @treshornyboys !!!!! Me and my fiance love u guys!

10:23 AM - 23 August 2018

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

@treshornyboys new album new album new album

10:24 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Johann TheGreat -** @greatestviolinist

@treshornyboys have you guys ever thought about putting a violin solo in your songs

10:26 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Recording a song might seem glamorous until u realize @pansblessing cant stop farting in the booth and @mangochutney cries every lunch break

10:51 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv im doing what i love w the people i love ofc im crying

10:53 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@mangochutney gay

10:55 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Remi Miles -** @miles2g0

@yaknowfromtv @mangochutney IM CRYING IN THE CLUB RN

10:58 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

@mangochutney i love u so MUCH

10:59 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Can yall quit it with the sappy stuff and get back to work @yaknowfromtv @mangochutney

11:01 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@pansblessing whoops srry

11:03 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@pansblessing lmao make me 

11:06 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Update: merle threatened to cancel our lunch order and now Taako is hard at work again

11:13 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@mangochutney :/

11:15 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@pansblessing whoops srry

11:16 AM - 23 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks so much for all the positive responses to the first chapter!! I had this one ready to go so I figured I'd throw it up right now. I really appreciate all of your wonderful comments- if you have anything at all you want to say, please drop it below! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That probably sounded awful, huh?”  
> “No,” Kravitz said. “You can miss your past, Taako.”  
> “I don’t.”  
> Kravitz blinked at Taako’s suddenly hard tone. “Okay,” he said. “Fuck the past, then.”

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

#movienight 2night, any good recs??

8:04 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

No scary movies pls my bf will cry

8:06 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Barry Bluejeans -** @denimdude

@phoenixfiregirl no I won’t, I’ve gotten much better with scary movies. Hit me with your best shot, Twitter.

8:09 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Kevin Franco -** @thrillerix

@denimdude @phoenixfiregirl scream

8:11 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Twins Fan -** @taaacotwinsfan

@denimdude have u seen nightmare on elm street

8:12 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Melanie Bordeaux** \- @boredeaux

@denimdude @phoenixfiregirl blackfish

8:12 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Barry Bluejeans -** @denimdude

Ok Twitter, please stop hitting me with your best shot. 

8:15 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

The REAL question is what should we have for movie night snacks??? Dont say popcorn that’s a fucking cop out and u kno it

8:17 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

No one say it

8:18 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Charlotte Fitz -** @fitzyyy

@yaknowfromtv do u like m&ms?

8:20 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@fitzyyy actually ya i do !!

8:21 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Charlotte Fitz -** @fitzyyy

@yaknowfromtv cool eat a taco

8:23 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@fitzyyy ok fuck u

8:24 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

I think i convinced @denimdude to watch Friday the 13th! :)

8:26 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

I may have also convinced him its a rom com lololol no one tell him

8:27 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

Yall bitches trying to tell him are FAKE. Anyways his phone died so he’s not on twitter so :P time for a fun rom com

8:30 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Guess we’re having fucking kale chips cause @phoenixfiregirl is some kind of health freak now???

8:31 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

If u dont like it u can leave @yaknowfromtv

8:33 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

No i live here @phoenixfiregirl

8:35 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv @phoenixfiregirl as a friend- should i be worried abt @denimdude?

8:47 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

@mangochutney no

8:50 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Nah @mangochutney

8:50 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

Ok cool @yaknowfromtv @phoenixfiregirl

8:53 PM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X 

**Barry Bluejeans -** @denimdude

FRIDAY THE 13TH ISNT A ROM COM

12:01 AM - 29 August 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X 

Kravitz loved a lot about his mothers.

They cared about him, and each other, and everyone around them. They were hard-working and funny and dedicated to their passions in life, and Kravitz _loved_ them for it.

What he didn’t love quite so much was their ability to discern exactly what had changed in his life without him telling them. It was a side effect of them spending so much time together, he supposed. 

Istus waited until Raven had left the room to go check on dinner. Then, rocking back in her chair and calmly carrying over a stitch in whatever she was knitting, she said, “What’s his name?”

Kravitz choked on his wine.

“Subtle,” Raven said, coming back into the room. She tossed a napkin to Kravitz. “Try not to spill the pinot, Krav, that was an expensive bottle.” 

“Sorry, dear,” Istus said, looking entirely not-sorry about the whole situation.

Kravitz dabbed at his trousers, hoping fervently that it wouldn’t stain. “I didn’t do it on purpose,” he said, feeling a bit annoyed as he set his glass down on the coffee table.

Raven fell back into her seat beside him. She had tied her dark hair up in a messy bun, and her eyes were scrutinizing as she looked down her nose at him. 

“You didn’t answer Istus,” she said.

“What did she ask?”

“You heard me, Kravitz,” Istus said, and Kravitz sighed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said.

Istus snorted and started a new row of her project. She was knitting with a deep golden yarn that glittered as it caught the light of the lamp beside her. “You’re seeing someone,” she said. “It’s all over your face, darling. When were you going to tell us?”

“There’s nothing to tell,” Kravitz said. He picked up his wine glass again just so that he would have something to do with his hands, but didn’t drink it. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

Istus looked up. Her eyes, so silver they were nearly white, shone against her dark skin as she raised an eyebrow at Kravitz. “I’m never wrong about these things, Kravitz,” she said. 

“What she means,” Raven said, “is that you don’t have to tell us right now, Kravitz, but we’re here for you when you want to talk.” When Kravitz just looked at her, she shrugged. “I read a parenting book.”

“I’m twenty-six,” Kravitz said.

Raven grinned at him, crooked and shrewd. “Never too late to learn.”

“Right,” Kravitz said. He took a sip of his wine. “I’m not seeing anyone. Not- really.”

The tone of his voice must have been off, because Istus laid aside her knitting and Raven’s head cocked to the side.

“Kravitz.” Istus’s voice was light. “Are you alright?”

Kravitz wasn’t sure how to respond. On the one hand- yes, he was. What he and Taako had was something _different_ , but it wasn’t bad, necessarily. They saw each other often, and slept together often, and even texted pretty regularly. Kravitz liked Taako, and Taako clearly liked Kravitz, and they always had fun whenever they went out together.

But these were his mothers, and Kravitz knew that answer wouldn’t cut it. 

“I don’t know what he wants,” Kravitz admitted. The fire crackled beside him, cozy and warm in the small sitting room.

“Have you asked him?” Istus asked, and Kravitz shook his head.

“It’s complicated. He’s- it’s kind of a weird situation.”

“Weird enough that you can’t communicate?” Raven asked, already sounding disapproving. 

Kravitz shook his head again. “No, it’s not that. It’s just- he’s kind of in the public eye, and it doesn’t really seem like he’s looking for anything serious, and I don’t want to- I don’t want to mess anything up. It’s casual.”

“Kravitz.” Istus leaned forward in her seat, rocking chair creaking beneath her. Her eyes were wide and concerned. “You don’t typically do casual.”

“I know,” Kravitz said.

He wasn’t sure how to explain it, how he _couldn’t_ ask Taako what he wanted from Kravitz, because Kravitz was so afraid that the question would spook him off. Taako always seemed to make it clear that this was meant to be a quiet thing, a fun thing that they enjoyed without any strings attached, and yet- 

Sometimes Taako looked at him, or smiled at him in a way that made Kravitz wonder, and Kravitz couldn’t shake off the desire to ask for more, to seek _more._

“I don’t want to mess it up,” Kravitz said quietly. 

The sofa dipped beside him, and then Raven was placing a hand on his shoulder. It was a rare show of physical affection from her; she had always been much more reserved than her wife in that department.

“Kravitz,” she said. “If he’s the one for you, you won’t mess it up that easily.”

“If it were that easy to mess up love, Raven and I wouldn’t be together.” When Raven glared at Istus, Istus just smiled demurely. “Only saying the truth, darling.”

“You deserve the best, Kravitz,” Raven said, and Kravitz smiled a little, reaching up to grab Raven’s hand and give it a small squeeze.

“Thank you,” he said. “Shall we go check on dinner?”

They didn’t speak of it again that night. They talked about their jobs, and local gossip, and books they’d been reading, and neither Raven nor Istus brought up Kravitz’s love life again.

Kravitz was grateful.

X X X X X

**They Said What? -** @theysaidwhat

Merle Highchurch said WHAT!? https://theysaidwhat.com/2018/03/09/merle-highchurch/

10:23 AM- 03 Sep 2018- via Tweetdeck

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Hey @pansblessing what the fuck

10:31 AM - 03 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official)** \- @pansblessing

@yaknowfromtv what

10:33 AM - 03 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

“I think those flat earthers may be onto something” - Merle Highchurch, 2018 @pansblessing

10:36 AM - 03 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@phoenixfiregirl @yaknowfromtv I stand by it

10:40 AM - 03 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Flat Earth Society** \- @flatearthorg

Thanks for the support @pansblessing! #FlatEarth #FlatEarthSociety www.tfes.org @treshornyboys

10:42 AM - 03 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

God DAMN IT Merle

10:45 Am - 03 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Just saw the cutest dog omg!!! Little fluffer ( ᐛ )و

11:32 AM - 04 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus’s Sideburns -** @magssides

@mangochutney pics or it didnt happen

11:35 AM - 04 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

I didn’t get permission to take a pic but I promise it was the cutest dog in the world!!!!! :) @magssides

11:39 AM - 04 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Ms. Horny Girl -** @mshornygrl

We stan a king that asks for consent @mangochutney

11:41 AM - 04 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Wow, thanks to everyone sending me pics of their dogs!!! I’m having a cuteness overload (≧∇≦*)

11:48 AM - 04 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Janice Flemmings** \- @tennisgorl02

@mangochutney do you also accept cat pictures?

11:50 AM - 04 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@tennisgorl02 YES 

11:51 AM - 04 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Hey everyone why is @mangochutney crying about animals on my couch rn

12:02 PM - 04 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

When Taako texted Kravitz to tell him that he’d be picking him up after work, Kravitz thought it was some kind of joke.

Well, Taako didn’t exactly _tell_ him. Instead, he waited until Kravitz had clocked out early, said goodbye to his coworkers, and left out the front door of the salon before texting, “ _Look up ;)_ ,” only for Kravitz to raise his eyes and see a familiar pair of sunglasses peering out of a nondescript black car on the street.

Confused, Kravitz waited until he had crossed to the passenger side of the car and slipped in before speaking.“Taako-”

Taako pressed his lips to Kravitz’s, effectively cutting him off. Kravitz responded, bringing his hand up to cup Taako’s cheek, to brush through his hair, which hung loose and wavy down his back.

“Hope you didn’t make any plans,” Taako said, pulling away and beaming at him. He was wearing simple makeup today, pink eyeshadow and blush that made him look sun-kissed. “We’re going on a little road trip, homie.”

“What?” Kravitz said, because this was so unlike Taako he almost wasn’t sure he had gotten into the right car.

“You ask too many questions,” Taako said. He flicked his sunglasses back down over his eyes and revved the engine once before pulling away from the curb. 

They didn’t speak much as they drove. Taako turned on music, gentle jazz that was as far from what his band played as you could get. Kravitz watched out the tinted window as they wove through the Los Angeles traffic, pulling onto the freeway and sliding through the lanes. For someone who complained vocally every time they couldn’t find a driver to take them somewhere, Taako was great at navigating through the standstill traffic, finding openings to glide through as if by magic.

Kravitz tried to ask Taako once more where they were going, several times, but each time he did Taako got that little smirk that Kravitz had come to associate with some kind of mischief and told Kravitz to just sit back and relax. After awhile, that’s exactly what Kravitz did- the leather seats were soft and the music was nice, so he tipped his head back and stared outside as they drove. Taako, for his part, kept his eyes firmly fixed on the road, long red nails wrapped around the steering wheel.

When they pulled off the freeway near Santa Monica, Kravitz glanced at Taako out of the corner of his eye.

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit,” he said, and Taako laughed.

“I don’t plan on swimming,” Taako said. He reached over to pat Kravitz’s knee, then let his hand linger there. “And anyways, if I did, I would insist upon skinny dipping. It would be a shame to hide these bods behind swimsuits.”

They didn’t pull off at the pier, or any of the beaches, as Kravitz expected. They continued up the coast for awhile longer, until the sun was hanging low in the sky and the traffic around them had thinned out. 

They didn’t make it quite that far. Eventually, Taako slowed down, pulling off the side of the road and easing down a narrow, sandy path that sloped downwards. 

Taako parked the car in a small clearing that could hardly be called that. There were a handful of tall trees, some rocks, and a log that seemed to mark out some kind of parking spot.

“C’mon,” Taako said, yanking the key out of the ignition and opening his door. “We’re gonna miss it.”

When Kravitz stepped out of the car Taako already had the trunk popped open. He slung an expensive-looking tote bag over his shoulder and grunted as he pulled out a small ice chest, sliding it out of the car and letting it thump to the ground.

“You can get that one, champ,” he said, shutting the trunk. He turned and marched off, leaving Kravitz to lift the ice chest and follow him with bemusement. 

Taako led the way through the trees, moving carefully and picking his heels high off the ground as he walked. Kravitz could hear waves, distantly, but wasn’t aware of just how close they still were to the coast until the trees thinned out and suddenly he was staring out at the water.

Kravitz stopped. “Oh,” he said.

Ahead of him, Taako dropped the tote bag in the dirt, shrugged off his cardigan, and draped it elegantly over a long log sitting just a few feet away from the edge of the cliff. Throwing a grin over his shoulder at Kravitz, he sat down and patted the wood beside him.

“I know it’s pretty, but you can’t just stand there all night,” he said. 

Kravitz walked over and set the ice chest down behind the log. Then, he sat down beside Taako, and looked out at the water.

It was a gorgeous view of the Pacific. The water stretched out ahead of them, blue and sparkling into the distant horizon. The sun had dropped low enough that it was just beginning to brush the waves, casting the sky in pinks and oranges that swirled together like paint on a canvas. Far below them, water crashed against the rocky coastline. 

“Taako,” Kravitz said. His chest felt a bit funny.

“Not done yet, m’dude,” Taako said. He twisted on the log to open the ice chest and dug through it. “First of all- libations, of course,” he said, passing a bottle of wine to Kravitz. “And, listen, I know you’re just as pretentious as I am, so check it- artisan cheese platter!”

Taako handed it to him. It was a plastic-wrapped plate of cuts of what were probably the finest cheeses in the country. 

“And crackers, of course,” Taako said, pulling a box out of his tote bag. He caught sight of Kravitz’s expression, and paused. “What?”

“Taako,” Kravitz said. “This is…” He looked out at the water, the setting sun, and very carefully avoided looking at Taako’s wide eyes next to him. “Beautiful.”

“Yeah, well,” Taako said. He went silent, and when Kravitz glanced at him, his cheeks had gone even pinker than his blush. He pursed his lips, brow furrowing, then snatched at the bottle of wine Kravitz was still holding. “Gimme that.”

They opened the wine and unwrapped the cheese and were quiet for several minutes, just staring out at the waves. Taako took only small sips of the alcohol, passing the rest to Kravitz and jangling his keys with a grin when Kravitz questioned him. 

“Gotta be on my game,” he said. “I’m transporting precious cargo.”

“The cheese platter,” Kravitz said.

Taako laughed loudly, tipping his head back. The sun was halfway set by now, and it cast a brilliant orange light across Taako that tinged him with gold. Kravitz stared at the slope of his collarbones, the dip of his shoulder as he shook his hair out.

And _fuck_ if Taako wasn’t captivating like this. Kravitz had always thought him pretty in pictures, but now he realized that each and every one of them had been staged, pathetic in comparison to the man sitting beside him in the dying sunlight. This Taako was relaxed, smiling, radiant as he pointed down at the waves and tried to spot dolphins swimming far below.

Kravitz took another long sip of the wine. He’d be needing it tonight.

“I didn’t know this was here,” he said. His head felt pleasantly light. Taako silently declared them finished with the cheese and crackers and wrapped everything up, giving him space to scoot closer to Kravitz- not too close, but close enough that their knees pressed together as they stared out at the sunset.

“There are all sorts of spots like these up the coast,” Taako said. “Some of them are meant to be rest stops, or just nice places to look out at the coast. My sister and I always tried to find all of them when we went on road trips.”

“Did you take a lot of those?”

“Oh yeah,” Taako said. “It was the only kind of vacation we could afford. We’d drive all the way up, from San Diego to the Redwood forests, and then back.” Taako shifted, pressing his shoulder to Kravitz’s. “‘Course, that was back when gas was a bit cheaper. Now we can’t take our bike anywhere without it costing a fortune.”

“Bike?” Kravitz asked. He was dimly aware that he was asking too many questions, more than he normally risked when he and Taako spoke, because he knew how much Taako hated questions. But he was tipsy and Taako was warm beside him and speaking so candidly for what felt like the first time ever, and Kravitz couldn’t stop himself. 

“Motorcycle,” Taako said. “We found it in a junkyard when we were teenagers and fixed it up. Don’t ask me how, it probably broke every vehicle code or whatever that there is.” Taako curled his bare toes into the dirt. At some point he had kicked off his heels, and they now were lying dangerously close to the cliff’s edge. 

“What happened to the bike?”

“Scrapped it,” Taako said. “Now we have a brand new, expensive bike to fit our brand new, expensive lives.” His lips twisted in a rueful smile. “That probably sounded awful, huh?”

“No,” Kravitz said. “You can miss your past, Taako.”

“I don’t.”

Kravitz blinked at Taako’s suddenly hard tone. “Okay,” he said. “Fuck the past, then.”

Taako turned to look at him. For a moment they just stared at each other, eyes wide, matching sunsets reflecting back at each other.

Then Taako sighed and tipped his head forward, pressing it against Kravitz’s shoulder. “You smell like hairspray,” he said, voice muffled by Kravitz’s shirt, and Kravitz laughed and lifted his arm to wrap around Taako’s shoulders.

They sat like that as the sun sank down, lower and lower. Taako stayed curled up against Kravitz, head tucked down, and let Kravitz run his fingers through his hair and brush lightly along his bare shoulder. 

“You’re very nice, Kravitz,” Taako said, when the sun and the wine were mostly gone and Kravitz could only focus on Taako’s warmth in his arms and the sound of the waves crashing below them. “Whoever gets to keep you is very lucky.”

“What?”

Taako shifted, lifting his head and turning so that his face was very close to Kravitz’s. “Nothing,” he murmured, and then he was leaning in and kissing him, as slow as the sun’s careful descent beneath the horizon. Kravitz returned the kiss, waiting in his tipsy haze for it to take its turn, for it to grow rough and messy like it always did.

It didn’t. Taako brushed his lips against Kravitz’s, barely there, then pressed a kiss to his jaw, to his cheek, to the tip of his nose. Kravitz sat there, perfectly still beneath his ministrations, eyes closed to soak in every touch. 

After what felt like a pleasant eternity, Taako lifted his lips from Kravitz’s, breath coming out long and slow. They sky had grown dark around them, and Kravitz could hear crickets starting up their songs in the trees behind them.

Taako’s hands came up to cup Kravitz’s cheeks. “You’re cold,” he whispered, and Kravitz realized that, yes, he probably was. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

Somehow, they managed to pack everything up and clamber to their feet. Taako took the ice chest this time, leaving Kravitz to follow behind him, swinging the mostly-empty tote bag back and forth. He felt drunk on wine and Taako, and when he slid back into the passenger’s seat of the car and Taako turned on the heater with a knowing grin, he had to bite his tongue to avoid saying anything stupid.

The drive back felt shorter than the drive there. Kravitz alternated between looking out the dark window at the city lighting up around them and Taako, who still seemed to glow golden despite the lack of sunlight. Somehow, Kravitz managed to give the directions to his apartment, and then Taako was pulling to a stop on his street and Kravitz realized with a start that he’d have to say goodbye.

He curled his fingers around the door handle and turned back to Taako. “You could come inside,” he said.

Taako laughed, and reached out to poke Kravitz’s chest with one long nail. “Nice try, babe,” he said. Then he spotted the expression on Kravitz’s face, and his smile died. “Hey,” he said. “You need to go to bed. And _I_ need to go get drunk, because being the designated driver sucks _ass_ , my dude. Are you gonna be able to make it up okay?”

Kravitz wanted to say no, because then maybe he could trick Taako into staying a little bit longer. Instead, he nodded and opened the car door, slipping out into the cold night air.

“Kravitz,” Taako said before Kravitz could close the door behind him. When Kravitz looked back at him he was leaning forward, long blue hair spilling over the central console as he tipped across the seat.

“Thank you,” he said. “For coming with me today.”

Kravitz stared down at him, a million different things on the tip of his tongue. “Thanks for the cheese platter,” he said.

Taako grinned at him. “Night, stud,” he said, pulling away again as Kravitz shut the car door.

Taako’s car lingered as Kravitz fumbled at the front door with his keys, and only left when the door was open and Kravitz had stepped inside. Kravitz watched the back lights disappear down the street, then carefully shut the apartment door.

He stood there, staring at it in the darkness. The building was silent around him; it was late, much later than he usually got home. He’d have to be careful climbing up to his apartment, or else he would wake everyone up.

It wasn’t until he had kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed without changing into pajamas that he realized that had been the first time an evening with Taako hadn’t concluded with them sleeping together.

X X X X X

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

Two months to go until my gallery opens in DLA + so much to do. Time to stress eat!!

4:03 PM - 13 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Barry Bluejeans -** @denimdude

@yaknowfromtv is making souffles downstairs :) 

4:06 PM - 13 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

Aw HELL YEAH babe xoxo @denimdude <3

4:08 PM - 13 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@denimdude hey barold that was supposed to be OUR SECRET

4:10 PM - 13 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv rude

4:13 PM - 13 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl not u lulu i give it five mins before the peanut gallery comes knocking

4:15 PM - 13 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

I love souffles!!! Be there in a few :) <3 @yaknowfromtv @phoenixfiregirl @denimdude

4:18 PM - 13 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official)** \- @pansblessing

Should I bring scrabble @yaknowfromtv

4:19 PM - 13 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Great i guess im hostess for the night

4:21 PM - 13 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

Choose your fighter: Taako’s hair, Magnus’s sideburns, or Merle’s beard

10:12 AM - 14 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Mikey Harreld** \- @mikeyyy513

@tresfangirls you canNOT make me choose UGH

10:15 AM - 14 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit McIntyre -** @unodostreshornyboys

@tresfangirls merle’s beard is sexyyyyyy *heart eyes*

10:16 AM - 14 Sep 2018

**Brad Valac** \- @bradbradbradddd1

@unodostreshornyboys whatever gets ur motor going

10:18 AM - 14 Sep 2018

**Blessed Bitch -** @blessedbypann

Taako’s new hair is D O P E tho @tresfangirls

10:21 AM - 14 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus’s Sideburns -** @magssides

Do i need to say it @tresfangirls

10:25 AM - 14 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

**W! News**

**Emmy-nominated Actor SAZED GLAMOUR Breaks Hiatus with All New Show!**

Sep 16, 2018

Best known for his roles on _Cooking in Paradise_ and _Traveler’s Love,_ soap opera star Sazed Glamour has just announced his return to the television screen. The announcement comes after a three year break following Glamour’s messy break-up with temperamental musician Taako Taaco (Tres Horny Boys). Read more about the drama and Sazed’s explosive return to the spotlight **_HERE!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for all the encouragement. Every kudos and comment is so so appreciated <3 Forgive me for the lil curve ball at the end pls <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I need some kind of reason to come see you?” Taako tossed the jacket he was carrying at the waiting room couch and grinned at Kravitz. 
> 
> “No, I mean- how did you know I’d be working this late?”
> 
> “C’mon, stud,” Taako said, reaching out to touch Kravitz’s shoulders. “I’d have to be a fucking idiot to not have your schedule memorized by now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief, non-explicit mentions of a previous abusive relationship.

**Celeb Spot -** @celebspot

Sazed Glamour SPOTTED leaving LA boutique https://www.celebspot.com/sazed-glamour-la/

10:18 AM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Soaps Central -** @soapscentral

Everything you need to know about Sazed Glamour’s new show, right here! https://www.soapscentral.com/sazed-glamour-new-show/

12:06 PM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Mindy Cummings** \- @minmin32

FUCK i missed u so much @sazed <3<3<3

12:09 PM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Remi Miles -** @miles2g0

@minmin32 stanning a known abuser? Can’t relate

12:13 PM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Mindy Cummings** \- @minmin32

@miles2go nothing was ever proven, do your research

12:15 PM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Remi Miles -** @miles2g0

@minmin32 oh I did, and you can too with this neat new website! → www.google.com

12:17 PM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

So are we just letting this dude back on television orrrrrr

12:32 PM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Damien Roque** \- @theroque

Don’t like him, don’t watch, it’s as simple as that @brittaaco283

12:34 PM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Melissa B -** @melissa420

@brittaaco283 y’all twitter people are just #mad you cant gatekeep in every industry lmao

12:35 PM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

There’s a difference between ‘not liking someone’ and ‘oh shoot that guy is GROSS.’ u completely missed the point @theroque

12:38 PM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch** \- @blessedbypann

I love when I hop on twitter and everyones already fighting

12:51 PM - 17 Sep 2018 - via Twitter 

X X X X X

Kravitz wasn’t sure when he had become so well tuned to news about Taako that the mere whisper of his name could pique his attention.

Well, he did know, actually- it had happened the moment Taako had knocked on the front door of the salon.

Kravitz was washing his hands in the sink when he saw him on the television screen in the waiting area. It was just a quick flash of a picture, but it was enough to have Kravitz wandering over, drying his hands on a towel as he walked.

The television was muted, so Kravitz had no idea what the news story was about. Still, the footage of Taako- and it was so clearly Taako, in an almost-horrid shade of lime green, even with his back turned to the camera- striding down the street with his head down, shouldering his way through crowds of what looked like paparazzi, was enough to make Kravitz frown.

“What’s happened?” he asked.

Johann looked up from his phone, then followed Kravitz’s gaze to the television. “Oh,” he said. “I guess everyone wants a comment from him about the whole Sazed situation.”

“The what situation?” Kravitz asked, and Johann rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Krav, you need to get a Twitter,” he said. “Sazed? Sazed Glamour? Taako’s ex?” 

Kravitz’s heart jumped. “I didn’t know he had an ex,” he said. A moment later he realized how stupid that sounded, because of course Taako had an ex. He probably had tons of exes.

That wasn’t the point.

“He’s some kind of soap opera star,” Johann said, still scrolling dutifully through his phone. “He hasn’t appeared in public since he and Taako broke up. He never even got punished for anything he did to Taako, how shitty is that?”

“For- what did he do to Taako?”

“If you had a  _ Twitter _ , you would  _ know  _ all of this.”

“Johann.”

Johann groaned and lifted his head to scowl at Kravitz. “Why the hell are you so interested all of a sudden? You never care about celebrity stuff.”

Kravitz twisted the towel in his hands. “I’m just… curious.”

“Right,” Johann said. He leaned back in his seat and raised his phone again in a clear dismissal. “You’ve got Google, dude. Use it.”

Kravitz did, later, when he got home from work. Somehow he had managed to make it through the rest of the day by ignoring the television and focusing on his styling. Now, though, as he curled up on his couch with a glass of wine and his laptop, there was nothing stopping him from opening Google and typing in “Sazed and Taako.” 

Immediately, dozens of online gossip magazines popped up. Kravitz blinked, momentarily overwhelmed by all of the results, and then clicked on the very first one, which had been published that day.

_ “ _ **_Sazed Glamour Comments on Ex’s Silence!_ **

_ Actor Sazed Glamour is well known throughout the world of television soaps for his skills behind the camera, but in recent years he has become most infamous for the accusations slated against him three years ago in regards to his ex-boyfriend, singer Taako Taaco. The apparent “match made in heaven” took a sour turn when videos surfaced of what appeared to be a scene of domestic abuse between the two, with Glamour as the aggressor. While it was never officially confirmed that the two men in the video were Taaco and Glamour, it was enough to turn the tide of public opinion against Glamour, who withdrew from the public eye for three years until his recent return to the world of television. _

_ “It’s all behind us now,” Glamour said when asked about Taaco at a recent press conference. “I just wish he was able to move on, as I have.” _

_ Taako Taaco has dodged every attempt at getting a comment from him since Glamour’s return to the spotlight. _

_ 18 September, 2018”  _

Kravitz read the article once, twice, then scrolled back up to the top of the page, where, beneath the title, a picture of Taako and Sazed was posted. It was clear that the picture was old, because Taako’s hair was shorter and he was wearing much lighter makeup than he did now, but his bright smile was the same practiced perfection he showed off to the cameras today. He was on some kind of red carpet, arm-in-arm with a large man that towered over him even in his heels. Sazed was a burly man, with a sculpted brown beard and a square-shaped face that Kravitz supposed was attractive.

Looking at the two posing together made Kravitz vaguely nauseous. He closed his laptop screen harder than was necessary and sat there for a moment, staring out at his empty living room.

He didn’t want to know anymore. Or- he did, but not from some awful online gossip website. He wanted to talk to Taako, to ask him what happened, to offer- Kravitz didn’t know what he could offer, but he suddenly itched with the need to know that Taako was alright. 

His phone was out and his thumb was poised over Taako’s contact to call him when Kravitz paused. Taako… probably wouldn’t appreciate Kravitz poking into his business. They weren’t dating, after all, as Taako had made very clear (even if sometimes Kravitz felt that whatever invisible line Taako had drawn between them was blurred). If Taako was struggling with this, he had plenty of people to turn to: his sister, his bandmates, his friends. 

Besides, Taako was  _ always  _ the first one to reach out in their relationship. The news about Sazed had broken several days ago, and if Taako hadn’t contacted Kravitz yet, it was probably a sign that Kravitz’s input wasn’t wanted.

Kravitz put his phone down and picked up his wine glass instead, taking a long sip from it. It went against every instinct he had, but then again, everything he’d done so far with Taako went against all of his preconceived instincts. He would just… wait. Wait for Taako to contact him again, and then find a way to broach the subject in as natural a way possible, because Taako was prone to spooking when questioned.

Kravitz frowned and tipped his wine back, finishing it in one go. Then he stood up to go pour himself another glass, even though it was only Tuesday.

X X X X X

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

Just tried sashimi for the first time and W.T.F. this is the best thing ive ever had!!!!!!! (*^▽^*)

7:14 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

@julesburns is he tweeting on a date again

7:18 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Julia Burnsides -** @julesburns

@phoenixfiregirl I’ve stopped fighting it

7:21 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

@julesburns @phoenixfiregirl the people need to know about this!!!! @everyone go try sashimi!!

7:24 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Queen Hanna -** @godsavetheqweeeeeen

@mangochutney i LOVE sashimi

7:25 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

Tell taako we support him!!! @mangochutney @phoenixfiregirl

7:26 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Sam Blake -** @guitarguy02

@phoenixfiregirl @mangochutney what actually happened w sazed

7:28 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

@mangochutney if sashimi blew your mind you are going to lose it when i tell u about poke

7:31 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

*gasp* lets go!!! @phoenixfiregirl

7:33 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Julia Burnsides -** @julesburns

@mangochutney magnus

7:35 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

@phoenixfiregirl after my date is over!!

7:33 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus’s Sideburns -** @magssides

@mangochutney king how have u not had sashimi before

7:36 PM - 19 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Taako didn’t contact Kravitz again. Instead, he waited until after the salon had closed one night and Kravitz had just sent away his last late-night customer, and then burst through the front door, nearly giving Kravitz a heart attack in the process.

“Jesus Christ, Taako,” Kravitz said, pressing a hand to his chest. “You  _ scared  _ me.”

“Sorry, babe,” Taako said, looking entirely un-sorry about the whole situation. It was the first time that Kravitz had seen him in almost a week, and Taako looked just as good as ever in a plain white sundress and fish net tights. His hair, which he had re-dyed to a deep mauve color, was tied back in a neat bun. It wasn't Taako's usual look, but it was a good one. 

“What are you doing here?” Kravitz asked, coming out from behind the counter to approach Taako.

“Do I need some kind of reason to come see you?” Taako tossed the jacket he was carrying at the waiting room couch and grinned at Kravitz. 

“No, I mean- how did you know I’d be working this late?”

“C’mon, stud,” Taako said, reaching out to touch Kravitz’s shoulders. “I’d have to be a fucking idiot to not have your schedule memorized by now.”

He swooped in for a kiss, a hard, fast one that took Kravitz by surprise. When Taako bit down hard on Kravitz's bottom lip, Kravitz frowned and gently pulled away from him.

“Hey,” he said. “You haven’t been texting me.”

“I got busy,” Taako said. His brow furrowed as though he didn't understand. “Is that a problem?”

“No,” Kravitz said, feeling totally confused.

“Good,” Taako said, and then he was on him again, kissing and pushing until Kravitz’s back was against the counter of the front desk.

Kravitz closed his eyes and kissed Taako back, feeling the wooden counter dig into the small of his back. There was something… off about the way Taako was kissing him. They often got rough, but never this quickly, never without the prelude of far gentler things. Taako’s body against his was warm, desperate, almost, in the way it was pressed close, Taako’s hips wiggling to get some kind of friction, and Kravitz gasped when Taako’s hand pressed down hard on his crotch.

“Taako,” Kravitz breathed, and Taako hummed, trying to stick his tongue as far down Kravitz’s throat as it could get.

This time, when Kravitz pushed Taako away, Taako glared at him in bewildered annoyance.

“What?” he snapped. His hair was already coming askew of his bun, and his pink lipstick had smeared at the corners.

“Is something wrong?” Kravitz asked.

Taako rolled his eyes. “No. I’ve just been busy off my ass all week and now I want you to fuck me for some stress relief, is that too much to ask?”

Kravitz said it without thinking, because it had been on his mind for days. “Is this about Sazed?”

Kravitz had seen a lot of Taako’s expressions. He had seen him annoyed, and amused, and aroused, but never had he seen Taako’s face as devoid of emotion as it was right now.

“What did you just say?” he asked, his voice quiet in the silence of the salon.

“Taako,” Kravitz said, reaching out for him, but Taako ducked away and took a step back. 

“Of fucking course you know,” Taako said. He wasn’t looking at Kravitz; instead, his gaze was falling everywhere  _ but  _ Kravitz, as he looked around at the mirrors, the blank television, the floor. “I thought- but that’s fucking stupid, isn’t it? What, did you google me or something?”

“Taako, please, let me just-”

“No,” Taako said, “no, you know what? I need to go. This was a fucking mistake.”

Kravitz’s heart leapt into his throat. “What was?”

“This!” Taako threw his hands up and gestured around the salon. “This, fucking coming here, fucking- this whole thing has been a mistake!”

“You don’t mean that.”

“You don’t fucking know  _ anything  _ about me!” Taako yelled, and Kravitz stared at him with wide eyes, trying to think desperately of something, anything to defuse the situation. He should have known better than to ask, he shouldn't have- 

The bell over the front door rang, startling them both. A familiar voice said, “Are you still here, Krav? I forgot-”

Kravitz turned to see Carey standing there, one hand on the open door. She was staring at Taako, mouth open in a small ‘o’ of surprise.

“I forgot my wallet,” she said after a long, incredibly uncomfortable moment of silence.

“Fucking fantastic,” Taako said. He stalked over to the couch and snatched up his jacket. “Don’t bother asking for a picture. I’m fucking leaving.”

“Taako, would you just let me talk?” Kravitz asked, and Taako whirled back around to jab a long, manicured fingernail at him.

“If you’ve got questions, why don’t you fucking look them up in the magazines? That’s what everyone does!” Taako turned and strode away. Carey stepped away just in time to avoid being mowed down as Taako left, slamming the door behind him and leaving the bell ringing menacingly in his wake. 

For a minute, the salon was silent. Then, Carey said, in the most hesitant voice Kravitz had ever heard from her, “Was that Taako Taaco?”

“Yes,” Kravitz said. He felt strangely lightheaded. He made his way over to the couch, sitting down and immediately dropping his head into his hands.

“Oh,” Carey said. He felt the couch cushion shift as she sat down beside him, and then a hand patted his shoulder. “Uh, there, there?”

“Fuck,” Kravitz said, his voice muffled by his hands.  _ Fuck _ , that had gone just about as wrong as it could have gone.

“I’m sorry,” Carey said after another moment. “You’re obviously going through something really rough right now, but- why the  _ fuck  _ was Taako Taaco here?”

Kravitz shook his head without looking up. “It’s a long story," he mumbled. 

“Well,” Carey said. “Killian is at her brother’s baseball practice right now, and I’m not allowed to watch the next episode of Queer Eye without her, so if you need to talk…”

Kravitz rubbed his eyes, incredibly exhausted all of a sudden, and looked at her. She looked confused, and a bit uncomfortable, as though she wasn't sure how to comfort Kravitz. Which was fair, because there wasn't any precedent for it. Kravitz prided himself on having an expert control over his emotions, but now he felt like he was about to do something stupid, like cry, and he'd be damned before he let himself do anything as embarrassing as that in public. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Kravitz,” Carey said. “If you weren’t in such an obviously vulnerable state, I would punch you for that.”

Kravitz laughed, just a bit. “I think I just fucked everything up," he admitted. 

“Right,” Carey said. “And you and Taako are… dating?” When Kravitz looked at her, she gave him a smile that came out a grimace and waved a hand at his face. “You’ve got, uh. Lipstick everywhere.”

Kravitz turned his head away and scrubbed at his lips with his sleeve. He could still feel Taako on them. “We’re not dating,” he said. “We’re probably not… anything anymore. Fuck, Carey, he’s never going to speak to me again.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“No, it probably is,” Kravitz said, thinking of the look on Taako’s face when he had mentioned Sazed. 

“Listen, Krav,” Carey said. She waited until he looked up to meet her gaze and then smiled at him, lips stretched over her pointy teeth. “You’re a fucking fantastic guy, and I don’t care  _ who  _ Taako is- if he can’t see it, he’s not worth your time.”

Kravitz returned her smile the best he could. “Thanks, Carey.”

She patted his shoulder. “Don’t mention it,” she said. “Are you feeling better?”

“Not at all.”

“That’s what I thought,” she said. She stood up and offered her hand to him, and Kravitz let her pull him to his feet. “Why don’t we head back to my place? We can get drunk and watch Queer Eye.”

“What about Killian?” 

“This is an emergency, she’ll understand,” Carey said. “C’mon. On the way there, you can tell me how the  _ fuck  _ you met Taako Taaco, and why I’m only now just finding out about it. Dude, if Johann had walked in, he would have had a fucking heart attack. Like, major medical emergency, Krav.”

Kravitz laughed, and tried to forget about how he would probably never see Taako again. 

That was something he could think about tomorrow.

X X X X X

**TV Weekly -** @tvweekly

Sazed Glamour’s new show just aired, and we are already LIVING for it. What did you think? 

7:38 PM - 21 Sep 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Mac Inez -** @macc29

@tvweekly i think he’s a fucking abuser

7:40 PM - 21 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Britney Baker -** @britbakes01

@tvweekly why did i lowkey love it O_o

7:41 PM - 21 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Diana Schwarz** \- @pr1ncessd1ana

@tvweekly me and my nana LOVE sazed sm!!!!!!! So glad he’s back <3

7:43 PM - 21 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch** \- @blessedbypann

Just a reminder! If you’re hatewatching s****’s new show, stream it AFTER it airs from a third party platform!! We dont wanna boost his ratings

7:49 PM - 21 Sep 2018 - via Twitter 

**Graham Brown -** @browneyedboii

@blessedbypann thats illegal but ok

7:51 PM - 21 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz was doing an awful job at not thinking about Taako. 

It had been several days since Taako had stormed out of the salon, and all of Kravitz’s texts to him had gone unanswered. He was pretty sure that Taako had blocked his number, and with no other way to contact him, Kravitz was forced to come to terms with the fact that whatever fling they had had was over.

That hurt a lot more than Kravitz wanted to admit, so instead of dealing with any of his emotions, he threw himself into his work and tried to forget that he was even capable of having a private life.

“Do you think bangs will suit me?” Ms. Wiles asked nervously as Kravitz trimmed her hair.

“I think,” Kravitz said, combing her hair out to check the ends, “that when you walk into your date tomorrow, Mr. Arnolds is going to  _ drop dead _ .”

Ms. Wiles giggled and reached up to swat at his hand. “You’re awful, Kravitz,” she said, but she looked pleased.

A whistle from across the salon caught Kravitz’s attention, and he looked up to see Johann staring at the television screen. Kravitz followed his gaze with a curious frown, and then his heart jumped when he saw who was in the news again.

It was a very bad picture of Taako, but it was of Taako nonetheless, and not  _ just  _ Taako. He was in some kind of dark nightclub, pressed into a corner by another man with a bright orange mohawk. Text underneath the picture read, “Taako Taaco Locks Lips With Up-and-Coming Drummer.” 

“Kravitz, darling, are you alright?” Ms. Wiles asked, drawing Carey’s attention from beside him.

“Yo, Johann!” She hopped down from her stool and put her scissors down, stalking past Kravitz to the welcome area. “Will you turn off that awful news show for one goddamn minute?”

“Why do you care- hey!” Johann made a grab for the remote, but Carey held it out of his grip and hit the power button, turning off the television and replacing Taako with a blank screen. 

“Watch something else or don’t watch anything at all,” she said, dropping the remote on the desk and walking away. Johann glared after her.

“Rude,” he said, then grabbed his phone and started scrolling. 

Kravitz turned back to Ms. Wiles, who was watching him with concerned eyes in the mirror. He forced a smile at her. “Sorry,” he said, unbuttoning the cape from behind her neck and trying to act like he didn't currently want to hide in some dark corner and never come out. “Well, you’re all done. What do you think?”

Ms. Wiles looked at her own reflection, and her face split into a smile. “Lovely, as always,” she said, reaching up to touch her bangs.

“That’s great,” Kravitz said, folding the cape. “Johann will ring you up at the counter. Good luck tomorrow, alright?”

“Thank you so much, dear,” Ms. Wiles said, climbing out of the chair and walking over to the front desk.

Kravitz put away his cape, carefully not looking at Carey. He had told her the whole story and then sworn her to secrecy, even from Killian, because he couldn’t take this- the crushing humiliation brought on by every mention of Taako, knowing that he had been thrown away like some used toy the second they had reached a problem.

And now Taako was back in the news for hooking up with some random guy at a club. 

He certainly moved on fast.

The bell rang over the front door, but Kravitz wasn’t expecting any clients so he didn’t bother looking up. Instead, he threw his brush back into the drawer with too much force, relishing the ugly noise it made, and took no notice of the new customer until a high-pitched voice said, “Hello, sir! One haircut, please!”

Kravitz looked up and turned to stare at the front desk. There was a child standing there, barely the height of the counter, with dark skin and curly hair hidden under what looked like a newsie cap. He seemed to be standing on his toes, because he wobbled slightly as he peered up at Johann.

Johann stared back at him for a very long minute. Then he said, “Cool Cuts is across the street.”

“Oh, I know, sir,” the boy said. “Thank you very much for the directions, but I would like a haircut from this salon, please. Is Kravitz here?”

“Kravitz?” Johann asked. He spun around in his seat and cocked an eyebrow at Kravitz. “Yo, is this kid yours or something?”

Kravitz closed the drawer and walked over, momentarily distracted away from his anger by the sheer absurdity of the situation. “No,” he said, glancing at the boy, who was now staring at Kravitz with open curiosity. “I’m sorry, do I know you?” 

“No, sir,” the boy said, “a mutual friend of ours recommended you to me.”

“Kravitz has clients he has to get to,” Johann said. 

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t see any of his clients here.”

Kravitz’s lips twitched at the clear discomfort on Johann’s face. The poor receptionist twiddled a pen and said, “I’m sorry, but this salon isn’t for children.”

“I’m not a child, sir, I’m a detective!” The boy beamed, as though he had just won the argument, and looked expectantly at Kravitz. Johann made a small noise of disbelief and glanced at Kravitz once more before picking up his phone again, as if to say,  _ this one is on you _ .

Torn between bewilderment and amusement, Kravitz regarded the child for another moment.

Well, he probably needed some kind of a distraction.

“Come sit over here,” Kravitz said, nodding towards his work station. 

The kid trailed after him and then hopped into the chair dutifully. Kravitz took out the cape again and shook it out, drawing it around the child and buttoning it carefully at his neck.

“You’ll have to take that hat off,” he said, and the kid’s hand shot out, quick as a whip from under the cape, and snatched it off.

“Thank you very much for seeing me, sir,” he said, dropping the hat in his lap and shoving his hand back out again for a handshake. “My name is Angus McDonald, world’s greatest detective.”

“World’s greatest, huh?” Kravitz asked, shaking Angus’s hand with an amused smile. “And what can I do for you today, Angus?”

“Oh, anything you’d like, sir, I’m not picky about my hair,” Angus said.

Kravitz raised his eyebrows. “Just a trim, then?”

“That sounds wonderful!”

Kravitz turned away to grab his spray bottle and scissors. When he glanced at Carey, the other woman was staring at him, and made a face when he caught her eye. Kravitz just shrugged and turned back to the child in his seat. 

“Well, Angus,” Kravitz said as he started spraying Angus’s hair, wetting it for a trim. It had been a while since he’d worked with such curly hair. “As honored as I am that you sought me out, I can’t help but think that you aren’t just here for a haircut.”

“Well, it’s been awhile since I’ve gotten it trimmed, and people have been teasing me about it,” Angus admitted. Kravitz picked up his comb and carefully drew out one of Angus’s curls, checking the length. He’d probably only have to take a quarter of an inch off and it would look like a completely different haircut. “But you’re right, sir, I’m mostly here for business.”

“Business, hm?” Kravitz asked, giving Angus’s hair a final, generous misting of water and then setting the spray bottle down to start trimming.

“Yes, sir. I’m friends with Taako, sir, and-”

Kravitz dropped the scissors he had just picked up. He bit back his curse and ducked down, picking them up and brushing them off. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Angus had turned around in his seat to look at him, cape billowing out like an oversized blanket on him. Kravitz couldn’t even see the kid’s feet poking out from under it.

“Yes,” Kravitz said. “I’m- sorry, did you just say you were friends with-?” Kravitz hesitated and glanced around, but the only person closest to him who could hear was Carey, and she seemed preoccupied with her own client.

“Sorry, sir, I’ll keep my voice down,” Angus said, looking apologetic. “I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

Kravitz stared at him, scissors in hand. Angus’s curls were damp now, plastered close to his head. It made him look very much like a wet puppy. 

“How do you know Taako?” Kravitz asked, because in all the time he’d known Taako, the man had never mentioned any kind of  _ child  _ in his life.

“I was a Make a Wish kid, sir,” Angus said. “I asked for Taako to visit because my mom loved his music. When I told him that I’d never listened to any of his songs, he got super mad at me and made me promise to come to a show when I got better. Then my mom died and I went to live with my grandpa, and Taako kept inviting me to shows and stuff, and-” Angus shrugged, utterly nonplussed by his own tragic-sounding story. “Anyways, he’s my friend, and I would really like to talk to you about him.”

Kravitz looked at Angus for another long moment, then said, “Would you face the mirror, please?”

Angus turned back around and sat straight, posture perfect. Kravitz raised the comb and scissors and carefully combed out a curl, trimming the end of it. 

“Taako… told you about me?” Kravitz asked as he cut. He could hear the disbelief in his own voice.

“No, sir,” Angus said. “But I’m the world’s greatest detective, and Taako isn’t very good at lying.”

“Right,” Kravitz said. “And you came here… why?”

“I know you two aren’t talking anymore,” Angus said. “And I’m guessing it’s because Taako freaked out about something. Probably Sazed, because he’s been freaking out about that for weeks, and I expected that it would affect your relationship. Am I right?”

Kravitz blinked. “Well,” he said, snipping at Angus’s hair. “Angus, I- I think I understand what you’re doing here- kind of- maybe- but Taako made it quite clear he doesn’t want to see me anymore. In fact, he’s-” Kravitz bit his tongue, because this was a kid, a kid that obviously looked up to Taako, and he probably didn’t want to hear any bitter diatribes Kravitz had about what he’d just seen in the news.

“You can talk about kissing with me, sir,” Angus said solemnly, and he looked so ridiculous with wet hair and a cape and that serious expression that Kravitz would have laughed in any other situation. “I saw the news this morning. Taako doesn’t like when I watch stuff about him, but I had to know everything coming into this meeting. I’m very sorry you saw that, sir, but I don’t think Taako meant it.”

“He told you that, huh?” Kravitz asked, angling Angus’s head carefully so he could trim the sides.

“Well, no,” Angus admitted.

“Mhm.”

“But I know Taako, sir,” Angus said, bouncing slightly in his seat hard enough that Kravitz put a hand on the top of his head to keep him still. “Sorry, sir. I know Taako, and I know that he’s been much happier since he started talking to you. Plus he’s been  _ awful _ since he fought with you. Yesterday he yelled at Magnus for bringing the wrong kind of sticky buns to breakfast.”

“Angus-”

“I know that he’s not very good at talking to people, but he’s my friend, sir, and I want him to be happy. Clearly, you made him happy. And if he makes _you_ happy, then I think you should continue dating, sir.”

“Angus,” Kravitz said, “Taako and I weren’t dating.”

Angus frowned at him in the mirror. “Yes you were.”

“No, we weren’t,” Kravitz said. “We were just-”

When Kravitz paused for too long, Angus said, “Sir, you can talk about-”

“Angus, I’m not going to talk about kissing with a- how old are you?”

“Eleven, sir.”

“Exactly. This is not an appropriate conversation for an eleven year old, so please just understand that whatever Taako and I were doing together, he made it clear he doesn’t want it to continue.” Kravitz combed through Angus’s hair and said, “How short do you want your hair?”

“I don’t care, sir. And it’s alright that you’re patronizing me, but I  _ do  _ understand euphemisms, so you just look a little bit silly right now.”

Kravitz looked at Angus in the mirror. The kid was staring down at the hat in his lap, and- yeah, he still looked ridiculous, but he also looked a bit disappointed, and Kravitz already felt guilt building in his chest. He shouldn’t be taking his anger out on a child. Or anyone except for the person who was making him angry, actually.

“You’re right, Angus,” Kravitz said, picking his scissors up again and resuming the haircut. “I forgot that I’m talking to a detective. I apologize.”

Angus’s eyes flicked up to meet Kravitz’s briefly in the mirror, and he smiled a little bit. 

“It was very kind of you to come here and try to help,” Kravitz said, “and I applaud you for being able to find me when Taako clearly didn’t want anyone knowing about me. But I’ve already reached out to him about this, and he hasn’t responded, so I think it best I just leave it alone.”

“You can’t give up on it that easily, sir!”

“There’s nothing to give up  _ on,  _ Angus.” His tone must have been a little too harsh, because Angus fell silent again. Kravitz sighed and set his scissors down on the table, picking up the hair dryer.

“I’m sorry,” he said, speaking loud enough to be heard over the machine.

“It’s alright, sir,” Angus said. “I know you’re probably as upset about this as Taako is, and I’m not helping very much emotionally.”

Kravitz didn’t tell Angus that he doubted very much that Taako was upset about him, that Taako probably hadn’t thought about Kravitz all week. Instead, he dried Angus’s hair, and then pulled out some hair gel and ran it carefully through his curls with his fingers.

“There,” he said, unbuttoning the cape and pulling it off of Angus. 

Angus looked at himself in the mirror and his face split into a broad grin. “Wow, sir, you’re very good,” he said.

“Thank you, Angus,” Kravitz said. He folded the cape and then paused, frowning at Angus. “How did you get here?”

“I took the bus, sir!”

“Angus,” Kravitz said, and Angus quickly shook his head.

“It’s alright, sir, I used to take the bus all the time before I started hanging out with Taako. Now he drives me everywhere, but I couldn’t tell him I was coming here so I took the bus again. It’s perfectly okay, I have the routes memorized.”

“That’s not my concern.”

“It’s alright, sir, I’m a very independent boy.” Angus jumped out of the chair, making a move to put his hat back on and then apparently thinking better of it. Instead, he reached up and touched his hair, feeling the short curls. 

“Maybe you should call him to pick you up.”

“Oh, no, sir. No offense, but he’d yell at me a lot if he found out I was talking to you. Not that you’re a bad person to talk to or anything, I’ve actually very much enjoyed talking to you.”

“Uh… thank you, Angus.”

“Do I pay over here?” Angus asked, turning towards the front desk, but Kravitz shook his head.

“I’m not charging you, Angus.”

“Sir, you don’t have to do that just because-”

“It’s not because you’re a child, Angus, it’s because you didn’t have very much hair to begin with and I could have trimmed it with my eyes closed.”

Angus still looked doubtful, but he let Kravitz walk him past Johann to the front door. 

“Oh!” Angus stopped in his tracks just as Kravitz was about to open the door for him. He shoved his hand into the pocket of his tweed trousers and drew out a small business card, which he handed over to Kravitz. “This has all of my contact information. I know I didn’t really help right now, but I’d like to, if I can.”

Kravitz looked down at it, reading the golden embossed lettering.  _ Angus McDonald, World’s Greatest Detective.  _ And in a much smaller font beneath that-  _ Little Brat. _

“Did Taako get you these?” Kravitz asked.

Angus’s cheeks colored ever so slightly. “It’s not a good goof, but I didn’t want to waste them,” he said. “Please let me know if I can help, sir. I want Taako to be happy.”

“He’ll be fine, Angus,” Kravitz said. “It was very nice to meet you.”

“You too, sir,” Angus said, offering his hand for another handshake, which Kravitz accepted. “I can see why Taako likes you so much!”

Before Kravitz could say anything, Angus was gone, leaving Kravitz staring after him with the business card in his hand.

“Hey, Kravitz?” Kravitz turned around to see Johann staring at him. “Did that five year old just hand you a business card?”

“He’s eleven, Johann,” Kravitz said, slipping the card into his pocket and walking back over to his station. “And he’s the world’s greatest detective. Show some respect.”

X X X X X

**Celebs Weekly -** @celebsweekly

Taako dyed his hair again, and the internet has a LOT of opinions… https://www.celebsweekly.com/taako-taaco-hit-or-miss-?/

10:11 AM - 23 Sep 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Mikayla Long -** @mikaykay1

He looks like a tomato lmao @celebsweekly

10:15 AM - 23 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Mrs. Taaco -** @lilmrstaaco

I think it looks GREAT @celebsweekly

10:17 AM - 23 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Danielle Grant -** @ladiesngrantlemen

Someone did him dirty @celebsweekly

10:18 AM - 23 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Ace McCartney -** @acepal02

Lol y’all really out here acting like he’s not the hottest person in the world still @celebsweekly

10:20 AM - 23 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch -** @blessedbypann

I hope he’s okay :(((

10:22 AM - 23 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X 

**Merle Highchurch (Official)** \- @pansblessing

Saturday night in with the #lads 

7:13 PM - 24 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco** \- @phoenixfiregirl

Before anyone thinks this sounds cool let me remind you that they’re watching Animal Planet @pansblessing

7:18 PM - 24 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Meerkat manor!!!! :) @pansblessing @phoenixfiregirl

7:20 PM - 24 Sep 2018 - via Twitter 

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Meerkat manor with the #lads

7:23 PM - 24 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

Dear god someone needs to take twitter away from that man

7:31 PM - 24 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter got a bit angstier than I thought it would get, but I think Angus kind of balances it out??? Hopefully??? I wasn't sure if I was going to include him in this story, and then I realized that I couldn't possibly leave him out of it, so I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I promise it's not going to be this rough between our boys forever. They just have a lot of stuff they need to work out.
> 
> Thank you (yet again) for all your amazing comments. I appreciate each and every one of them so much and they're so encouraging <3 Thank you to everyone for reading and showing this story support! Hope you're having a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re the fucking receptionist!” Killian hissed. 
> 
> “This was not in the job description!” 
> 
> “Johann, I swear to god-”

**Tres Horny Boys (Official) -** @treshornyboys

٩(♡ε♡)۶ ← us buying the new THB merch

10:27 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Matt MaBoi** \- @mattmaboi

@treshornyboys this is proof that THB has no marketing team and magnus writes all of the tweets

10:29 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus’s Sideburns -** @magssides

@mattmaboi and we wouldn’t have it any other way

10:33 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Remi Miles -** @miles2g0

Can we talk about how they thought fanny packs were an acceptable merchandise @treshornyboys

10:34 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit McIntyre -** @unodostreshornyboys

@miles2go you’re wearing one in your profile pic???

10:36 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Remi Miles -** @miles2g0

@unodostreshornyboys your point?

10:39 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Twins Fan -** @taaacotwinsfan

@treshornyboys y’all got any coupon codes for broke college students?

10:41 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Horny Boys (Official) -** @treshornyboys

@taaacotwinsfan put in code ‘magnus is my favorite band member’ at checkout for 10% off!!

10:43 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Twins Fan -** @taaacotwinsfan

@treshornyboys IT WORKED????????

10:51 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

**Krazy Kitten -** @krrazykittten

@mangochutney STOP ASLDKFJSDFJLKJF

10:53 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Why does everyone think I run @treshornyboys lol

11:12 AM - 29 Sep 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

“I spy something red and stupid-looking,” Killian said.

Kravitz sighed and slipped his phone charger into his bag. “Is it Johann’s fedora again?”

“You are too good at this game, Krav.”

Johann turned around in his seat to glare at Killian from the welcome desk. “They’re coming back into fashion,” he said. The offending hat was tilted low over his face, giving his eyes a villainous kind of tint. “Merle Highchurch wore one to the 2017 music awards.”

“Isn’t he the short, old one in the band?” Killian asked.

Johann pulled a face and whipped back around to the computer, going back to angrily typing on the keyboard. 

“What are you going to do with your day off, Krav?” Killian asked, leaning against the counter and watching Kravitz pack up.

“It’s already after three.”

“What are you going to do with your _afternoon_ off?”

“Probably take a nap.” Kravitz shut his bag and slung it over his shoulder, reaching up to make sure his dreads were securely tied back.

“Did I hear Kravitz say he’s going to a party?” Carey asked, sidling up beside him. She was wearing dye-covered gloves and carrying a bowl splattered with orange. 

“An absolute rager,” Kravitz said in a monotone voice. 

Killian laughed. “Save some fun for the rest of us,” she said. 

“Go take a break,” Carey said, reaching out to nudge Kravitz’s ankle with her foot. “You deserve it.”

Kravitz shrugged. If he’d had _his_ choice, he’d still be working right now, preferably a double shift that kept him here as late as possible. He liked being busy, and he definitely could use the extra tip money. It was a Tuesday, however, and business was slow. Kravitz had no other clients lined up for the rest of the day and had been unanimously sent home by his coworkers.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he said, waving at Killian and Carey as he turned to go.

“Bye, Krav,” Killian said, as Carey wiggled orange fingers at him.

“See ya, Kravitz,” Johann said without looking up from the computer as he passed. He was still typing away at what looked like emails. Kravitz resisted the urge to tip an invisible fedora at him, and instead said, “Have a good day, Johann.”

The sun was still bright in the sky when Kravitz stepped out of the salon. He wasn’t used to leaving at such an early time of the day, so he was momentarily disoriented as he blinked in the sunlight. The salon was tucked into a relatively quiet part of downtown Los Angeles, which meant it had to rely more on word of mouth instead of foot traffic, and the street was empty except for the usual line of parked cars along the sidewalk. Parking was always a bitch in LA, no matter how isolated a street you were on. 

Kravitz curled his fingers around the strap of his bag and turned to start walking. Luckily his apartment wasn’t far, so he didn’t have to worry about battling for traffic. He thought idly about what he should do that afternoon. Definitely nap- he hadn’t been sleeping well recently, and he could feel it in the heaviness of his shoulders. Maybe he’d check out that new coffee shop that had opened up on his street. Carey and Killian had been encouraging him to start up an Instagram to show off his work, and he’d already been busy collecting some possible pictures for that. He could work on his portfolio and try to get that set up. 

Kravitz was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the figure standing in front of him until he nearly ran into them.

“Whoa,” they said, and familiar hands reached out to steady Kravitz as he stumbled. “Slow down there, hot stuff.”

Kravitz’s heart jumped. He looked at Taako, who stared back at him from behind a ginormous pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a sun hat, too, that drooped low over his face and cast him in shade. It was his typical _I’m trying very hard not to stand out_ look.

He was still wearing a hot pink skirt and had dyed his hair firetruck red, though, so it wasn’t really working.

“Taako,” Kravitz said. He felt like he should be thinking something, but his mind had run blank the moment he had laid eyes on the other man. “What are you-?”

“Can I walk with you?” Taako asked. His lips twisted up into what looked like a nervous smile, but his face was so shielded from view Kravitz couldn’t tell.

Kravitz frowned. “Why?” 

“I, uh- can we talk?”

“You want to talk,” Kravitz repeated. He shifted his weight to his other foot and grabbed the strap of his bag with both hands. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could already feel heat from the sun drawing sweat up on the back of his neck. “You want to talk- now?” 

“You have the afternoon off, yeah?”

Kravitz opened his mouth to ask how Taako knew that, and then shook his head. He probably had people who figured that out for him. “I texted you,” he said instead.

“I know. Sorry for not responding, but-”

“It’s been two weeks.”

Taako winced. He reached up and pushed his sunglasses up more securely on his face. “I know,” he said. “I can explain.”

Kravitz looked at him. He’d been stressing over Taako for weeks now, wondering what he could have done different, what he could have done to have prevented their argument.

Then he’d realized that it had been inevitable, and right when he’d been ready to start moving on, Taako had- had shown up outside of his work, on his day off, and-

“I don’t want you to,” Kravitz said. He shifted his gaze past Taako, down the sidewalk. “I’ve got to go.”

Taako didn’t say anything as Kravitz walked past him, but a moment later Kravitz heard quick heel clicks on the pavement behind him. 

“Kravitz,” Taako said, “will you _please_ just let me talk?”

“Like you let me talk?” Kravitz asked over his shoulder, picking up his pace and sadistically relishing the sound of Taako breaking into a light jog to keep up with him.

“Kravitz, I- look, if you would just be mature about this and-”

Kravitz stopped so abruptly that Taako ran into him. He put out his hand to keep Taako from falling, and then let go of him, dropping his hand back to his side.

“Did you just tell me to be mature?” he asked in a low voice. “After you’ve been- been ignoring my texts for _weeks_ like we’re in fucking high school?”

“Kravitz,” Taako said, glancing nervously to the side. They had stopped in front of a Chinese restaurant, and there were dozens of customers on the other side of the window within full view.

Kravitz didn’t care. 

“I saw you with that guy,” he said. “The drummer. It was all over the news.”

Taako took a step back, as though Kravitz had just hit him. “That- the media blew that way out of proportion.”

“Really? Because they got some pretty good pictures of you two together.”

Taako’s lips flattened into a thin line. “Right,” he said. “What else did the magazines say about me, huh? Care to share what you’ve learned?”

“Don’t do that,” Kravitz said. “It’s not my fucking fault that you’re all over the news. I can’t help but see things about you, or- or your ex-”

“Don’t _fucking_ bring him into this,” Taako hissed.

“Why? Are you going to go back to ignoring me?”

“This is fucking bullshit,” Taako said. He took a step away from Kravitz and lifted his chin, looking every inch the haughty, spoiled celebrity. “I came here to _fucking_ apologize.”

“You’re doing a shitty job at it,” Kravitz snapped. His hands were shaking, and he clenched them securely at his side to hide that. 

“You’re right,” Taako said, and when Kravitz looked, his fists were clenched, too. “I fucked this up like I fuck up everything, right?”

Kravitz took a step closer to Taako so he could shove a finger at him, a mirror image of Taako yelling at him that night in the salon. It gave him some small measure of satisfaction when Taako’s nostrils flared in irritation. “Don’t bring self pity into this, Taako. _You’re_ the one who’s been making out with other guys for bad tabloid photos.”

“Oh, so that’s what you think of me?” Taako tilted his head back to meet Kravitz’s gaze. This close, Kravitz could see past the tinted lenses, could see Taako’s eyes, wide and angry behind the glasses. He could smell him at this distance, too, the warm, floral perfume he always wore, the one that made Kravitz’s head spin, and before he could think about what he was doing, Kravitz was dropping his gaze to Taako’s lips, and Taako’s eyes were falling, too-

When Taako kissed him, Kravitz had to bite back a very embarrassing moan. It was rough, and angry, but _fuck_ if Kravitz hadn’t missed this, hadn’t missed the feeling of Taako pressing up close to him, the brim of his hat shoved back as he tilted his head to kiss Kravitz deeper-

Kravitz pulled away. He turned, breathing heavily, and glared out at the street as a motorcycle whizzed by. Taako, still so close and panting, too, just watched as Kravitz tried to collect any thought in his mind to speak.

“I can’t do this, Taako,” he said quietly.

“Kravitz.”

Kravitz shook his head. Heat was building up in his face, behind his eyes, and he needed to leave before any of the emotion he felt rising in his chest leaked out.

“Are you-” Taako crossed his arms, shifting his weight as he recollected himself. “You’re breaking up with me.”

Kravitz finally looked at him. “I wasn’t aware that we were dating.”

Taako pressed his lips together. His lipstick had smeared. It was probably all over Kravitz’s face. “We weren’t,” he said. “I just meant…” 

“I’m sorry, did you want to fuck me for stress relief again?”

Kravitz saw Taako’s shoulders slump forward, but he didn’t stay long enough to see the rest of his reaction. He turned and walked away, and this time, he didn’t hear footsteps hurrying after him.

Kravitz walked, eyes fixed straight ahead, and resisted the urge to turn around and see if Taako was watching him go. He took the first right turn he reached, ducking down a sidestreet that would add several minutes to his route home, but he didn’t care. He walked, heart pounding, bag thumping angrily against the side of his leg, and didn’t stop until he was several blocks away from the salon.

He drew to a stop at the corner of his street. He was breathing heavily, both from the fast pace he had set for himself and the confrontation. He reached out to curl his fingers around a stop sign, feeling the sun-warmed metal press into his palm. 

Kravitz took a long, deep breath and let his head fall forward. He grit his teeth and drew his hand back to slap the sign pole with the flat of his palm. “Fuck,” he said loudly, startling a pigeon that had been poking around in the gutter next to him. 

After another moment, Kravitz started walking again. He opened his bag and started rifling through it, grabbing for his keys at the very bottom.

Fuck the coffee shop. He was going to go straight for a nap.

X X X X X

 **Gabbie McClean** \- @mrmcclean

Don’t mind me, I’m just counting down the days until @yaknowfromtv posts again

3:04 PM - 01 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Dana Pointe** \- @yaknowfromtexas

When will my husband @yaknowfromtv return from the war….

3:10 PM - 01 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Big Papi -** @biigpapii

@yaknowfromtv so… hungry….. for… content...

3:25 PM - 01 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Hana Martinez** \- @beammeuphana

Everyone on twitter needs to leave @yaknowfromtv tf alone he’ll come back when he’s ready

3:31 PM - 01 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Horniest Girl** \- @worldshorniestgirl

@beammeuphana RT!!!!!! Some1 finally said it

3:33 PM - 01 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Chyan Sweeney** \- @catgirl043

@beammeuphana calm down we’re just worried abt him

3:34 PM - 01 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Hana Martinez** \- @beammeuphana

@catgirl043 you can worry about him without hovering over him like fucking psychos

3:37 PM - 01 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brianne Toledo** \- @bribri22

@beammeuphana POP OFF SIS ! 

3:39 PM - 01 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X 

Sometimes Kravitz felt like his entire life was suspended in a vacuum, like he was in some kind of limbo while the rest of the world hurried on around him at a pace he would never match. 

It had always been like that. In high school, where he struggled to fit in and fought to get mediocre grades. In college, where he let two years pass him by before he figured out he wasn’t supposed to be there and dropped out. The only modicum of control he had was at the salon, where he had friends he enjoyed working with and clients that praised him and prospects, a kind of upward mobility in a city where that was difficult to find. 

Yes, maybe he’d thrown away the only exciting thing that had ever happened to him in the heat of the moment. But that was _fine_. He had everything he needed, and he was perfectly in control of it all.

That was what Kravitz was telling himself when he walked into the salon the next morning, trying to pretend that he wasn’t disappointed that Taako wasn’t waiting for him outside of it with a scowl and a few choice words for him.

“You’re late,” Johann said when he walked in, both elbows on the desk as he typed on his phone.

“Good morning, Johann,” Kravitz said, walking past him to go set his bag down at his station.

He heard Johann’s chair squeak as he turned around. “You okay, Krav?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Johann shrugged and turned back to his phone. Kravitz greeted Carey and Killian with small waves and then got his station ready for his first client, who was due-

The bell rang over the front door, and Kravitz straightened up, plastering a smile on his face.

He had this. He was in control.

It wasn’t a very busy day. His first client wanted to go from brown to pastel pink, so he spent most of the morning bleaching it and explaining to them that they’d have to come back in a few days for a second round so as not to risk damaging their hair. After that, he handled a walk-in who wanted highlights and a regular who had decided at some point in the night that she wanted to cut her own bangs, and was now seated in Kravitz’s chair to get them fixed. He had just finished her up and pointed her to Johann when there was a loud clatter of something being dropped by the front desk.

Kravitz looked to see Johann half-out of his seat, braced against the counter. His phone was lying by his feet. Kravitz frowned and said, “Johann, are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah!” Johann’s voice came out a squeak. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his phone, bringing the screen close to his face. After a moment he looked up at Kravitz, eyes so wide in his face Kravitz was afraid they would fall out. “Uh- uh, Kravitz, uh-”

“Johann,” Kravitz said, stepping around his client and moving closer to Johann. He crouched down, reaching out with a concerned hand to touch him on the shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Johann swallowed and pressed his phone close to his chest, hugging it so Kravitz couldn’t see. “I’m- so fine! Fine, everything is fine, Kravitz, you, um-”

“What’s going on?” said a voice behind Kravitz. He looked up at Killian and shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Johann-”

A startled yelp from across the salon drew all of their attention. Carey was standing on her stool behind a client with a steaming curling iron, hands pressed tightly over her mouth. As Kravitz watched, she slowly raised a finger and pointed it at the television.

Kravitz twisted to look. It was one of Johann’s gossip shows, with a man and a woman seated like news anchors at a table and a picture suspended between them. Kravitz frowned at the picture, which-

“Holy fucking mother of shit,” Killian said as Kravitz scrambled to his feet to get a better look.

It was him. And Taako. Kissing in front of a Chinese restaurant. It was clearly Taako, with his signature bright hair, the brim of his hat pushed back just far enough to see his sharp nose, and he was clutching Kravitz’s lapels, and _fuck_ that was clearly Kravitz, his face was fully visible even though he was pressed close to Taako-

“Taako Taaco fights with secret lover.” Killian read the caption, and then stared at Kravitz. “Since when are you Taako Taaco’s secret _lover_?” 

“I- I’m not-”

“Holy shit.” It was Kravitz’s customer, now with perfectly straight bangs, hovering several feet away. “Is that you? You know Taako Taaco?”

“Johann will be able to ring you up,” Killian said when Kravitz just stared at the woman. She placed her hands on his shoulders and steered him away, back towards his station. “Right, _Johann_?”

“Uh,” Johann said. He was still on the ground, but Killian’s tone of voice seemed to shake him out of it a bit. “Uh, yeah. Just, uh- yeah.”

“Breathe, Kravitz,” Killian said. She led him over to his chair and pushed until he sat down, knees buckling as he fell heavily into the cushion. “Krav- dude, are you okay?”

“I’m on the news,” Kravitz said. He stared at himself in the mirror, taking in his own shell-shocked expression.

“I wouldn’t call what Johann watches the news,” Killian said. 

“You didn’t tell me that you were seeing him again,” Carey said from beside them, fingers flying as she curled her client’s hair at record speed.

Killian whirled to face her, frowning sharply. “You _knew_ about this?”

“Um.” It was Johann, who had finished ringing up the customer and was now standing beside Kravitz. He still looked pale, about the color of spoiled mayonnaise. “Kravitz?”

“What now?” Killian asked.

Johann swallowed, then turned the phone screen to face him. “They, uh. They know your name?”

“ _What?_ ” Killian asked as Kravitz snatched the phone from Johann and read the text on the screen. 

It was an online magazine headed by a picture of Kravitz and Taako yelling at each other on the sidewalk. _Taako Taaco spotted in heated argument with assumed lover_ , it read. _The man has been identified as Kravitz Hunter, hair stylist at Bureau Salon in downtown Los Angeles._

“This is bad,” Kravitz said. He looked up at Killian, feeling the desperation on his own face. “This is bad, right? They know the salon. That’s a not good thing, yeah?”

“Don’t freak out,” Killian said, and then snapped at Johann, “Will you shut up?”

“Kravitz is dating Taako Taaco,” Johann was saying. He reached up and grabbed at his short brown hair with both hands, tugging sharply. “Oh my god. Kravitz is dating Taako Taaco. _Kravitz is fucking_ -”

The bell rattled over the front door, and a loud voice called out, “Excuse me, I’m looking for Kravitz?” The woman looked around for a moment, heavily lined eyes searching the salon before resting on Kravitz. When they locked gazes, her lips twisted up like a cat that had just found its prey. “Hello!” she said, striding past the empty front desk and offering her hand. “My name is Michelle Burnham. I work with Gossip Central, and I was just wondering how long you’ve been dating Taako Taaco?”

Kravitz clutched the arms of his chair. “We’re not-” 

“-taking questions right now,” Killian cut in. She shoved her way between Kravitz and the reporter and spun his chair around, giving his shoulders a sharp push. “Walk, Kravitz.”

“Alright, you’re all done,” Carey said to her client as Killian and Kravitz strode past her. She unplugged her curling iron with a swift yank and then hopped off her stool, hurrying after them.

“Rule number _one_ , Kravitz,” Killian said, shoving him into the dye closet and slamming the door shut behind the three of them. “Don’t _fucking_ talk to reporters, even I know that!”  
“Don’t yell at him, Killian, he’s upset,” Carey said, frowning sympathetically at Kravitz.

“I don’t care! When was anyone going to tell me that Kravitz is dating Taako Taaco?”

“We’re not dating,” Kravitz said, because apparently that was the only thing he was currently capable of saying.

Killian threw her hands up in the air, narrowly avoiding hitting the low-hanging light. “Whatever!” 

“It shouldn’t be legal for them to post the place that you work,” Carey said. “Is that legal?”

“I don’t know,” Kravitz said. He felt like there was a pressure on his chest, pushing down so sharply he could hardly breathe. 

“That definitely shouldn’t be legal,” Carey said. She looked as agitated as Kravitz felt, twisting her hands together and shifting her weight from foot to foot, which had her jostling Kravitz’s arm every few seconds. “Should we call the police? Maybe they can arrest someone?”

“Okay, everyone needs to calm down,” Killian said. “Only one reporter showed up. This isn’t that bad.”

The doorknob twisted, startling all three of them as it opened a crack and Johann shoved his face through. “Yeah,” he said, “there are like, ten people out here with cameras now?”

“Fuck,” Carey and Killian said together.

Kravitz’s phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out, heart jumping only to fall when he saw that it was an unknown number calling him.

“Is it Taako?” Carey asked hopefully, and Johann squeaked.

“No,” Kravitz said, and accepted the call, pressing it to his ear as Killian made a noise of exasperation and hissed, “ _Rule number one!_ ”

“Hello, is this Kravitz?” said an unfamiliar woman on the other end.

“Uh, yes?”

“Good. I’m Taako’s publicist. I’m sure you’ve seen the news already?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz said. His three friends were pressed in close, each of them quiet as they tried to listen, and he was beginning to get a bit claustrophobic in the tiny closet. “There are- there are reporters here, and I’m not sure-”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already sent a car to come and get you,” the woman said, cutting him off swiftly. “I would like you to come meet with me and we can discuss the next steps from here.”

“The next steps?” Kravitz said, embarrassed when his voice came out a pitch higher than it should have. 

“Damage control,” the woman said. She sounded annoyed. “I will text you from this number when the car gets there. When you leave, keep your head down and do _not_ speak to any reporters. Do you understand?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kravitz said. “How-?”

“Good. I’ll see you shortly.”

Kravitz swallowed and lowered the phone. “They’re sending a car for me.”

“This is insane,” Carey said.

“This is _fine,_ ” Killian said. “Johann, go back out there and tell them that Kravitz isn’t here.”

“Okay,” Johann said, closing the closet door. A moment later, it opened again, and Johann shoved his way back through, eyes wide. “Um, they’re all like, super pushy, so I’m gonna hide in here with you if that’s- sorry-”

“Johann,” Killian groaned. Carey yelped when Johann stepped on her foot while shouldering his way in. 

“Why am I the one who has to deal with all the crazy reporters!” Johann shut the door, effectively closing the four of them into what was supposed to be a closet meant to hold one person at a time.

“You’re the fucking receptionist!” Killian hissed. 

“This was not in the job description!” 

“Johann, I swear to _god_ -”

Kravitz’s phone buzzed again. “The car is here,” he said. “I- have to go back out there.”

“We’ll all go,” Carey said.

“I’ll hold down the fort here,” Johann said.

Killian rolled her eyes and shoved him at the door. “Walk, Johann.”

Kravitz had braced himself in the closet, but he wasn’t prepared for the sight that met his eyes when he stepped out.

There were a dozen people shoved into the waiting area, and they definitely weren’t the salon’s usual clientele. Some were young in ripped jeans and band shirts and some were older in more professional clothing, but they were all holding phones and cameras and journals.

And _all_ of them started talking the moment Kravitz walked out of the closet.

“Did you and Taako break up?”

“How did you two meet?”

“Do you own this salon?” 

“What do you think of Sazed’s new show?”

Kravitz almost stopped dead, but then Killian’s hand was on his shoulder, warm and insistent. “Walk,” she said in his ear, leading him forwards towards the throng of people.

Remembering the publicist’s words, Kravitz looked down at the floor and let his friends lead him through the crowd and out the front door. There were more people on the sidewalk, all of them talking and snapping pics, and beyond them, on the street, was an all black car with tinted windows.

There was a man standing beside it, dressed in a smart black blazer, with a perfectly coiled greying mustache. He glared at Kravitz when he emerged and opened the door. “Get in,” he said as Kravitz approached, jerking his head towards the interior of the car.

Kravitz hesitated on the curb. He glanced back at his friends. Killian had come with him to shoulder their way through the crowd, while Carey and Johann lingered in the doorway, watching the mayhem with matching panic. “Will you-?”

“We’ll be fine,” Killian said, rolling her eyes. Behind her, a young man in suspenders threw his hand in the air, shouting something about one of Taako’s songs. “Call us later, yeah?”

Kravitz swallowed, heart in his throat, and then turned to duck past the very impatient-looking man into the car. The door was slammed shut behind him. 

Immediately, he was awash in a wave of silence and relief. Kravitz sat still, fingers curled into the soft leather seat, and watched the driver’s door as it opened again and the man hopped back into the front seat.

“Vultures,” he muttered as he slammed the door shut and turned on the ignition. The car revved once before pulling away from the curb at a pace that had Kravitz digging his nails into the seat.

He swallowed and looked out the window. The man was driving quickly, far quicker than he should have been on a residential street, but Kravitz felt too numb to say anything.

“You alright back there?”

Kravitz met the man’s eyes in the rearview mirror. He was short, and Kravitz could only see the very top of his head in it. 

“I’m fine,” Kravitz lied.

The man made a doubtful noise and yanked hard on the steering wheel, making an abrupt right that had Kravitz sliding across the back seat.

“Yeah, you might want to buckle up,” the man said. “I’m normally a much better driver, but I’m trying to lose the media as best I can. It’ll make things easier in the long run. Not that we can really _lose_ them in the middle of LA, but Lup and Taako refuse to leave the fucking city…”

Kravitz swallowed and pulled on his seatbelt. His phone buzzed again in his pocket, but when he pulled it out it was just Carey texting to check in.

“I’m sorry,” Kravitz said after he’d responded, because he’d just realized he was in a car with a stranger on an unfamiliar route through the city. “Uh, who are you?”

The man looked startled. “My apologies,” he said. He sped up enough to shoot through a light just before it turned red. “My manners slipped in all the chaos. The name’s Davenport. I’m Taako’s head of security, and definitely _not_ a chauffeur, so you can get that out of your head right now.”

Kravitz looked out the window. They were a remarkable distance from the salon now, in one of the upper-scale neighborhoods he rarely ventured into. “Where are we going?”

“I,” Davenport said, turning sharply left, “am taking you to meet with Taako’s publicist, who- damn it,” he said when a sharp ringtone interrupted him. He took one hand off the wheel to snatch something up from the passenger seat, and then pressed a bluetooth headphone into his ear, tapping a button. “ _What_?” 

Kravitz looked back down at his phone, wishing- hoping- for a familiar number to light up the screen, but- 

“We’re five minutes away,” Davenport was saying in the front seat. “He- well, he had to leave the fucking salon, didn’t he, of course they were going to get _some_ pictures. Was I supposed to drive the car through the window?”

Carey hadn’t responded to his text. Kravitz guessed that they were all still dealing with the backlash at the salon. It would probably be a nightmare for awhile.

Fuck. This was all his fault.

“Yeah, yeah, no sarcasm during a publicity crisis, got it. Listen, I- I’m driving right now, but we’ll be there soon. Yeah. Got it.” Davenport pressed a button on his bluetooth, and then said over his shoulder to Kravitz, “Taako’s publicist is not very happy right now. Let me tell you, how Taako managed to hide a secret _boyfriend_ from all of us is beyond me.”

“I’m not his boyfriend,” Kravitz said. He was embarrassed about how automatic that clarification had become.

Davenport looked at him in the mirror. “Well, that’s none of my concern,” he said. “My job is to get you to a safe place in one piece so we can figure out what to do with you.”

Kravitz… didn’t really like the sound of that. 

He had just been wondering what kind of dungeons celebrities had to throw problematic flings in when the car slowed to a stop outside of a tall, looming security gate. They were in the hills, an area that was far too expensive for Kravitz to have ever visited. Davenport rolled down his window and exchanged a few words with the guard, and then the massive wrought iron gate was swinging open, and the car inched inside.

Despite himself, Kravitz looked curiously out the window as they drove through the neighborhood. They were clearly in some kind of mega-upscale gated community. The houses were _giant_ , some nearly the size of whatever block they were perched upon, all perfectly manicured with lawns and fountains and large, swooping driveways. Kravitz couldn’t even imagine what kind of celebrities lived here. 

“Fuck,” he said without thinking.

“Yeah,” Davenport said, and for the first time he sounded- well, not amused, but maybe a bit less irritated. “It’s a bit obnoxious, but for our purposes it’s the safest community in LA. Scoped it out myself.”

They pulled up in the driveway of a large house at the end of the street. This one wasn’t quite the colossus that some of the other homes (monuments?) were, but it was still intimidating. Kravitz found himself wishing that Davenport had just kept driving past it when they finally pulled to a stop.

“Alright,” Davenport said, turning off the car and unbuckling himself. “Show’s about to start, let’s go.”

Kravitz carefully unbuckled his seatbelt. Just before he could pull open the door, Davenport said, “Hey, kid,” and he looked up at him.

“Don’t worry,” Davenport said. “We’ve got the best team in the industry on this. You’ll be fine.”

Kravitz wasn’t really sure what that meant, but he nodded anyways.

They left the car in the driveway and walked up the winding pathway to the front door, which was made of some kind of opaque glass that glinted in the sunlight. It was the height of at least two normal doors, and Kravitz looked at it with no small measure of trepidation as Davenport grabbed the handle and pushed it open. 

“Fucking unlocked.” Stepping inside and raising his voice to a shout, he called, “Who keeps leaving the door unlocked?”

There was no response. Kravitz stepped into the cool air conditioning, his eyes rising to look at the crystal chandelier hanging over the entryway as Davenport closed the door and locked it behind him. The ceiling swooped up, as did a dark wooden staircase that seemed to lead to two higher levels. Everything- the walls, the floors, the railings- was all very white, making the elaborate art piece facing the door stand out even more. It was a pop of color, rough swirls of paint that danced together. In any other situation, Kravitz would have been happy to study it for awhile.

Footsteps on the stairs drew his attention away from the painting. He looked up to see a woman walking down, tall with dark skin and white hair that had been thrown into a simple bun atop her head. Despite her simple trousers and button-down shirt, she exuded a kind of competence that immediately set Kravitz on edge.

These people were so totally going to sue him. 

“Finally,” the woman said as she stepped into the entryway. “I was about to send out a search party for you.”

“If you wanted to send out one of the chauffers, you could have,” Davenport snapped, and the woman rolled her eyes.

She turned her attention to Kravitz, pale grey eyes scrutinizing as she looked him over. “Lucretia,” she said, offering her hand to him. “I’m Taako’s publicist. And you are…?” 

“Kravitz.” Kravitz shook her hand. “I’m, um…”

“Our new project,” Lucretia said, lips twisting into a thin smile as though she’d just made an inside joke with herself. She nodded her head behind her. “Follow me,” she said, and then turned on her heel and swept away. Davenport followed her, walking quickly without turning around to see if Kravitz was following. 

Kravitz stared after them for a moment, then took a deep breath.

Well. He was fucked. 

X X X X X

 **Celebs Weekly -** @celebsweekly

Who is Taako’s mysterious secret boyfriend??? https://www.celebsweekly.com/taako-secret-romance-?/

10:28 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Gossip Insider -** @gossipinsider

Meet Kravitz, Taako’s mysterious fling! All you need to know about the situation here https://gossipinsider.com/taako-kravitz-romance-/

10:31 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Celeb Spot -** @celebspot

Taako Taaco’s newest boyfriend SPOTTED leaving work early with security detail! https://celebspot.com/kravitz-leaving-salon/

10:34 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

IM SORRY WHO TF IS KRAVITZ AND WHY HAVE WE NEVER SEEN HIM BEFORE #whoskravitz ????!!!!!???

10:38 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Ms. Horny Girl -** @mshornygrl

What’s this guy’s twitter handle???? I just wanna talk!!!!

10:39 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

The fight in those pics looked pretty ugly if this is another sazed situation i am gonna throw h a n d s 

10:42 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Rebecca Charles -** @rebeccacharless

@bureausalon so where do i make a mf appointment

10:43 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Charlie Danvers -** @danveromelette

Is no one talking abt how hot this guy kravitz is or is that just me

10:44 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Whirl -** @merleywhirly

@danveromelette definitely not just you

10:46 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Kayla Tran -** @merlesbeard

@yaknowfromtv hi wtf is #happening???? #whoskravitz

10:48 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch -** @blessedbypann

Someone explain we are CONFUSED @yaknowfromtv @treshornyboys

10:49 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Professional Fangirl -** @panicatthehornyboys

@yaknowfromtv do u change ur hair so much bc you’re dating a hair stylist

10:49 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako’s Wife** \- @wifeoftaakooo

@yaknowfromtv I thought we had something SPECIAL #whoskravitz

10:49 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Mikey Harreld** \- @mikeyyy513

@yaknowfromtv #whoskravitz

10:50 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Janet Gorn** \- @janetplanet1

#whoskravitz @treshornyboys @yaknowfromtv

10:50 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Ms. Horny Girl -** @mshornygrl

Y’all seriously i just wanna T A L K #whoskravitz

10:50 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X 

**W! News**

**TAAKO TAACO dating MYSTERY MAN**

Oct 02, 2018

  
Singer TAAKO TAACO of the band Tres Horny Boys was spotted yesterday arguing (and then making out with) a man who has since been identified as Kravitz Hunter, a Los Angeles hair stylist [pictured below]. This news comes in the wake of Taako’s ex, Sazed Glamour, returning to public attention with a new television show. Could this be Taako’s new rebound? Click  **HERE** for all the information we have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be an awfule Mega Chapter but at the last second I decided to show some self control and leave y'all on a cliffhanger instead so :) enjoy that :) 
> 
> Things are getting real crazy in this fic, but I really appreciate all the ongoing support. Seriously, your comments and kudos and even just hits mean the whole world to me. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My fans can be a bit… you know.”
> 
> “Batshit crazy?” Lup asked.
> 
> Taako scowled at her. “Overeager.”

**Phoebe Bush -** @phoebsss

Unpopular opinion: we should leave @yaknowfromtv alone and stop w all the #whoskravitz shit

11:16 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Hana Martinez** \- @beammeuphana

@phoebsss thank ! u !

11:18 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Michelles** \- @tresmichelles

@yaknowfromtv are u okay?? Why was he yelling at u???

11:21 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Janet Gorn** \- @janetplanet1

@tresmichelles it looked like they were both yelling

11:24 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Michelles** \- @tresmichelles

@janetplanet1 i still dont like it

11:26 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

Has anyone found this guy’s social media yet??? #whoskravitz

11:27 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch -** @blessedbypann

He has a facebook but it’s private @tresfangirls

11:29 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Sam Whaley -** @whaleyhunter

Why tf is twitter being so glitchy if it’s that thing abt that stupid musician im gonna b pissed

11:30 AM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz followed Davenport and Lucretia through the maze that was whatever house they were in to one of the very back rooms. Lucretia had pulled out a Blackberry and was typing one-handed while she walked, and Davenport didn’t seem to be in a very talkative mood, so Kravitz was left to examine the house around him and contemplate just what  _ damage control  _ really meant. 

A sharp sound from the room ahead split the air, making Kravitz jump. Davenport shot him a shrewd look as Lucretia strode in and said, “Is now really the time?”

They were in a combined kitchen and living room. Both were large and spacious, and the bright white walls carried through in here, off-setting the dark marble and cabinets. A high bar separated the areas. The living room was simple enough with several long, leather couches and a few houseplants facing the gigantic flat-screen television hanging over the fireplace.

There was a woman in the kitchen, and when Kravitz looked at her his heart jumped, because she looked so much like Taako he had thought for a moment that it was actually him. She was standing at the counter island, finger poised over the button of a blender, and her face lit up when they entered the room.

“Luce!” she said, coming into the living room to greet them. “You guys were quick.” She turned to grin at Kravitz, who had to blink to convince himself that she wasn’t actually Taako. They had the same pointed nose and high cheekbones, and her eyes were the same shocking shade of bright blue. Her hair was cut short at her shoulders, though, and left a natural blonde color with tints of red at the ends.

“I’m Lup,” she said, offering a hand to him. “And  _ you’re  _ the guy who got caught making out with my idiot twin brother. Nice job on that, by the way.”

“Kravitz.” And then, because he hadn’t forgotten his manners, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Really?” Lup’s expression flattened in the same way Taako’s did when he was annoyed about something. “I haven’t heard anything about you. That’s not your fault, though.” Her face brightened again, and she clapped her hands together, nodding at Davenport. “What’s up, Cap’nport? I’m making smoothies! Who wants a smoothie? Luce? They’re strawberry banana!”

“We have important business to attend to, Lup. Where’s your brother?” Lucretia waved a hand at Kravitz. “Feel free to make yourself comfortable, Kravitz, this will take awhile.”

“He’s still asleep,” Lup said, and promptly started up the blender again when Lucretia opened her mouth to complain.

Kravitz awkwardly sat down on one of the couches, wondering if he should explain to them that Taako probably wouldn’t be very happy if he found out that Kravitz was here. Then he decided he was too intimidated to speak up. 

“Tell him to come down,” Lucretia said when Lup turned the blender back off. 

Lup turned around and snatched a spoon up off of the counter behind her. Leaning over to the wall, she pressed a button on a small white box.

“Hey, dipshit,” she said into it, “Get your flat ass down here, it’s time for a war council.”

She went back to the blender and dipped the spoon in, scooping some of the smoothie out. A moment later, the box crackled, and a familiar voice snapped, “My ass is  _ not  _ flat.”

“Two-way baby monitor,” Lup said, grinning at Kravitz. “He’ll be down in a second.”

Before Kravitz could respond, another man wandered into the room. He looked supremely out of place in a pair of worn blue jeans and thick-rimmed glasses, and looked confused to see all these people in the living room.

“Uh, what’s happening?” he asked.

Lup pulled the spoon out of her mouth and pointed it at Kravitz. “That’s Taako’s secret boyfriend, Kravitz,” she said, and Kravitz was too anxious to correct her. “Kravitz, this is my fianc é, Barry.”

Barry stared at Kravitz blankly for a moment before saying, “Are you making smoothies?”

“Strawberry banana! C’mere, babe, I’ll get you a glass,” Lup said. 

Davenport sat down the other couch across from Kravitz and pulled a book out of nowhere. Lucretia was still standing in the center of the room, typing away on her Blackberry, while Barry joined Lup in the kitchen. 

The back wall was entirely made of windows and a sliding glass door, looking out over a large backyard with expensive-looking furniture and a pool. Kravitz stared out at the bright blue water. He felt  _ very  _ uncomfortable, and was starting to wish that he’d just stayed at the salon to help his friends deal with everything.

But he wouldn’t have been any help there, would he have? Maybe once they’d seen him leave, all of the reporters had left. He hoped they had left by now, at least.

“Oh, great, the whole peanut gallery’s here.” Kravitz’s heart jumped, and he turned around as Taako strode into the room. He had dyed his hair from that awful bright red to a much nicer pale lavender, which he had thrown up into a messy bun. The color was thin at the roots, which told Kravitz that Taako had done it himself. He was dressed in a pair of pastel pink shorts and a tank top with a silky white bathrobe thrown over the whole thing and loosely tied at his waist. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, if his grumpy expression was anything to go by; he even had a sleeping mask poised on the top of his head, with  _ Bitch  _ embroidered on it in nice cursive. 

“It’s lovely that you got to sleep in while the rest of us were out trying to fix your problems,” Lucretia said, her voice dry.

Taako shrugged. He hadn’t looked at Kravitz yet, and didn’t seem like he was going to. “I need my beauty sleep,” he said, crossing the room to the kitchen. “Well, no I don’t. Sup, Barold, you look tired. Did you make me a smoothie?”

“You can wait your turn,” Lup said. She looked up from the strawberries she was cutting and smiled at Kravitz. At least one twin was making eye contact with him. “Kravitz, do you want a smoothie?”

“No, thank you,” Kravitz said. He took a moment to assess the twins together, and  _ god  _ if they didn’t look like carbon copies of each other. The distinctions were there if you looked closely, but from far away it was as though they were mirror reflections with different colored hair. 

“Taako,” Lucretia said, crossing her arms and shooting him with a hard look. “We need to discuss our plan.”

“Why do we need one of those?” Taako had opened the refrigerator and was rifling through it. He emerged a moment later with a bag of shredded cheese and a frown. “And why the fuck don’t we have any food?”

“Taako, pictures are circulating of you and Kravitz and the public has  _ no  _ idea what’s going on. If we leave it too long, speculations will start-”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ve already started, babe.” Taako closed the refrigerator with a bump of his hip and opened a cabinet instead, taking down a dark blue mug. “You want a plan of action? Fine. I’ll put out a tweet saying it was a one-off fling and everyone can stop sticking their fucking noses into my sex life. Oh, good jesus christ up above, we have coffee. Hallelujah.”

“Hashtag ‘who is Kravitz’ is number one trending on Twitter and Tumblr, and Twitter has crashed  _ twice  _ in the past hour due to the influx of tweets over the situation. I’ve bought back a number of the pictures that haven’t yet been released, but the worst of them are already out. And with all this talk of Sazed back in public-”

“Don’t  _ fucking  _ bring him up, Lucretia, I-”

The roar of the blender cut interrupted him. Taako glared at Lup, who smiled serenely at him. “Sorry, babe.”

“Taako, would you just  _ sit down _ ?” Lucretia sounded exasperated, and that seemed to be what finally made Taako roll his eyes and march back into the living room. 

He sat on the couch next to Davenport, who hadn’t looked up from his book since Taako had entered the room. Taako crossed his legs and cupped his coffee mug with both hands, blowing on the top to cool it off.

He still hadn’t looked at Kravitz.

“Thank you,” Lucretia said. She sat down next to Kravitz, laying her Blackberry down in her lap. “ _ Now _ . You know the drill, Taako. I am going to need  _ honest answers  _ from you. Understood?”

“Clear as day,” Taako said, reclining back against the cushions. 

Lucretia pursed her lips as though she didn’t quite believe him. “How long has this been going on?” she asked.

Taako shrugged and tipped his head back, closing his eyes. “Time is a social construct,” he said, “and I don’t subscribe to it.”

“Two months,” Kravitz said, when Lucretia looked at him a tad desperately. 

A loud clank from the kitchen told them that Lup had just slammed a glass down on the counter. “Two  _ months _ ?”

“Oh, fuck off, Lup,” Taako said without opening his eyes.

“No, you fuck off,” Lup said, rounding the counter to stalk into the kitchen. Barry followed after her, smoothie in hand, looking completely nonplussed by his fiancée’s outburst. Taako lifted his head and raised his eyebrows lazily at his sister as she snapped, “You’ve been dating this guy for  _ two months  _ and you didn’t tell me?”

“We weren’t dating,” Kravitz and Taako said together, and this time Taako  _ did _ look at him- he returned Kravitz’s glare with a nasty one of his own.

“Fine, sleeping together, whatever,” Lup said, crossing her arms. “You’ve never  _ slept with  _ anyone for that long, Taako.”

“Shut up, Lup,” Taako hissed. His cheeks colored slightly, and Kravitz looked at him, feeling a touch of his irritation fading.

Was that true?

“Hi, we’re losing focus,” Lucretia said, waving her hand at them. “Back with me? Great. Now, the way that we wish to proceed depends entirely on what outcome you two wish to achieve.”

“What do you mean?” Kravitz asked, while Taako went back to staring at the ceiling like he had better places to be. 

“Well, I know it doesn’t look great right now, but we do have the upperhand in this situation. They have pictures of you two, but they have no idea what your relationship is, or who Kravitz is.”

“Yeah,” Kravitz said, feeling like he should have  _ some  _ say in this conversation, “they swarmed me and my coworkers this morning.”

“What?” Taako asked. Kravitz ignored him.

“And that will continue to happen until we can issue some kind of statement,” Lucretia said. “But before I can do that, we need to establish your relationship so I can think of a way for us to present it to the media.” 

“There is no relationship,” Taako said. Kravitz curled his fingers into the leather of the couch and bit his tongue.

“Okay,” Lucretia said, glancing sideways at Kravitz. “That’s not an answer that will work. There are pictures of you arguing and then kissing in the middle of a Los Angeles residential street. This isn’t just a one-off picture of you making out with a random man in a bar, Taako.”

“Fine,” Taako said. He took a sip of his coffee. “Say that we were dating, but I broke up with him.”

“Excuse me?” Kravitz asked, frowning at Taako.

Taako finally met his eyes. Kravitz wasn’t sure what he saw there. “Got a problem with that?”

“Actually, yes, I do,” Kravitz said. “It’s not the  _ truth _ .”

“Mm, pretty sure it is.”

“Taako-”

Loud slurping through a straw interrupted him. They all turned to Barry, who looked up from his smoothie with a sheepish expression. “Sorry,” he said. 

“Okay,” Lucretia said. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a long, slow breath. “Okay. Obviously, you two have some  _ issues  _ that you need to work out before we proceed.”

“We don’t have to work anything out,” Taako said.

“Yes, you do,” Lucretia snapped. Her Blackberry started buzzing. She stood up and pointed it at Taako. “I am giving you twenty minutes to decide what your story will be. When I come back, you’d better have something that I can work with. Understood?”

“You’re not in charge of me,” Taako said.

“Yes, I am,” Lucretia said. “I signed a contract, god help me.” She pointed at Lup and raised her Blackberry to her ear. “Fix this.”

“Why am I always the one left in charge?” Lup complained as Lucretia backed out of the room.

For a moment, the room was silent except for Barry scraping his straw against the bottom of his cup and Davenport flipping a page in his book. Then Lup turned to Taako and Kravitz with a bright smile.

“Who’s ready for couples therapy?” she asked. 

X X X X X

X X X X X

“This is ridiculous,” Taako said. He was on his feet, hair slipping from his bun as he stalked around the coffee table. “I’m going to go grab my phone and tweet at everyone to fuck off.”

“Twitter crashed,” Barry said. 

“Then I’ll fucking post it to the Tres Horny Boys Facebook!”

“C’mon, T,  _ no one  _ would see that,” said Lup. For someone who had been left in charge, she certainly wasn’t trying very hard. At some point she had sat down next to Barry, and seemed more content holding hands with him than mediating the conversation.

“And Lucretia would kill you,” Davenport said without looking up from his book.

“She can’t do anything to me,” Taako said, but he stopped trying to leave the room. Instead, he crossed his arms and glared at Kravitz. “This is all your fucking fault.”

Kravitz stared at him in disbelief. “I’m sorry-  _ my  _ fault?”

“We could have gone somewhere more private to talk, but  _ no _ , you had somewhere to  _ go  _ and had to do it  _ in the middle of the fucking street _ .”

“You were the one who came to me,” Kravitz said, standing up to be on Taako’s level. “And I’m pretty sure  _ you  _ were the one who kissed me.”

“That was a group effort.” Taako sniffed and drew his bathrobe tighter around himself. “This isn’t a fucking big deal. People will obsess over it for a few days and then it’ll pass. I don’t know why everyone’s losing their goddamn mind around here.”

“My coworkers are being harassed, Taako!” Kravitz was aware that he was raising his voice in front of a bunch of strangers, and he was technically a guest in their home, but Taako was just standing there looking all smug and unbothered-

“I told you that was a possibility the very first time we hooked up,” Taako said.

Kravitz felt something snap. “You,” he said, glaring at him, “are the most selfish,  _ self-absorbed- _ ” 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ call me selfish-”

“The second that things aren’t going your way, you blame everyone else for your fucking problems-”

“Don’t act like you know anything about me, Kravitz-”

“Then don’t act like you didn’t drop me the  _ moment  _ you didn’t have a use for me!”

Taako straightened up, his lips falling apart as he looked at Kravitz. “That’s what you think?”

Kravitz frowned. Davenport’s book snapped shut as he closed it and stood up with a grunt.

“Right,” he said, “this is a private conversation. Call me in if you need something.”

“Yeah,” Barry said. He untangled himself from Lup and gestured with his thumb in the direction Davenport had disappeared in. “I’ve got to go, uh… not be here.”

And then it was just Kravitz and Taako staring each other down, and Lup seated on the couch, staring at her brother with wide eyes.

“Go away, Lup,” he said without looking away from Kravitz.

“But-”

“ _ Lup _ .”

Lup sighed, and then she, too, left.

“How can you think that?” Taako demanded once they were alone.

“Oh, I don’t know Taako,” Kravitz said. “Maybe it’s because you showed up to fuck me, and when I said no and tried to talk to you, you called everything we’d been doing a  _ mistake _ .”

Taako rolled his head back, like Kravitz was being annoying. “Look,” he said. “I’m fucking  _ sorry  _ about that, okay? I was trying to apologize yesterday, before-” He pursed his lips and wrapped his arms around himself. He looked smaller than usual without any flashy makeup or outfits to buffer his disgruntled expression.

“I didn’t mean it,” he continued. “I was pissed off about other stuff and I took it out on you, okay? I’m sorry.”

Kravitz lifted his chin. Taako sounded genuine, but Kravitz had been stewing in his own anger for weeks now, and wasn’t quite ready to let go of it. “You could have responded to me,” he said. “Texted, called, anything- I thought I was never going to hear from you again.”

“If I’d had more self control, you wouldn’t have,” Taako said, sounding rueful. “And then you wouldn’t be in this fucking situation.”

“Taako-”

“I shouldn’t have dragged you into this,” Taako said. He reached up and tugged at a strand of hair. “It’s insane. I never wanted you to get caught up in it.”

Kravitz took a long, slow breath in. Held it. Released it. “You warned me,” he said, meeting Taako’s gaze when the other man’s eyes darted to him. “You were right. You told me this could happen.”

“You didn’t-”

“We were both out on the street, Taako,” Kravitz said. “We both…”

He finally looked away, unable to hold the eye contact. It felt like there were several miles between him and Taako rather than a few feet and a coffee table.

“We’ll fix it,” Taako said. His voice sounded determined, now. “Lucy is a pain in the ass, but she’s the best in the business. She’ll be able to spin this.” 

“Well, Taako, I’ve never heard such a glowing recommendation from you.” Lucretia walked back into the room, followed closely by Lup and then Barry. Davenport trailed after them, and from the irritated expression on his face, Kravitz guessed that he had been coerced into coming back.

“I’m still giving you two stars on Yelp,” Taako warned. 

Lucretia rolled her eyes with a wry smile. “Do you have something I can work with?”

“Yes,” said Taako, and Kravitz raised his eyebrows at him. “We’re going to have to go ahead and say that we were dating, because those pictures would be pretty hard to explain any other way. Right?” He directed this to Lucretia, who nodded. “Alright, so we dated for a few weeks, and then broke up because our lives aren’t compatible. We were fighting because we never saw each other, and although the attraction’s there, we decided to call it off.” Taako waved his fingers at Lucretia, like he’d just done magic. “Good enough for you?”

“It’s a start,” Lucretia said. “Kravitz?”

Everyone looked to Kravitz, who just nodded. 

“Wonderful. I think I can draw the attention away from Kravitz with that, especially if we emphasize that it’s over. That means you two  _ cannot _ be seen together again. And,” she said, levelling a look at Taako, “no more sneaking around.”

Taako’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. He raised three fingers in a mock-salute. “Scout’s honor,” he said. 

“I’ll start writing a statement.” Lucretia raised her Blackberry, already typing away. “You’re going to put out a Tweet as soon as the site is back up, Taako.”

“And crash it again?” Lup asked shrewdly.

“It can crash all it wants  _ after  _ people have seen Taako’s tweet,” Lucretia said.

“What about my salon?” When Lucretia just looked at him, Kravitz said, “They published the address. My coworkers were harassed this morning.”

“There isn’t too much we can do about that,” Lucretia said. She actually looked a bit sympathetic. “You may need to take some time off of work until the media has moved on, at which point you should be able to return. Actually,” she said, waving a hand, “you should be lying low in general until this blows over. No coming and going from your home; no one has your permanent address, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Kravitz couldn’t help the bite of disappointment he felt. But if using up some of his vacation days saved his coworkers from dealing with his problems, he’d do it.

“Is it safe for him to go back to his apartment?” Taako’s arms were crossed, lips twisted down. “My fans can be a bit… you know.”

“Batshit crazy?” Lup asked.

Taako scowled at her. “Overeager.”

“We could provide him with a security detail,” Lucretia said, glancing at Davenport, who nodded. “Or put him up in a hotel for the week, I suppose.”

“I can pay for my own hotel,” Kravitz said, disliking how everyone was discussing this as though he wasn’t there.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lup said. “If he can’t go back to his apartment, he’ll stay here.”

If possible, Taako’s frown deepened. “I’m sure he’d prefer his own hotel room,  _ Lup _ .” 

“Why? We’ve got plenty of guest bedrooms. And a pool.” Lup grinned at Kravitz. “It’s a super dope pool, you’ll love it.” 

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Kravitz said, uncomfortable.

“Nonsense! It’s settled, you’ll stay with us.” Lup clapped her hands together. “I can go and collect some of your things from your apartment. Oh, Barry, do we have any fresh sheets?”

The look Barry gave her made it clear that it was absurd she had asked. “No.”

“Shit. Okay, I’m going to go do laundry then. Brb.”

Taako groaned loudly as she all but ran out of the room. “I fucking hate her,” he said. “Barold, please go make sure she doesn’t flood the laundry room again, I’m drying my dresses in there.”

“You know I can’t stop her,” Barry said, but he filed out after his fiancée. 

“Kravitz, we can get you a hotel,” Taako said.

“Actually,” Lucretia started, and Taako groaned again. She carried on with the practiced ease of someone who was used to ignoring Taako. “Lup has a fair point.”

“About the pool?” Taako asked.

“You’ll be completely out of the public here,” Lucretia said to Kravitz. “We’ll be able to keep an eye on everything much better. This might be the ideal scenario, if you’re alright with it.”

“I-” Kravitz glanced at Taako, who still looked annoyed. Yes, he and Taako had managed to communicate without arguing, but it was clear that Taako wasn’t very happy about the idea of Kravitz staying anywhere near him.

Alright, that one hurt a bit.

“I’ll do whatever’s easiest,” he said finally, because he didn’t want the decision to be left up to him.

Lucretia quirked an eyebrow at Taako, who flapped a hand at her. “Put him wherever the fuck you want,” he said. “I’m going to check on Lup and make sure she hasn’t broken anything yet.”

He left, leaving Kravitz with even less of an clue of what Taako wanted from him than before. Lucretia followed after him, Blackberry out, murmuring something about statements and quiet as she went.

That left Kravitz standing in the living room with Davenport, who shoved his hands in his pockets and said, “You certainly have Taako worked up.”

“What do you mean?” Kravitz said, feeling a little miserable about the whole situation. He was meant to be getting  _ space  _ from Taako so that he could move on, not moving into his  _ house _ .

“You’ve managed to upset him,” Davenport said. He patted Kravitz’s arm as he walked past him. “Don’t worry. That’s a good thing- it mean he cares.”

Well,  _ that  _ certainly didn’t make Kravitz feel any better.

X X X X X

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Yo is this thing on 

1:12 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Rebecca Charles -** @rebeccacharless

@yaknowfromtv OH FUCK WELCOME BACK

1:13 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Dana Pointe** \- @yaknowfromtexas

@yaknowfromtv who’s kravitz!!!

1:14 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Biyu Zhao -** @soccerluvver

@yaknowfromtv f u c k i missed u so MUCH

1:14 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Oh dope twitter’s back

1:16 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Ok everyone listen up im only gonna say this once

1:17 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Kravitz is part of my private life+doesnt want public attention. I appreciate everyone’s concern, but pls respect both of our privacies

1:18 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

We are 1. not dating 2. not fighting and 3. not going to explain ourselves further bc its private

1:19 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Again: i appreciate all the concern, but everything is fine n we both just want a bit of privacy rn 

1:19 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Burnme Daddy** \- @massivemagnusfann

@yaknowfromtv when he eloquent tho

1:20 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

@yaknowfromtv we hope u get all the privacy u need <3

1:21 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@yaknowfromtv make sure he’s treating u right :/

1:21 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Janet Gorn** \- @janetplanet1

That’s all we get??? @yaknowfromtv

1:22 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Phoebe Bush -** @phoebsss

@janetplanet1 i’m sorry i didn’t know u were entitled to his business

1:24 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Janet Gorn** \- @janetplanet1

@phoebsss I’m sorry I didn’t know I asked for your opinion

1:27 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch** \- @blessedbypann

@yaknowfromtv just glad to have u back king 

1:28 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

X X X X X

“Johann read us the tweets. Is everything okay over there?”

“I think so,” Kravitz said. “Taako’s publicist just left to, uh- spew bullshit at the media, Taako said.”

“He has very colorful language.”

“You’re telling me.”

Kravitz was outside on the back patio, seated on one of the soft lounge chairs next to the pool. They had spent several hours arguing and discussing things with Lucretia, who had finally left to attend to all the calls she had been receiving from news outlets all day. 

Now, he had excused himself to call Carey and check in on his friends, because he hadn’t been able to stop worrying about them.

“You’re really okay?” he asked.

“Kravitz, we’re  _ fine _ . Everyone left pretty much after you did when we told them we weren’t going to gossip about you.”

Kravitz picked at a stray thread on the chair. “I’m sorry,” he said, guilt curling in his stomach.

“Alright, yeah, you’ve also gotta stop that. This isn’t your fault.”

“I dragged you all into this. I-”

“We’re your friends, idiot. Who else are you going to drag into all your dumb life shit?”

Kravitz smiled despite himself. “Thanks, Carey.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, stop mentioning it. I don’t want to sit here and listen to you apologize anymore, I want the gossip.”

Kravitz laughed. “There’s no gossip.”

“Bullshit. How are things with you and Taako?”

The sliding door slid open with a  _ shlick  _ that drew Kravitz’s eyes up. Taako stepped out onto the patio, carefully closing the door behind him.

“I don’t know,” Kravitz said. “Hey, Carey, I’ll call you back later.”

“You’d fucking better. Bye, Krav.”

“Bye.” Kravitz hung up and set his phone down as Taako sat down on the chair beside Kravitz, keeping a careful bit of distance between them.

“Lemonade?” He held out one of the glasses he was carrying, which Kravitz accepted.

“Thanks.”

Taako had changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of high-waisted shorts and a billowy white button down. Large pink glasses were perched on the edge of his nose, but they were clear enough that Kravitz could see his eyes through them.

“Everything okay at the salon?” he asked.

Kravitz nodded. “The reporters left them alone when I left.”

“Good,” Taako said. 

Silence fell, but it wasn’t the comfortable silence that Kravitz normally enjoyed between him and Taako. This silence was heavy, anticipatory. Water lapped gently in the pool at their feet, the surface stirred by the breeze rustling through the backyard. 

“I don’t have to stay here,” Kravitz said. “Seriously, I’ll just go back to my apartment, or-”

“No, it’s fine,” Taako said. “I didn’t mean to be an ass about it. I just thought you wouldn’t want to stay here.” 

“Why?” 

Taako looked at him over the top of his lemonade glass. “Because I’m here?”

Kravitz didn’t have much to say to that. He took a sip of his lemonade, then made a face at the taste.

“Oh, yeah, it’s spiked,” Taako said, and then took a long sip of his own drink.

“Do you not want me here?” 

“Kravitz,” Taako said. “It doesn’t matter what I want.”

“Now  _ that  _ doesn’t sound like you at all.”

Taako kicked at his ankle lightly. “Asshole,” he said. “Look, the most important thing is that you’re safe, okay? Lup was- she’s not right about a lot of things, but she was right about my fans. Some of them can be a bit batshit, and I don’t want any of them doing anything crazy.”

“Like?”

Taako shrugged. “I couldn’t tell you,” he said. “So we just won’t risk it. You can crash here for a few days, and when it all dies down, you can go home.”

“And then what happens?”

Taako looked out at the pool. For a moment they were silent, with just the clinking of their ice between them.

“You were right,” he finally said, “when you said you shouldn’t do… you know. This, anymore.” 

Kravitz gripped his glass tighter. “You don’t want to be with me?”

“I don’t think  _ you  _ should be with me. All this shit?” Taako waved a hand at the general vicinity. “It’s a fucking nightmare, Krav, and I’ve already gotten you way more involved than I should have.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kravitz said, and Taako snorted. 

“That’s nice of you to say,” he said. “You’re too nice, Kravitz, you know that?”

Kravitz didn’t respond. Taako looked at him, eyes tinted pink by his glasses.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter what I think,” Kravitz said. “You’ve already figured it all out, haven’t you?”

Taako sighed. “Kravitz-”

“It’s hot out here.” Kravitz stood up. He couldn’t look at Taako. “I’m going inside.”

Taako didn’t say anything as Kravitz left. Kravitz thought that probably said a lot. 

X X X X X 

**Janelle Twaine** \- @ataleoftwojanelles

Conspiracy theory: Kravitz/Taako is a publicity stunt to distract us from Sazed coming back

5:35 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Rebecca Charles -** @rebeccacharless

@ataleoftwojanelles oh shit im here for that

5:37 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Rebecca Charles -** @rebeccacharless

@ataleoftwojanelles came out of nowhere right when everyones talkin abt sazed?? hmmmm

5:38 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Whirl -** @merleywhirly

@ataleoftwojanelles its a good ass distraction then

5:38 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Michelles** \- @tresmichelles

@yaknowfromtv can u and kravitz livestream

5:40 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote out this entire chapter, decided I hated it, then re-did it to make it angstier because nothing is too easy. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks, as always, for all your support. You guys blow me away <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bad, bad news  
> One of us is gonna lose  
> I'm the powder, you're the fuse  
> Just add some friction"  
> \- 'my strange addiction' by Billie Eilish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: semi-explicit sex scene in the third prose section

**Celebrity Gossip**

Who is Kravitz Hunter?

Oct 2, 2018

“Kravitz is part of my private life,” said singer Taako Taaco in a Tweet just hours ago.

The statement comes after a day of wild speculations after pictures were released this morning of Taaco and Kravitz Hunter, LA hair stylist. The pictures show them first arguing, and then locking lips out in public. This is the first time the two have been seen together.

“We are 1. not dating 2. not fighting and 3. not going to explain ourselves further [because it’s] private,” Taaco continued in his Twitter thread. He put out a statement as soon as the site was back up; it crashed earlier this morning due to the influx of Tweets over the situation.

Despite the assurance that Taaco and Hunter are not in a relationship, fans are continuing to speculate about the nature of their association. This isn’t the first time that leaked images have exposed one of Taaco’s personal relationships- long-time fans will recall three years ago, when supposed footage of Taaco and ex-boyfriend Sazed Glamour revealed a situation of alleged domestic abuse.

Taaco ended his Twitter statement by requesting privacy on behalf of both himself and Hunter.

X X X X X

Taako disappeared for a long time after Kravitz had spoken to him by the pool. Kravitz tried very hard not to care, and focused instead on trying to field his sister’s attempts to socialize with him.

“We set your bed up with fresh sheets,” Lup said, opening a cabinet and pulling out two glasses. “And we’ve got, like, soap and shit for the shower. We’re like a hotel over here. If you need anything at all, just let one of us know.”

“Thank you,” Kravitz said, watching as she pulled a bottle of champagne and orange juice out of the refrigerator. “And thank you so much for letting me stay here. You really didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did,” Lup said. She shot a grin at him and popped the top off the champagne. “This is your very first public scandal. You need the scandal gurus at your side to help you out.”

Despite himself, Kravitz smiled. As irritated as he was at Taako, it seemed to be impossible not to like his sister.

Lup poured a generous measure of champagne into each glass, then splashed the orange juice in. “I know it’s not breakfast,” she said, sliding it over, “but I think you should be able to have mimosas all the time.” 

Kravitz accepted his drink, and then glanced out at the living room, where Davenport and Lucretia were both sitting, talking in low voices. “Who, uh,” he said, “I’m sorry- who all lives here?”

Lup shrugged. “Everyone,” she said. “Well, officially, me, Barry, and Taako, but we kind of have an open door policy to all our friends. It drives Davenport wild. He thinks that we need, like, security measures or something.” She paused with her glass halfway to her lips. “Not that you’re not safe here. You’re fine.”

“I know.”

“Plus, I think Davenport has a gun. He says he doesn’t, but he always wears a jacket, so who knows. Hey, babe!” Lup brightened as Barry joined them in the kitchen. 

Barry stopped to kiss Lup on the cheek. “What are you doing?” 

“Having mimosas and gossiping. Want to join?”

In answer, Barry grabbed a La Croix out of the refrigerator and sat down on one of the stools next to Kravitz. “Where’s Taako?” he asked, sliding the can over to Lup.

“Dunno.” Lup cracked open the drink and then handed it back to Barry. “Taking a nap, probably.”

Kravitz stared down at his drink. Behind him, Davenport said something that made Lucretia laugh loudly.

“Kravitz?” Lup was looking at him with a small frown. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Kravitz said, and took a sip of his drink.

“I know it’s weird,” Barry said. Kravitz turned to him, surprised; the man hadn’t spoken more than a handful of words in Kravitz’s presence, and Kravitz had assumed that he simply wasn’t interested in talking to him. “This whole fame thing. Or, fame by association. I’m still not used to it, and Lup is nowhere near Taako’s level.” He frowned at his fiancée. “That came out wrong.”

“No, you’re right,” Lup said. “I have people that know me in the art world, but Taako is…” She shook her head. “It’s crazy. Magnus and Merle, too. I have no idea how it all happened so fast. It’s fucking scary when I go out and people think I’m Taako.”

“Does that happen often?” Kravitz asked.

“Not as much since Taako started dying his hair,” said Lup. She grinned over the top of her glass at him. “I suppose we have you to thank for that?”

“Just once,” Kravitz said.

“Is that how you met?” Lup asked. When Kravitz hesitated, she said, “I’m sorry. I’m just curious. Taako hasn’t really told me a lot about you.” She took a small sip of her drink. “He hasn’t told me anything, actually. I just found out about you this morning.”

“We weren’t serious,” Kravitz said. “And we’re not- anything, anymore.”

Lup frowned. Next to Kravitz, Barry was carefully drinking his La Croix. 

“You’ve said,” Lup said. “But- listen, Kravitz, I don’t want to pry, but-”

She stopped when they were joined by Taako, who strode into the room like he was chasing the tail end of a tornado.

“Drinking without me?” he asked, heading straight for the fridge. “Fuckin’ lame, sis.”

“Not my fault you were up in your room hiding,” Lup said, smoothly transitioning out of whatever she had been about to tell Kravitz.

“I was trying to sleep,” Taako said, pulling the champagne back out. He poured himself a large glass without adding any orange juice. “I got pulled out of bed this morning.”

“At noon,” Barry said.

“Shut up, Barold.” Taako came to join them at the island. He had braided his hair back out of his face, and it hung loosely over his shoulder. Without the pink glasses he looked much more casual. “I never make fun of your siesta time, do I?”

“Yes, you do,” Barry said. Then to Kravitz, “Siesta time is sacred.”

“Siesta time is stupid,” Taako said, and then took a long drink of champagne.

“Someone’s touchy,” Lup said. Taako glared at her.

Somewhere near the front of the house, a door opened, and a man called, “We come bringing pizza!” 

Quick footsteps hurried along the marble floor, and then a familiar small shape shot into the kitchen.

“Also Ango!” the voice yelled again.

“Sir,” Angus said, making a beeline for Taako. “Are you alright?”

“Whoa, little dude.” Taako put his glass down and reached out to touch Angus’s shoulder when he got close enough. “Don’t run in the house, you’ll give Barold a heart attack.”

“I saw the news, sir,” Angus said. His face was flushed enough that Kravitz could see the red on his dark skin. “I know you hate when I watch news about you but I heard about what was happening and I just had to, it’s so awful that those pictures got out-”

“Ango,” Taako said. He crouched down in front of him, swift and elegant. “It’s fine. Lucretia handled it.”

Angus’s brow furrowed. “You’re sure?”

“When am I not?” Taako plucked the newsie cap off of Angus’s head and ruffled his hair. “Don’t frown so much, kid, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Angus made a face and snatched his hat back from Taako when it was in range. Then he turned to Kravitz. “Are you alright, Mr. Kravitz, sir?”

“I’m fine, Angus,” Kravitz said. Watching Taako interact with Angus caused a strange kind of tightness in Kravitz’s chest. “Thank you for asking.”

“Wait.” Taako’s eyes narrowed. He stood up and frowned at Kravitz. “Why the hell do you know my kid?” 

“Uh,” Kravitz said.

“Mr. Kravitz cut my hair, sir,” Angus said. 

“He _what_?”

“Good, you needed a haircut,” Lup said. She leaned forward on her elbows and grinned at Angus. “What, no hello for Aunt Lup?”

Angus rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. “Hi, Ms. Lup and Mr. Barry,” he said dutifully.

“Did no one hear the thing about the pizza?” A man walked into the room, large and burly with a stack of pizza boxes in his arms. “Because I had to fight through a crowd of paparazzi to get these, so I expect at least a cheer. Maybe a standing ovation, I don’t know.”

“Oh, is it Harry’s?” Lup made a beeline for the boxes, popping the lid off of the first one and glancing inside. “Fuck yes, Magnus.”

“That’s more like it.” The man set the boxes down on the counter and turned to Kravitz with a broad smile. “You’re Taako’s secret boyfriend!” He offered his hand. “I’m Magnus!”

“That’s Kravitz,” Taako said as Kravitz shook Magnus’s hand. “And we’re not dating.”

“Really? Everyone seems to think you are.”

Now that he had a name, the recognition followed. Magnus was a tall man with rusty red sideburns, broad shoulders, and a kind smile that he turned on Kravitz. Kravitz was pretty sure that he played guitar for the band. 

“What kind of pizza do you want, Kravitz?” Magnus started sorting through the boxes, laying them all out. “I got cheese, veggie, pepperoni-”

“Yo, Lucy, Cap’n!” Lup shouted, digging in the cabinet and emerging with a stack of plates. “Pizza!”

“Yes, we heard you all the first time,” Lucretia said dryly, walking into the kitchen. She was typing on her Blackberry one-handed without looking, which Kravitz thought was a rather impressive feat. “Taako, I just spoke with Music Today. They want to know if you could-”

“No work at the dinner table, Lucy,” Lup said. She shoved a plate of pizza piled high with vegetables at her. “Want a mimosa?”

Lucretia rolled her eyes, but accepted the drink. 

Somehow, in all the chaos, Kravitz ended up with a slice of cheese pizza and a second mimosa. No one made a move to go sit in the dining room, and instead stood around the kitchen where they were, talking in clumps. Kravitz, who was discovering that he was subconsciously fixated on where Taako was, spotted the man talking to Angus in the corner. He looked as serious as a man holding a bright pink plate of pizza could be.

“How are you holding up?”

It was Magnus, approaching Kravitz with a smile. “It’s hard having all that attention on you,” he said. “We would know.”

“I’m fine,” Kravitz said. “Everyone has been very helpful.”

“That’s good to hear,” Magnus said, leaning against the counter beside Kravitz. “Listen, I haven’t had the chance to talk to Taako yet. Are you and him…?”

Kravitz shook his head. “No,” he said. “We weren’t- we weren’t serious.” 

“Really,” Magnus said. He looked a bit disappointed. “Well, it’s still good to meet you. And hey, once all this craziness calms down, you should come to one of our shows!”

Kravitz’s lips quirked. “Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus clapped him on the shoulder and then excused himself to get more pizza.

Kravitz’s eyes once more strayed to Taako and Angus. As he watched, Taako said something that made Angus’s face crumple, and then Taako strode away, empty champagne glass in hand. He looked irritated, and it made Kravitz frown. 

He watched as Taako opened the fridge and poked inside. After a moment of searching he made a noise of frustration, shoving something in there roughly to the side.

Kravitz cleared his throat. When Taako looked at him, he plucked up the mostly empty champagne bottle, which had been left out on the counter, and held it out.

Taako stared at it. “Thanks,” he said after a moment, taking it from Kravitz. 

“If you’re upset with Angus because he came to talk to me,” Kravitz said, “don’t be. I encouraged him, it’s my fault.”

“How very noble of you, Kravitz,” Taako said, dumping the rest of the champagne in his glass. “The little brat did it all on his own, though. I told him to stop digging into my stuff.”

Kravitz rested his hip against the counter. “He was only trying to help.”

“Yeah, well, he didn’t. I’m sick and tired of everyone trying to _help_ me.” 

“God forbid someone try and care about you.”

Taako glowered at him, and then raised his drink. He drained half of it in one go. “I don’t need any comments from you,” he said. 

Anger swelled in Kravitz. It was annoying how familiar of a feeling that had been. “Fine,” he said, setting down his plate. “I’ll go, then.”

He only got a step away before a finger snagged on his sleeve. “Wait,” Taako said. When Kravitz looked at him, his brow was drawn into a frown. “I’m sorry,” he said.

Kravitz wasn’t sure if he believed him, but he picked up his drink again and returned to his spot across from Taako.

“Angus was just concerned about you,” he said.

“I know,” said Taako. “That’s- he’s got a good head on his shoulders.”

Kravitz eyed Taako. “You’re good with him,” he said, because Taako was, even in the small interactions Kravitz had seen between them.

Taako shook his head. “Not good enough.”

“Then be better.”

Taako pursed his lips and looked at Kravitz. Several strands of hair had come loose from his braid, falling to frame his face. “Blunt,” he said.

Kravitz shrugged. 

Taako drained his drink, then set the empty glass down on the counter. “Alright,” he said, “I’m gonna go apologize to the little shit.”

“Have fun.”

Taako paused, looking back at Kravitz like he was going to say something. Then he frowned, closed his mouth, and turned away, sliding past Davenport to cross the kitchen.

Kravitz looked away when Taako reached Angus. He picked up his pizza and finally took a small bite.

Maybe if he looked occupied enough with his food, Lup wouldn’t insist on digging out a third drink for him.

X X X X X

 **Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Pizza party!!!! What’s everyone’s favorite kind??

6:13 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Kayla Tran -** @merlesbeard

Anything w olives @mangochutney

6:15 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**MagnusB Fan -** @ilovemagnusburnsiides

Just cheese 4 me pleeeeaseeeee @mangochutney

6:16 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@mangochutney tfti

6:20 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@pansblessing 1. Stop using internet lingo like u know what it means 2. Ur literally in hawaii????

6:21 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@pansblessing we’ll save u a slice!

6:22 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@mangochutney not in my house

6:23 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@mangochutney thanks, magnus. 

6:26 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Magnus Burnsides is my favorite bandmate

6:27 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Merle Highchurch is old

6:29 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@yaknowfromtv is that the best you’ve got, whippersnapper?

6:31 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@pansblessing gross!

6:32 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Can’t wait for the whole squad to be back together again!! :)))

6:35 PM - 02 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

“Thank you for the concern, Ms. Wiles,” Kravitz said, “but I promise I’ll be okay. I- yes, of course. Absolutely. Okay- I’ll see you in two weeks. You too. Take care.”

Kravitz hung up, set his phone down, and marked the appointment down in his planner. Then he groaned loudly and leaned forward to press his forehead against the table. 

After a very sleepless night in the guest bedroom, Kravitz had woken up early and set about calling each of his clients that he would have to reschedule appointments for within the next few days. He probably could have asked Johann to do it, but Kravitz liked being able to reach out personally, and he needed something to keep him occupied, anyways.

It had been a mistake. What should have been only an hour turned into several, as each of his clients had seen him in the news and wanted to chat about it, some a bit more desperate to get some inside information on Taako than others. Mostly, they were concerned about Kravitz, which he found he could appreciate while still being annoyed with them. 

Kravitz pinched the bridge of his nose and crossed Ms. Wiles off of his list. He only had a few more to go. And then he should probably call his mothers, because he had promised to do so this morning, before he had gotten so caught up in work.

He had only told them the bare minimum of what had happened- that he had been involved with someone in the public eye, that said public eye had found out about him, that he was currently lying low (and safe). His mothers were endlessly curious about the situation, but respected Kravitz when he promised he’d tell them the full story later. He didn’t particularly want to try and explain himself over the phone. 

Kravitz had just pulled up the contact information of his next client when someone knocked on his door. He set his phone down with a curious frown and stood, crossing the room to open it. 

“Hiya!” It was Lup, with a brilliant smile and a plate with a sandwich on it. She was wearing a faded Tres Horny Boys t-shirt and sweats, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. “How’s work going?”

“Fine,” Kravitz said, returning her smile. “Do you need something?”

“No, no,” Lup said. She held the plate up a bit higher. “Thought I’d bring you a snack. Do you like peanut butter and jelly?”

Kravitz nodded, surprised by the thoughtfulness. “Thank you,” he said, accepting the plate.

“No problem,” Lup said. “Just call me room service.” She grinned and twisted the hem of her shirt between her fingers, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Listen, I don’t want to interrupt your work or anything, so if I need to come back later just let me know, but- I would like to have a chat with you, whenever you’re free.”

Kravitz took a step back and opened the door for her. “I need a break,” he said. “Would you like to come in?”

“Only if you’re sure,” Lup said. When Kravitz nodded she walked in, pausing briefly to glance at the papers Kravitz had spread out on the desk. “What are you doing?” 

“Calling my clients,” Kravitz said. He left the door ajar and moved to return to his seat, but Lup said, “Actually, could you close the door?”

Kravitz did. “Is everything alright?” he asked, walking over to set the sandwich down on the desk.

“Oh, yeah,” Lup said. She sat down on the bed, leaning back on her hands. She didn’t _look_ like she had come to talk about something serious, but then again, Kravitz hadn’t known her long enough to be able to tell. “It’s just that everyone in this house is too goddamn nosy. I think Dav has our rooms bugged, but he won’t ‘fess up to it. What are you calling your clients about?”

“Rescheduling appointments,” Kravitz said. He turned the desk chair so he was facing Lup and sat down. “I won’t be able to see anyone this week.”

“Oh, right,” Lup said with a grimace. “I forgot about that. That sucks.”

Kravitz shrugged. “It’s for the best.” 

“Yeah,” Lup said. She cocked her head to the side, just looking at Kravitz. She had a shrewd look in her eye, like she was appraising him for his value. “How long have you been a hair stylist?”

“A few years,” Kravitz said. “I got into it after college.”

“You like it?”

“Yes,” Kravitz said, a bit confused by Lup’s sudden interest in his career. “You’re- Taako said you’re an artist?” 

“Doesn’t everyone think they’re an artist?” Lup’s voice was airy. She must have read the bewilderment on his face, because she laughed and said, “I’m fucking with you. Yeah, I’m an artist. I’m in museums and everything.”

“That’s incredible.”

“You like art?”

“I love it.”

“Finally, my brother brings home someone with taste,” Lup said, and just like that, Kravitz felt his mood sour.

“Lup,” he said, feeling a bit bad as he watched her smile die. “Taako and I aren’t- we’re not together.”

“I know,” Lup said. She sat back, kicking her legs up so she was sitting cross-legged on the bed. “Actually, no, I don’t. I don’t really know what’s happening. Taako’s not talking to me.” From the way she said it, it was something that was upsetting her. Kravitz clasped his hands in his lap, a little uncomfortable. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

Lup waved a hand at him. “It’s not your fault,” she said. “But- listen, I don’t want to pry. You can definitely tell me to go fuck myself if I’m being obnoxious, but- I know that you two weren’t just hooking up.”

Kravitz frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I know my brother,” Lup said. “He may be acting like some kind of secretive idiot right now, but we’re still twins, and I _know_ him. If you guys had just been hooking up, he wouldn’t be this upset right now.”

“I don’t think he’s upset.”

Lup raised her eyebrows. “I’m his twin, Kravitz,” she said, and yeah, that was a fair point. 

“I don’t think I can help you very much, Lup,” Kravitz said. Whatever issues there were between the siblings, Kravitz was certain that he didn’t want to get involved in any of them. He definitely didn’t need _another_ reason to fight with Taako.

“Humor me?” Lup’s face was hopeful, and Kravitz sighed. 

“I don’t know what we are,” Kravitz admitted, and then winced. “Or- were. We were just- we were definitely hooking up, and Taako made it pretty clear that he was only interested in sex, but sometimes I wished that- I thought that maybe he-” He broke off, pent up frustration bubbling until he could hardly form the words to explain it.

“It sounds like he was an asshole,” Lup said. When Kravitz hesitated, she grinned and said, “I love Taako, but he’s shitty sometimes, Kravitz. You don’t have to sugarcoat it.”

“We both said shitty things,” Kravitz said. He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. We’re not- anything, anymore.”

“That’s a shame,” Lup said. “I like you.”

Kravitz looked down at his lap. He didn’t know what to say to that.

“Did Taako tell you about Sazed?” Lup asked. Kravitz shook his head, and Lup sighed. “Figures. He’s been all fucked up about that recently. I thought that was why he wasn’t talking to me, but- anyways, it was bad. The media only saw a little bit of it. And I’m not- I’m not trying to make excuses for him, or shit like that, because like I said, my brother can be fucking shitty sometimes all on his own. But I think he cares about you, Kravitz.”

Kravitz shook his head automatically. “I don’t-”

“My brother has had a lot of sex in the last three years,” Lup said. Well, they certainly didn’t shy away from the more private aspects of their life in this family. “But he’s _never_ kept someone a secret from me like this. Ever.”

Kravitz shifted in his seat, uncomfortable under her gaze. “I don’t know what that means,” he said.

Lup shrugged. “I don’t, either,” she said. “Again- sorry if I’m being too pushy. I just thought you should know.”

“No, I- I understand.”

Lup smiled at him, and then stood up, raising her arms high to stretch. “I should let you keep working,” she said. “Mags is bringing something for dinner again tonight, and then I think we’re going to play Mario Kart, if you’re game?”

“I’ll probably still have work to finish up,” Kravitz said. “But thank you. I appreciate it.”

“For sure,” Lup said. She started backing away, and then pointed at the sandwich. “Oh, it’s strawberry jam. Trader Joe’s.”

Despite himself, Kravitz smiled. “Thank you, Lup.”

“Welc. Thanks for listening to me ramble for a bit.” She waved at him, and then opened the door and slipped out, closing it behind her.

Kravitz sat there for several minutes after he left, and then sighed and turned his chair back around to face the desk. He glanced at the sandwich; he had been hungry earlier, but now he didn’t have much of an appetite. He grabbed it and took a bite anyways, because it wouldn’t do him any good to starve himself.

He picked up his phone again and exited out of the contact he had opened in preparation of calling up another client. As he opened up a different one he carefully pushed his papers to the side. He had done enough work today, and could finish the rest of his calls tomorrow.

The phone rang twice before it went through. Kravitz felt relief wash through him when a familiar voice said, “Hello, dear!”

“Hi, Istus,” he said, relaxing back in his seat. “Do you have a second?” 

X X X X X

 **Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

In hawaii 

3:04 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Thank you Merle, very cool! @pansblessing

3:07 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

You’re welcome @yaknowfromtv

3:11 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Someone teach that man what a meme is

3:14 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv I think that might be your duty little bro

3:18 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

We’re twins @phoenixfiregirl

3:20 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv i was born ten minutes before you dipshit

3:23 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Here’s a picture of a pina colada i drank

3:27 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

@pansblessing did you yeet it XD

3:29 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Someone unteach @mangochutney what a meme is

3:32 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

 **Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

Stop telling me vine is dead :(

4:37 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X 

Kravitz wasn’t used to sleeping anywhere except his own apartment. Other than his mothers’ guest room, on occasion, Kravitz hadn’t slept in a different room other than his own for years.

It kept him awake late into the night. He laid in the unfamiliar bed under the floral duvet and stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking. The house was big enough that he wouldn’t be able to hear anyone else moving around even if they’d been awake as well. It was kind of disconcerting, even if Kravitz normally slept in an empty apartment anyways.

A knock on the door made Kravitz jump. He flipped over to look at it, heart pounding, and then slowly slid out of bed. The wood was cold under his feet as he crossed the room and eased the door open.

It was too dark to see properly, but Kravitz knew who was standing outside, so he just looked and waited for him to say something.

“Can I come in?” Taako asked quietly after several seconds had passed. 

Without a word, Kravitz stepped back, pulling the door open. Taako shuffled in and Kravitz shut it behind him. 

“What is it, Taako?” Kravitz asked. He hadn’t seen him all day, not even at dinner. Lup had said that Taako was feeling under the weather, but Taako didn’t look sick right now. He looked- a bit nervous, which was something Kravitz hadn’t seen from him before. Maybe he was just reading it wrong in the dark. 

Taako stopped in the center of the room. He had his arms wrapped tightly around himself, gripping his bare arms like he was cold. 

“Did I wake you?” he asked. He kept his voice quiet, hardly above a whisper, as though he was afraid of waking someone. 

“No.” Kravitz stepped closer. He had left the curtains over the window open just a crack, so the moonlight filtered in and lit up a strip of Taako’s face. His eyes gleamed as he stared at Kravitz, gaze intent.

“Couldn’t sleep?” 

“No,” Kravitz said. He had had all afternoon to think about what Lup had said earlier, but with Taako holed up in his room, there had been no chance to talk about it. Not that there was anything to talk about anymore, but that hadn’t stopped Lup’s words from bouncing around in his head all day, filling his mind with all kinds of hopes. He had worked hard to suppress them, but having Taako back in front of him, so close, brought them right back to the front of his mind. 

“Me neither,” Taako said. He stepped closer, so that Kravitz could smell the scent of his shampoo still lingering in his hair. He smelled like vanilla.

When Taako leaned in to kiss him, Kravitz was already reaching for his hips. He was wearing shorts made of some cold, silk material that Kravitz gripped tight, finding leverage to tug him closer, flush against his body, and all of Kravitz’s hopes brightened and sent a delicious shiver up and down his spine. 

Taako stepped forward once, twice, until the back of Kravitz’s knees touched the bed. They fell, tangled in each other, and twisted until Kravitz was lying flat on his back with Taako on top of him, and all the while they kept kissing, lips never breaking apart but moving, pushing, parting to let tongues slide through and press against each other, hot and quick.

Taako shifted his hips and Kravitz groaned, heat sparking in his gut. Taako’s hair was loose, hanging down across Kravitz’s face like a curtain. Kravitz reached up to brush it behind Taako’s ear, and Taako made a noise like a whine.

“Kravitz,” he breathed, lifting his lips just enough to speak, and Kravitz took the opportunity to duck down and press his mouth to Taako’s neck. Taako groaned, loudly, and tipped his head back, hips writhing in a way that sent shocks of pleasure through Kravitz.

He felt a warm hand touching the hem of his pajama pants, tugging it up, and then Taako paused, a question in the movement.

Fondness curled through Kravitz, hot and sticky. It settled in between his ribs and laid there as he pressed a kiss to Taako’s collarbone and then said, “Yes, Taako, yes-” 

Taako took Kravitz’s cock in his hand and Kravitz moaned, unabashedly loud. He jerked his hips up into Taako’s grip and turned his head to catch Taako’s lips again in a messy kiss.

“Taako,” he said against his teeth, and Taako hummed, still stroking steadily. 

Kravitz wrapped his hands around Taako’s hips and turned, flipping them both so that Taako was underneath him. Taako was panting, breathing heavily as he gripped Kravitz’s shoulders. Kravitz’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough that he could see Taako laid out for him, hair spread across the pillows, tank top askew to reveal a sliver of pale white skin.

Kravitz placed his hands there and pushed at the fabric until he could see all of Taako’s chest. He leaned down to press his lips to a dark nipple, tweaking the other with his fingers, and Taako moaned loudly, hips bucking up, searching for friction that Kravitz wasn’t ready to give him yet.

“Kravitz,” Taako whined. Kravitz loved the desperation in his voice. It did something wonderful to his hopes. “God, just touch me, I swear to _god_ -”

Kravitz lifted his head and shifted so that he could look Taako in the eye. “Say please,” he whispered.

Taako swallowed hard. His blue eyes looked black in the darkness. “Please,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Please, please, please, Kravitz-”

Kravitz pressed a kiss to his lips and then sat back on his knees. He made quick work of Taako’s pajama shorts, pulling them and his underwear off and tossing them to the side, and then arranged himself between Taako’s legs.

“Please,” Taako kept repeating, a tuneless litany that made Kravitz’s breath hitch. He had one hand braced above his head, against the bed’s headboard, and the other at his side, fingers twisted tightly into the sheets as though they were the only thing anchoring him there. 

Kravitz ran his hand up the inside of Taako’s thigh, and Taako groaned, fingers gripping the sheets harder. When Kravitz took him into his mouth Taako gasped and arched his back in a display of flexibility that impressed Kravitz even now.

“Oh god, Krav.” Taako’s hand came down, gripping a handful of Kravitz’s dreads and applying pressure. Kravitz let Taako guide him down further, fingers curling into the inside of Taako’s thigh. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Kravitz, yes, you- oh my god-”

Kravitz sucked until Taako’s hand lightened its pressure. “Kravitz.” Taako’s voice was strained. “Come up here. Please.”

Kravitz pulled off of Taako and crawled up dutifully. Taako reached up to take Kravitz’s face in his hands, swiping his thumb along his bottom lip, smearing the moisture there. 

“Wanna kiss you,” he breathed, so Kravitz leaned in and pressed their lips together. His hand reached back to find Taako’s cock again, and he wrapped his fingers around it. He only had to touch it for a few moments before Taako tensed underneath him and then moaned into Kravitz’s mouth. 

Kravitz pulled away to look at Taako. His eyes were closed, lips parted as he breathed, slow and steady. He was lying in the moonlight, as though even the night sky sought to give him a spotlight, and Kravitz could see every detail now. His long lashes, dark against his skin, which was smooth except for the faded acne scars that were normally carefully hidden by foundation. Kravitz wanted to touch him, wanted to run his fingers up his jaw and his cheekbone, wanted to _touch-_

Before he could, Taako’s eyes fluttered open again. “Kravitz,” he said, and Kravitz shifted so that Taako could sit up. “Can I- please-”

Taako’s hand was on Kravitz’s chest, pushing and guiding him until he was laid back against the pillows. He grabbed the hem of Kravitz’s pants and tugged them down, long fingernails scratching against Kravitz’s thighs in a way that made Kravitz twitch.

Kravitz was already on the edge, close to tipping over from the mere sight of Taako kneeling over him like that. He gripped the sheets tightly as Taako started stroking him, sending sparks of pleasure up through him. 

“You’re beautiful,” Taako murmured. Kravitz’s breath caught in his throat when Taako leaned in, still moving one hand steadily over his cock and bringing the other up to grip Kravitz’s jaw. “You’re beautiful,” he said again, nails digging into Kravitz’s cheek, and then he was kissing Kravitz again, and it was all too much.

When it was over, silence fell, until the only sound was both of them panting in tandem. Taako let go of Kravitz’s cock and fell down so that he was lying down beside Kravitz. Kravitz reached out to pull Taako into his arms.

They laid like that for several minutes, until Kravitz’s heartbeat had slowed down enough for him to focus on other things. Like Taako next to him, warm and sweaty, curled so that he could rest his head against Kravitz’s shoulder. This had never happened, Kravitz realized with a jolt; he and Taako had never had the luxury of a bed before, so he had never got to hold him like this, close in darkness and post-coital haze. 

Kravitz pressed a kiss to the top of Taako’s head, breathing in the vanilla scent. Taako’s shoulders rose and then fell as he sighed, sounding content. If Kravitz ignored everything else, he could pretend that this was alright, that he would be able to keep this. 

Then Taako murmured “I’m sorry,” into Kravitz’s chest, and the illusion broke. 

Kravitz tightened his hand on Taako’s shoulder, and then relaxed it again. Right. They weren’t supposed to do this anymore. Taako had probably just been lonely, or something, it’s not like he had been leaving the house in the past few days. Kravitz was just the best option, he was just- 

Lup’s words stirred in Kravitz’s mind, and he pushed them away. The bed was hardly big enough for both Taako and himself. It couldn’t hold pointless hopes as well. 

“It’s okay,” Kravitz said. He shut his eyes, breathing in the vanilla, savoring the feeling of a warm body next to him while it was there. “This doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Taako stilled next to him. For a moment Kravitz held his breath, anticipating a response. Then Taako sat up, untangling himself carefully from Kravitz without a word. 

Kravitz turned his head to watch as Taako swung his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there for a moment, framed by the moonlight, shoulders rising and falling again and again as he breathed.

“I know,” he said, still not looking at Kravitz. Then he stood up and took a few steps, reaching down to pick up his shorts. 

Kravitz sat up on his elbows. He was still naked from the waist down, but he didn’t feel embarrassed about it. “Taako?”

“I should let you sleep.” Taako pulled his shorts up. “I should- I should leave.”

Kravitz watched him brush his hair out of his face. He opened his mouth, about to do something stupid like ask Taako to stay, but- he knew what answer he’d get if he asked. 

Taako crossed the room without a word, and then paused with his hand on the doorknob. For a second, Kravitz thought he was going to say something else. 

Then he opened the door and slipped out, pulling it shut behind him without looking back. 

Kravitz laid there, staring at the closed door. He brought one hand up to cover his face, taking a deep, steadying breath. The sheets were still warm next to him. He could still smell Taako on them.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he sighed and carefully sat up. He stood in the darkness, feeling around for his pants on the ground before he found them and pulled them on.

He should clean up a bit. It wasn’t like he’d be getting any sleep, anyways.

X X X X X

 **Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Who invented sand? I’m not a fan

11:12 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**James McCoy -** @jamesyboyy

@pansblessing i thought u were vacationing on the beach

11:14 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@jamesyboyy I am. Sand is everywhere and I’m not a fan. 

11:17 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Horny Chick** \- @thischickhashorns

@pansblessing everywhere? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

11:20 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@thischickhashorns yes that’s what I said

11:22 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

What is everyone talking about

11:23 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco -** @phoenixfiregirl

Oh merle honey go back to drinking on the beach @pansblessing

11:25 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@phoenixfiregirl I haven’t stopped

11:28 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

@pansblessing and bring us presents back!! :) 

11:31 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@mangochutney No

11:33 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@pansblessing (ఠ్ఠ ˓̭ ఠ్ఠ)

11:35 - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@mangochutney Okay fine

11:38 PM - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@pansblessing °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

11:39 - 03 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the tea for today
> 
> Thank you for all the support! I try to respond to every comment I get because I love engaging with you all, but I fell behind on the last chapter, so I'm going to skip the individual responses and just send out a blanket "I love you" to everyone who commented. I really appreciate each and every one of you <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Had to include a Billie Eilish quote instead of a chapter summary because I listened to that song while writing this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seriously, Kravitz, you don’t have to do this. I’m fine.”
> 
> “You will be,” Kravitz said. “I know. You’re tough.”
> 
> “Now you’re just flattering me.” 
> 
> “Is it working?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of domestic abuse; self-blaming language in discussion of domestic abuse.

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Guess who got fucking VERIFIED BITCHES

10:53 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Oh dear god @twitter take it away from her pls

10:55 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv jealousy isnt a good look babe xoxo

10:58 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl why would i be jealous everyone knows im the hotter twin

11:00 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Barry Bluejeans -** @denimdude

Congratulations @phoenixfiregirl ! I love you <3

11:03 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@denimdude aw babe ilysm <3<3

11:04 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl @denimdude no pda on twitter!!!

11:07 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Mikayla Long -** @mikaykay1

@yaknowfromtv is that why kravitz doesn’t have a twitter

11:09 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch** \- @blessedbypann

@mikaykay1 he literally asked for privacy??? 

11:11 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Mikayla Long -** @mikaykay1

@blessedbypann its just a question lmao calm ur tits

11:14 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@phoenixfiregirl it’s very deserved!! Congratulations :) <3

11:17 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@mangochutney ur the best mags xoxo

11:19 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Yeah yeah yeah my sister is talented n successful or whatever can we go back to paying attention to M E 

11:23 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Arnold Byers -** @arnie043

Not everything is abt u u narcissistic shitface @yaknowfromtv

11:25 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Daniella Holmes -** @danibonani

Oh so we real bitter today huh @arnie043

11:26 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Just found out the world doesn’t revolve around me. Shocked & upset. 

11:29 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

@yaknowfromtv u r literally the best

11:31 AM - 05 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Taako was in a bad mood the next day, and the day after that. Kravitz didn’t see him very much, and when he did, Taako was irritated and on edge, and didn’t try to talk to Kravitz. Kravitz wasn’t quite sure what had him so aggravated, but it was enough to deter any kind of conversation. He certainly didn’t attempt to bring up the fact that they had slept together even though they had both explicitly decided that they didn’t want to be involved anymore. 

Kravitz half-wished they could discuss it and air out everything between them, and half-wished to forget that it had ever happened so he could move on. Carey and Killian were big fans of the latter plan. Kravitz might have favored it more if he hadn’t been living in Taako’s house, and didn’t have to see him every day. 

It was hard to get over someone who was just so  _ there _ . Even when Taako was locked away in his room, there were signs of him everywhere that Kravitz couldn’t avoid- idle mentions of him, familiar jackets left strewn about the house, the sound of heels clicking through the hallways over his head. Kravitz would spend hours shoving back his feelings and desire until he felt like he was finally doing this, finally moving on, and then Taako would burst into the room and start snapping at everyone and all of that  _ want  _ would rush back into Kravitz, stronger than ever.

It was exhausting. Kravitz spent most of his days in Taako’s home just reading and responding to emails, but he still crawled into bed every night feeling utterly worn out, like the emotional see-saw was taking a physical toll on his body.

Taako didn’t come to Kravitz after that night, even though Kravitz unconsciously waited up for him, unable to sleep. It didn’t seem like there was going to be a repeat.

Well. Taako had probably just been feeling horny that night, and Kravitz had been there. That was fine, because Kravitz was getting over him.

That’s what he was telling himself, anyways, as the days passed. Kravitz was spending more and more time with Lup, either talking or watching bad reality television shows with her (which apparently seemed to be her favorite hobby), and he was slightly dismayed at how much he liked her. They might have been friends, if Kravitz hadn’t irrevocably damaged his relationship with her brother. 

The two of them were sitting in the living room watching a cooking competition show when Lucretia strode in. It should have startled Kravitz, because he hadn’t even known she was there, but in the past few days he had become accustomed to people randomly showing up on Taako and Lup’s doorstep. 

“Where’s Taako?” she asked.

“I’m not his fucking babysitter,” Lup said, not taking her eyes off the screen. She bit her lip, then winced. “Oh, fuck, not the ice cream machine, bitch!”

“Lup,” Lucretia said, and Lup groaned, throwing her head back against the cushions.

“I don’t  _ know _ , Luce- he’s probably in his room.” 

“He’s not,” Lucretia said. “I already checked every room in the house, and he’s not answering his phone.”

That drew Lup’s attention. She sat up and snagged the remote off the coffee table, hitting mute.

“He didn’t say he was going out,” she said. Then she looked at Kravitz, as though he would have some idea of where Taako was. Kravitz just shrugged, trying very hard not to look concerned. 

“He’s not  _ supposed  _ to go out,” Lucretia said. She crossed her arms with a scowl. “Not without Davenport, at least, and he’s taken the day off.”

“Maybe he’s with Magnus,” Lup said, hopping off the couch and walking over to the kitchen counter, where she’d left her phone charging. She picked it up and glanced at the screen, and then cursed loudly.

“What is it?” Kravitz asked, getting to his feet as Lucretia hurried over to Lup.

“He’s fucking- he was in fucking Beverly Hills,” Lup said. “And he- fuck! God fucking shit-”

“Media swarm,” Lucretia said. She pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket and immediately started typing. 

“What the hell is that?” Kravitz asked, worry squeezing at his throat.

“It means what it fucking sounds like, Kravitz,” Lup said. She hurried across the room and started shoving her feet into the pair of very expensive-looking tennis shoes that had been left by the television. “He went out in public and got fucking swarmed. I’m going to go find him and-”

“No,” Lucretia said, leveling a glare at Lup. “You’ll only make it worse.”

“I’m going to go rescue my fucking  _ brother _ , Lucretia,” Lup snapped, hopping on one foot to drag the other tennis shoe on. “Where are my keys?”

“The only thing worse than one of you getting swarmed is  _ both  _ of you getting swarmed, Lup, you are not going to-”

“I’ll go,” Kravitz said, mind already racing several steps ahead. Beverly Hills, that was- he wasn’t familiar with it, but he could probably take Lup’s car, which he was sure was GPS equipped-

“Absolutely not! They’ll come at you worse than Taako!” 

“Lucretia, where are my  _ keys _ ?” Lup was running in circles around the kitchen, checking every square inch of counter space. 

“I’ve already contacted Davenport, Lup, and he’s-” Her Blackberry buzzed, and she tapped at the screen. “He’s on his way. I’m going to go and meet him. You two-” She glared at Kravitz and then Lup, who was still rifling around in the kitchen. “Are going to  _ stay here _ . Understood?”

Lup slapped the marble countertop with her palm and snarled at Lucretia. Kravitz was tempted to take a step back, away from her. “You can’t fucking tell me what to do, Lucretia,” she said. “Taako is my brother, and he’s-”

“My responsibility.” Lucretia’s face was twisted in a scowl. For such a beautiful woman, she looked downright  _ terrifying  _ when she was this livid. “I am being paid to keep both him and yourself safe, but if you are not going to heed my advice, I will take my skills  _ elsewhere _ , Lup.”

The air hung heavy and taught with tension between them as they glared at each other. Kravitz held perfectly still, afraid that if moved he would set off some kind of explosion.

Finally, Lup turned away. “Fucking go,” she said. “Bring him back.”

Lucretia straightened up, turned on her heel, and strode out of the room. 

Kravitz swallowed. He was about to ask Lup if she was okay when Lup let out a strangled yell. She snatched a banana up off the counter and whirled around to throw it at the glass sliding door. It struck with an awful, resounding bang, and then fell to the floor.

“Lup,” Kravitz said, worried, as Lup reached for another one.

“That fucking idiot!” Kravitz winced as the next banana collided with he window. He stepped forward cautiously, watching Lup reach blindly into the empty fruit bowl, feel around, and then growl again. She twisted to snatch up a mug that someone had left on the counter.

She pulled her arm back, but before she could throw it, Kravitz reached out and touched her wrist. “ _ Lup _ .” 

Lup yanked her hand away from him. Her fingers tightened around the mug’s handle, and then she set it down on the counter, hard. 

“I’m going to kill him,” she announced.

“He’ll be okay,” Kravitz said, even though he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. He wished Barry were here, but as far as he was aware, the other man was at work. 

“I fucking know he will. This just- this isn’t supposed to happen anymore, we have- someone should have-” She cracked her knuckles, like she wanted desperately to punch something, and glared outside at the pool. 

“Does- does this happen often?” 

Lup shook her head. “Not anymore. Not since Davenport stepped in. But Taako’s been hiding for a week, of course the media would come at him the second he stepped outside, and without any fucking  _ backup _ , that dumb piece of  _ shit _ !” 

If Kravitz hadn’t known how worried Lup was, he would have been affronted on Taako’s behalf. 

“Davenport and Lucretia will go get him,” Kravitz said. “He’s safe with them, right?”

“Of course,” Lup snapped.

“Then he’ll be okay.”

Lup pressed her lips tightly together and took a long, slow breath. She reached out and grabbed Kravitz’s arm, giving it a quick, tight squeeze.

“I can’t do this,” she said.

Kravitz frowned. “Do what?”

“Fucking- fucking  _ worry  _ about him all the time. I just wish he wasn’t-” She broke off, fingers curling into Kravitz’s arm. Then she let go and walked over to pick her phone back up, opening it and scrolling for a few moments. “He was at fucking Gucci,” she said. “That tacky bitch.” 

“Is there any other news?”

“No,” Lup said. “The last pictures are from fifteen minutes ago. Hopefully he just ducked into one of the other stores to hide until Davenport gets there.”

When Kravitz approached, Lup held her phone out. He took it and looked at the picture on the screen. It was a blurry shot stuffed full of bodies, all kinds of people holding cameras and phones converging upon a figure in the center. Kravitz recognized the pale lavender hair, but that was all he could see of Taako.

Panic clawed at his throat, but he shoved it down. Lup was finally calm; he didn’t want to upset her again by freaking out. 

“He’ll be okay,” he said instead.

“Yeah, he’d better,” said Lup, “or else I’m going to murder him.”

X X X X X

**Celeb Spot -** @celebspot

Taako Taaco SPOTTED leaving Gucci store https://celebspot.com/taako-taaco-gucci-/

11:25 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Muse -** @musemagazineofficial

Singer Taako Taaco out and about for the first time since leaked pictures!! https://musemagazine.com/taako-taaco-/

11:26 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Celebs Weekly -** @celebsweekly

Taako Taaco spotted with new hair color! https://celebsweekly.com/taako-new-hair-?/

11:26 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Georgina May -** @georginamayy3

HOLY SHIT I JUST SAW TAAKO 

11:26 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Dennis Stine -** @thedennisofficial2

@georginamayy3 GET A PICTURE

11:27 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Georgina May -** @georginamayy3

@thedennisofficial2 IM TRYING THERE ARE SOM ANY PEOPLE 

11:29 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Nina Drowinsky -** @ninaninanina

Brb driving to beverly hills to see @yaknowfromtv

11:30 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Karen Sheen -** @knittinggal02 

@yaknowfromtv r u doing a meet and greet???????????

11:30 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Georgina May -** @georginamayy3

@thedennisofficial2 FUCK I think he left

11:34 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Dennis Stine -** @thedennisofficial2

@georginamayy3 damn!!!! Did u get some pics?

11:35 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Georgina May -** @georginamayy3

@thedennisofficial2 a few but there were like sooo many ppl 

11:37 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Gal -** @iloovetaakotaacoo

@yaknowfromtv come to chicago next!!!

11:38 AM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

When they heard the front door open, both Lup and Kravitz leapt to their feet. They’d been sitting on the couch for the past twenty minutes, staring at the muted television screen. Lup had kept Twitter open on her phone between them, but except for a string of slightly frightening Tweets from fans (and honestly, why did Taako spend so much time on Twitter if it was so  _ hectic _ ?), there was no new information released by the media.

Lup ran ahead of Kravitz, almost slamming into one of her own paintings on the wall as she skidded around the corner. There were voices coming from the entryway, loud and heated.

“Alright, I’m back, you all can fuck off now!” It was Taako, sounding more pissed off than Kravitz had ever heard him (which was saying something). 

Kravitz slowed as he reached the front door, but Lup’s momentum didn’t stop. She strode forward, past Lucretia and Davenport, and pulled her arm back to punch her brother squarely in the shoulder.

“You fucking idiot!” she shouted.

“Hey!” Taako grabbed his shoulder and glared at her. Kravitz realized with a jolt that he was injured; the skin around his eye was bright red, as though he’d been punched.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Lup reached out to shove Taako again. He caught her wrists with his hands and pushed her away.

“Fuck off, Lup.” 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that! I’ve been worried sick about you- what were you thinking, sneaking out and-”

“I went shopping, Lup, I’m not a fucking prisoner!”

“You could have been hurt! And what the fuck is this?” Lup grabbed Taako’s face and peered at his eye with a frown. “What, did you get into a fucking fist fight, too?”

“He got elbowed in the eye by a reporter,” Davenport said as Taako wrenched himself away from Lup.

“What the hell, Taako!” 

“I’m going to get a drink,” Taako said. He shoved past Lup and marched towards the kitchen, not sparing a glance for Kravitz. 

“Lup.” Lucretia spoke quietly, catching Lup’s arm when she made to follow him. “He’s upset. Perhaps you should leave him alone.”

“I know how to handle my own brother.” Lup pulled away from Lucretia and stalked after Taako, a murderous look on her face. Lucretia followed a pace behind, lips pursed tightly.

Davenport sighed loudly. He had his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his red coat, which he had thrown over an uncharacteristically casual t-shirt. “And on my day off, too,” he muttered. He glanced at Kravitz. “Well, come on. All hands on deck.”

Kravitz’s stomach twisted nervously as he followed Davenport through the hall. He could already hear more shouting from the kitchen.

“It’s none of your fucking business what I do, Lup!”

“I’m your sister!”

“Yeah, and you’re doing a shit job of it right now!”

“How fucking dare you?”

The twins were facing off in the kitchen, only inches separating their identical glares. Lucretia hovered behind them, watching with a concern that augmented Kravitz’s own nerves.

“You’re acting like a child, Taako,” Lup snapped. Her fists were clenched at her side, like she wanted to start snatching up fruits and throwing them. “You’re not some teenager that can sneak out through their window for a fucking party!” 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want! I’m a grown adult!”

“You don’t act like it!”

“Piss off, Lup!” 

“No! I know you’re happy letting everyone else clean up your fucking problems for you, but I’m not! I’m sick of it!”

“Then fucking go!” Taako thrust his hand at her face. She held her ground, eyes narrowing further. 

“If only it were that simple,” she snapped, a bit of a taunt in her words. 

“You’ve done it before!”

This time, Lup did flinch. She took a step back, and Taako took that as an opportunity to whirl around and yank open the fridge.

“Alright,” Davenport said. His voice rang too quiet in the sudden silence. “That’s enough of that.”

“Fuck off, Davenport,” Taako said, emerging with a bottle of wine and slamming the refrigerator door shut. 

“Don’t yell at him.” Lup wasn’t shouting anymore, but there was still anger in her words, thin and heated. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Taako stepped forward and pointed at her. His red eye looked awful under the kitchen lighting. “I know you wish I’d never fucking joined Tres Horny Boys, Lup, but it was  _ my  _ decision. If you don’t like it, you can fucking leave.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Fine. I don’t give a shit,” Taako said. He stepped away from her, still scowling. “I’m going to my room. If anyone tries to come and fucking lecture me one more goddamn time, I  _ will  _ throw this wine bottle at you.”

He turned and stomped off. They all stood there without saying a word, listening to his heels clicking angrily against the wood before fading away.

Lucretia broke the silence first. “Lup,” she said. “Are you alright?”

Lup took a long, shaky breath, and Kravitz realized that she was close to crying. “I need to see Barry,” she said. “I’ll- I’m going to go to his office.”

“I’ll drive you,” Davenport said. He stepped forward and touched her elbow, his expression kind. “Come on, kid. Let’s go.”

Davenport led Lup away, towards the front door. That left just Lucretia in the kitchen, and Kravitz hovering just on the edge of the room.

“I can arrange for a hotel room for you, if you’d like,” Lucretia said after a moment.

Kravitz frowned. “What?”

“I highly doubt you’d wish to stay here, after…” Lucretia twisted her hands together. She wasn’t holding her Blackberry; she looked a bit lost without something to do. Kravitz supposed that there  _ wasn’t  _ anything she could do right now.

“It’s fine,” Kravitz said.

Lucretia looked at him. “Don’t go after him, Kravitz,” she said.

“Excuse me?”

“Taako is… he has a temper. It’s best to just leave him alone.”

“I wasn’t going to try and talk to him.”

“Weren’t you?”

“With all due respect, Lucretia,” Kravitz said, “what I choose to do is none of your business. Especially when it comes to Taako.” 

He half expected Lucretia to snap at him. Instead, she sighed and said, “Alright. I’m going to go.”

Kravitz listened to her footsteps fade away, and then the front door open and closed, leaving him standing alone in the kitchen.

X X X X X

**Celebs Weekly**

Taako Taaco MOBBED by Media and Fans 

October 6, 2018

Musician Taako Taaco was spotted outside of his Los Angeles home for the first time since pictures leaked just days ago exposed a secret relationship between himself and a Los Angeles hair stylist. Taaco was first spotted leaving the Gucci store in Beverly Hills, at which point various media companies attempted to question him about the situation. 

Taaco, in a display of characteristic irritation with the media, attempted to wave them off [pictured below]. At this point, the media was joined by fans, who swarmed about the musician. The crowd spilled over into surrounding stores as well as into the street, where traffic stopped for twenty minutes.

A security detail arrived to remove Taaco from the situation shortly after it started, but not before the musician got into a brief scuffle with a photographer. Taaco received an accidental punch to the face.

We have reached out to Taaco, but he has declined to comment on the situation.

X X X X X

Kravitz knocked twice on Taako’s door, and then waited. It took a few seconds before he received a response.

“Fuck off, Lup. Seriously.”

“It’s not Lup,” Kravitz said.

He stood there in silence long enough that he decided that Taako was just ignoring him. Just as he had been turning to go, the lock clicked, and the door opened, just a little bit.

“What.” Taako’s voice was flat, as was his expression. His eye was already swelling.

Kravitz held up the plastic bag he was holding. “I brought you ice,” he said. “For your eye.”

Taako looked at it for a moment, and then reached out to take it. He turned and retreated back into his room, leaving the door ajar. Kravitz took that as an invitation to slip inside. He closed the door carefully behind him. 

He hadn’t been in Taako’s room before. It was smaller than he’d expected; the walls were painted a light shade of purple, and except for the bed and a large vanity, the furniture was pretty sparse. There was stuff strewn all over the place, clothes and empty shoe boxes and dishes, which made it feel much more cluttered than it actually was.

“Who sent you to check on me?” Taako wandered across the room, picking his way through the piles of clothes. He stopped in front of the large mirror on his vanity and examined his eye before carefully raising the ice to press against it.

“No one,” Kravitz said. “Thanks for not throwing a wine bottle at me.”

Taako didn’t laugh. “Why are you here?” 

“I wanted to check on you.”

“Why?”

Kravitz approached Taako, who turned around to face him.“You’ve been crying,” he said with a frown.

“No shit,” Taako said. There was no heat in his words. 

Kravitz reached and gently lowered the ice pack so he could look at the injury. Taako’s eye shone bright and blue amongst all the swollen red. “It’ll bruise.”

“That’s alright,” Taako said. “I’m good at hiding that shit with makeup.”

Kravitz’s stomach twisted. “Why?”

“Practice.” Taako dropped his gaze from Kravitz’s. “Seriously, Kravitz, you don’t have to do this. I’m fine.”

“You will be,” Kravitz said. “I know. You’re tough.”

“Now you’re just flattering me.” 

“Is it working?”

At this, Taako did laugh, a short chuckle that hitched in the middle. When he bowed his head forward, Kravitz opened his arms and let Taako fall into them. 

“It’s alright,” he said into Taako’s hair as Taako pressed close, burying his face in Kravitz’s shoulder. “You’re okay.”

“I’m so shitty, Kravitz.” Taako’s hands were on Kravitz’s back, gripping the fabric of his shirt. He must have dropped the ice pack. “I’m awful, I’m awful-”

“You’re not.”

“I am.” Taako’s shoulders shook. It felt like his whole body was trembling in Kravitz’s arms. “I am, and everyone’s gonna leave, Kravitz, and it’s not- I can’t do it anymore, I can’t-”

“Hey,” Kravitz said gently. He walked them carefully backwards, until they were close enough to the bed that he could ease Taako into sitting down. “Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. Everyone- I just fucking yelled at Lup, Kravitz,  _ Lup _ , and she- she was right, I shouldn’t have- I just wanted to- like a fucking normal person-”

“I understand.”

“You don’t!” Taako pulled away from Kravitz, expression twisting. His face was splotched with red, his eyes glistening with tears. “You don’t, Kravitz, you can’t-”

“You wanted to go out and shop like a normal person,” Kravitz said. “You’ve been stuck in this house too long, and you wanted to go do something normal. I understand.”

Taako sniffed and turned his head away.

“As for people leaving.” Kravitz waited until Taako peeked back up at him. “My biological father put me up for adoption when I was eight. I spent five years in the system before my mothers adopted me. I know what it’s like to be unwanted, Taako, and you’re  _ not _ . You have so many people who love you, and they aren’t going to just stop because you had a bad day and took it out on them.” 

Taako’s eyes were wide. “I didn’t know that,” he said in a voice that was hardly a whisper.

Kravitz shrugged. “I’m fine now,” he said. “And you will be, too. No one’s going to leave you, Taako.”

“Sazed did.” Taako sniffed again, reaching up to scrub at his good eye with the palm of his hand. “I fucking- I loved him so fucking much, Kravitz, but I was  _ never  _ good enough for him. Everything I did was wrong, and he- he would get so-”

“Taako, you don’t have to-”

“He fucking hit me, Kravitz. And I  _ let him _ . What kind of fucking sicko am I?” Taako bowed his head, gripping his hair by the roots hard enough that it had to hurt. “He hit me all the goddamn time and I still  _ loved him _ , I kept loving him, and he still left!” 

Kravitz reached out and grabbed Taako’s wrists, because he couldn’t stand to see him hurting himself. “Hey,” he said. “Hey, stop, don’t-”

“You’ll leave, too. No matter how much I-”

He didn’t finish his sentence. “How much you what?” Kravitz whispered.

Taako shook his head. “Doesn’t matter,” he said, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. 

Kravitz placed his hand on Taako’s knee. “I’m not going to leave you, Taako.”

“You should.”

“I don’t want to.” 

“Then you’re an idiot,” Taako said, but he leaned forward until his head was resting on Kravitz’s shoulder again. Kravitz wrapped his arms around him, tucking his chin on top of Taako’s head and pulling him close.

They sat like that for a long time, until Taako’s breathing calmed. Kravitz was rubbing his back, running his fingers soothingly up and down, keeping his touch gentle. 

Finally, Taako sighed and sat up. Kravitz let go of him a touch reluctantly, and watched as Taako wiped his eyes, brushed back his hair, put himself back together. 

“I need to apologize to Lup,” he said.

“She went to Barry’s office,” Kravitz said. “She’ll be back later.”

Taako nodded. “I need to apologize to you, too.” He glanced at Kravitz, expression wry. “I’ve been awful to you, haven’t I?”

Kravitz swallowed. “I haven’t been great, either.”

“I just-” Taako bit on his bottom lip. Kravitz couldn’t help but stare at the motion. “I’m trying not to be selfish.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I like you, Kravitz,” Taako said. He shook his head. “I like you a lot.”

Kravitz’s mouth was dry. “Then what’s the problem?”

“ _ I _ am,” Taako said. “I’m not- I’m damaged goods, Kravitz.”

“How poetic.”

That got a small smile from Taako. “Shut up,” he said. “I’m being serious.”

“So am I.” Kravitz reached out and took Taako’s hand. “I like you too, Taako. I want- I want more than just sleeping with you and regretting it after.”

“You regretted it?”

“Well, no,” Kravitz admitted. “You’re very flexible.”

Taako laughed, and squeezed Kravitz’s fingers. “I’m fucked up, Kravitz.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Like, seriously fucked up. Like, I should probably be in therapy, but I’m not because I’m just  _ that  _ fucked up kind of fucked up.”

“So am I,” Kravitz said. “We can figure it out together.”

“Are you suggesting couple’s therapy?” Taako asked with a grin, and Kravitz’s heart leapt.

“One step at a time, I think,” he said, and Taako laughed.

“God, Kravitz,” he said. He took Kravitz’s face in his hands and beamed at him. His eye was still swelling and his face was red from crying, but it was the most beautiful expression Kravitz had ever seen. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Funny,” Kravitz said. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

Taako leaned in and kissed him. Kravitz’s hand came up to touch Taako’s waist, and he tilted his head to kiss Taako harder, deeper. Taako leaned forward and they fell together, back on the soft, unmade bed, tangled up in the covers and each other.

After a few seconds Taako broke away. He pressed his forehead to Kravitz’s, eyes shut, breathing heavily.

“As much as I love this whole making out thing,” he said, “I definitely got punched in the eye today, and definitely could use a nap.”

Kravitz laughed. “Understandable. Want me to stay?”

“Only if you want.”

“Taako, let’s just assume that unless I explicitly state otherwise, I always want to stay with you.”

The smile on Taako’s face could have powered the whole house. “Stop being fucking sappy,” he said. He sat up and grabbed at the covers. “Come on up here.”

“I think you like it when I’m sappy,” Kravitz said, dutifully crawling up to lay beside Taako.

“I do not. That’s slander.”

“I think you’re sappy, too.”

“Lies,” Taako said, and draped the blanket over both of them. 

Taako slid into his arms like they had done this a million times, tucking himself neatly into Kravitz so that his head brushed the bottom of Kravitz’s chin. He pressed in close, throwing one arm over Kravitz’s waist.

Kravitz shut his eyes. Taako smelled like vanilla, and he was warm next to him, and they were tucked under the blankets like they weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. It sent warmth rushing through Kravitz, bright and shining, and he couldn’t help but smile as he felt himself drifting off.

“Taako?”

“Hmm?”

“Stop grabbing my butt.”

“Sorry, it’s just like, right there.”

“I thought you wanted to sleep.”

“I do. Goodnight.”

“Taako.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll stop.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night, Krav.”

X X X X X

**Mad Music -** @madmusic

Was Taako Taaco too aggressive towards fans? https://madmusic.com/taako-taaco-aggressive-or-defensive-?/

5:02 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Jamie Grant -** @jamiee33

@madmusic yes, that guy has an attitude problem

5:04 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brenda Mallory -** @brendalikesbread

@jamiee33 why don’t you try being harrassed by ppl all the time???

5:07 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

Hey @madmusic why dont u try uhhhhh leaving taako tf alone

5:08 PM- 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Wanda Highchurch** \- @highestchurchh

I want more kravitz drama @yaknowfromtv whats the mf teaaaaa #bored

5:09 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@julesburns and i are on our way to pick up @pansblessing from the airport!!! So excited :) 

6:24 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official)** \- @pansblessing

I’ve been here for almost two hours @mangochutney

6:27 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Ur plane was supposed to get here at 7????? @pansblessing

6:29 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official)** \- @pansblessing

No 5 @mangochutney

6:32 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@pansblessing why didn’t you call us??????

6:35 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official)** \- @pansblessing

Im fine i got starbucks @mangochutney

6:39 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Damn it merle @pansblessing

6:41 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Coming @pansblessing

6:42 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Janelle Henry -** @janhen02

Friendship goals <3 @mangochutney @pansblessing

6:45 PM - 06 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give y'all an angst break, so enjoy some actual communication <3 Thank you for reading, commenting, and kudosing- it really means the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well.” Lucretia lifted her coffee, raising an eyebrow at the two of them over the brim. “Shall I be the first to offer my congratulations?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: brief mention of suicide.

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Retweeted: 

**_DTLA Events -_ ** _ @dtlaevents _

_ Everything you need to know about Lup Taaco’s upcoming gallery! https://dtla.com/lup-taaco-art-/  _

_ 10:17 AM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter _

10:23 AM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Quinn Fern -** @quinnnnn2

@phoenixfiregirl fuck i want to come see it so badly

10:25 AM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Perri Samson -** @perrifairy

@phoenixfiregirl u r my idol

10:26 AM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

So excited to see it!!! @phoenixfiregirl 

10:28 AM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Barry Bluenjeans -** @denimdude

Proud of you @phoenixfiregirl <3<3

10:29 AM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Sheri Cortez -** @officialvodkaaunt

@denimdude @phoenixfiregirl yall cute af

10:31 AM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz woke up to someone elbowing him sharply in the face.

“What the fuck!” Taako’s voice was right next to his ear as Kravitz startled out of sleep. “What the fuck are you dickwads doing!” 

Taako was sitting up beside him, blankets drawn up to cover his chest. Kravitz peered up at him, still dazed from the sleep and the sharp smack to the side of his head he’d apparently received when Taako had gotten up. 

“We’re your wake up call!” said Magnus’s voice. Kravitz hurriedly sat up, leaning around Taako to see the man towering above their bed like some kind of gentle giant. A much shorter man stood next to him, with a curly rust-grey beard and an eyepatch. He was staring right at Kravitz, and Kravitz was pretty sure he should recognize him, but he felt far too confused about the general situation to try and figure out from where.

“You fucking assholes, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack!” Taako was clutching at his chest over the blankets, glaring sharply at the two men standing next to them. 

They were still in Taako’s room, which was mostly dark except for the bit of light shining past Taako’s drawn curtains. Judging from the intensity of it, it was already well into the morning.

“Shoulda set an alarm,” said the shorter man. “Early bird gets the worm, you know.”

“Shut up, Merle,” Taako said, and it clicked in Kravitz’s head- that was Merle, Taako’s other band member. He realized with a jolt that he was currently in the same room of the entirety of the Tres Horny Boys. Johann would kill someone for this opportunity. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Hawaii?” Taako asked, sounding grumpy.

“Came back early,” Merle said. He held out a small, plastic-wrapped box that rattled kind of ominously. “I brought macadamia nuts.”

“Doesn’t make up for being an asshole,” Taako said, but he accepted the box and tossed it to the foot of the bed. 

“Hi Kravitz,” Magnus said, waving at him.

“Hi,” Kravitz said. He wasn’t sure if he was more uncomfortable at being caught in bed with Taako or at the fact that no one in the room seemed to care. 

“Oh,” Taako said. He threw himself back against the pillows with a  _ hmph _ . “Kravitz, this is Merle. Merle, this is Kravitz.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kravitz said, leaning over Taako to offer his hand to Merle.

Merle just stared at it and didn’t make a move to reciprocate. “Mags said you two weren’t dating,” he said. Okay, well, maybe Merle cared a bit. 

“People who give me heart attacks aren’t allowed to ask questions,” Taako said. “Go back to Hawaii.”

“We’re all in the kitchen, Taako,” Magnus said. “Lup made pancakes.”

“We’ll come when we’re  _ awake _ .”

“That’d better be fast, cause I’ll eat yours,” Magnus warned. Then he smiled at Kravitz. “Not yours, Kravitz, I’ll save you some.”

“Oh, real nice,” Taako muttered into the pillow.

“We’ll leave you guys alone,” Magnus said. “Come on, Merle.”

Merle shot Kravitz another long look, and then followed Magnus out of the room.

When the door clicked shut behind them Taako groaned loudly, pressing his face into the pillows. “Fucking  _ assholes _ .”

“I don’t think I made a very good first impression on Merle,” Kravitz said. 

“Who gives a shit?” Taako’s hair was tangled. Kravitz reached out to run his fingers through it, gently so that he didn’t pull on any of the knots. 

Taako turned his head enough that he could peer up at Kravitz. He still looked tired, but he grinned up at him. “Morning.”

Kravitz smiled back. “Good morning.”

Taako reached up and grabbed at the front of Kravitz’s t-shirt, tugging him down. “C’mere,” he said. Kravitz dutifully laid down next to him, curling back up in his spot beside Taako so that they were facing each other, noses inches apart.

For a few seconds, they just looked at each other. Taako brought his hand up to brush along Kravitz’s temple, down his jaw. His fingers were so gentle it tickled a bit.

“This is nice,” he murmured.

“Hm?” 

“Well,” Taako said. “If we’re continuing the trend of unpacking all of our emotional baggage, I haven’t woken up in the same bed as someone in three years.”

“Oh,” Kravitz said. Taako was still touching him, tracing his fingers along the curves of his face like he was trying to memorize it. “Is that why you never wanted to stay with me?”

Taako hummed a bit. “I had a lot of reasons,” Taako said. “I was trying very hard not to fall for you, Kravitz.”

“I hope it didn’t work.”

“Definitely not,” Taako said, and then he leaned in to press his lips to Kravitz’s, fingers flat against Kravitz’s cheek. Kravitz arched into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Taako and pulling him close. Taako’s hand was on Kravitz’s hip, slipping under his shirt to brush against bare skin, and Kravitz shivered, his legs tangling with Taako’s, one knee slipping between them and sliding up-

Taako pulled away. “Taako’s hungry,” he said, and then rolled out of Kravitz’s arms and sat up.

Kravitz let his head fall back against the pillows as Taako got to his feet, reaching up high and stretching himself out like a cat. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, babe,” he said, leaning down to snatch a pale yellow sweater up off of the ground. “I need to get some food in me so I can have more energy for dessert.”

“I’m guessing we’re not getting ice cream,” Kravitz said wryly.

Taako laughed. He slipped the sweater over his head and shoved his arms through it, then crawled back onto the bed to lean over Kravitz. 

“Only if you’re really good,” he said, ducking down to peck Kravitz on the cheek.

Kravitz let Taako pull him out of bed and fuss over him until he was deemed presentable enough. Kravitz had never changed out of his clothes from yesterday, which were awfully wrinkled now, but at least they weren’t pajamas. He could have gone to change, but the second they opened the door he was hit by such a strong, sweet scent of maple syrup that he physically couldn’t bring himself to walk away from.

There were voices coming from the kitchen. Taako led the way down the stairs, but slowed halfway down the hallway. When Kravitz glanced at him, there was a small frown on Taako’s face.

Kravitz grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers. Taako looked at him and smiled.

To Kravitz’s surprise, Taako held onto his hand as they walked into the living room, and didn’t let go even when everyone there looked up at them.

“I need coffee,” he announced to the silent room. He was either ignoring everyone’s stares or oblivious to them; Kravitz wasn’t sure which, but  _ he  _ was certainly well aware of the fact that every person’s attention was fixed on them.

“I made a pot,” Lup said. She was standing at the stove, spatula in her hand. “Mugs are in the dishwasher.”

“Cheers,” Taako said, towing Kravitz over to the kitchen and then dropping his hand to go dig up a coffee cup. 

Kravitz rubbed his arm, a little uncomfortable. Barry was standing with Lup at the stove, holding a bowl of batter and a measuring cup. Lucretia and Davenport were both seated at the kitchen island, with mugs of coffee and a newspaper spread out between them. Magnus was working his way through a large plate of pancakes while Merle stood beside him, eye and eyepatch both turned on Kravitz.

“Krav,” Taako called, “how much sugar do you want in your coffee?”

“None,” Kravitz said, relieved for something to do as he walked over to Taako.

Taako shot him a shrewd look. “Cream?”

“Just black is alright.”

“You’re a psychopath,” Taako said, handing over a mug.

“Well.” Lucretia lifted her coffee, raising an eyebrow at the two of them over the brim. “Shall I be the first to offer my congratulations?”

“On what?” Taako asked, voice breezy as he stirred an alarming amount of sugar into his coffee.

“The happy union,” Lup said. She was grinning; it only looked a little bit forced.

“Oh, that,” Taako said. He tapped his spoon on the lip of his mug. His coffee was a pale white color. It made Kravitz feel a little sick to look at it. “Well, you all can be the first to stay  _ out  _ of our business, thank you very much.” 

“Charming,” Lucretia said.

“Kravitz, did you meet Merle?” Lup asked.

“Yeah, he met him when they  _ jumped  _ us this morning.” Taako walked over to the stove and peered over Lup’s shoulder. “Burned any yet?”

“Nope,” Lup said, popping the ‘p’.

Everyone went back to their individual conversations, so Kravitz hardly heard when Lup said a few moments later, in a low voice, “We’ll talk later, Taako.” 

Kravitz held his coffee mug with both hands, letting it warm up his fingers as Taako sidled up next to him once more. He was frowning, forehead wrinkled with the intensity of it.

“You okay?” Kravitz murmured.

Taako blinked, and looked at him. “Yeah,” he said. 

“Taako, Kravitz!” Magnus bounded up to them before Kravitz could question Taako further. He was holding his empty plate, syrup smeared around the edges. “Okay, first of all, super happy about this.” He waved his hand at both of them. Kravitz felt heat rising in his cheeks.

“What’s your point, Mags?” Taako asked, looking faintly amused.

“Dinner’s at my place tonight!” Magnus beamed at them. “We’re gonna do take out Chinese and board games, and Kravitz can meet Julia! Wanna come?”

Taako glanced at Kravitz, and Kravitz realized with a start that he was waiting for his answer. “That sounds lovely,” he said. It would be nice to get out of the house, even for an evening.

“Amazing! Dav said he’d be the chauffeur tonight,” Magnus said.

“I am  _ not  _ a chauffeur,” Davenport snapped from the island.

“Shut up, chauffer,” Taako said, making Lucretia snort into her coffee. 

Kravitz couldn’t help but smile a bit as he watched it all, the easy way that they bounced off of each other and made steps to include Kravitz in the conversation. It was nice, and simple.

Taako also stayed by his side all throughout breakfast, so there was that, too. All in all, a lovely way to spend a morning. 

X X X X X

**Isabella Yee -** @itsabellaa

Raise ur hand if u want @treshornyboys to release a new album

2:35 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lance Subramanya -** @lancelotta

@itsabellaa fuckin rt 

2:38 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@itsabellaa should be sometime in nov or dec 

2:40 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

@brittaaco283 CHRISTMAS ALBUM

2:42 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@tresfangirls oh HELL YEAH i would kill for a good frosty the snowman remix

2:45 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Vanessa Day -** @vvd021

Ok but taako singing santa baby @brittaaco283 @tresfangirls

2:46 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@vvd021 literally dont say that to me my ovaries just exploded

2:48 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Julia was a short, plump woman with dark skin and hair and a dazzling smile, which she turned on Kravitz the moment she opened the front door. 

“You must be Kravitz,” she said. 

“And you must be Julia,” Kravitz said, offering his hand to her. “I’ve heard wonderful things about you.”

“Oh,” Julia said, raising her eyebrows at Taako as she shook Kravitz’s hand. “You found a polite one, then.”

Taako rolled his eyes. “Figured I needed someone to balance me out.”

Julia laughed, releasing Kravitz’s hand to pull Taako into a hug. Taako returned it easily, easier than Kravitz would have expected from him. 

“Lup and Barry are already here,” she said. “They said Davenport drove you two.”

“He’s parking the car,” Taako said. 

Julia nodded. “Are you and Lup alright?”

Taako frowned. “Did she say something?”

“No, but I can’t remember the last time you two arrived separately.”

Taako pulled away from Julia and scowled. “We’re fine,” he said. 

Julia shrugged. “Alright,” she said. “Tell me when you want to talk about it.” She smiled again at Kravitz. “I hope you like chow mein, because Magnus accidentally got four extra orders. Come on, would you like a glass of wine?”

Magnus and Julia’s home was located up in the hills, only five minutes from Taako’s but in a slightly different rich-people gated community. It was smaller than Taako’s home, and a touch homier, too. The walls were painted different shades of pastel that flowed easily from room to room, and every inch of space was crowded with art and rugs and general knick-knacks. 

Julia led them into a kitchen, which was well-lit and smelled vaguely earthy, as though someone had left a candle burning. Lup and Barry were already there, as Julia had said, with Magnus. They were talking in low voices over an open bottle of wine on the counter. When Magnus noticed them approaching, he grinned and set down his wine glass.

“You made it!” he said, coming close and wrapping Taako in an embrace. Taako made an exasperated noise and patted his bandmate on the back.

“Of course we did, idiot,” he said.

Magnus released Taako. Then, much to Kravitz’s amusement, he turned and offered his arms to Kravitz. “Glad to see you,” he said, giving him a quick hug punctuated by a very manly pat to Kravitz’s back. 

“You as well, Magnus,” Kravitz said, returning the hug a bit awkwardly.

“Alright,” Taako said, looking cross. “Hands off my man, Mags. Is someone going to give us wine?”

Julia went to fetch another bottle out from somewhere while they joined the others at the kitchen island. Barry greeted them with a smile, and Lup waggled her fingers at both of them, but something felt a bit- off, between the twins. There was much less bickering, for one thing. That should have been a good thing, but for Lup and Taako, it threw off their entire dynamic. 

Davenport joined them several minutes after they arrived, grumbling about the lack of parking out on the street.

“Should have taken a fucking Uber,” he muttered, pouring himself a generous helping of wine.

“But you’re such a good chauffeur, Cap’n,” Lup said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

“And you’re the designated driver, so watch it on the wine,” Taako said, picking up his sister’s taunt smoothly.

It was the closest they had gotten to communicating all day, and it eased a bit of the tension in the room. 

They chatted as they waited for Merle to arrive. Kravitz learned that Julia was a family photographer, and had her own private studio that she promised to give Kravitz a tour of soon. She was funny and kind and obviously mad for Magnus, who doted on her with smiles and chaste touches when he thought the others weren’t looking.

Kravitz immediately liked her, a lot. In fact, Kravitz liked all of Taako’s friends (except he didn’t know Merle well at all yet, but hopefully that would change). Such a tightly knit group should have been formidable, because Kravitz wasn’t very good with people in the first place. Still, he had a pleasant time with them, all of them, and found their inside quips and jokes amusing instead of isolating. 

He’d never really felt like this in a group of people before, except maybe his coworkers. It warmed Kravitz from the inside, a feeling that was only augmented by Taako at his side. Despite his refusal to address his and Kravitz’s relationship with his friends, he wasn’t shying away from it. He stood close to Kravitz, so that he brushed his shoulder every time he sipped his wine, and kept doing things like smiling at him or touching his hand that made Kravitz’s heart jump.

Eventually, the front door opened, and a gruff voice called, “I brought the little shit!”

“I wish everyone would stop swearing in front of Angus,” Julia sighed.

“The damage is already done,” said Lup.

Angus hurried into the room, wearing the familiar newsie cap and a bright smile. Merle followed a few steps behind him, looking considerably less pleased to be here. 

“I’m jet lagged,” he announced.

“Hawaii’s only a three hour time difference, and you were there for a week,” said Barry.

“Can it, Bluejeans,” Merle said, walking over to the wine bottle. 

Angus grinned at everyone in the room, but immediately went to Taako’s side. “Hello, sirs!”

“Sup, Angles,” Taako said. He set his wine glass down on the counter and slung an arm over Angus’s shoulders. “How was school?” He looked at Kravitz, a bit of pride worming its way into his smile. “He goes to some private school for super smart fuckers. Top of his class.”

“It was fine, sir,” Angus said, going a bit red under the praise. Still, he was beaming like he couldn’t quite hold it back. 

“Get your history test back?”

“Yes, sir. I got an A!” 

“You’d better have, we spent fucking hours going over flashcards,” Taako said. “Aw, beans, I’m gonna have to get you a present or some shit to reward you.”

“You don’t have to do that, sir,” Angus said, shaking his head. “Knowledge for knowledge’s sake is the best reward!”

Taako made a face at him. “You,” he said, “are a massive nerd.” He flicked the brim of Angus’s hat and nodded across the kitchen to the fridge. “Go get a juice box, nerd.”

“That’s not very nice,” Angus said, but he left, weaving his way through the kitchen to the refrigerator. 

When Taako turned back to Kravitz, he frowned. “Why are you looking at me all funny?” he asked. 

Kravitz shrugged, unable to keep himself from smiling. “He’s a cute kid,” he said. 

“He’s alright,” Taako said. “When he isn’t sticking his snarky detective nose into everyone else’s business.”

Kravitz snorted. He raised his wine, taking a long sip. “He told me he met you through Make A Wish,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Taako said. He leaned forward, both of his elbows on the counter, wine glass held securely in both hands. His hip brushed Kravitz’s when he moved. “First and only wish I ever did, and it was for a little shit who hadn’t even listened to my music before. Thought I was going to meet some tragic mega-fan, but he only asked for me because his mom had a weird-ass crush on me.”

“And then you adopted him.” Kravitz leaned against the counter, pressing against Taako just a touch more. 

“I did not.” Taako sounded scandalized. “Do I look like a fucking father to you?”

“You ran flashcards with him.”

“It’s called charity, Kravitz,” Taako said, very unconvincingly. He tapped his long nails against his wine glass and sighed. “And anyways- fuck it, the kid’s had a fucking shitty life. And that’s coming from  _ me _ . I mean, fucking cancer that young? What kind of bullshit was the universe trying to pull there?”

“He’s alright now, though?”

“Yeah,” Taako said. “Thank fuck. There were a few close calls. When he was nine-” Taako pursed his lips, staring hard across the kitchen at Angus, who was being fussed over by Julia. When Kravitz brushed his hand against Taako’s arm, Taako blinked, hard. “Anyways, it was shitty. Then his fucking mom died and he got stuck with his granpda, and- that fucker’s totally senile, you know? Lets the kid do anything. Angus was doing the guy’s  _ taxes  _ for him for like, a full year before we found out about it. He’s a fucking useless guardian.” 

Kravitz frowned. “And he still has custody?”

“Well, yeah,” Taako said. “Ango doesn’t have any other family. Besides, the kid is too independent. The system would churn him like butter. It’s-” He broke off, looking at Kravitz. “Well. You probably know.”

Kravitz nodded. “It’s a good thing he has you,” he said.

“We all watch out for him.”

“But you especially, yeah?”

“I-” Taako chewed on his bottom lip, still staring across the kitchen at Angus. His cheeks were red; Kravitz wasn’t sure if it was from the wine. “I guess,” he said. He laughed a little. “Kid’s fucked if I’m the one he’s supposed to depend on.”

“I don’t think so,” Kravitz said. “You seem to be doing just fine with him.”

Taako tilted his head so his hair fell across his face. If Kravitz hadn’t known better, he might have thought him shy. “Aw, Krav,” he said, bumping their hips together. When he raised his head again, there was a small smile on his lips. “Thanks.”

Kravitz returned the smile, feeling impossibly warm. 

“You know,” Taako said. “I realize that this is a completely inappropriate time to bring this up, but I have been wondering about that. Y’know, the whole,” he waggled his fingers at him, “put up for adoption shit?” When Kravitz didn’t respond for a moment, he set his wine glass down. “Shit. Yeah, sorry, definitely inappropriate. Bad Taako.”

“No,” Kravitz said hurriedly. “Sorry, I was just- thinking. I- I want to tell you. Maybe not- here?”

“Of course,” Taako said. He reached up to brush one of Kravitz’s dreads back, his smile a bit apologetic. “Sorry, kemosabe.”

“Hey, Taako!” They both looked across the island at Magnus, who was grinning at them with his arm around Julia. He pointed at Taako. “We’re hitting the studio on Monday!”

“Seriously?” Taako looked annoyed. “I thought we were taking a break. What part of  _ we just finished a world tour  _ don’t you fuckers understand?”

“Break’s over,” Merle said. He was short enough that he could prop his elbows up on the counter without having to lean down. “We have an album to write.”

“ _ Your  _ break was in Hawaii. That isn’t fair.”

“Don’t worry, Taako, I have a great idea for a new song,” Magnus said. “Plus, we need to practice if we want to be ready for our show.”

“What show?” Taako asked.

Merle groaned. “I told you he doesn’t read his fucking e-mails,” he said to Magnus. Taako flipped him off.

“We’re playing at Wonderland in two weeks,” Magnus said. 

“Ugh,” Taako said. “Well, at least we’re playing at someplace with style.”

“You should come to the studio with us, Kravitz!” Magnus said with a broad smile. “It’s super fun. Julia comes all the time.”

Kravitz wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that he and Julia were being conflated like that. Well- he knew how  _ he  _ felt, which was fucking thrilled, but- Magnus and Julia were married, and he and Taako definitely weren’t, they weren’t even official yet-

“I have to go back to work on Monday,” Kravitz said, smiling apologetically. “But thank you for the invitation.”

“Another time, then,” said Magnus. He leaned over to press a kiss to Julia’s cheek, and then called out, “Alright, I’m starving. Who wants food? Everyone take a double serving of chow mein!”

They ate dinner in the living room, sprawled on various chairs and sofas (Merle, much to Julia’s annoyance, insisted on sitting on the coffee table). Afterwards, they played a game of charades that Taako and Angus were unfairly good at. They refused to be put on separate teams, and spent the evening stealing the show with whatever telepathy they had going on between them. Everyone voiced their displeasure in a good-natured way, but Kravitz couldn’t help but smile, hopelessly infatuated, every time Taako and Angus shouted together and high-fived.

Eventually, the evening wound down. Or, rather, Angus wound down; halfway through their final game of charades he had curled up on the couch beside Taako, and a few minutes later he was fast asleep, head tucked into the man’s shoulder.

“Alright,” Taako said as Magnus leapt out of his seat to take his turn. “I think I’m gonna have to call it. The little shit’s asleep.”

“Merle can’t drive him,” Julia said. She shot a look at Merle, who was snoring in an armchair. “I think he’ll be staying there tonight.” 

“Here,” Lup said. She fished in Barry’s pocket and pulled out a keyring, which she tossed to Taako. He caught it easily, managing to not jar Angus out of his nap. “Take our car. Dav can drive us home.”

Taako raised his eyebrows. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Lup said. “Maybe we’ll be able to win with you and Angus out of the game.”

“You’d better not be driving, Taako,” Davenport said, a warning in his voice. Taako rolled his eyes.

“I’m not an idiot, Cap’n. Krav’ll do it, he hasn’t had anything to drink in a while.” Taako twisted to smile at Kravitz beside him. “Right, babe?”

“Of course,” Kravitz said.

Taako woke Angus with a surprising amount of tenderness. “C’mon, kid,” he said, shaking his shoulder so that Angus lifted his head, blinking sleepily at him. “I can’t carry you to the car, I just got my nails done. Let’s go.”

“I need my hat,” Angus mumbled as he let Taako pull him to his feet. “In the kitchen.”

Taako sighed. “I’ll go get it,” he said. He picked up his empty wine glass to take with him as he left.

Someone touched Kravitz’s arm. Kravitz turned to see Julia standing there, her dark eyes shining as she smiled.

“It was good to meet you, Kravitz,” she said.

“You as well.”

Julia stood on her toes, leaning up to press a kiss to Kravitz’s cheek. Before she pulled away, she whispered, “You’re good for him. Thank you.”

Kravitz stared at her as she took a step back, a bit startled. When she just continued smiling at him, he hesitantly returned the expression.

“Alright,” Taako said, returning from the kitchen. He dropped Angus’s hat on his head. “One stupid hat for the kid. Ready, babe?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz said. Then, to Julia, “Thank you for dinner.”

“Of course,” Julia said. “Goodnight, Angus.”

“Night, Julia. Thank you.” Angus still sounded like he was sleep talking. Taako laughed and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Okay, let’s get you in the car.”

Lup and Barry’s car was in the driveway, thankfully, so they didn’t have to shepherd Angus very far. Taako handed over the keys to Kravitz and then climbed into the backseat with Angus, promising that he would provide directions. 

“His place isn’t far,” he promised as Kravitz turned the car on. When Kravitz glanced at him in the rearview mirror, he saw that Taako had buckled himself into the middle seat, wrapping one arm around Angus’s shoulder as the boy slumped against him once more. 

Kravitz drove slowly, taking the long, winding road out of the gated community and down towards the city, which sparkled far below them. He didn’t play the radio; the only sound was the hum of the engine and Taako’s voice, soft in the back, giving him directions.

It only took fifteen minutes before they were turning down a small, secluded street on the very edge of the city. The houses were large here, but considerably older than anything in Taako or Magnus’s neighborhoods.

“I’m going to walk him in,” Taako said when they pulled to a stop in front of a dark, empty-looking house. “I’ve got a key, I’ll make sure he gets to bed. C’mon, Ango.”

Angus was just awake enough to say, “Bye, Kravitz,” as he slid out of the car after Taako.

Kravitz chuckled. “Goodbye, Angus.”

He watched Taako lead Angus up the sidewalk to the front door, and then slip inside. Five minutes later Taako emerged alone, locking the door carefully behind him and tucking the key in his pocket as he walked back to the car.

“Everything good?” Kravitz asked as he climbed into the front seat.

“Yeah,” Taako said. “I had to carry him up the stairs or we would have been there all night. Little shit’s heavy.” He leaned his head against the window. He looked tired, but not in a bad way. “Thanks for driving.”

“It’s no problem,” Kravitz said. He reached out to brush Taako’s hair back, out of his face. Taako caught his hand and squeezed his fingers with a smile.

“Fuck,” he said.

“What?” asked Kravitz.

“Nothing,” Taako said. “Just- I was fucking stupid, to think I could just keep fucking you and be happy with it. You’re fucking perfect.”

“That’s not true at all,” Kravitz said, well aware that he was blushing.

“Sure it is,” Taako said. He rested their hands, still intertwined, in his lap, and shut his eyes. “I’m fucking exhausted. Do you know the way back?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz said. He turned the car back on and pulled away from the curb.

If he had to drive one-handed the entire way, well. It wasn’t a long drive.

X X X X X

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@pansblessing has been home for a whole 24 hours and he’s already blacked out on Magnus’s couch

10:53 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Don’t worry we were all drinking responsibly!! #safedrinking

10:55 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Define “all” @mangochutney

10:58 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official)** \- @pansblessing

@phoenixfiregirl fcuk of

11:02 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Oh shit he’s alive!!! :) @pansblessing

11:04 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official)** \- @pansblessing

@phoenixfiregirl ur

11:08 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official)** \- @pansblessing

@phoenixfiregirl daed 2 m e

11:09 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Aw @pansblessing i missed u 2 <3

11:11 PM - 07 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

They were the first ones to make it back to the house, which was dark when they arrived. Taako dozed for most of the ride home, and Kravitz had to shake him awake when he parked the car in the garage.

“I’m not tired,” he said as Kravitz helped him out of the car, shaking his head even as he leaned heavily against Kravitz’s side. “I could go all night, babe.”

“I’m sure you could,” Kravitz said, easing the garage door open and leading Taako inside.

“Did you know,” Taako said, fingers curled tight into Kravitz’s arm, “that I once hosted a party that lasted for three days?” 

“That sounds exhausting.” Kravitz turned on the lights, walking them through the empty kitchen towards the stairwell. 

“It was. I collapsed into the pool. Nearly drowned.” Taako stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up with a frown. “You know, I’m starting to understand Ango’s issue with these. There are way too many of them.”

“Do you want me to carry you?” Kravitz asked. When Taako’s face lit up with hope, he said incredulously, “That was a  _ joke _ , Taako.”

“What about a piggyback ride?”

“I thought you weren’t tired,” Kravitz said, lips quirking upwards.

Taako scowled and shook his hair back imperiously. “I’m  _ not _ ,” he said, and then marched ahead of Kravitz, heels clacking on the wood as he climbed up.

They went straight to Taako’s room. It had been days since Kravitz had last slept in the guest bedroom; he had even moved many of his belongings over to where they now sat in a small pile in the corner of Taako’s room.

“Fuck,” Taako announced as he threw the door open. He went right for the bed, falling on it without taking off any of his clothes or his makeup. “Bed is good.”

“Is that right,” Kravitz said, amused as he closed the door. He crossed the room, picking his way through the piles of clothes Taako had left everywhere, and went to Taako’s vanity.

“Yes,” Taako said. “I get to do all the best things on this bed. Eating, sleeping, you…”

Kravitz rolled his eyes. He picked up Taako’s container of makeup wipes and pulled one out. “You certainly know how to flatter a man,” he said, walking closer to hand it to Taako.

“I try. Oh, cheers, babe.” Taako plucked the wipe from his hand and swiped at his face, scrubbing off his mascara and eyeshadow messily. Then he tossed the used wipe on the ground and smiled at Kravitz, patting the bed next to him like it had all been part of a seduction. 

“You will have to clean this room eventually,” Kravitz warned, sitting down beside Taako.

“I have people for that, darling,” Taako said, reaching up to take Kravitz’s face in his hands and pull him close for a kiss.

“I feel I have to remind you,” Kravitz said, already breathless when Taako dropped lower to press his lips to Kravitz’s neck, “that Barry is not, ah-  _ people _ .”

“But he still cleans,” Taako murmured against his skin. He bit sharply at Kravitz’s neck, and Kravitz groaned, tipping his head back. Taako’s hand was on his waist, curling in tight, his lips moving down to his collarbone- then Taako stopped, and sighed, tipping his head forward to press his forehead against the curve of Kravitz’s neck.

“What is it?” Kravitz asked, hand coming up immediately to brush through Taako’s hair.

“I’ve hit a dilemma,” Taako said. “I really want to have sex with you, but I’m actually  _ really  _ fucking tired.”

Kravitz chuckled, pulling back to cup Taako’s jaw in his hand. He leaned down and kissed him, short and sweet. “I’m tired, too,” he said.

“Oh thank fuck,” said Taako. “I’m going to hit the lights.”

Kravitz kicked his shoes off as Taako bounded across the room and turned the lights off, plunging the room into darkness. A moment later, before his eyes had readjusted, Kravitz felt the mattress dip beside him as Taako crawled back on.

“C’mon,” he murmured, grabbing at Kravitz’s shirt and giving it a tug. “Clothes off. We sleep like men in this household.”

Kravitz chuckled, dutifully shucking off his shirt and unbuttoning his trousers. He hesitated with his boxers, hands hovering over the hem until he felt something hit the side of his face. When he realized a moment later they were Taako’s panties, he scowled into the darkness.

“Whoops,” Taako said cheerfully. “Bad aim, sorry, babe.”

Kravitz tugged his boxers off and crawled under the covers.

Taako slipped under the blankets beside him, wriggling until his body was pressed close to Kravitz’s. Kravitz stretched one arm out, letting Taako settle on it until his head was pillowed on Kravitz’s chest. His hair brushed Kravitz’s neck, tickling it. 

“Hm,” Taako said. He laid his hand flat against Kravitz’s stomach. 

“Good night?” Kravitz asked.

“Yeah,” Taako said. “You?”

“Julia is lovely.”

“Oh, yeah,” Taako said. “She’s the best.”

Kravitz ran his fingers along Taako’s hip, tracing the dip of his waist. “Taako…”

“What is it, babe?”

“Are… I mean, is everything alright with Lup?”

Taako sighed heavily, his whole body rising and falling against Kravitz’s. “Yeah,” he said. “Kind of. Well, no, not really.”

“Want to talk about it?”

He half expected Taako to get upset with him. Before, emotions had been a big  _ no-no _ for Taako. Now, however, he just sighed again, and said, “She’s upset with me.”

“About?”

“The usual stuff. She hates when the paparazzi mob me.”

“I don’t think I care for it much, either.”

“Neither do I,” Taako said. “But it comes with the job. I knew that when I signed on. Hell, I  _ wanted  _ it at first. All those people taking pictures of me? Yes, please.” His fingernails scratched lightly at Kravitz’s chest. “I can’t get away from it anymore, though. It sucks. It sucks for her, too, because they want her pictures almost as much as they want mine.” Taako’s hair shifted, and then his lips were very close to Kravitz’s. He could see the glint of Taako’s eyes in the dark, cat-like, staring down at him. “I’m worried that will happen to you, too.”

Kravitz lifted his hand, brushing his thumb along Taako’s cheekbone. “I think I can handle some cameras,” he said quietly.

Taako took a long, slow breath, and then retreated from above Kravitz, returning to his spot on Kravitz’s chest. “She’s also pissed I didn’t tell her about you,” he said. “But it’s not like I told anyone else, either.”

“Why didn’t you?” Kravitz asked. It was the one thing he’d been curious about since Taako had admitted having feelings for him. Before, he had assumed it just hadn’t been serious enough. “You all don’t seem the type to keep secrets from each other.”

“We aren’t,” Taako said. He dragged one fingernail down Kravitz’s navel, tracing the curve of his hip bone. Kravitz closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath to try and keep his attention on Taako’s words. “I guess I didn’t want to jinx a good thing, you know? I haven’t met anyone that I actually liked since... “ Kravitz brushed his hand down Taako’s arm, sliding him closer, and Taako sighed contentedly. “Plus, you were so…”

“Devastatingly handsome?”

“And people say I have an ego,” Taako said. He leaned up and kissed Kravitz. He slid his leg up, slipping it between Kravitz’s, tangling their feet together. Taako’s feet were warm; Kravitz knew his were notoriously cold.

Taako pulled away after a moment. “Will you tell me about your dad?”

“That’s… not a very fun story, Taako.”

“I don’t mind,” Taako said, wrapping his arm around Kravitz’s waist.

Kravitz stared up at the dark ceiling, listening to Taako’s breathing wrapped around his. “He never wanted me,” he said. “I was an accident. My parents didn’t want kids. When my mother found out she was pregnant, my father pushed for an abortion, but- I don’t know. She couldn’t do it, I guess.”

Taako’s grip tightened on him. “They told you that?”

Kravitz shrugged the best he could with Taako lying on his chest. “It wasn’t hard to tell,” he said. “My mother tried to love me, but she- struggled, a lot. First with postpartum depression after she had me, and then a lot of other stuff, as well. She tried, she did, but it was- too much.”

“Kravitz.”

“She killed herself when I was seven. My dad couldn’t get over it. He didn’t want me, and I reminded him too much of her, so he gave me up. Cited financial difficulties and mental health to the court, and then I was put into foster care.”

“How was it?” Taako murmured.

“Oh. Awful. No family kept me longer than a few months. I thought I would age out of the system.” Kravitz smiled a bit into the darkness. “Then I wound up with Istus and Raven. I didn’t speak a word to them for the first week.”

“What’d they do?”

“Nothing. It was infuriating. All the other families tried so hard to- to bring me out of my shell, to talk to them, but Istus and Raven just went on with their lives. They talked around me until I got angry enough and yelled at them for ignoring me.”

“I’ll bet that went over well.”

“Oh, I was horrible. I called them all sorts of awful names, broke a bunch of their shit- Istus likes to say that I had five years of pent up emotions that just went off like a bomb in her living room. And they just sat there and took it until I wore myself out.” Kravitz shook his head fondly. “Things were better after that. I liked them, and they liked me, for some reason. They adopted me after only two months. And… yeah. That’s it.”

“Kravitz,” Taako said. He was holding onto Kravitz tight, curled around him like he was trying to fold himself over Kravitz. “I had no idea.”

“That’s alright,” Kravitz said. “I don’t talk about it ever. Besides, it was a good thing, in the end. I ended up with Istus and Raven, which was probably the best possible scenario.” 

“I’d like to meet them,” Taako said in a soft voice. 

Kravitz hugged him closer, feeling incredibly fond. “I’d like that, too.”

Taako’s leg was hooked over Kravitz’s, his arm twined around Kravitz like he was trying to cling to every inch of him. Kravitz ran his fingers through Taako’s long hair, his movements slow, repetitive, lulling.

“God,” Taako said. He sounded half-asleep. “You’ve got magic fingers, my dude.”

Kravitz chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Taako’s head, and then Taako was asleep, breathing evening out and body relaxing fully against Kravitz. 

Kravitz followed shortly after, drifting off to Taako’s soft breathing and his warmth draped over him.

X X X X X

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Hangover check @pansblessing

9:32 AM - 08 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official)** \- @pansblessing

Fuck off @phoenixfiregirl

9:36 AM - 08 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Julia Burnsides -** @julesburns

@phoenixfiregirl don’t worry about him, I made him breakfast and gave him lots of water :)

9:38 AM - 08 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official)** \- @phoenixfiregirl

You’re a saint @julesburns

9:40 AM - 08 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Every1 fuck off 

9:43 AM - 08 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Take an aspirin @pansblessing

9:45 AM - 08 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm here are some soft boys for you. Also? I'd die for Angus. Definitely considering writing a one-shot of him and Taako meeting/growing closer, if anyone would be interested in that.
> 
> Thanks for the continued support, I love you all and hope you're having a fantastic day <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And you’re Kravitz’s…” Killian trailed off, raising her eyebrows.  
> “Soulmate, probably,” Taako said, and then waved his hand at her. “We’re still discussing that, though."

**USA Music -** @usamusic

Waiting for new @treshornyboys music like  [ https://66.media.tumblr.com/29f94f4acdb1ee6269841385ed1bf5af/tumblr_pvwbjx2j3k1wytl40o1_500.gif ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/29f94f4acdb1ee6269841385ed1bf5af/tumblr_pvwbjx2j3k1wytl40o1_500.gif)

11:13 AM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

RT af @usamusic

11:16 AM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Chelsea Simms** \- @chelseashells

More like waiting for another tour @usamusic I couldnt go to the first one :((((

11:17 AM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Teri Hayes -** @th4391

@chelseashells same if they dont come to michigan next time im s u i n g 

11:19 AM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Chelsea Simms** \- @chelseashells

@th4391 brb hiring a lawyer for u

11:22 AM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Big Papi -** @biigpapii

@treshornyboys fukk y’all should do an acoustic song that shit would slap

11:26 AM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@biigpapii R T A F 

11:28 AM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X 

To Kravitz’s great relief, his return to work was met with very little fanfare. 

His coworkers were pleased with his return, but didn’t make a big fuss out of it or try to question him on what he’d been doing. Kravitz was grateful for that, because he had clients scheduled from the moment he walked in the door to the moment Johann closed for the night. A vast majority of them didn’t seem to care much about why Kravitz had been unavailable for appointments in the past week, and those who did have questions for him responded well to his requests for privacy. All in all, it was a good day, and Kravitz was grateful to be back  _ doing  _ something again.

“Alright,” Carey said after Kravitz had escorted his final client to the front desk to pay. She and Killian had been finished for about an hour, but had lingered at the salon on the flimsy excuse that they had cleanup to take care of. “Fantastic work today, Krav, it’s good to have you back.”

“Good to be back.” Kravitz grabbed his phone, unplugging the charger neatly. “Bye.”

“Oh, no you don’t.” Killian dropped the pile of clean bowls she’d been putting away on Carey’s counter, ignoring Carey’s annoyed scowl. “It’s time to spill.”

“Spill what?”

“The tea!” Carey grinned at him from her perch on her swivel chair. 

“Since when did you two start using modern lingo?” Kravitz asked, faintly amused.

“We picked it up from Johann,” Carey said.

“By the way, he’s been basically shitting himself daily since you left,” Killian said.

“I have not!” Johann, who had apparently finished ringing up the customer and waved her goodbye, stomped over to glare at them all. “I’m very well adjusted to the news!” 

“What news?” Killian asked, leaning back against the counter.

Johann crossed his arms defiantly. “That Kravitz was in a… relationship with, uh…” 

“He can’t say it,” Killian said to Kravitz.

“Shut the fuck up, Killian, it’s still weird!”

“How’d all that go?” Carey asked. “I mean, staying with him for so long?”

“Fine,” Kravitz said, ignoring Johann’s deep breath. “His friends are lovely.”

“Fuck,” Johann said. “Were Magnus and Merle there?”

Kravitz couldn’t hide his smile. “Yes.”

“Fuck,” Johann said, looking a bit pale.

“Okay, that’s all great,” Carey said, “but how are you and Taako doing? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Kravitz said. “We’re… better.”

“Really?” Carey looked a bit doubtful. “Because if he’s still being an asshole, I swear I’ll-”

She was interrupted by the sharp ring of the bell over the door. “Hello,” called a familiar voice, “I’m looking for the hottest hair stylist in Los Angeles?”

Kravitz turned, surprised smile already finding its way onto his face. “Taako,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“I realize that this is probably the stupidest thing in the world I could have done.” Taako closed the door behind him and walked over. Kravitz had seen him in nothing other than loungewear for days, but he had apparently decided to go extravagant for his excursion out into the world in a gold pencil-skirt and flowy white tank top. He lifted his large sunglasses to grin at Kravitz as he approached, tucking them neatly atop his head. “So that’s why neither of us are going to say a word to Lucretia and/or Lup about this. Deal?”

“Deal,” Kravitz agreed. He leaned in to kiss Taako when he got close enough, tilting his head to press in close.

He pulled away when someone coughed loudly behind him. When he turned, Carey was looking at him with a wry expression, lips pursed judgmentally. 

“ _ Better _ ,” she said.

“You must be Kravitz’s coworkers!” Taako threw his hands up, beaming at them. “I’ve heard so much about you all.” 

“And you’re Kravitz’s…” Killian trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

“Soulmate, probably,” Taako said, and then waved his hand at her. “We’re still discussing that, though. Let me guess- Killian? And Carey,” he said, pointing at Carey.

Carey nodded. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said, and Kravitz was glad that she was being polite even if she’d have a few choice words for him later on.

Taako turned to Johann, who had been standing there staring at Taako with wide eyes from the moment he’d stepped into the salon. “And you must be Johann,” he said, his smile softening just a bit. “Kravitz told me that you’re a fan.”

“Uh,” Johann said. He nodded aggressively, long hair flopping. “Yeah, I, uh- yes, you, um-”

“You play music too, don’t you?” 

Johann went the color of curdled milk. “Uh,” he said. “Yes? Um- violin?”

Taako clapped his hands together with a broad smile. “I love the violin!” he said. “My sister used to play it. I’d love to hear some of your music sometime!”

“Oh,” Johann said.

Taako tilted his head to the side. “Do you need to sit down?”

“Yes.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Taako reached out and touched Johann’s shoulder lightly, steering him over to Kravitz’s chair. “Move your purse, honey, your friend needs to cop a squat.” 

“I’ll get him some water,” Killian said, not trying to hide her laughter as she walked away. 

“How’d you manage to sneak out?” Kravitz asked as Taako arranged Johann in the chair, petting the top of his head like he was an overexcited puppy. 

“Didn’t have to,” Taako said. “Officially, I’m with Angus at the doctor’s office right now.”

Kravitz frowned. “You didn’t ditch Angus at the doctor’s, did you?”

Taako raised his head from Johann, looking scandalized. “Of course not,” he said. “Who do I look like? I gave the kid fifty bucks to  _ pretend  _ that he had a doctor’s appointment.” 

“Oh, my mistake,” Kravitz said. “I shouldn’t underestimate your stellar parenting skills.”

“Thank you,” Taako said, looking smug. He walked back over to kiss Kravitz on the cheek, tucking himself neatly into his side when Kravitz put an arm around him. “How was your first day back?”

“Fine,” Kravitz said. Killian returned with a bottle of water, which she tossed unceremoniously into Johann’s lap. Johann didn’t move to pick it up, still staring at Taako like the man was the next coming of Christ. 

“You’d better not have tracked any camera people in after you,” Killian said, crossing her arms and looking hard at Taako.

Taako shifted slightly, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Yeah,” he said. “Listen,  _ really  _ sorry about that, it was definitely not part of the plan. Have they been leaving you alone now?”

“Yeah,” Carey said, shooting Killian a look. “We’re fine.”

“That’s good,” Taako said. “We are definitely going to try to minimize the number of crazy fans showing up at your door. And- oh!” He grabbed at the small purse slung over his shoulder, undoing the clasps with a tight  _ pop _ . “I brought presents to make up for it!”

“Taako,” Kravitz said as Taako dug in his purse, “you didn’t have to do that.”

“Shh, let the man speak,” Killian said, watching Taako with open curiosity.

“Here,” Taako said, pulling out a few pieces of paper. “My band is playing at this club called Wonderland in a few weeks, and I’d totally love it if you guys came. Plus,” he said, handing out the tickets, “backstage passes! You can come and hang out with me and my friends before the show, it’ll be totally dope.”

“Wow,” Carey said, looking closely at the tickets. “That’s… really sweet, actually.”

“I only knew that Johann was a fan,” Taako admitted, “but there’ll be tons of booze backstage, so if you’re not interested in the music you can at least get sha-wasted.”

“Say no more,” Killian said. She grinned up at Taako, looking pleased for the first time since he’d walked in. “That’s really cool of you, man. Thanks.”

Taako returned her smile, and then turned to poke Kravitz in the side. “You’re coming too, stud,” he said. “I will be needing  _ you  _ in my dressing room. For professional reasons, of course.”

“Uh,” Johann said. He was staring down at the ticket in his hand, mouth open in a small ‘o’. “Are- is this- is this a backstage pass to a Tres Horny Boys concert?”

“Yup!” Taako said cheerfully.

“Uh,” Johann said.

“Oh, honey. Here.” Taako stepped forward and grabbed the water bottle off of Johann’s lap, twisting the lid off. “Have some water.”

“That’s very generous of you, Taako,” Kravitz said as Johann gulped down half the bottle in one go. “I almost feel as though you’re trying to bribe me.”

“I absolutely am,” Taako said. “And I’m about to bribe you some more. How about dinner and a movie, stud?”

Kravitz raised his eyebrows. “Pretty sure that won’t fly with Lucretia.”

“Well, no. But we can get cheap take-out and watch Netflix on your couch!”

“Netflix and chill?” Killian asked with a snicker. Carey elbowed her sharply in the ribs with a hissed, “Killian!”

“No, she’s absolutely right,” Taako said, beaming at Kravitz. “Wanna go Netflix and chill?”

Kravitz laughed and leaned in to kiss Taako because he could. “Alright,” he said. He grabbed his bag off the counter. “We’re going to head out, guys.”

“It was nice to meet you, Taako,” Carey said.

“You too! I hope you guys can all make it to the show, it’s going to be a good time.”

“As long as there’s alcohol,” Killian said. Taako saluted her.

“Are you alright, Johann?” Kravitz asked, hesitating when he realized that his friend was staring off into space with a worryingly blank expression.

“He’ll be fine,” Taako said. He grabbed Kravitz’s arm, tucking his hand into the crook of his elbow. “Happens all the time.” He raised his voice a bit and waved at Johann, saying with clear annunciation, “Bye, Johann! I’ll see you at the CONCERT!”

“Uh-huh,” Johann said, nodding vaguely.

Kravitz shook his head and turned to leave. “Bye,” he said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Bye, Krav, we’ll see you tomorrow,” said Carey.

As Kravitz turned to leave with Taako, he heard Killian whisper behind them, “Pull yourself together, Johann, you look like a  _ fucking  _ idiot.”

“Did I surprise you?” Taako asked as they stepped out into the evening air.

“Yes,” Kravitz said. “In a good way.”

“Well, I hope so. Come on,” Taako said, tugging Kravitz down the street. “Let’s get you locked away in the car before anyone sees us and ascends on your friends, huh?”

Kravitz laughed and let Taako pull him down the street, feeling pleasantly warm despite the brisk fall breeze.

X X X X X

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Poll time! Pick a movie genre: horror or rom com

7:13 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Irving Swaine -** @irv02

horror @yaknowfromtv

7:14 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Janice Flemmings** \- @tennisgorl02

@yaknowfromtv always mamma mia

7:15 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Remi Miles -** @miles2g0

@yaknowfromtv rom horror?

7:18 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Oh we out here inventing genres @miles2g0 i love it

7:21 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@tennisgorl02 i cant watch that i just get jealous of meryl streep

7:22 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch** \- @blessedbypann

@yaknowfromtv plot twist meryl streep is jealous of u

7:24 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@bessedbypann gorl i WISH

7:26 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@TheRealMStreep let me know if u need me for mamma mia 3 xoxo

7:27 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Kayla Tran -** @merlesbeard

Would u be one of the dads @yaknowfromtv

7:29 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@merlesbeard if literally anyone thinks im NOT replacing amanda seyfried u can fuck right off sorry i dont make the rules

7:27 PM - 11 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz poured two glasses of wine, then set the bottle carefully to the side on the counter. “What does Twitter say?” he asked, carrying them out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Taako was sprawled out on the couch. 

“Looks like rom com is the move.” Taako tipped his head back, spotting the wine and grinning. “Cheers, babe. Hey, do you think I could be in Mamma Mia 3?”

“Would you be one of the dads?” Kravitz asked, handing over a glass.

Taako pulled a face. “Y’all suck.” He grabbed the wine and took a long sip, then leaned forward to set it on the coffee table. “Hey. Wanna go to Greece?”

“Hypothetically, yes.” Kravitz sat down on the couch beside Taako, crossing his legs and turning to face him. “However, I’m hesitant to even go that far, because I’m pretty sure you have a private jet.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” When Kravitz just raised his eyebrows, Taako laughed. “Kidding. But, seriously- I could have us in Greece by the morning.”

“Tempting,” Kravitz said. “Unfortunately, I’ve got work.” 

“Lame.” 

“Terribly sorry about my nine to five.”

“You’d better be.” Taako grabbed Kravitz’s wine from him, shifting to put it next to his on the coffee table. “Don’t wanna spill,” he said with a wink, and then he was crawling forward, grabbing Kravitz’s collar with both hands and tugging him forward into a kiss. 

Kravitz fell backwards, flat against the couch with Taako on top of him. He pressed his hand to Taako’s lower back and pulled him close so their hips were flush together, and Taako made a soft noise, pressing his lips even harder against Kravitz’s.

“I could rent us an island,” Taako breathed. His fingers found the top button of Kravitz’s shirt, the second one, undoing them with practiced ease so he could scrape his nails along Kravitz’s collarbone. “Think about it- a week in the sand, lots of expensive cocktails, me in a bikini…”

“I think I’d prefer you in nothing,” Kravitz murmured, and Taako purred, popping another of Kravitz’s buttons.

“That can be arranged right now.” Taako’s hands were all over Kravitz’s chest, touching, scratching. Kravitz slipped a hand between them, grabbing for the hem of Taako’s skirt. Taako lifted his leg, allowing Kravitz better access, and then Kravitz was pushing the fabric back and touching the soft skin on Taako’s inner thigh-

Something shrilled underneath them, sharp and loud. Taako squawked in surprise, elbow slipping, and Kravitz didn’t have time to catch him as he rolled off the couch and hit the ground hard.

“Fuck!” Kravitz scrambled up. “Are you alright?”

“Ugh.” Taako laid his head back against the ground and raised one thumb. “Peachy, babe.”

Kravitz dug in his pocket and looked at his phone. “Shit, it’s my mom,” he said. “Fuck, I totally forgot I was supposed to call them after work-”

“Well, answer it,” Taako said from the ground. His lavender hair was splayed around his head like a paint splatter. “They already killed my boner.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kravitz said, and accepted the call, hurriedly pressing it to his ear. “What, Raven?”

“Hello to you, too,” Raven’s voice said, sounding affronted. “I’m sorry, I was under the impression that you wanted to talk to us.”

“I do.” Kravitz held his hand out to help Taako clamber back onto the couch. “I’m sorry. I was just- I was doing something, and you surprised me.”

“What were you doing?”

“Uh,” Kravitz said. Taako reached out and grabbed his wine, taking a quick sip. “Nothing.”

“Oh, bless your heart,” Raven said. “You’re trying to lie to me. Hey, Istus! Kravitz is lying about something!”

“Please don’t do this now.”

“Why? Am I interrupting something?”

“Kravitz!” said Istus’s voice.

“You’re on speaker,” said Raven.

“Yes, thank you for that,” said Kravitz.

“You said you were going to call us after work,” Istus said.

“Yes,” Kravitz said, “I know. I’m sorry, something came up and I forgot.” Next to him, Taako snorted, curling his feet up underneath him. Kravitz shot him a look.

“Is someone else there?” Raven asked.

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Is it that boy?” Istus asked. “The one you were in the news with?”

“His name is Taako, dear. Kravitz, is Taako there? I thought you weren’t dating him. Put us on speaker!”

“Absolutely not,” Kravitz said.

Raven tsked him. “Rude.”

“Raven, honey, I think we’re interrupting a romantic night.”

“So? Do you know how many romantic nights he’s interrupted over the years?”

“Alright,” Kravitz said before they could go any further down that route. “I’m going to go now. I’m sorry, I’ll call you back tomorrow.”

“That’s okay, dear,” Istus said. “Have lots of fun with your boyfriend! Oh, and tell him that he’s invited over for dinner anytime!”

“Soon,” Raven added.

“Yes, soon, Kravitz!”

“I will,” Kravitz said. “Goodbye.”

“We love you!”

“Yes, I love you, too,” Kravitz said, rolling his eyes. He lowered his phone and ended the call, and then turned to Taako. “I am. So sorry.”

Taako looked up from his phone, an amused smile curling his lips. “That’s alright,” he said. “I got to listen in on the most adorable conversation I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“They’re the worst,” Kravitz said. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, babe. How are the mother units?”

“Nosy,” Kravitz said. “They want you over for dinner.”

“Do they cook?”

“Not well.”

“Ah,” Taako said. “Well, I suppose I can make that sacrifice for you.” 

“How noble,” Kravitz said. He tossed his phone on the coffee table, far away from them, and then scooted closer to Taako. Taako lowered his phone, looking Kravitz over with interest. “Now, I believe we were discussing Greece…?”

“Hm,” Taako said. He tipped his head back as Kravitz moved in to press his lips to his neck, hand coming up to cup the back of Kravitz’s head. “Yes. We were talking about my, uh, bikini?”

“Or lack thereof.”

“Oh, good boy,” Taako said. “You were paying attention.”

“I’m always paying attention to you.” Kravitz pulled back, just enough to look at Taako, to look at his eyes, blue-green as the ocean, the sharp curve of his nose, his lips parted just slightly as he breathed. Then he leaned in and kissed him again, harder than before, and Taako leaned back, pulling Kravitz on top of him.

They never got to the movie they’d been planning on watching, but it was a good night, anyways.

X X X X X 

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Hey @yaknowfromtv i woke up to a bunch of tweets abt meryl streep did u start drama or something

8:22 AM - 12 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl im sorry did u just ask me if im BEEFING w MERYL FUCKING STREEP

8:31 AM - 12 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

If anyone was gonna beef w her itd be u @yaknowfromtv

8:33 AM - 12 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

And i absolutely would not have ur back in that particular fight @yaknowfromtv

8:34 AM - 12 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

ok rude @phoenixfiregirl

8:36 AM - 12 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl 1. We were discussing my acting debut in mamma mia 3 2. Im pretty sure i could take meryl in a fight

8:39 AM - 12 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv u’d cry like a little bitch if she ever said a single mean thing abt u

8:42 AM - 12 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl ok ur absolutely right but u dont have to SAY IT

8:45 AM - 12 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

“You know,” Carey said, “I think I can get used to you having a super famous boyfriend.”

Kravitz shot a look at her as he unplugged the hair straightener. “Because he gave you presents?”

“Absolutely,” Carey said. 

Kravitz chuckled, wrapping the cord around the hair straightener and tucking it into the drawer. “Well, it’ll be nice to have you guys there,” Kravitz said. “I’ve never gone to one of their concerts before.”

“Big step,” Carey said, raising her eyebrows. 

Kravitz shrugged.

“Hey, Krav.” Carey leaned against the counter, watching Krav ready his space for his next client. “Taako seems really chill and all, but are you sure you’re alright? You were really torn up over the guy.”

“I’m fine,” Kravitz said. “We talked.” When Carey continued to look doubtful, he sighed and said, “I promise I’m okay, Carey. Really. We’re talking now, about everything, and I think we understand each other. Besides, Taako is…”

“No,” Carey said, “I am not about to listen to you wax poetic about your new boyfriend  _ again _ , Kravitz.”

Kravitz laughed, grabbing his hairspray and tucking it neatly away.

The bell over the front door rang, and Kravitz heard Johann exclaim, “What the  _ fuck _ , kid?”

Kravitz turned, startled to see a familiar newsie cap running his way. “Angus,” he said.

“Hello, sir!” Angus stopped in front of Kravitz and smiled broadly. He was missing one of his front teeth. “I hope I’m not interrupting you at work!”

“No, it’s fine,” Kravitz said, amused. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to visit!”

“Uh,” Carey said, “Kravitz? Is there something you want to tell us?”

“This is Angus. He’s a friend,” Kravitz said, and Angus beamed at him. “Sit down, Angus. Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“Day off,” Angus said. He hopped into Kravitz’s chair. “Are you enjoying being back at work, sir?”

“Yes,” Kravitz said. “It’s always nice to have something to do.”

“I agree, sir,” Angus said, nodding. “Although I’m very happy to have the day off of school, because it means I can work on my other projects.”

“What other projects?”

“Solving mysteries, sir!” 

“That’s right,” Kravitz said. “World’s greatest detective.” Kravitz crossed his arms and regarded Angus. “Did you take the bus here again?”

“Yes, sir,” Angus said. “It’s alright, I told you that I’m very independent.”

“I know you are,” Kravitz said. “But surely Taako could have dropped you off if you wanted to come and visit.”

“Uh,” Angus said, squirming a bit in his seat. “Taako is busy, sir! But that’s okay, I like taking the bus.”

Kravitz frowned. “What do you mean, Taako’s busy?”

“Nothing, sir! Oh, what kind of shampoo is this?” Angus reached out for one of the bottles on Kravitz’s counter. Kravitz grabbed his wrist lightly, drawing Angus’s attention back to him.

“Angus,” he said. “What’s up?”

Angus blinked at him. It seemed for a moment that he was going to try and maintain whatever lie he was telling Kravitz. Then, he sighed, falling back in the seat.

“I was at Taako’s house,” he said. “We were playing video games, but then he and Lup started fighting, and it got weird, so I decided to come visit you instead.”

“Angus,” Kravitz said, faint horror beginning to dawn on him. “Did you sneak out of the house?”

“Um?”

Kravitz sighed and grabbed his phone off the counter. “I’m calling Taako.” When Angus pulled a face, he said, “He’s probably worried  _ sick _ , Angus. Sit tight.”

The phone rang for a little bit, and then Taako’s voice came on the other end. “Hi, babe, can’t really talk right now, a bit of an emergency, I’ll call you back-”

“Angus is here,” Kravitz interrupted before Taako could continue his tirade.

“He’s  _ what _ ?”

“He’s sitting in my salon chair right now,” Kravitz said, glancing at Angus. The boy hunched low in his seat, looking incredibly guilty all of a sudden. “He came to visit.”

“What the  _ fuck! _ ” Taako’s voice grew distant, like he was shouting to someone else. “Lup! He’s with Kravitz!” 

Kravitz heard Lup’s voice distantly shouting, “What the  _ fuck! _ ” 

“Why the hell didn’t he tell us?” Taako demanded.

“He said you and Lup were fighting.”

“Fucking- that doesn’t mean he gets to give us a  _ fucking  _ heart attack! God, I’m gonna fucking kill the little brat!”

“Is he very mad, sir?” Angus asked, eyebrows drawn in worry.

Kravitz shook his head. “He’s fine.”

“Alright,” Taako said, “I’m coming to pick him up.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Kravitz asked. “It’s the middle of the day, there might be people watching.”

“I don’t give a shit! I’m coming to pick up my kid!” Taako went silent for a moment. Kravitz could hear voices on the other end, but couldn’t make out what they were saying. “Fucking- fine. Okay. Kravitz?”

“Yes?”

“Lup’s going to come get him,” Taako said. “She’ll text you when he’s outside and the little shit can run out to the car. Tell him that we’ll fucking  _ drive him home  _ if he wants to go.”

“Alright,” Kravitz said. “I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks, Kravitz. Jesus  _ Christ _ .”

Taako hung up. Kravitz lowered the phone and gave Angus a very long look. Angus stared back, eyes wide.

“He’s going to kill me, sir,” he said solemnly.

“Probably,” Kravitz agreed. “Why would you sneak out?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Angus said. “But we were having fun, and then Taako and Lup started arguing and yelling at each other, and they weren’t stopping even when I asked them to, and- and I wanted to leave, so I did!”

Kravitz felt his disapproval soften a bit. “Angus,” he said. “I’m sorry.”

Angus shook his head. “It’s alright, sir,” he said. “I just thought it would be more pleasant to visit you.”

“Well,” Kravitz said. “I appreciate that. But next time, maybe just- leave a note, or something?”

“Got it,” Angus said, nodding. Then, his face split into a very wide, gap-toothed grin. “Oh, I meant to tell you congratulations!”

Kravitz tilted his head to the side. “On what?”

“You and Taako, sir!”

Kravitz laughed, a bit incredulous. “That’s why you came?” he asked. “To say I told you so?”

“Only a bit,” Angus said. “I also like talking to you, sir.”

“Thank you very much, Angus.”

“I’m very glad that you and Taako are dating, sir.”

“Yes, thank you, Angus.” Kravitz shook his head, too amused to be annoyed with the kid. “Do you want water or something?”

“No, sir, that’s alright. What does this do?” Angus asked, snatching up Kravitz’s hairspray and looking at the ingredients curiously.

Kravitz spent the next ten minutes meticulously explaining every inch of his work area to Angus, who for some reason seemed actually interested in how Kravitz did people’s hair. Finally, Kravitz’s phone buzzed, and he glanced at the screen.

“Lup is outside,” he said.

“Aw.” Angus put down the bottle of conditioner he’d been examining. “She’s going to be really mad at me.”

“Yup,” Kravitz said. “Come on, I’ll walk you out.” 

Angus hopped off the chair and walked dutifully next to Kravitz as he led him to the door. Kravitz pulled it open for him and glanced outside, checking to make sure there was a familiar black car lingering across the street.

“There she is,” he said. “Good luck, Angus.”

“Thanks, sir.” Angus sounded a bit morose now. He looked at the car and sighed. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Sure thing,” Kravitz said, and watched carefully as Angus hurried across the street and got into the car. 

“Hey, Kravitz,” Johann said as Kravitz returned to his station. “Are you going to explain to me why you have a fucking kid as a client?”

“He’s not a client,” Kravitz said. “He’s Taako’s kid.”

Johann went white. “Taako has a  _ kid _ ?” he squeaked.

Kravitz rolled his eyes. “No,” he said. “He’s just kind of adopted Angus.”

Johann was gripping the front desk hard, staring at Kravitz with a kind of reverence. “Holy shit,” he said. “You have a fucking  _ kid  _ with Taako Taaco.”

Kravitz didn’t think it was quite possible for him to go  _ that  _ red. 

X X X X X

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Eating spaghetti

4:12 PM - 12 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Can someone get this guy a better fucking publicist @pansblessing

4:15 PM - 12 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone: wow i hope nothing bad is gonna happen at wonderland  
> me: :) 
> 
> Also! For those who may not be aware, I do have two other TAZ/Taakitz fics written and completed. One is a text-style fic that has a very similar vibe to this story, and the other is a Beauty and the Beast AU I had a lot of fun with. If you like my writing here, check those out and maybe drop a comment there letting me know what you think! :) 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support! I love you all <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You flatter me, babe,” he said. “It’s cute that he’s such a fan.”
> 
> “I don’t think he’ll ever be able to fully function around you.”
> 
> “It’s not his functioning that I’m worried about,” Taako said, and winked.

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Makin’ music, eatin’ cheese puffs… livin’ the good life. #lifeisgood

1:02 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Wow i cant believe i have to quit my own band… sad day

1:07 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@yaknowfromtv u cant quit we have a blood pact

1:11 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

@mangochutney aw shit i forgot abt that

1:13 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Hey is it possible to get a full body blood transfusion? Asking 4 a friend

1:14 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

I wasnt there for the blood pact can we do another one @mangochutney @yaknowfromtv

1:17 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Ofc @pansblessing ! What are friends for :-D

1:20 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

@mangochutney @pansblessing guys another blood pact?? Ugh ok lemme check my schedule

1:22 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Ok im free on tuesday @mangochutney @pansblessing

1:23 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Good that’s the full moon @yaknowfromtv @mangochutney

1:24 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Fuck ok as long as we’re done before 7 b/c tuesdays are date nights @yaknowfromtv @pansblessing

1:26 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

It’ll be a tight squeeze but we can do it @mangochutney

1:30 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Did y’all fuckers rlly just spend 30 mins publicly planning a blood pact @yaknowfromtv @pansblessing @mangochutney

1:32 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Maybe @phoenixfiregirl

1:34 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Yes @phoenixfiregirl

1:34 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

Whats ur point @phoenixfiregirl

1:34 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Amateurs

1:38 PM - 14 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz enjoyed being able to spend more time with Taako. They still never went out in public, but Taako was over at his apartment most nights, and Kravitz had been pleasantly surprised to discover that Taako could cook. Kravitz still spent a majority of his day at the salon, but now when he went home for the day, it was to some culinary concoction of Taako’s and a very enjoyable evening. 

Kravitz was happy about it. In fact, he was happier than he’d been in a long time.

Still, he liked being able to have quiet evenings by himself occasionally. That was why, when Taako called and said he’d be staying late in the studio and wouldn’t make it over for dinner, Kravitz wasn’t too disappointed.

He picked up Indian takeout on his way home from the salon and took the longer route home, wandering through the streets like he hadn’t been able to do for weeks. He still felt the occasional prickles of anxiety when he thought someone might recognize him, but for the most part his short stint in the news cycle seemed to have faded from everyone’s minds. Kravitz was exceedingly grateful for it. 

When he got home, Kravitz left his food on the counter and moved into the living room to tidy up a bit. He folded a silver scarf that Taako had left lying about, draping it over an armchair so he wouldn’t forget it the next time he came around. When everything was in order he went back to the kitchen, ready to settle in for the night.

That, of course, was when someone knocked on his front door.

Kravitz frowned, trying to remember if he was supposed to be expecting anyone as he moved over to the door. When he opened it, he blinked, momentarily startled into silence.

“Lucretia,” he said.

“Hello, Kravitz,” Lucretia said. “May I come in?” 

“Of course,” Kravitz said. He stepped back, allowing Lucretia to enter, and then shut the door behind her. “What- I mean, has something happened?”

“No,” Lucretia said. She was dressed as professionally as ever, silver hair twisted up into an elegant bun. “I just wish to have a conversation with you. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all,” Kravitz said, and tried very hard not to be disappointed about his dinner waiting for him on the counter. “Please have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, thank you,” Lucretia said, following Kravitz into the living room. She sat down in the seat Kravitz gestured to, pausing momentarily to brush her fingers along the glittery fabric of Taako’s scarf. 

“Is Taako not here?” she asked.

“No,” Kravitz said. He sat on the sofa and regarded her for a moment. “He’s in the studio. I feel like you already knew that, though.” 

Lucretia raised her eyebrows. “Perhaps,” she said. She crossed her legs, resting her chin in her hand. “How has work been?”

“Fine,” Kravitz said.

“No paparazzi bombarding you?”

“No. We’re being left alone now.”

“Good,” Lucretia said. She shifted, sitting up straighter in her seat. “I’d like to have a word with you about Taako, if you don’t mind.”

“Alright?” 

“It has become quite clear to all of us,” Lucretia said, “that whatever you and Taako may have claimed at the beginning, your relationship is trending more towards the long-term than we had anticipated. Am I correct in this assumption?”

Kravitz frowned, resisting the urge to ask where she was going with this. “You are.”

“Technically speaking, Taako is my employer,” Lucretia said. “I am here to make sure that he remains insulated from any public messes and well-liked by the media. But above all else, Taako is one of my dearest friends. I care about him.”

“I know,” Kravitz said.

Lucretia smiled slightly. “He doesn’t let people in easily,” she said. “I think you know this already, but he is extraordinarily guarded. Somehow, you have managed to get through to him and have become an important fixture in his life. He cares about you.”

Kravitz inclined his head to her, uncertain of why she was saying all this, but pleased nonetheless to hear it said like that, out loud, so frankly by someone Taako was close to. 

“I think it’s wonderful that he’s found someone,” Lucretia said. “However- and do forgive me, I don’t mean to offend you- I want to ensure that this isn’t going to backfire on him. Taako is an extremely public figure and has a fair amount of money. If there is any part of you that is pursuing this relationship for the wrong reasons-”

“Excuse me,” Kravitz said. “I know you’re only asking this because you care about Taako, so I’m not offended by it. But to be quite frank with you, I couldn’t give less of a fuck about Taako’s money, or- or his fame, or whatever else you’re asking about. I enjoy spending time with him. If he wasn’t so famous, it would probably be easier, actually, because then at least I could take him out to dinner in public.” Kravitz shrugged. “But it’s his job, and it’s what makes him happy, so I fully support him. I don’t give a shit about any of that other stuff.”

“Well,” Lucretia said. Kravitz didn’t know her very well, but he at least thought he could tell that she was pleased with his response. “I’m not surprised, but it’s still reassuring to hear you say that. Again, I meant no offense.”

“I know. I understand.”

“In that case,” Lucretia said, clasping her hands together, “we are going to need to have an entirely different conversation.”

“About?”

“You and Taako seem to be enjoying yourselves in private,” Lucretia said, ignoring Kravitz’s sudden flush. “That’s not a long-term solution, however. Sometime soon your relationship is going to go public, and once it is confirmed, you will be one of the most sought after people in America.”

“Uh,” Kravitz said. “That doesn’t sound great.”

“No,” Lucretia agreed. “That is the second thing I want to make sure of- it’s well and good that you care about Taako, but you haven’t yet fully experienced what it means to be with someone at this caliber of fame. Once the story breaks or another picture of you gets out, there will be no going back from it this time. You need to be one hundred percent certain that this relationship is worth the changes it will make in your life.”

Kravitz tilted his head, meeting Lucretia’s gaze evenly. “It is,” he said. “I’m sure. What do I need to do?”

Lucretia’s smile went just a touch wider. “Let’s talk social media presence,” she said.

X X X X X

 **Magnus Burnsides (Official)** \- @mangochutney

First show back since tour!!! Feeling those #preshowjitters

6:24 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Speak for urself @mangochutney i am always calm, cool, and collected

6:27 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

That’s fake news @yaknowfromtv

6:29 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Youre fake news @phoenixfiregirl

6:30 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

No u @yaknowfromtv

6:32 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

No u @phoenixfiregirl

6:33 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@yaknowfromtv @phoenixfiregirl stop

6:35 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

Fatherhood is a burden

6:36 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

Shut up merle @pansblessing

6:38 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official)** \- @yaknowfromtv

Fuck off @pansblessing

6:38 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

The valet parking was the first hint that they were somewhere they probably didn’t belong.

“Jesus,” Killian said as the valet swooped past her into her car, pulling neatly away from the curb. “Quick, aren’t they?”

“I don’t think I’m dressed well enough for this place,” Carey said, tugging on her black t-shirt.

“You’re fine,” Kravitz assured her. 

Wonderland was in the heart of Los Angeles, surrounded on all sides by expensive bars and boutiques. It was a tad gaudy in Kravitz’s opinion, even from the outside. The front doors were open wide, spilling fluorescent blue light out onto the dark sidewalk. The doors were surrounded by red and gold ropes and various frightening-looking bouncers glaring at the fans assembled around the building. Towering high above them, plastered above the doors, were bright, flashing neon letters spelling out “WONDERLAND!” Beneath that, in a smaller font, was written, “Tonight: Tres Horny Boys!” 

“I brought a CD,” Johann said. He was wearing his red fedora again, the one with the bright plumed purple feather sticking out of the back. Kravitz thought he actually might fit in the best. “Do you think they’ll sign it?”

“Sure, Johann,” Kravitz said.

Carey poked Kravitz in the side. “Krav,” she said. “The bouncers are glaring at us. I think we need to move.”

Kravitz dug his ticket out of his pocket and stepped past the ropes, presenting it to the friendliest looking person he could find. The man took the ticket, scanning it with a raised eyebrow, and then said, “Kravitz Hunter?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kravitz said, well aware that his friends were standing behind him in a small, fidgeting pack. 

“Here.” Kravitz held his hand out so the bouncer could wrap a bright pink band around his wrist. “There’s supposed to be someone waiting for you inside.” 

“Oh, okay,” Kravitz said. “Um, and my friends-”

“Ticket,” the bouncer said, holding a hand out to Carey, who hurriedly handed it over.

When they had all been outfitted with wristbands, Kravitz led the way through the open doors, and was met with a wall of such intense stimuli he almost turned around and walked away.

The music was blasting some techno hip-hop beat that could have been pleasant in a different environment. It was dark inside Wonderland, except for the neon lights that had been strategically placed everywhere- they were embedded into the tiles at their feet, flashing in the walls, reflecting off of the mirrored ceiling and the disco balls hanging down from them. The space had a circular setup, with tall tables and stools ringing a central dance floor with color-changing squares of light flashing relentlessly. Beyond that, the stage looming over it all was darkened in anticipation.

“Oh,” Killian said behind Kravitz.

“Kravitz!”

Kravitz looked, squinting into the dimness until a familiar shape emerged. He grinned, relieved. “Lup.”

“Hi!” Lup threw her arms around Kravitz’s neck, squeezing tightly, and then pulled back to beam at him. Her eyes, illuminated by the neon red light set into the wall next to them, looked dark. “You came! This is going to be totally wicked!”

“It’s good to see you too, Lup,” Kravitz said, speaking loudly over the music.

Lup glanced at Kravitz’s friends over his shoulder, then grabbed his hand in both of hers. “Come on,” she shouted, “let’s go somewhere quieter!”

They snaked their way through Wonderland, around the crowded tables and people carrying drinks between them. They passed the dark stage, headed towards a faintly illuminated hallway. A man stood in front of it, tall and gangly with a wispy black goatee and a red beanie. He looked them over as they approached, then nodded at Lup, stepping aside.

“Thanks, Cam,” she said, tugging Kravitz into the hallway.

Immediately the sound quieted a little bit. Lup stopped, turning to grin at the small group as they trailed inside.

“Wonderland’s kind of crazy, huh?” she said, and then waved. “I’m Lup! I’m Taako’s sister and, apparently, your guide tonight.”

“Oh my god,” Johann said. He was clutching his CD tightly in both hands. “I- I love your art.”

Lup looked pleasantly surprised. “Thanks,” she said. “Are you Johann?”

Johann looked pale under the fluorescents. “How’d you know?”

“Just a hunch,” she said. “And you guys are Carey and Killian?”

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Carey. Killian nodded at her.

“You too!” Lup was wearing bright blue lipstick that seemed to glow as she smiled. “Super awesome, okay. Everyone’s hanging out in Taako’s dressing room, so we can head over now.” She grabbed Kravitz’s arm again, tugging him to walk next to her. “Taako was throwing a bit of a tantrum,” she said to him. “He forgot one of his necklaces at home.”

“I could go get it,” Kravitz offered, and Lup laughed.

“No, it’s fine. He always finds something to bitch about before a show, it’s tradition. We just ignore it.” They turned right down a hallway that stretched wide on either side of them. There were dozens of doors lined up at odd intervals, like it was some kind of weird maze. “Oh, by the way- thanks for taking care of Angus the other day. Taako was flipping out.”

“Angus said that you guys were fighting,” Kravitz said. 

Lup pulled a face. “Yeah,” she said. Then she brightened. “It’s okay, though! Everything’s fine now, and we’re about to see a killer show.”

Kravitz wasn’t fully convinced by her cheerful disposition, but he didn’t say anything as they drew to a stop in front of a door labelled with a bright gold number one.

“I hope everyone’s dressed,” Lup said, pushing the door open without knocking. “We have visitors!”

The dressing room was… impressive. Wonderland’s glamour seems to have spilled down the hall into here, casting the walls in bright electric pink with gold accents. Large floor to ceiling mirrors dominated the space, casting back reflections of the chaise lounge stretched out in the center of the room, the plush armchairs spread about. 

Whatever artful organization technique they had utilized was ruined, however, by the sheer amount of _stuff_ crammed into the room. Open suitcases lay strewn about on the floor, all piled high with various articles of bright, expensive-looking clothes. The long counter tucked against one wall was crowded with hair straighteners and curlers and makeup. 

In the center of it all stood Taako, clad in what looked like nothing but a pink silk bathrobe. He spun around when the door open and threw his hands wide, beaming at Kravitz. “Babe!”

“Hello, darling,” Kravitz said, picking his way carefully through the mess. He spotted Magnus and Merle in the corner of the room fussing over some article of clothing. Barry and Julia sat off to the side watching them, champagne glasses in hand, looking supremely amused by the argument.

“Thank god you’re here,” Taako said. He grabbed Kravitz’s collar when he was close enough and tugged him forward for a brief kiss. “This has been a nightmare. I left my lucky necklace at home, and no one’s going to get it for me.”

Kravitz glanced at Lup, who grinned at him.

“But,” Taako continued, “now _you’re_ here.” He poked Kravitz in the chest and looked up at him, lips curling into a smile. “You’re the only good luck charm I need.”

“That,” Kravitz said, trying to ignore the warmth spreading across his face, “was incredibly corny.”

“I know,” Taako said. “I’m trying something new. Do you like it?”

“Kravitz!” Magnus strode across the room towards them with a massive smile. He was wearing dark eyeliner that made him look much edgier than normal, as well as a leather jacket pulled over his white t-shirt. “I’m so happy that you came! Can you please tell Merle this is ugly?”

“It is not,” Merle said, stomping up behind Magnus as he held up a silver, glittery piece of fabric.

“Merle, I am all for self-expression,” Magnus said, “but _this_ is too much expression.” He shook the article of clothing, and Kravitz realized that it was a jacket with fringe all down the arms.

“If Taako was wearing it, you wouldn’t say anything,” Merle said, looking cross.

“That is because I have a sense of _style,_ ” Taako said. He stood on his toes to peek over Kravitz’s shoulder. “You brought everyone! Hello, everyone! Oh, I can get champagne.” He squeezed Kravitz’s arm and then spun around, robe flapping behind him as he hurried across the room. “Barold, where’s our champagne?”

“Are these your friends, Kravitz?” Magnus asked.

“Yes,” Kravitz said, stepping aside. His friends were standing just inside the door, looking around the room with varying degrees of awe. “This is Carey, Killian, and Johann.”

“Hi!” Magnus offered his hand to Carey and then to Killian, shaking theirs warmly. “I’m Magnus!” He turned to Johann, who stared back at him with wide eyes, fedora pushed back so far on his head it hung precariously close to slipping off.

“Will you sign my CD?” he blurted out, speaking so quickly Kravitz almost couldn’t hear him.

“God _damn_ it, Johann,” Killian said, but Magnus just chuckled.

“Of course!” he said. “We have to have a Sharpie around here somewhere.”

“Here,” Merle said. He dug around in an open backpack lying on the ground, emerging with a black Sharpie that he handed to Magnus. “I’m Merle,” he said, nodding at Carey and Killian. 

“Found the alcohol,” Taako said, picking his way back across the room with two generous servings of champagne in hand. He presented them to Carey and Killian with a grin. “On the house. There’s more in that bucket over by the counter, so please help yourself to as many refills as you like.”

“Awesome,” Killian said, taking her glass and throwing back half the drink in one go.

“Impressive,” Taako said, pointing at Killian. He raised his eyebrows at Kravitz. “I like her.” Then he spotted Magnus signing Johann’s CD, and his face lit up. “Oh, are we doing autographs? Let me see! Magnus, Johann plays the violin, don’t you, Johann?”

Johann made a sound like a dog who’d just had his tail run over.

A hand touched Kravitz’s elbow, and Kravitz turned to see Julia smiling at him. “Hi, Kravitz,” she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “How are you?”

“I’m great, Julia,” Kravitz said, returning her warm smile. “It’s good to see you.”

Julia patted his arm and turned to Carey and Killian. “I’m Julia, Magnus’s wife,” she said. “Come over and sit with us, we’ve got tons of chairs! Isn’t Wonderland incredible?”

As Julia led Carey and Killian over to where Barry and Lup were seated, Kravitz turned back to the others. Taako capped the Sharpie and handed it over to Merle, then looked at Kravitz with a wry grin. 

“Hope we didn’t drag your friends into too lame of a party,” he said, strolling over to Kravitz. His robe was knotted loosely at the waist, revealing a fair sliver of pale chest that Kravitz found incredibly distracting. Behind him, Magnus was chatting enthusiastically about something to Johann, who stared at him as he spoke and nodded every few seconds like his head was on a timer.

“I think,” Kravitz said, “that you just single handedly gave Johann’s life meaning.” 

Taako laughed. “You flatter me, babe,” he said. “It’s cute that he’s such a fan.”

“I don’t think he’ll ever be able to fully function around you.”

“It’s not his functioning that I’m worried about,” Taako said, and winked.

“Taako,” Kravitz said, “please stop making dirty jokes when we’re in public.”

“Aw, babe,” Taako said. He patted Kravitz’s cheeks. “You get all flustered, though. It’s adorable.” 

“You know, I think you might be just a bit evil.”

“You’re just figuring that out?” Taako draped his arms around Kravitz’s shoulders, looking up at him through long, fake eyelashes. He had already done his makeup, and his dark smokey eye perfectly accentuated his blue eyes. “Little slow, aren’t you?”

“Hm,” Kravitz said, giving into the urge to rest his hands on Taako’s waist and brush a thumb over the cool silk. “What time do you have to be onstage?”

“Show starts in about an hour,” Taako said. “So, hour and a half, to be fashionably late.”

“Is there no punctuality in rock?”

“Oh, not in my rock,” Taako said, leaning in close enough to brush his lips against Kravitz’s.

“Hey,” called a voice, startling them apart. Lup grinned at them from across the room. “No PDA in the dressing room!”

“You’re literally on Barry’s lap,” Taako said, scowling at her.

Lup shrugged and patted Barry on the head. “Details,” she said. 

Taako huffed. “I need to go finish my hair,” he said, unwinding himself from Kravitz. “Will you grab us some champagne, babe?” 

“Of course,” Kravitz said, following Taako over to the counter. He poured out two drinks and set one next to Taako, who thanked him with a grin. 

Kravitz leaned back against the counter, checking on his friends with a glance. Carey and Killian were sitting down next to Julia, Lup, and Barry; Lup, perched on Barry’s lap, was telling a very animated story that had Carey laughing so hard she looked in danger of spilling her drink. Magnus and Merle were still talking to Johann, whose general air of starstruck speechlessness didn’t seem to have faded. 

“Watcha thinking, babe?” Taako asked, fingers moving carefully over the long fishtail braid he was weaving.

Kravitz looked at him in the mirror, at the way his lips pursed in concentration as he worked. “I’m thinking,” he said, “that you look beautiful.”

“Aw,” Taako said, sounding fond. “Sap.” He tied off the braid at the end, and then announced, “I need hairspray. Magnus!” 

“What?” Magnus called as Taako spun around in his seat.

“What’d you do with my hairspray?”

“I left it in the bag in my dressing room,” Magnus said. “Want me to go and get it?”

“Nah,” Taako said, waving a hand at him. He stood and plucked his champagne glass off of the counter. “I’ll go.” He cocked an eyebrow at Kravitz. “Wanna come?” 

“Sure,” Kravitz said, pushing off of the counter and offering his arm to Taako. 

“Back in a few minutes,” Taako called over his shoulder as they walked out the door. He pulled it closed with his foot, and then grinned at Kravitz. “Or twenty minutes,” he said. “There’s plenty of time before the show.”

“Oh, dear,” Kravitz said. “However will we fill this hour?”

Taako laughed and tugged on Kravitz’s arm. “Come on,” he said, leading the way down the hall. “I got the best dressing room, which is why everyone’s there, but Mags’s is alright, too.” He stopped in front of a door labelled with a golden number two and grinned cheekily at Kravitz. “ _And_ it’s empty.”

Kravitz smiled back as Taako turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping inside with a flourish.

His smile died when Taako took a sharp inhale, and then the air split with the sound of glass shattering against tiles. 

Kravitz pushed his way into the room behind Taako, who stood motionless in the doorway. He was startled to find a man in the room, grinning at Taako with his hands in his pockets. He was tall and broad with a dark brown beard, and it took Kravitz a moment to place his face, but when he did he felt his heart jump into his throat.

“There ya are,” Sazed said, still smiling brilliantly at Taako. “I guess I had the wrong dressing room!” He dropped his gaze to Taako’s feet. Kravitz looked down at the broken shards of glass strewn about the puddle of champagne. “Goodness,” Sazed continued. “I didn’t mean to give ya such a scare.”

X X X X X

 **Wonderland Bar -** @wonderlandbar

So excited to welcome @treshornyboys to our stage tonight! ミ★

8:12 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

@wonderlandbar fuckkk ur bar is so cool i wanna go so badly

8:15 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Hillary Reed -** @runforthehillsary

Dont mind me im just sat at home wishing i was at @wonderlandbar rn

8:16 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Ava Yee -** @savethebeeeees1

When you’re under 21 #thestruggleisreal @wonderlandbar @treshornyboys

8:18 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Rebecca Charles -** @rebeccacharless

@yaknowfromtv youd better be wearing a POPPIN fit to match that venue boo boo

8:21 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Hillary Reed -** @runforthehillsary

How can u even doubt him @rebeccacharless

8:23 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Rebecca Charles -** @rebeccacharless

@runforthehillsary ugh youre right i bet its fucking amazing

8:24 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Ace McCartney -** @acepal02

Ootd pls @treshornyboys

8:26 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@treshornyboys good luck!!! <3

8:29 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

“What are you doing here?” Taako’s voice was small in the silent room. Kravitz had to resist the urge to grab his arm and yank him back out into the hallway. He wasn’t sure his touch would be appreciated at the moment.

“I came for the show!” Sazed put his hands up in an easy sign of truce. “You know how much I love your music, doll.” When he took a step forward, Kravitz did as well. He felt broken glass shift under his shoe as he moved to stand partially in front of Taako.

Sazed’s eyes locked on Kravitz for the first time. His smile died a bit before returning full force. “You brought a friend with you, Koko,” he said. He offered his hand to Kravitz. “I’m Sazed Glamour, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kravitz stared at him. “I think it would be best if you left,” he said.

Sazed raised two thick eyebrows. “Well,” he said. “ _That’s_ not very polite. Is this the kind of company you’re running with now, doll?”

“Sazed,” Taako said, like he was about to start a sentence but faltered at the last moment.

“It’s been too long, baby,” said Sazed. “I’d like to have a few words with ya before the show.” He glanced at Kravitz, irritation twisting his lips. “Mind stepping aside, dreads?” 

Kravitz felt his hands curl into fists at his side. Before he could act on his instinct- which was to hit Sazed right in his fucking square jaw- Taako said behind him, “Kravitz.”

Kravitz looked at him. Taako was staring past him, at Sazed. He had gone so pale that Kravitz could see the brush strokes of his blush stark against the cut of his cheekbones. 

Reluctantly, Kravitz took a step back, keeping a close eye on the distance between Sazed and Taako.

Taako’s lips were a thin, white line. “You need to go.”

Sazed frowned. “Koko,” he said. “Come on. I know we didn’t end that great, but I just wanted to come and _talk_ to ya.” 

“I don’t want you here,” Taako said. His voice was steady, but it was still too quiet. “Please go.”

“Koko.” Sazed’s voice softened now, and he took another step forward. Kravitz’s nails dug hard into the palms of his hands. “Gimme five minutes alone with ya. I just want a chance to apologize, I swear it.”

“I,” Taako said. His arms came up, slowly, to wrap around his stomach. “I- I don’t-”

“Well, what’s going on here?” Kravitz spun around to see a man and a woman standing in the doorway. They were beautiful, as similar to each other appearance-wise as Taako and Lup were, with long, dark hair and sharp noses. They were dressed in matching neon orange and yellow jumpsuits that glittered under the lights as they stepped into the room.

“Who are you?” Kravitz asked with a frown.

“My name is Lydia,” the woman said, grinning at Kravitz. “This is my brother, Edward. We’re the proprietors of this fine establishment.”

“That is to say, we’re the owners!” Edward beamed at Taako. “Taako! We are _so_ happy to have you and your band performing here tonight!” 

Taako didn’t look prepared to respond, so Kravitz said, “This man is in this room without our permission. We would like him to be removed.”

Lydia twisted her head to the side, appraising Kravitz with a curious expression. “And you are?”

“I’m with Taako.”

“Hm,” Edward said. “Well! This is quite the little misunderstanding we have here, isn’t it? Sazed is a very dear friend of ours, and a valued patron of Wonderland. He’s got VIP status for the night, but, Sazed-” Edward tsked him and tapped the side of his nose, shaking his head. “That doesn’t mean you can go wandering into other people’s dressing rooms, you naughty man!”

Sazed laughed. Kravitz wanted to kick him in the shin. “I got lost,” he said. “You have this place designed like a maze, Eddie.” 

“Artistic choice,” Lydia purred. 

“We’d be happy to show you to your table, Sazed,” Edward said. “We set you up right in front. Best view in the house!”

“That would be lovely, Edward,” Sazed said. He turned back to Taako with a grin. “I’ll catch ya after the show, baby. We’ve got a lot to talk about.” He winked and walked past them, slipping between Taako and Kravitz to get through. His shoulder brushed Taako’s, and Kravitz clenched his jaw tight. “Break a leg, Koko.”

“We’ll send someone in to clean up this dreadful mess,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose at the shattered glass.

“Toodles.” Lydia waggled her fingers at them, and then the three of them were gone, heels clicking away down the hallway and fading from hearing. 

Kravitz waited until he was certain they were gone before turning to Taako. Taako still had his arms wrapped around himself, shoulders drawn tight beneath the pink silk of his bathrobe. For a moment, Kravitz wasn’t sure what to say.

“Taako.”

Taako shook his head, slowly. “I can’t do this,” he said, so quietly Kravitz almost didn’t hear him.

Kravitz’s chest tightened. Unable to help himself, he reached out, fingers brushing Taako’s arm. “Taako-”

Taako’s arm jerked away. Taako whirled around to face Kravitz, eyes wide, frantic in his pale face. “Don’t,” he said. “Don’t- don’t touch me. Please.”

“Okay.” Kravitz put his hands down at his sides. “Okay, Taako, I won’t. What can I do?” 

Taako shook his head again. “I can’t-” he started, and then shut his mouth. He took off before Kravitz could register his movement, slipping out the door and into the hallway, robe whipping against the door frame.

Kravitz hastened after him. “Taako,” he called, following him down the hall and back towards dressing room number one. He wasn’t fast enough, and Taako had already burst into the room by the time Kravitz got there.

“We’re leaving,” he heard Taako say loudly as he entered.

“What?” Magnus asked, jumping to his feet as Taako bent down and started snatching up pieces of clothing and chucking them at the nearest suitcase.

“I said we’re _leaving_.” Taako’s braid had come undone, and was beginning to unravel in loose, wavy strands. “Get your stuff, we’re not- I’m not-”

“Taako,” Lup said, leaping out of Barry’s lap and crossing the room in several long strides. “What happened?” She glanced at Kravitz over his shoulder, eyes narrowed slightly.

“Nothing.” Taako slammed the suitcase shut and jerked roughly at the zipper. “Fucking grab your things, we’re not fucking playing here.”

“Taako.” Merle was on his feet now, too, wandering over with a very concerned expression. “We have to play.”

Taako slammed his hands down on the closed lid of the suitcase, long nails making an awful sound as they scratched against the fabric. “I don’t fucking _have_ to do anything,” he snarled, looking slightly wild crouched there in the midst of all the mess. 

Kravitz looked across the room at Carey and Killian, who were staring at him with wide eyes. He felt vaguely lightheaded, unable to do anything but watch as Taako spiralled at his feet.

“Taako, if this is another tantrum,” Lup said, a hint of a warning in her voice.

Taako stood so fast his hair went flying. “It’s not a fucking _tantrum_ , Lup, Sazed _fucking_ Glamour is sitting in the front row out there!” 

Lup took a long, sharp breath. “What _?_ ”

“Do you get it now?” Taako strode across the room to the counter and started grabbing up makeup brushes. “Get your shit, I’m out of here, we’re leaving out the back door right fucking now.”

“Alright.” Julia stood up, looking at Barry and Kravitz’s coworkers. “Let’s go to Magnus’s dressing room, hm? We’ll give everyone a bit of privacy here.” She led the way across the room and out the open door. Carey glanced at Kravitz once more before they left, worry written across her face, and then they were gone, closing the door behind them. 

“What is he doing here?” Lup asked.

“He said he’s here to watch the show,” Kravitz said when Taako continued snatching up brushes without responding. “He was waiting in Magnus’s dressing room.”

“Fucking creep,” Lup said, looking outraged. “Listen, I’m going to find the people in charge of this place and get them to kick him out.”

“Don’t bother.” Taako chucked the makeup brushes at the open bag on the counter. Most of them missed, falling to clatter against the ground. “He’s a fucking _VIP_. Those- those fucking owners, or whatever, probably invited him, just- just to fucking, I don’t know, fuck with me, or-”

“Why would they do that?” Merle asked. 

“I don’t fucking know, Merle!”

“Taako,” Magnus said. “We’ll cancel the show. It’s okay, you don’t have to play if you don’t want to.” 

Taako was gripping the counter now, head bowed, back to them. “I- I _can’t_ -”

“You don’t have to,” Magnus said. “We understand.” 

Taako let out a choked, broken sob. He lowered himself down until he was crouched, halfway hidden beneath the counter, one hand braced above him and the other coming up to cover his face. 

Lup moved forward, reaching out for Taako. “Hey, Koko-”

“Don’t!” 

Lup paused. “But-”

“Get out.” When no one made a move, Taako dropped his hand and twisted to glare at all of them. His eyeshadow was smudged. “I said get out!” 

Magnus and Merle started backing towards the door. Lup remained where she was, watching Taako with a bewildered, lost kind of expression. Then she, too, walked slowly away.

Kravitz turned to follow them out, but paused when Taako said, “Wait- Kravitz.”

Kravitz looked at Lup. Lup looked back, lips parted slightly. The moment hung, suspended between them.

“Lup,” Magnus said from the doorway. “Leave them.” 

Lup glanced at Taako, and then slipped out the door. It closed behind them. 

Kravitz turned back to Taako, who hadn’t moved from the floor. He approached slowly, stopping several feet from him and crouching down. “Taako.”

“I can’t do it,” Taako said. “He’s out there, he’s watching, he’ll- what the _fuck_ is he doing here, Kravitz?”

“I don’t know,” Kravitz said. “Taako, I don’t know, but we aren’t going to let him talk to you again, I promise.”

“You can’t stop him.” Taako gripped his hair by the roots and shook his head, eyes squeezed tightly shut. “This is- this is some kind of sick joke, there are probably photographers out there waiting to- to fucking laugh at me, the whole fucking world wants to see- wants to see me-”

“Taako,” Kravitz said, wishing he could reach out to him but not daring to. “Darling, you need to breathe.”

Taako shook his head harder. “I hate this,” he said. “I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!”

“I know,” Kravitz said. “I know, Taako.”

Taako curled forward. He was crying now, tears tinted with mascara and dark eyeshadow. Kravitz pressed his hands to the cold tiles, watching him helplessly.

“Taako,” he said. “What can I do?”

Taako’s shoulders shook. He let out another sob, and then slowly- trembling, shaking- he reached out with one hand.

Kravitz took it. Taako’s fingers curled around his, nails digging in, and then Taako fell forward into Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz wrapped his arms around him, held him securely as Taako shuddered in his grip.

“Darling,” he murmured, stroking the back of Taako’s head. “It’s alright, I’ve got you.” At his words, Taako seemed to cry harder, pressing his face into Kravitz’s shoulder. Kravitz made soothing noises and let his fingers cascade through Taako’s loose hair. “Taako, darling, you’re okay.”

“I have to sing,” Taako said into Kravitz’s chest. “Magnus and Merle-”

“Understand,” Kravitz said. “You heard them, Taako. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Taako took a deep breath, long and shaky. He pulled away, sitting back on his heels and sniffling. He scrubbed at his eyes, smearing his makeup even worse, and looked at Kravitz with a broken expression.

“Taako,” Kravitz said. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the crown of Taako’s head. “Honey,” he said, cupping Taako’s jaw in one hand. 

Taako turned his cheek into Kravitz’s touch, closing his eyes briefly. Then he said, “I need- I need to get up.”

Kravitz got to his feet and held out a hand to help Taako balance as he stood. Taako gripped his fingers tight, then turned to look at himself in the mirror. He stared at his reflection with a forlorn expression.

“I look gross,” he said. 

Kravitz touched his arm, drawing Taako’s gaze away from the mirror. He brought his hand up to brush a thumb across Taako’s cheekbones, wiping away a dark, mascara-stained tear.

“You’re a little damp,” he said. “But still beautiful.”

Taako’s lips quirked up in a small, sad smile. He sniffed, drawing his bathrobe tighter around himself.

“Come here,” Kravitz said. He led Taako over to the tall stool set up in front of the mirror, guiding him into the seat. Then he brought his hands up to comb through Taako’s hair with his fingers, separating out strands.

“What are you doing?” Taako asked.

“I’m fixing your hair,” Kravitz said. 

Taako sat and watched in the mirror as Kravitz worked, sniffling occasionally. Kravitz worked slowly, trying to keep his movements soothing as he brought the braid down, all the way to the ends of Taako’s long hair, and tied it off.

“Is it alright?” he asked Taako.

Taako grabbed the end of the braid, draping it over his shoulder and staring at it. “Aren’t you the expert?”

Kravitz snorted. He moved over to the open bag on the counter and dug inside, pulling out a bag of makeup wipes. “Here,” he said, pulling one out. He crouched down beside Taako and carefully wiped underneath his eyes where mascara and eyeshadow was beginning to dry. Taako stared at him, eyes wide and wet as Kravitz worked. “Want me to fix your makeup?”

“You don’t even wear makeup.”

“No,” Kravitz said, setting the wipe aside and picking up the eyeshadow palette that had been left lying out. “But I’ve taken a few cosmetology classes.”

“Kravitz,” Taako said, and then sniffed. “You’re so gay.”

Kravitz rolled his eyes and grabbed a brush. “Close your eyes.”

Kravitz wasn’t very good at makeup, but he was pretty sure that he had done a passable job at it. He brushed on more eyeshadow where it had rubbed off, trying to make it look artfully smeared. He dabbed concealer on underneath Taako’s eyes, focusing on the faint shadow of a bruise underneath the right one. His black eye had mostly faded by now, but there was still a bit of discoloration.

“There,” Kravitz said, setting down the brush he was holding. 

Taako looked at himself in the mirror. He stared, bringing one hand up to touch his braid.

“What time is it?” he asked after a moment.

“Um,” Kravitz said. He glanced at his watch. “9:02.”

Taako regarded himself a moment longer, and then nodded. “Could you go find everyone else and tell them I’ll be out in a second?”

“Of course,” Kravitz said with a small frown. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Taako said. He smiled at Kravitz in the mirror. It was small, shaky, but at least it was there. “Just give me a few minutes.”

Kravitz nodded and turned to go. He almost made it to the door when he heard quick footsteps behind him, and he turned just in time for Taako to lean in and kiss him.

Taako pulled back, hands curled around Kravitz’s wrists. “Kravitz,” he said. “Thank you.”

Kravitz smiled at him. “Of _course_ , Taako,” he said. Then he turned and left, slipping out into the hall.

He walked the short distance to Magnus’s dressing room. The door was closed, but this time, when he pushed it open, it wasn’t Sazed waiting there. 

“Kravitz.” Lup leapt to her feet and rushed across the room. “Is he alright?”

“I think so,” Kravitz said. He glanced around the room, at Magnus and Julia on the couch, Merle and Barry on their feet. “Where are my friends?”

“They went out to the bar,” Julia said. “They said they wanted to give Taako some privacy.”

“I talked to those fucking assholes who run this place,” Lup said, “and told them we wouldn’t be playing. They started talking shit about our contract or whatever, but I told them they could suck my fucking dick.”

“It was really cool,” Magnus said from the couch. 

“I don’t think anyone’s ever talked back to them in their lives,” Julia agreed, leaning against Magnus’s side and smiling a little vindictively. 

“We need to know if Taako’s ready to leave,” Lup continued. “Dav is going to pull up in the back and grab him. We can collect all his stuff afterwards. Do you think he’s-”

“Tell Cap’nport to come after the show’s over,” said a voice behind Kravitz. He turned to see Taako standing there, slipping a hoop earring on. He had changed into a sheer purple button-down and tight black leather pants that actually complemented his less-than perfect eyeshadow quite nicely, making it look like an artistic choice. “What the fuck are you dipshits doing sitting here? We’re supposed to be onstage!”

“Taako,” Lup said with a deep frown, “what are you doing?”

“What does it look like, babe? I’m about to steal the fucking show.” He raised his eyebrows at Magnus and Merle. “Coming, homies?”

“You don’t have to do this, Taako,” Magnus said, getting up and looking at Taako with concern. “Really, it’s okay.”

“I know that,” Taako said. He pursed his lips, looking annoyed. “But if I don’t get up on that stage, that fucker’s going to think he has me beat. That’s not about to happen on my watch.” He pointed at Lup. “Did you cancel the show?”

“I tried,” Lup said. “Those sadistic assholes are insisting we uphold our contract.”

“Fine,” Taako said. “We’ll do that, then. And then we’re never fucking stepping foot in Wonderland again.”

Magnus looked unconvinced. “Taako, I don’t think that-”

“Hey.” Merle patted Magnus’s arm and then grinned at Taako. “If he says he’s up for it, he’s up for it. Besides, we’ll be up there with him. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Taako smiled at Merle, quick but grateful.

“Are you sure, Taako?” Lup asked.

“Course I am, babe,” Taako said. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the general room. “If everyone’s done worrying, we need to be onstage like, _right fucking now_.”

Magnus exchanged a look with Julia, and then shrugged, hopping to his feet. “Let’s go!” he said, striding across the room and out the door. Merle followed after him, sparing an odd look at Kravitz as he passed him.

“Kravitz,” Taako said. When Kravitz looked at him, he couldn’t even tell he’d been crying. “You’ll be out there watching, right?”

“Yes,” Kravitz said. “Yes, of course.”

“Good,” Taako said. His lips quirked up in a confident grin. “I want to see you front and center, hot stuff.” He raised his hand, blew a kiss at Kravitz, and then turned and disappeared into the hallway.

The room was silent for a moment. Then Lup said, “Kravitz, what the _fuck_ did you say to him?”

“Nothing,” Kravitz said.

“Well, whatever it was,” Julia said, getting to her feet and smiling at Kravitz. “It worked.” Turning to Lup, she said, “Do you want me to go out and introduce them for you, Lup?”

“Yes,” Lup said. She was still staring at Kravitz. “Yes please, Julia.”

“Alright,” Julia said. She walked out of the room, patting Kravitz on the arm as she passed him. 

“How did you convince him to perform?” Lup asked as soon as Julia had left the room.

Kravitz shook his head. “I didn’t, I swear,” he said. “I told him that he didn’t have to. He made the decision on his own.”

Lup continued to look doubtful, but at this point Barry stepped to her side and touched her shoulder. “We’ll miss the show if we stay back here, babe.”

Lup hesitated, and then nodded. “Alright,” she said. “C’mon, Kravitz, let’s see if we can find some open seats. I want to go accidentally step on Sazed’s foot.”

Kravitz followed Lup and Barry down the hallway, following the sound of the crowd. As they got closer, what Kravitz thought was Julia’s voice began to fade in more clearly.

“-better late than never,” she was saying as they stepped out of the hallway. The crowd laughed, and a few people whistled loudly.

Wonderland was as dark as it had been earlier, but now the stage was illuminated. Bright spotlights shone down from the rafters, centered on Julia standing in front of the microphone. She was beaming out at the crowd, appearing completely comfortable despite the sheer amount of people that had been packed into the building.

“Hey!” Kravitz turned at the familiar voice and spotted Killian, hand stretched high over the crowd. He glanced back at Lup and Barry, who both grinned at him.

“We’ll meet up after the show,” Lup said, raising her voice to be heard over the crowd. “Show Cam your wristband, he’ll let you backstage!” 

Kravitz nodded, giving them a quick thumbs up before turning and shoving his way through the crowd towards where he’d seen Killian.

Onstage, Julia glanced over her shoulder. “Alright, am I good to stop stalling, or should I like, keep going?” she asked, drawing more laughter from the crowd. She seemed to get whatever signal she was looking for, and spun back to the microphone to shout, “Okay! Are you guys ready for the show?”

The crowd roared around Kravitz. Most of the audience had abandoned their seats and were on their feet, pressed up against the stage and clustered on the dance floor. Kravitz scanned the high tables and spotted his friends standing around one close enough to the stage to be completely surrounded by people. 

“Everyone please put your hands together for Tres Horny Boys!” Julia shouted as Kravitz reached the table, nudging his way past a crowd of squealing girls to stand next to Carey.

“Hey!” Carey leaned in close to Kravitz’s ear to shout over the screaming crowd. “We thought they weren’t gonna play!” 

Kravitz just shrugged and turned his attention back to the stage, where three familiar figures were strutting out. He couldn’t help but smile when Taako stepped up to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone stand.

“What’s up Wonderland!” he shouted.

The crowd _roared_. Across from Kravitz, Johann jumped up and down, hands high in the air.

Taako stood there for a moment, smirking out at the crowd as they cheered for him. For a moment, he seemed like an entirely different person than the Taako that had been curled in Kravitz’s arms just half an hour ago. 

“Alright, shut up,” Taako said, and the crowd laughed again. “You guys are going to break my fucking eardrums up here, you know that? Anyways, I guess we should apologize for being a little late to our own show-”

“TWENTY MINUTES!” shouted a voice from the crowd. Taako glared in their general direction and pointed with a long, sharp nail.

“Security, get that guy out,” he said. The crowd howled with laughter as Taako shook his braid back, grin crawling back onto his face. “Listen, we’re really sorry, but we had a very valid reason for being late. And that reason was that Merle was trying to wear the _ugliest ass jacket you’ve ever seen_ out on this stage, and I was simply not going to stand for it.”

Merle, who had seated himself behind the drums, stood up and seized his own microphone. “Shut the fuck up,” he said, voice deep and carrying over the crowd.

“It had fringe,” Magnus said, drawing a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd. He waved a hand at them all, bracing his guitar with the other. “Everyone who just cheered is dead to me!” 

“Fringe is in,” Merle said, leaning so far forward to talk into his microphone Kravitz was half afraid he’d fall onto his drumset. “This is an official announcement: fringe is going to be the next big thing in the fashion industry, and-”

“Merle, no one wants to hear about your fucking fringe fetish. They want to hear music, right?” The crowd cheered in response to Taako’s question. “That’s what I thought! Alright, let’s kick this show off with a classic. And if I see anyone fucking sitting down, I’m going to make sure that your drinking privileges are revoked at the bar.”

Taako glanced over his shoulder at Merle, who raised his drumsticks high in the air before bringing them down to strike the first note. The song opened quickly, unfolding under Merle’s fast-paced beat, and then Magnus picked it up with a guitar riff that impressed Kravitz. And then Taako stepped up to the microphone and-

Fuck.

Kravitz had heard their band before. Johann played their music in the salon all the time, and Kravitz had always enjoyed them. But all of it dimmed in comparison to seeing it live, to seeing Taako sing, his voice, surprisingly deep and rich, crooning into the microphone. He was perfectly at ease onstage, owning every inch of the space. He moved as he sang, plucking the microphone off its stand to twirl, to crouch in front of the crowd and reach out to touch outstretched hands.

By the end of the first song Kravitz was clutching at the table. He felt someone patting his shoulder as everyone cheered and turned to see Carey grinning at him. 

“You okay?” she shouted at him.

Kravitz just shook his head and turned back to the stage as the Tres Horny Boys transitioned neatly into their next song. This one was even faster than the first, setting a beat that Taako bounced to with incredible energy. It was rock, hard rock, but sometimes Taako’s voice would dip low into something more soulful that made Kravitz’s hair stand up on the back of his neck. 

He managed to loosen his grip from the table in time to clap after the second song ended. He clapped so hard his hands stung, watching as Taako grinned out at the crowd. Even though he knew that Taako wouldn’t be able to make him out in the sea of people, he felt his cheeks heat up when Taako’s gaze swept over him. 

“Fuck,” Taako said into the microphone when the clapping subsided. He leaned down to snatch up the water bottle positioned carefully next to the microphone stand. “Thanks, everyone. Man, this is a fucking workout up here.”

“Out of shape?” Magnus quipped into the microphone, drawing laughter. Taako glared over his shoulder at him.

“Okay, just for that, we’re playing ‘Rushing In’ next. That’s right,” Taako said, raising his voice over the sudden cheers, “fucking hardest guitar solo on our album. Let’s see your fucking stamina, Mags.”

Magnus groaned good-naturedly, but picked up the song when Merle started to play. Kravitz leaned against the table, first amused and then incredibly impressed at Magnus’s playing. It was hard for Kravitz to keep his attention away from Taako for longer than a few seconds, but Magnus and Merle were _really fucking good_.

As they played, he let his gaze wander over the crowd. He smiled at all the people dancing and singing the lyrics with Taako. 

Then he glanced over his shoulder and locked eyes with someone who made the smile drop off of Kravitz’s face.

Sazed was staring straight at him. He was standing at a table with a group of people who were all watching the show, seemingly too invested in the music to notice when Sazed inclined his head to Kravitz and then nodded behind him, away from the stage.

Kravitz straightened up. “I’ll be right back,” he shouted to Carey, who glanced at him curiously but didn’t say anything as he turned and walked away. 

Kravitz weaved his way through the wall of bodies, following the path Sazed’s broad shoulders cut through the audience. The crowd thinned out towards the back of the room; the area just in front of the entrance was nearly deserted except for the lingering bouncers.

Sazed was standing there, arms crossed, eyes fixed on Kravitz as he approached. It was still incredibly loud, but they were far enough from the speakers that Kravitz could make it out when Sazed said, “So you’re Taako’s new fling?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” Kravitz said, drawing to a stop in front of Sazed. “Why are you here?” 

Neon blue light bounced off of Sazed’s face, casting his grin in the sickly, artificial color. “I told ya that I’m here for the show,” he said. “Taako’s quite the performer, isn’t he? That always was my favorite thing about him.”

“You’re here to fuck with him,” Kravitz said. Behind him, the Tres Horny Boys transitioned into another song, this one slower, sultrier. Kravitz tried very hard to keep his attention away from Taako’s voice washing over the crowd. “I don’t know if you fucking get off on it or whatever, but you need to stop.” 

“Do I?” Sazed took a step closer. He was taller than Kravitz, and used his height to his advantage as he looked down at him. “Listen,” he said. “I’m a charitable guy, so here’s a word of advice. Taako is fucking heartless, man. He is going to chew ya up and spit ya out the second he gets bored of ya, and you’re going to be left with nothing. I’d get out while ya still can if I were you.”

“Well,” Kravitz said, “luckily you’re _not_ me.” He narrowed his eyes at Sazed. “If you hate him so much, why are you here?”

Sazed snorted. “That little bitch up there almost ruined my fucking career. No one would hire me for _years_ after that stupid video got leaked. So any amount of trouble I can cause for him is good in my book. Let’s call it-” He spread his hands. “Reparations.”

“Maybe if you weren’t an abusive jackass, you wouldn’t have gotten yourself into that situation in the first place.”

Sazed took a step forward, using his height to tower above Kravitz. Kravitz gazed coolly back, forcing himself not to react despite his pounding heart.

“Taako is going to crush ya like a bug,” Sazed said.

“I don’t give a shit,” Kravitz said. He jabbed a finger at Sazed’s chest. “Get the fuck out of here and don’t bother Taako again.”

Sazed raised an eyebrow at him. For a moment, they stood there, inches separating them as they stared each other down. Onstage, Taako was singing, his voice slow and deep. 

Then Sazed backed down, taking a step back with a grin. “Nah,” he said. “Gotta finish the show, right?” He turned to walk away, then paused and said over his shoulder, “I’ll give ya props though, man. You’re a good guard dog.”

Kravitz glared at Sazed’s back as he disappeared into the throng. He felt warm all over, sweaty under the long sleeves of his sweater. Kravitz wasn’t normally one for confrontation, but he wished he had punched Sazed when he’d had the chance. 

Johann was dancing wildly to the fast-paced song the boys were playing when Kravitz returned to the table. Killian glanced at him once, briefly, and then turned back to him with a frown.

“Are you good?” she shouted.

Kravitz nodded and refocused on the stage.

They played a few more songs before the show began to wind down. Kravitz was close enough to the stage that he could see the beads of sweat on Taako’s forehead, but any exhaustion he felt didn’t show as he grinned out at the crowd. 

“You’ve been a great audience tonight, Wonderland,” he said, and then flapped a hand at the cheers. “Alright, don’t go getting a big head about it. Listen, rock and roll doesn’t sleep but _some_ people on this stage definitely need to.” Then, in a stage whisper, “ _Merle_.”

Merle raised one of his drumsticks and nodded good-naturedly.

“We’re gonna play you guys out with a real sexy beat from our last album. If you know the words, sing along, and if you don’t know the words, pick a different song and sing that one. Let’s make some fucking noise, Wonderland- we’re going to bring the roof down!”

The crowd shouted loudly as Magnus struck up the first notes. True to form, the audience sang in time with Taako, swaying along with his voice. Kravitz rested his chin in the palm of his hand and watched, trying to enjoy the music without letting his thoughts stray back to Sazed somewhere in the crowd, watching along with him. 

“Thank you Wonderland!” Taako shouted as the final chords rang out. “Tres Horny Boys out!”

The crowd cheered as the stage lights went out. For a moment there was silence except for the shouting, and then the speakers picked up with different music. The sea of people began to spread out, moving away from the clustered groups near the stage and out onto the rest of the dance floor.

Carey grabbed Kravitz’s arm. “Do you need a ride home?”

Kravitz hesitated. “I’ll probably stay with Taako,” he said. “If he wants me to.”

“We’re going to head out, then,” she said, giving his wrist a squeeze. “Call us if you need anything. And tell Taako thank you for us!” 

“Wait,” Johann said as Carey turned to go. “Wait, we’re leaving? Wait- Carey, what if we just-”

“Come on, dumbass,” Killian said, grabbing Johann’s shoulder and steering him after Carey. “Bye, Krav!”

Kravitz watched them go, then turned to push his way back towards the hallway that led backstage. It was difficult to see through the flashing lights and misty fog hanging over the crowd (where even _were_ the fog machines?) but he managed to reach it after a few minutes. Cam, still stationed in front of the door with a bored expression, just glanced at Kravitz and his wristband and nodded.

“Head on in,” he said.

Kravitz stepped past him, immediately grateful for the light and the empty space. He walked down the quiet hallway, tracing his steps around the corner and all the way down to the first dressing room.

He knocked twice before pushing the door open, peeking inside. The room was loud with voices- Magnus and Merle laughing about something, Julia and Barry and Lup talking, and-

“Krav!” Kravitz pushed the door open just in time for Taako to throw himself at him. He wrapped his arms around Taako, pressing his face into the crook of his neck, smelling his perfume and damp sweat.

Taako pulled away and looked at him. He was smiling, but it was a tired expression. “What’d you think?”

Kravitz squeezed his waist gently. “You were incredible.”

Taako’s smile evened out into something a little more genuine. “Thanks, babe,” he said. “Fuck, I need some sleep. Can I crash at your place tonight?” 

“Of course,” Kravitz said, ignoring the flutter in his chest.

“Kravitz!” Magnus walked over and patted him on the back with a grin. His eyeliner was smudged under his eyes, giving him a rugged look. “Did you like the show?” 

“It was great,” Kravitz said. 

“I’m wearing my jacket to the next one,” Merle shouted from across the room. Taako, with his arms still draped around Kravitz’s neck, rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“Uh, guys?” Lup’s voice cut evenly through all the chatter, drawing the attention to her. She was staring down at her phone, brow furrowed. “Yeah, we have a slight problem,” she said. She raised her screen with a grimace. “Kravitz is trending on Twitter again.”

X X X X X

 **Gossip Insider -** @gossipinsider

Taako’s new man seen arguing with ex-bf Sazed Glamour at Tres Horny Boys concert! https://www.gossipinsider.com/kravitz-sazed-glamour-/

11:39 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Celebs Weekly -** @celebsweekly

Kravitz Hunter in heated CONFRONTATION with Sazed Glamour at Taako’s concert! https://www.celebsweekly.com/kravitz-confronts-sazed-0-/

11:42 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Spilling The Tea -** @spillingtheteaofficial

Kravitz and Taako are “not dating”- then why was Kravitz fighting Taako’s ex-boyfriend? https://www.spillingthetea.com/kravitz-hunter-/

11:45 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Celeb Spot -** @celebspot

Kravitz Hunter SPOTTED arguing with Sazed Glamour in LA bar! https://celebspot.com/kravitz-hunter-spotted-/

11:46 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

ASKDJFAKDLFJADLKJ KRAVITZ FUCKING FOUGHT SAZED ADJKFLADJIFJADF

11:46 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Bianca Grace -** @biancaa321

@yaknowfromtv i thought you and kravitz weren’t dating??

11:47 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Charlie Danvers -** @danveromelette

Aw shit kravitz is back #yes #thatguyisstillfuckinghot

11:49 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Ms. Horny Girl -** @mshornygrl

Has anyone found this guy’s twitter??? #kravitz

11:50 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco -** @brittaaco283

@mshornygrl i need it so i can thank him for fighting sazed #fucksazed

11:52 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Melissa Hale -** @halekalemail

Yall why was sazed even at the concert wtf

11:53 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Professional Fangirl -** @panicatthehornyboys

@yaknowfromtv so is kravitz ur bf???

11:54 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Dana Pointe** \- @yaknowfromtexas

@mshornygrl i found it!!! Its @kravitzhunter23

11:58 PM - 22 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Dana Pointe** \- @yaknowfromtexas

@mshornygrl no wait its a fake account sorry :(

12:00 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Ms. Horny Girl -** @mshornygrl

@yaknowfromtexas damn it i need more info!!!!

12:02 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

**W! News**

**Taako’s New BF Kravitz Hunter Argues with Sazed Glamour!**

October 22, 2018

Images were just released of LA hair stylist Kravitz Hunter arguing with actor Sazed Glamour at a Los Angeles bar. The apparent disagreement took place in the middle of a Tres Horny Boys concert when shared love interest Taako Taaco was onstage. The photographs show the two men near the entrance of the bar talking and growing progressively more aggressive towards each other. 

Hunter first made the news earlier this month when photographs were released of he and Taaco arguing and making out. Taaco has since released a statement claiming that he and Hunter are not romantically involved. Tonight seems to tell a different story, however- could this be another twisted Hollywood love triangle? 

See the full images **HERE**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading this long-ass chapter. I wanted to get all of Wonderland into one chapter, so here's an extra long update? Thank you for all the support, sorry for torturing all your faves, ttyl xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think,” Kravitz said, resting his hands on Taako’s hips, “that you should do what makes you happy.”
> 
> Taako raised his eyebrows. He had a dark freckle under the right one. “Even if it means quitting?”

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

This is a mf red alert can someone figure out what the deal w kravitz is

12:03 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Michelles** \- @tresmichelles

@tresfangirls idk but first he was yelling at taako and now he’s yelling at someone else im a lil :///

12:05 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco -** @brittaaco283

@tresmichelles ok but hear me out: it was sazed

12:08 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Michelles** \- @tresmichelles

@brittaaco283 not the first time

12:12 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco -** @brittaaco283

@tresmichelles u right

12:15 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Blake McCoy -** @dontbmccoy

Yall i was taking a nap what did i miss @treshornyboys

12:16 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**MagnusB Fan -** @ilovemagnusburnsiides

I just wanna know the tea @yaknowfromtv PLEASE

12:18 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Professional Fangirl -** @panicatthehornyboys

@yaknowfromtv #spillthetea

12:20 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

It wasn’t until she started pacing that Kravitz realized he had never seen Lucretia actually upset before.

“Absolute madness,” she was saying as she crossed the living room, eyes on her Blackberry. When she reached the countertop separating them from the kitchen, she spun on her heel and paced back in the other direction, somehow still graceful despite her anger. “Does anyone in this house listen to me?”

“It can’t be that bad,” Lup said. She was seated on the sofa next to Kravitz, legs curled underneath her, mug full of this morning’s reheated coffee balanced on her knee. Barry was perched on the arm of the sofa next to her, one hand idly rubbing her back while he stared out the window at the dark backyard.

“Oh,” Lucretia said, like it was a challenge. She flicked through her Blackberry, lips pursed tightly. “Let’s take a look through some of my favorite headlines. Here- ‘Taako Taaco’s Handsome Secret Lover Challenges Controversial Ex.’”

“They called me handsome?” Kravitz asked. When Lucretia narrowed her eyes at him, he ducked his head low and said, “Sorry.” 

“What did I tell everyone to do? Keep your heads down. Don’t attend public events. Don’t  _ fucking  _ talk to Sazed Glamour, I mean, come on, I didn’t know that I was working for elementary schoolers who can’t follow simple directions!” 

“You’re being rude, Lucy,” Taako said. He was standing slightly apart from the rest of them, arms crossed over his chest. His voice was light, a bit vacant, as though he wasn’t fully in the room with them. Kravitz wasn’t certain that that wasn’t the truth; Taako hadn’t done much more than stand there quietly and stare blankly at the wall for the past half hour. It was beginning to worry Kravitz, but he didn’t have the heart to try and pull Taako out of whatever thoughts he was lost in. 

“Well, that appears to be the only way to get my point across,” said Lucretia. She pointed her Blackberry at Kravitz, expression twisted into a grimace. “I  _ explicitly _ spoke to you about how to handle yourself in public, and what’s the first thing you do? Pick a fight with Sazed Glamour at one of our concerts, of all places. Which you shouldn’t have been at in the  _ first place _ , by the way!” 

“You’re right,” Kravitz said before anyone else could speak up. “I shouldn’t have spoken to him.”

“No,” Lup said. “Sazed shouldn’t have been there at all. This isn’t your fault, Kravitz, it’s-”

“I don’t care whose fault it is,” Lucretia said. “What I care about is that we are dealing with the media fallout of Taako’s fucking career. There is an entire horde of fans on Twitter who have apparently decided Kravitz is dangerous, and-”

“Dangerous?” Lup looked affronted. “What the fuck do you mean?”

“Well, seeing as the only publicity of him has been him  _ fighting  _ with both Taako and Sazed, they haven’t got very much to form an opinion on! Taako has released no definite statement on Kravitz, and Kravitz doesn’t have any social media, so there’s hardly any trace from him except for some highly aggressive outbursts!”

“Kravitz is like, the least aggressive person on the planet,” Lup said, glaring at Lucretia.

Lucretia threw her hands in the air. “ _ I’m  _ not the one you have to convince, Lup.” 

“I don’t have to convince anyone of anything. Isn’t that your job?” 

“Yes, but I can’t do my job when no one follows my fucking advice!”

“Can we maybe not do the whole yelling thing?” Barry asked.

Kravitz glanced at Taako. He had changed out of his stage clothes into a long, baggy white t-shirt and sweatpants. He had scrubbed off most of his makeup, leaving dark eyeshadow rimmed around his eyes and making him look as though he hadn’t slept in weeks. He was still staring into the empty kitchen, expression smoothed into careful blankness. 

“What do I do, then?” Kravitz asked in an attempt to move the conversation along. It was past two in the morning now, and he couldn’t begin to imagine how tired Taako must be. All he wanted to do was take him away, into private, and maybe get him to talk a little before bed. 

“Well,” Lucretia said. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a long, slow breath. “We’ll have to release another statement. More professionally this time, not just a short Twitter thread. And you can’t go into work.”

“For how long?” Kravitz asked, stomach sinking.

“For however long this shit show lasts. It could be weeks, or months-”

“I think you’re exaggerating, Lucy,” Lup said.

Lucretia whirled around to glare at her. “I know how to do my job, Lup!”

“I’m quitting the band,” Taako said.

The room fell silent. Kravitz looked at him, startled, to find Taako gazing at the floor, loose hair falling forward to frame his face. 

“Taako,” Lup said. “What?”

“Tres Horny Boys,” Taako said. “I’m done. I’m quitting.”

Lucretia laughed a bit incredulously, like Taako was pulling some kind of funny joke on her. “You can’t do that.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Taako, this is-” Lucretia shook her head. “You cannot  _ quit  _ Tres Horny Boys, Taako, you’re- it’s your job, you’re the lead singer, you’re-”

“It’s been a long day, babe.” Lup put her coffee down and stood up, looking at Taako sympathetically. “Why don’t you get some sleep and we can figure out what to do tomorrow?”

“I already know what I’m doing,” Taako said. “I’m done.”

“This is ridiculous,” Lucretia said. “Where are Magnus and Merle? We need someone to talk sense into him.”

“They went home,” Barry said.

“Don’t talk to my brother like that,” Lup warned. 

“Taako,” Kravitz said. “Why do you want to quit?”

Taako looked at him. His expression was flat, his eyes exhausted. “I don’t want it anymore.”

“Don’t want what, babe?” Lup asked.

Taako just shook his head, lips pressed together tightly.

“Okay,” Lucretia said. She pressed her fingers to her temples. “Okay. Taako, you- you have to give me more to work with than that. I certainly- I certainly don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to do, but you must understand that this kind of rash, emotionally-driven decision can’t be taken lightly.” 

“I think we should just talk about this tomorrow,” Lup said. “Once everyone’s had a good night’s sleep-”

“See, the problem with that, Lup, is that the media is currently having a _field day_ with this Kravitz versus Sazed confrontation, and that won’t go away with a good night’s sleep,” Lucretia said.  “Then fucking do something, Lucretia,” Lup said, voice inching up towards a shout.

“We need to do something now, or it’s only going to get worse.”

“What am I supposed to do, Lup? Taako is being completely irrational-”

“I told you not to talk about my-”

“Oh, am I just supposed to let him quit the band, then? You seem to be forgetting that I care about Taako too, Lup, and I’m not about to let him ruin his career just because- because of this! We can fix this, I can-”

“I don’t care what statement you make, Lucretia,” Taako said. “I’m quitting Tres Horny Boys. And I’m going to bed.”

“We need to talk about this,” Lucretia called after him as he turned and walked away. When he didn’t respond, she turned on Lup and said, “Tell him to come back!”

Lup shook her head. “He needs to rest, Lucretia,” she said, her voice firm. “This has to wait until tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Lucretia said. “Of course, because no one seems to realize how much more difficult this will be in the morning. I’m- fine. I’m leaving. I’m leaving, and I am coming back  _ first thing  _ in the morning to discuss this, and he’d better have a better fucking solution than quitting!” She snatched her scarf up off of the counter, grabbed her keys, and stalked out of the room, heels clicking angrily against the floor as she strode away.

Kravitz waited for the front door to slam loudly, and then awkwardly said, “Um, does she want me to-”

“You can stay here tonight,” Lup said. She sank back into her seat on the sofa and leaned against Barry, who immediately brought a hand up to squeeze her shoulder. “You can have the guest room again, if you need it.”

“Thank you,” Kravitz said. He glanced in the direction of the staircase. “Should- shouldn’t you go check on Taako?”

“I-” Lup pressed her lips together, looking at Kravitz for a moment. “I think you should do that, actually.”

Kravitz frowned. “But-”

“You’re the one he needs right now,” Lup said. “Go. Please.”

Kravitz sat there for another moment, just looking at her. Then he stood and, with a small nod, turned and left the room.

He climbed the stairs quietly, the wood silent beneath his feet. He stepped into the dark hallway, turning to make his way to Taako’s room at the very end. 

Kravitz hesitated for only a second before he knocked softly.

When Taako opened the door, he didn’t meet Kravitz’s eyes. “I don’t want to talk,” he said.

“Okay,” Kravitz said. “Do you want me to leave?”

Taako stared at his bare feet. Then he took a step back, easing the door open enough for Kravitz to step inside and close it behind him.

Taako’s room was dark, illuminated only by the lamp on his bedside table. Kravitz walked over to the bed and sat down, then glanced up at Taako. He was watching Kravitz now, gripping his elbows tightly. 

“Come here,” Kravitz said.

Taako walked slowly towards him, stepping over the piles of clothes that had been left strewn on the ground. He sat down next to Kravitz, still coiled tight like a spring, still not looking Kravitz in the eye.

Kravitz reached out to brush his fingers against Taako’s shoulder, down his arm. He shifted, scooting back against the pillows, and guided Taako along with him until they were both lying down. Kravitz carefully pulled the blankets over them, and then rolled on his side to turn out the light.

When he laid back down, Taako was so still next to him Kravitz half-worried that he’d gotten up and left. Kravitz tipped his head back against the pillow, staring up at the dark ceiling with unadjusted eyes, his arms tucked in next to his side.

It took several minutes for Taako to move. Finally, slowly, the mattress shifted, and Kravitz felt fingers grabbing at his arm, feeling their way up his elbow to his shoulder. He lifted his arm and felt Taako’s hair brush his neck as he curled into him, his head shifting to rest against Kravitz’s chest, cold feet touching Kravitz’s ankle. Kravitz turned his head to press his lips to the crown of Taako’s head, to smell the vanilla in his shampoo, to breathe him in.

Taako shuddered. Kravitz pulled him closer, curling his arm around him a bit tighter. Taako’s other hand came up, wrapping around Kravitz’s chest and gripping the loose fabric of his t-shirt. When he started crying, Kravitz closed his eyes, running his fingers lightly across Taako’s back.

They laid like that for a long time, until Taako’s sobs subsided and he relaxed against Kravitz’s side. Kravitz stayed up for a while after that, focusing on Taako’s warm weight in his arms and his slow, steady breathing.

X X X X X

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

Lazy mornings with @julesburns are the best <3

8:09 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Mikey Harreld** \- @mikeyyy513

@mangochutney whats the deal w kravitz???? 

8:10 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Courtney Clay -** @courtclayyy

“Lazy morning” it’s 8 am @mangochutney

8:11 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Nina Crowe** \- @lacrosselady04

@mangochutney spill ! the ! tea !! 

8:11 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@courtclayyy but we’re lazy so it counts! :) 

8:14 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Janelle Twaine** \- @ataleoftwojanelles

@mangochutney what do u know about kravitz ?? 

8:16 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Biyu Zhao -** @soccerluvver

@treshornyboys can some1 uhhhhhhh mf clarify things

8:17 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz woke to a milky sky peeking through the curtains and Taako curled up like a cat in his arms. The air in the room was warm, sleepy. Kravitz felt like he was still half-dreaming as he gazed at Taako, brushing slow fingers through his hair, pushing the lavender strands out of his face. The color was fading at the roots, but his hair was light enough that the change was almost imperceptible. His natural color was the same pale blonde as Lup’s.

Taako’s face was lovely in sleep. His expression flattened, smoothed into something far calmer than it ever found when awake. Kravitz let the tips of his fingers trace the slant of Taako’s cheekbone, the smooth slope of his brow. He had freckles, lots of them, dotting the curve of his nose, spreading across his cheeks. They were normally hidden under his foundation. Kravitz found himself captivated by them.

Eventually, Taako shifted. He turned to press his cheek against Kravitz’s shoulder, legs sliding up until they were hitched across Kravitz’s. Taako yawned, a soft sound that made Kravitz’s throat tighten, and his eyes opened, lidded and still tired.

“Hi,” he said quietly, voice half-muffled by Kravitz’s t-shirt.

“Hi,” Kravitz said. He brushed Taako’s hair behind his ear, letting his fingers slide down his jaw. Taako closed his eyes and sighed, shifting to press more firmly into Kravitz’s side.

“Wha’ time is it?” he mumbled.

“I don’t know.”

“Hm,” Taako said. “Well. No one’s here to yell at me yet, so I think we’re okay.”

Kravitz curled his arm around Taako, letting his fingers drape across his waist. “What are you going to do?”

Taako wiggled his shoulders in a tired shrug. “Dunno,” he said. “Lucretia’s gonna be pissed no matter what I do.”

“She cares about you.”

“I know,” Taako said. He moved, tugging himself out of Kravitz’s grip and sitting up. He twisted until he was straddling Kravitz, shaking his head so that his long hair fell over one shoulder. “What do you think?”

“I think,” Kravitz said, resting his hands on Taako’s hips, “that you should do what makes you happy.”

Taako raised his eyebrows. He had a dark freckle under the right one. “Even if it means quitting?”

Kravitz gazed up at him. Light was beginning to filter into the room, painting Taako in shades of gray. It must have been cloudy outside. 

“Will that make you happy?” he asked. 

Taako brought one hand up to touch Kravitz’s shoulder, to trace a circle into his shirt sleeve thoughtfully. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t think I know what makes me happy.”

Kravitz caught Taako’s hand with his own, tilting his head down to press a kiss to his fingers. When he looked back at Taako, his expression was soft, nearly as calm as it had been in sleep.

Taako leaned down and kissed him. Kravitz wrapped his arms around him, tugging him close. Taako tilted his head to kiss him deeper, slower, tongue sliding across Kravitz’s lower lip.

Then he pulled away, hovering inches from Kravitz’s face. His eyes were dark in the dim lighting. 

“You make me happy,” he said.

Kravitz felt warmth flood his cheeks. He pushed himself up, one hand braced against Taako’s lower back to guide him up, lips following his but not quite touching. 

“Taako,” he whispered. He could feel Taako’s breath on his lips, warm and quick. Taako was practically in his lap, straddling Kravitz’s thighs, hands braced against Kravitz’s shoulders.

When Kravitz kissed him again, Taako sighed into his mouth. Their tongues slid together, slow at first, then quickening. Taako was shifting in Kravitz’s lap, moving his hips, and Kravitz could feel heat pooling in his gut, mounting when he moved and felt Taako hard through his pajama shorts, pressing against Kravitz’s inner thigh.

They pulled apart just long enough for Taako to tug Kravitz’s shirt up and over his head. Then there were warm fingers on Kravitz’s chest, touching his collarbones, traveling down towards his stomach. Kravitz let his hand trail downwards, cupping Taako’s bottom, pressing him close, and Taako groaned against him, back arching.

His fingers had just slid under the hem of Kravitz’s pants when the bedroom door was thrown open wide.

“Rise and- oh my god!”

Taako yanked his lips away from Kravitz’s and spun to look at the door. “Lup!”

“Fuck!” Lup threw one hand up to block her eyes as Kravitz scrambled to grab at the blankets and pull them up over his chest.

“Knock!” Taako said, sliding off of Kravitz’s lap so he could cover himself better.

“It’s fucking eight in the morning!”

“You still need to  _ fucking  _ knock!” 

“I’m fucking sorry!”

Taako snatched up Kravitz’s shirt and threw it at him. “What do you want?” he snapped at Lup, who was still standing there with her eyes covered.

“Everyone’s gonna be here soon,” Lup said. “Lucy’s called a meeting.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“No. But you probably have another fifteen minutes or so if you guys need to finish up-”

Taako snatched up a pillow and threw it at Lup. She yelped, jumping back into the hallway without looking at them.

“Fine! Bye!” She slammed the door shut.

Taako groaned loudly and leaned forward to press his face into his hands. Kravitz tugged his shirt back on and said, “That was unfortunate timing.”

“I need to get a barricade for my door, I swear to god. Fuck me.” 

“Actually, I think Lup might still be in the hall, so we should probably wait,” Kravitz said. Taako scowled and punched him in the shoulder, making Kravitz laugh. “Fine, fine. Should we get up?”

“I guess,” Taako said. “Fuck. I don’t want to have a meeting.”

Kravitz reached out and touched his elbow. Taako folded easily into his embrace, twisting his arms around Kravitz’s waist and tucking his chin into his chest. Kravitz stroked his hair, feeling Taako breathe in his arms.

“They’re going to hate me,” Taako said.

“No,” said Kravitz. When Taako shook his head, he said, “Taako. They’re your friends. They want what’s best for you.” 

“Yeah,” Taako said. “But if I do this I’ll be like, seriously screwing them over.”

“You have to do what you need to.”

Taako shifted, and Kravitz felt warm lips press against his neck. He took a long, slow breath, tilting his head back and letting his eyes slip shut.

“I wish I could stay here with you,” Taako murmured against his skin, making Kravitz shiver. “You make me feel…” 

“What?” Kravitz asked, when Taako fell silent.

Taako pulled back to meet Kravitz’s eyes. He was frowning softly; Kravitz wanted to kiss away the crease between his brow. 

“I dunno,” Taako said. “But I think it’s good.”

Kravitz kissed him again. They fell backwards, and Kravitz wrapped his arms around Taako, letting him settle on top of him. The kiss was long and slow, and Taako’s fingers fluttered at Kravitz’s jaw, around his ears, combing through his dreads and sending shivers of pleasure through Kravitz.

“What were you talking to Sazed about?” Taako murmured when Kravitz ducked his head to suck at his collarbone.

Kravitz paused. He pulled away. “I,” he started, and then stopped to think about it. 

“It’s alright,” Taako said quickly. “I mean- you can tell me, I’m okay. I’m not gonna- I promise I won’t-”

“I know, Taako.” Kravitz squeezed his hips, gently. “He was- I don’t know. I was upset, and he was still there, so I went to tell him to leave. He didn’t like that.”

“What’d he say?” When Kravitz hesitated, Taako rolled off of him and sat up with a sharp frown. “I said you can tell me.”

“I know,” Kravitz said again. “He said… a lot.”

“Like what?”

Kravitz considered lying, or hiding the truth of it, but one look at Taako’s face told him that wouldn’t be the wisest idea. “He’s angry. He said that you almost ruined his career.”

“ _ I  _ ruined  _ his- _ ” Taako’s upper lip curled into a snarl. “ _ I  _ fucking ruined  _ his fucking career _ ? Is he- as if it was my fucking fault that he- that he was-”

Kravitz sat up, slowly, but didn’t reach for Taako as he curled his nails tightly into the blanket and continued to splutter. 

“I didn’t tell fucking  _ anyone _ , he has no- no fucking right to-” Taako turned his glare on Kravitz. “What else did he say?”

“Taako-”

“Tell me what the fuck he said, Kravitz, because if he was rude to you I swear to god I’m going to-”

“Darling,” Kravitz said, and now he did reach out to touch Taako’s cheek. He half-expected Taako to pull away, but instead he turned his head to lean into the touch, eyes slipping shut, forehead scrunched with the force of his frown. 

“I hate him,” he said.

“I know.” Kravitz brushed his thumb across Taako’s cheekbone and leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. “I do, too.” 

Taako’s expression eased a bit at that. He reached up to grab Kravitz’s wrist, stroking a finger across the back of his hand, and then leaned in to kiss him, short and quick.

“I need to go out there,” he said when he pulled away. He was still gripping Kravitz’s wrist. “Will you come?”

“Of course.”

There were noises coming from the kitchen as they walked down the stairs. When they entered the room, Kravitz was less surprised than he should have been to find it packed with people.

“Finally,” Lup said. She was standing at a waffle maker in the kitchen, cup full of dripping batter in hand. “All finished?”

Kravitz felt his cheeks heat up, but Taako just flipped her off and wandered over to peek at the waffle machine. “You’re doing it wrong,” he said, snatching the cup from her hand.

Kravitz went to go sit on the couch next to Barry, who looked up from his coffee mug to smile tiredly at him. Merle, across from him in an armchair, scrolled resolutely through his phone without acknowledging Kravitz’s presence. 

“Hi, Kravitz!” Kravitz glanced at the counter, where Magnus was sitting with Julia. Kravitz smiled and returned Magnus’s wave.

“Good morning, Magnus. Julia.” 

“Babe, how many waffles do you want?” Taako called from the kitchen, batter sizzling in the waffle maker in front of him.

“Just one is alright,” Kravitz said.

“What about my waffles?” Merle asked, looking up from his phone to scowl at Taako.

“You can make your own damn waffles, dipshit.”

“Fucker,” Merle said, and went back to scrolling through his phone. 

“Incoming.” Davenport strode into the room, dressed very professionally in a sharp red blazer that somehow worked with his hair color. He made a beeline for the kitchen, snatching up an empty mug that had been left out and grabbing at the coffee pot. “Lucretia’s coming, and she is not very happy.”

“None of us ever are,” Taako said, flipping the waffle machine with a flourish. “Want a waffle, Cap’n?”

“Please.”

“Taako!”

“And that’s the morning ruined,” Taako said as Lucretia stepped into the room.

“Oh, very nice,” she said. She dropped a worn leather bag on the ground and scowled at him. “Well, it’s the morning. Are you ready to have a civil conversation now?”

Taako pointed a fork at her, eyebrow quirked. “Not before breakfast, Luce.”

“It  _ is  _ the most important meal of the day,” Lup said with a grin identical to her brother’s.

Lucretia already looked frazzled despite the early hour. It was as though she had gone home last night just to return in the same irritated state. “We don’t have time for this!” 

“Aw, there’s always time for breakfast, Lucy,” Magnus said. He leaned his elbows on the counter and smiled at her, big and much too energetic for how early it was. “Sit down! Did you sleep alright?”

“No.” Lucretia bent down to open her bag and snatch out a laptop, flicking it open. “No, I didn’t sleep alright. I was up trying to do  _ damage control  _ with absolutely zero help from anyone else.”

“I had the night off,” Davenport said, stirring milk into his coffee. 

“Barry and I were having some private time,” Lup said. Taako pulled a face and twisted to pinch her arm with a hissed, “Gross!”

“Oh, shut up,” Lup said, elbowing him. “This is nothing compared to what I walked in on this morning.”

“Do tell,” Julia said, shooting a smile at Kravitz that made him want to hide behind the couch. 

“We’re off topic again,” Lucretia called over Merle’s snickering. She hit a few buttons on the laptop and then set it down on the counter, angling it outwards so that it was generally viewable. “While we were all sleeping in this morning, Sazed has done an interview.”

A sharp clatter from the kitchen made them all jump. Taako cursed and ducked down, coming up a moment later with the cup he’d dropped.

“Sorry,” he said into the silence.

“An interview?” Merle set his phone down and frowned at Lucretia. “It’s fucking nine in the morning!”

“Yes, and every talk show in the country has been trying to get ahold of this story. If we’d acted quicker, we might have prevented this, but- look.” Lucretia clicked a button, and a video sprang onto the screen. It was a split-screen news show with a duo of attractive hosts in bright orange chairs on one side and an unfortunately familiar face on the other.

“Everyone is talking about these photos, Sazed,” the female host said. “Was the confrontation as aggressive as it appears to be?”

“I wouldn’t call it a confrontation, exactly,” Sazed said in his charmingly gruff voice. “It was more of a… discussion that took a  _ bit  _ of confrontational turn. Really, I was just interested in meeting the guy. Everyone knows so little about him, so I was curious- can ya blame me?”

“Not at all,” the male host said. “Half the world would have done the same thing as you. What did you learn about him?”

“He seems to be an alright guy,” Sazed said. “He’s got a nasty temper, though. Tried to throw me out of the concert!”

“We could definitely see that from those pictures. Sazed, I have to ask- why  _ were  _ you at the concert? You and Taako certainly didn’t seem to end on good terms.”

“No,” Sazed said, lips twisting in a sad frown. Kravitz was willing to bet he’d practiced it in front of the mirror. “Unfortunately, that’s true. I’ve always felt bad about the way things ended between us, and so publicly, too. I mean- we were young, and so in love, and a couple of faked videos forced us to cut ties so abruptly. I’ve missed him, really. I guess that’s why I went. It was probably silly of me.”

“Oh, I don’t think so,” the man said, gazing into the camera with bronzed sympathy. “Did you get the chance to talk to him at all?”

“Not really. His boyfriend kind of took care of that,” Sazed said with a chuckle.

The hosts noticeably perked up. “Boyfriend?” the woman asked.

“Turn it off,” Taako said.

“Well, I can’t think of who else would be that possessive over him,” Sazed said. “If I were a betting man, I’d-”

“Turn it off, Lucretia,” Taako said. Kravitz finally turned away from the screen to look at him. Taako was staring hard at the laptop, clutching at the counter with both hands. Lucretia stepped forward and tapped a button on the laptop, clearing the screen of any sign of Sazed’s smug face.

“Fucking bastard,” Merle growled. He was sitting up straight in his chair, glaring hard at nothing in particular. “Shoulda punched him when I had the chance.”

“Taako, are you alright?” Julia asked, frowning at him. 

Lucretia shut her laptop. Lup took a step closer to Taako, raising her hand as though she wanted to touch his arm but not quite going all the way.

“I’m fine,” Taako said. He crossed his arms tightly. “Alright. So what the fuck do we do?”

“I’m glad you’re ready to discuss it,” Lucretia said. “First of all- do you still feel the same as you did last night?”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked as Taako shifted where he stood, dropping his eyes to his feet. 

“I don’t know,” he said.

Lucretia just raised her eyebrows and stared expectantly at him.

“Taako,” Julia said, “what is Lucretia talking about?”

“I,” Taako said. He fiddled with the dirty cup on the counter. “I’m considering- quitting.”

Magnus frowned. “Quitting what?”

“No,” Merle said when Taako hesitated. “Taako, what the fuck?”

“Quitting what?” Magnus asked again. He turned to Julia, who just shook her head and patted his arm, lips pursed tightly.

“He wants to quit the band,” Merle said, leaning forward with a scowl. “Right?”

Taako tilted his head, chin sticking out defensively. “So what if I do?”

“So what?” Merle asked. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Wait- Taako, really?” Magnus’s face twisted with bewilderment. “But why?”

Taako glanced at Kravitz, his expression set in a frown but his eyes a bit too wide. “I have my fucking reasons,” he said.

Merle followed his gaze to Kravitz, and his glower deepened. “You,” he said, jumping to his feet. Kravitz blinked, taken aback when he pointed at him. “If you fucking said anything to him-”

“Don’t you dare,” Taako said, striding around the counter and into the living room, fists clenched at his side. “Kravitz had  _ nothing  _ to do with my decision, so don’t go making dumbass accusations, asshole!”

“How can we be sure of that?” Merle asked, glaring at Kravitz.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Taako said, “maybe by, uh,  _ listening  _ to me? I’m a fucking adult, Merle!”

“Yes, and you always make such  _ adult  _ decisions about your love life, don’t you?”

Taako reeled back, eyes going wide as Lucretia said sharply, “Merle!”

“What?” Merle’s arms were crossed tightly, defensively, but he was frowning in a way that made Kravitz think he knew that he had taken it too far. “We don’t know jack-shit about this dude, and with what happened last time, how can we know that-”  
“You don’t need to know fucking anything about him.” Taako’s voice was low, dangerous. “You are not in charge of me, and I am not going to let you stand there and treat me like I’m some fucking _idiot_ , you absolute piece of shit.”

“I’m not treating you like an idiot,” Merle snapped. “But you’re saying that you want to quit the band, Taako. That’s awfully out of character for you, not to mention incredibly selfish-”

“I’m not fucking selfish!” Taako made a move for Merle, raising his hands like he was going to tackle him. He was quickly stopped by Davenport, who jumped in between them and grabbed at Taako’s wrists, gentle but firm.

“Calm down, Taako,” he said. Taako wrenched his hands away.

“You people don’t get a say in anything I do, do you understand me? I’m quitting the band, and I don’t give a shit what you or-”

“Is something burning?” Barry asked from the couch.

“Fuck!” Lup dove for the waffle machine on the counter, which was smoking. She grabbed the plug and yanked on it, pulling it out of the socket. The acrid smell of burnt batter filled the air.

“That’s it,” Magnus said, getting out of his seat. “Taako. Merle. Band meeting, now.”

“I’m not going anywhere with him,” Taako said, resolutely not looking at Merle.

Magnus raised his eyebrows, unimpressed, and pointed towards the hallway. “We need to talk.”

Taako remained where he was, stubborn, for another moment. Then, with an ugly grimace, he spun on his heel and strode out of the room. 

“Come on, Merle,” Magnus said. He squeezed Julia’s hand and then left the room, followed closely by an angry-looking Merle.

When their footsteps receded in the distance, Lup said into the silence, “Well, that sucked.” 

“Perhaps I should go,” Kravitz said, awkwardly rising from his seat.

Lup scowled and pointed at Kravitz with a spoon. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Don’t let Merle scare you off, Kravitz.” Julia slipped off her chair and walked over, reaching out to take Kravitz’s hand in both of her own. “He’s just very protective of Taako, it’s nothing personal.”

“Yeah, you’re part of the group now, Kravitz,” said Lup. “You’re in this fuckin’ shit show. We’ve got your back.”

Kravitz smiled, grateful. “Thank you,” he said. Julia squeezed his hand.

“Yes, that’s all very nice,” Lucretia said. “We still need to release  _ some  _ kind of statement regarding the situation.”

“Let them talk,” Lup said. She scraped at the black, crusty mass of burnt waffle stuck to the iron with a fork. “They’ll be back in a few minutes. Fuck. Who wants pancakes?”

Lup managed to transform the waffle batter, and fifteen minutes later she was handing out plates of steaming pancakes. Kravitz accepted his and ate on the sofa with Barry, who chatted idly about his work at the university as they ate. 

It was another ten minutes before the Tres Horny Boys rejoined them- Magnus first, who made a beeline for Julia, then Merle, and then finally Taako. 

“Alright, babe?” Lup asked Taako from the kitchen.

Taako waved her off and collapsed on the couch next to Kravitz. “Ugh,” he said, plucking the fork from his fingers and snatching the last bite of pancake from the plate. “Too much syrup.”

Kravitz set his plate on the coffee table and touched Taako’s knee, drawing his eyes up. Taako returned his questioning look with a small, tired smile.

“I’m fine,” he said. “Merle made nice.” Then, raising his voice, “Right, Merle?”

Merle walked out of the kitchen with a plate piled high with pancakes and a grumpy expression. “I’m sorry for my accusations, Kravitz,” he said, very carefully looking at Kravitz’s shoulder. “I was… wrong.”

“It’s really alright,” Kravitz said.

Merle glanced behind him at Magnus, who nodded. Then he retreated to the kitchen, mumbling something about getting syrup.

“Taako,” Lucretia said. She was holding her laptop and looking a bit desperate. “We  _ need  _ to come up with a statement.”

Taako slumped against Kravitz’s side. “Sure we do, Luce,” he said. “What do you need from me?”

Lucretia dropped into Merle’s vacated seat across from them. “Regardless of whether you wish to continue with the band,” she said, “it’s vital that we establish what your relationship to Kravitz is. Our lack of response has given an opening that allows the media to twist the story to suit their own needs, and Sazed has already capitalized on this.”

Taako’s knee pressed against Kravitz’s. “Fine,” he said. “Tell them…” He twisted to look at Kravitz, and Kravitz could see the uncertainty there written in the lines of his frown. It made Kravitz’s chest tighten.

“We’re dating,” Kravitz said, watching as Taako’s lips twitched upwards. “Right?”

Taako looked at him, eyes wide and blue. “Right.”

“Right,” Lucretia said after a moment, her voice dry. “I’m glad that we’ve finally come to that conclusion. Okay, Taako, so we will establish Kravitz as your partner. As for Sazed being at your concert, we will maintain that he was not invited to the event, and Kravitz approached him simply to ask what he was doing there. The so-called ‘confrontation’ was the result of simple miscommunication and the loud nature of the venue.” 

“You’re doing great, Lucy,” Lup said, flipping a pancake at the stove.

“Thank you, Lup. Now, Kravitz- you already understand the implications of confirming a relationship with Taako, correct?”

“Yes.”

“It will get more difficult,” Lucretia warned, “but I promise we’ll be able to work through it. We’ve already discussed this, but I believe it would be best if you were to establish some kind of social media presence.”

“Krav doesn’t really like social media,” Taako said.

“I know,” said Lucretia. “But we need a method of spinning public opinion in his favor, and that’s exceedingly difficult to do if it doesn’t come directly from him. It’s certainly possible, but if he were to interact directly with the public, we would be able to get our messages across much faster.”

“I’m fine with that,” Kravitz said when Taako pulled a face. “I already have Facebook. Should I just make that account public?”

Merle snorted from the kitchen. Lup threw a spoon at him. “Ouch,” he snapped.

“You can keep your Facebook,” Lucretia said. Kravitz might have been imagining it, but he thought she was smiling, just a little bit. “We mainly utilize Twitter for interactions with the public. All we need you to do is establish yourself there to hopefully remove some of the mystery surrounding you.”

“Aw,” Taako said, twisting to drape himself across Kravitz’s lap. “But I like dating a mystery man.”

“I think you’ll prefer dating a man who  _ isn’t  _ being attacked in the media,” Lucretia said. Kravitz’s stomach flipped, and he pursed his lips, trying very hard not to look worried. They all seemed so casual about this, as though it were just another day for them. It probably was.

Something brushed his arm, and he looked down to see Taako staring up at him from his lap. His brow was furrowed, thin eyebrows drawn together in worry.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said, quiet enough that no one would be able to hear him over their own conversations. “I’ll understand if it’s too much.”

Kravitz let his head fall to the side as he gazed down at Taako. He brought his hand up to brush a finger along Taako’s cheek, trailing it up to tuck a piece of long hair behind his ear.

“Shut up,” he said, and Taako’s lips twitched upwards. 

“Y’all better not start making out over there,” Lup warned from the kitchen, brandishing a spatula at them. Taako raised a single manicured middle finger at her without moving his gaze from Kravitz’s.

“Okay,” he said. “Who wants to help my boy make a Twitter?”

X X X X X 

**Tres Horny Boys (Official)** \- @treshornyboys

2018 THB World Tour merch on sale now - link is in our bio! It’s fun! It’s sexy! It’s 10% off w code ‘magnusburnsidesisthehottesthumanmanalive’!

12:02 PM - Oct 23 2018 - via Twitter

**Diana Black -** @princessadianaa

@treshornyboys magnus pls

12:04 PM - Oct 23 2018 - via Twitter

**Hana Martinez** \- @beammeuphana

@treshornyboys hey magnus whats up

12:05 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Horny Boys (Official)** \- @treshornyboys

This Twitter account is run by an un-affiliated THB brand ambassador, not a band member. That would be extremely unprofessional.

12:07 PM - Oct 23 2018 - via Twitter

**Janelle Twaine** \- @ataleoftwojanelles

@treshornyboys hey magnus do you want to see a pic of my dog

12:09 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Horny Boys (Official)** \- @treshornyboys

@ataleoftwojanelles omg yes pls

12:10 PM - Oct 23 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Horny Boys (Official)** \- @treshornyboys

fuck.

12:11 PM - Oct 23 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

**Buzzfeed**

**32 Tweets That Perfectly Describe That Back-To-School Feeling**

**Oct 24 2018**

18\. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh sup fam?
> 
> So sorry about the late update. I just went back to school and I 1. Finished at my old job, 2. Started a new job, 3. Moved into a new place, 4. Classes start tomorrow??? So that's really good
> 
> I can't promise updates will be as fast as they used to, but I can promise I'll stick with this story. This chapter was a little shorter because I wanted to get something out to you guys. It might be a little bit before the next update, but it'll be coming <3 Thank you for all your ongoing support- please leave a comment letting me know what you think/just to check in!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, really?” Taako asked. “Have you run that by Barry yet?”
> 
> “Totally, babe! We’re all going.” 
> 
> “Dope. Have a good honeymoon, you three.”

**Diana Black -** @princessadianaa

@treshornyboys soooo will the code still work even tho magnus just got outed

12:32 PM - Oct 23 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

“Come on, Kravitz, you have to have  _ something  _ we can use for a profile pic,” Lup said, seizing Kravitz’s phone from his hands. “Do you not take selfies?” 

“Uh,” Kravitz said, resisting the urge to yank his phone back from her as she scrolled through his camera roll. The only thing on it, really, was before and after pictures he took for his clients, but it still felt uncomfortable giving someone that much freedom over his phone. “No, not particularly. I had professional headshots done for the salon website a few years ago. Could we use those?”

“Years? Buddy.” Lup shook her head, then leaned over to pat Barry’s knee beside her. “You’re even worse than  _ this  _ one. I make him take new pictures every few months to keep things fresh. Right, babe?”

“One time she let me dress as Charles Darwin for it,” Barry said. “Hey, maybe you can dress up as someone famous, too.” 

“Kravitz will not be cosplaying for his Twitter debut.” Taako, who had been deep in conversation with Magnus and Merle across the room for the last fifteen minutes, strode back over with a sour expression. He plucked Kravitz’s phone out of Lup’s hands before she could protest. “My goal is to have a  _ less  _ nerdy boyfriend than my sister.”

“Nerds are sexy,” Lup said, and then twisted in her seat to plant a kiss squarely on Barry’s mouth to demonstrate.

Taako pulled a face. “Gross,” he said, and turned his attention instead to Kravitz’s phone. He scrolled through the camera roll, giving it a cursory look that made his mouth pucker even more. “Hey, Krav? Babe? This is all fucking hair.”

“It’s my job,” Kravitz said, feeling as though everyone was being a little bit unfair. 

“Still boring,” Taako said. He locked Kravitz’s phone and held out his hand, waggling manicured nails at him. “C’mon. The sun’s up and we have bombass lighting by the pool, we can take care of this right now.”

Kravitz accepted Taako’s hand and let him pull him to his feet. Taako curled his fingers around Kravitz’s and tugged him forward, leading him away from the couch.

“Need any help?” Lup asked, still curled around Barry.

“No,” Taako said over his shoulder, “you just keep macking on Barold.”

“With pleasure!” Lup shouted after them as they crossed the room, weaving around the others still finishing their breakfast and coffees. The energy of the room had become much more relaxed after Lucretia’s plan of action had been announced- well, except for the corner Lucretia was in, where she was splitting her energy between her laptop and her Blackberry with a kind of irritated focus.

“Where are you two going?” Julia, still perched on a barstool, asked as they passed her.

“Private photoshoot, do not disturb,” Taako said without stopping, still dragging Kravitz along behind him. Kravitz had just enough time to shoot an apologetic look over his shoulder at Julia, who simply laughed and waved them off with a dimpled grin. 

Taako opened the sliding door and stepped outside into the cool morning air. He gave Kravitz just enough time to follow him through before he was slamming it shut and pulling him forward again, further into the yard and away from the pristine sheet of water reflecting the new sun in the pool. 

“Hey,” Kravitz said with a small laugh after a furious pull had him stumbling over his feet. “Slow down. I thought you wanted to take pictures?”

“I do,” Taako said. He obliged, slowing his pace without lessening his grip on Kravitz’s hand. “I just want to do it where those dipshits can’t see.”

“I think we’re far enough,” Kravitz said after a moment. They had strayed so far into the corner of the backyard that Kravitz could no longer make out the shapes of the others in the living room through the glass sliding door.

When Taako still showed no signs of stopping, Kravitz frowned. “Taako, are you alright?”

Taako ground to a halt. He dropped Kravitz’s hand and spun around, frown firmly on his lips. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Kravitz blinked. “What?”

“This is a shitshow,” Taako said.

“It’s okay, I’m sure I can take an alright profile picture,” Kravitz said.

Taako made a small noise in the back of his throat and shook his head, although his frown lightened just a bit. “No,” he said, “not that. This- this whole thing. I’m all over the place, and Merle fucking hurled accusations at you out of nowhere, and now you’re going to have to be on social media even though I know you don’t like it-”

“Hey,” Kravitz said. “I know Merle didn’t mean anything by it. And I told you I’m okay with everything.”

“I know,” Taako said. He licked his bottom lip, looking uncharacteristically nervous in a way that was making Kravitz anxious as well. “I know. You’re- you’re great. I just- I feel like this is all just kind of happening, and I don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to, or say anything that you might not mean-”

“Taako,” Kravitz said with dawning realization. “Is this about us being- official?”

“No,” Taako said, looking scandalized. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kravitz, then said, “Maybe.”

“If you don’t want anything serious-” Kravitz started, his heart dropping into his stomach.

“Shut the fuck up, you idiot. You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what is it?”

“You don’t have to…” Taako shifted his weight to his other foot and moved his gaze to scowl at the ground. “I don’t want you to feel like- like we  _ have  _ to be official for the public or anything, or you  _ have  _ to- to fucking date me, or-”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Kravitz said. He stepped forward and touched Taako’s elbows, wishing he could loosen his tension just a bit. “I already told you that I’m in this for the long run. What’s this about, Taako?”

“I don’t know!” Taako pulled away, twisting to look back towards the house. 

Kravitz tried not to feel hurt by the sharp tone. “I think you do,” he said lightly, pressing his luck.

Taako pressed his lips together so tightly they went white. Then he said, “I want to date you, Kravitz. Of course I fucking do. But I don’t want- as soon as we go public with this, people are going to be asking a million questions and prying into our-  _ your _ \- life, and it’s- it’s a lot, Kravitz, and you can tell me a million times that you’re okay with it, but I think you-” He broke off, flattening his lips once more into the tense silence.

“Taako,” Kravitz said after a moment. “It’s okay to be scared.”

“I’m not fucking scared,” Taako snapped.

“Okay,” Kravitz said. “Well, I am.”

Taako’s shoulders were still tense. He turned his head just slightly to peek at Kravitz out of the corner of his eyes. “You are?”

“Of course I am,” Kravitz said. “I don’t have a fucking clue what I’m doing. I’m definitely not cut out for being in the public eye or on social media or any of this. And I’m definitely going to fuck it up.”

“You’re not being very reassuring, babe.”

“But I’m going to  _ try, _ ” Kravitz said. “What else can we do?”

For a moment, Taako’s expression shifted into something miserable. “I don’t know.” 

Kravitz reached out and brushed his thumb along his chin, tracing the curve of his jaw, and Taako leaned into it, eyebrows still bunched up like a knotted rope.

“Would it help,” Kravitz said, “if I told you that I haven’t let anyone take a picture of me in three years?”

“Why would that help?”

“I need a profile picture, don’t I?”

Taako frowned for a moment longer, before his face brightened with realization. “Kravitz,” he said, “are you letting me deflower you?”

Kravitz ignored the sudden burst of heat in his cheeks and released Taako with a smile and a roll of his eyes. “Just tell me what to do.”

For all his jokes, Taako obviously knew how to take a good picture. He directed Kravitz on where to stand and how far to tilt his head with all the skill of someone who had made social media part of his career. When he finally turned Kravitz’s phone around to show him the finished product, Kravitz was startled by how good they had turned out.

“They’re… actually okay,” he said, unable to hide his surprise.

Taako shot him a look. “Of course they are,” he said. “I’m good at taking pictures and you’re hot. What did you expect?” He pulled the phone back to him and started typing away, tongue pinched between his teeth.

“What are you doing?” Kravitz asked.

“Sending them to myself.”

“Aw,” Kravitz said, unable to stop a grin from slipping onto his face. “Going to make me your wallpaper?”

Taako snorted. “If you think you can replace the irony that is my Danny Devito wallpaper, you’ve got another thing coming, babycakes.”

“Sirs!” 

Taako hit one last button on the phone and thrust it back to Kravitz just in time to turn around and be slammed into by a four foot tall eleven year old.

“Oof,” Taako said, bringing one arm up to both return Angus’s hug and brace himself against the impact of it. “Jesus Christ, ya little shit, are you trying to knock me into the pool?”

Angus pulled away, dropping his hands dutifully to his sides. “Sorry, sir,” he said, not looking sorry in the slightest. He grinned up at Kravitz, gap-toothed smile still on full display. “Hello, Mr. Kravitz, sir!”

“Hi, Angus.” 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Taako asked. Despite his tone, his expression had softened considerably from earlier’s anxieties. “Shouldn’t you be in school or something?”

“It’s Saturday, sir!”

“Daycare, then.”

“Very funny joke, sir.” Angus reached up to straighten his newsie cap, flattening it atop his curls. “I wanted to come say hi!”

“How’d you even get here?”

“I called Davenport. He came and picked me up.” 

Taako bent at the waist to pat Angus on the shoulder. “It’s alright, Ango,” he said. “You can just say Uber.” 

“He’s going to stop driving you places one of these days,” Kravitz warned. Taako just flapped a hand at him dismissively.

“How are you doing, sir?” Angus asked, head cocked in a show of innocence.

Taako didn’t seem to buy it. “I’m just fine, Angus,” he said. He raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Angus said, “I just haven’t seen you in awhile! I wanted to check in on you! Catch up a bit!”

Taako snorted. Quick as a flash, his hand darted out to snatch Angus’s hat off his head before the boy’s hands could grab at it.

“For a detective,” Taako said, slapping the hat onto his own head, “you’re a shitty liar, Angus. Didn’t I tell you to stop watching the news?” Taako glanced at Kravitz, sliding his finger along the short brim of Angus’s hat. “What do you think?”

Kravitz considered it. “It would suit you if you didn’t have such a big head,” he said after a moment.

Taako glared at him as Angus erupted into giggles. “Traitor,” he said, taking the hat back off and flinging it at Angus, who just barely managed to catch it. “C’mon, kid. Have you eaten breakfast yet? I can whip up some more pancakes while I tell you-  _ again _ \- not to fucking Google me.”

“I didn’t Google you, sir,” Angus said, breaking into a trot to trail after Taako as he turned and strode back towards the house. Kravitz followed from a few feet back, watching them with amusement. “My grandpa had the news on this morning.”

“Oh really? Huh, I thought he was still bedridden.” 

“He has a television in his bedroom.”

“Sure he does.” When he reached the sliding door, Taako yanked it open and stepped inside. “Davenport, work on your goddamn security, little shits keep getting into the house.”

“Can we  _ please _ stop swearing in front of Angus?” Julia said, exasperated. 

“He called me five times,” Davenport said. He was seated at the counter with a fresh mug of coffee and a newspaper spread out in front of him. “I tried to ignore him. He’s persistent.”

Angus beamed. “Thank you, sir!” 

“Yes, you’re very smug,” Taako said. He reached out to put a hand on Angus’s shoulder and steer him towards the kitchen. “Let’s get you breakfast. Kravitz,” Taako said, twisting to point at him, “show Lup the pictures and have her help you upload them.”

“Pictures?” Lup asked from the couch, straightening up from where she had been curled against Barry’s side. She reached out with both hands, a broad grin on her face. “Are they good? Gimme!”

“They’re alright,” Kravitz said, walking over to hand her his phone and sit down beside her.

“I’m sure they’re more than alright, given the subject material,” Julia said from her barstool.

“Stop hitting on my man, Jules,” Taako called from the kitchen as Kravitz’s cheeks burned.

Julia just shrugged and winked at him.

“Fuck you, Kravitz, these are so good,” Lup said, scrolling through the selection. She tilted her head to the side and considered a few, swiping back and forth and back again. “Let’s go with… oh, this one is dope,” she said, stopping on a picture of Kravitz staring straight at the camera, eyebrows quirked as though in a question. “You look very mysterious.”  
“Not what we’re going for,” Lucretia said without looking up from her laptop.

“It’s a vibe, Luce, trust me. C’mere, Kravitz, I’ll show you how to update your page.”

Lup walked him through the steps of changing the profile picture on his as-of-yet unpublished Twitter page. This was followed by an explanation of the written bio, which they had a brief disagreement over, because- “But I  _ am  _ a hair stylist.” “You can’t have a fucking  _ two word Twitter bio, Kravitz. _ ”- before they finally were able to settle on something that suited them both.

“Whaddya think, babe,” Lup said, elbowing Barry’s arm. She cleared her throat and read off the screen, “‘LA-based hair stylist and opera aficionado.’ Short and sweet.” 

“I like it,” Barry said.

“He sounds like a dork!” Taako shouted from the kitchen over the faint sounds of clattering silverware.

“He is a dork!” Lup pressed a blue button on the screen and handed the phone back over to Kravitz. “You’re all good to go! Now we just have to think of your first Tweet.”

Before Kravitz could say anything, his phone buzzed so violently he almost dropped it. Then it buzzed again. And again.

And again.

“I think I’ve been hacked,” Kravitz said, staring down at it with slight panic. 

Lup grabbed the phone back and fiddled for it with a moment, silencing the vibrations. “No,” she said, “you’re getting followers. Fuck, sixteen already. We need to Tweet something quick.”

“You made his page public without thinking of a Tweet first?” Taako walked back over with a steaming pale pink mug in his hand, followed closely by Angus, who was balancing a plate piled high with pancakes. As Taako dropped onto the sofa next to Kravitz and tucked his feet up underneath him, Angus sat down in the plush armchair beside them, feet comically far from touching the ground. “Newbie move, sis.”

“Shut up and help me think of something, dingus.” 

Taako leaned across Kravitz to take the phone from her. He glanced at the screen briefly, and then turned to Kravitz, eyebrows raised.

“This is your page,” he said, holding the phone out. “What do you want to say?”

“I have no idea,” Kravitz said. He accepted the phone after only a moment of hesitation. He was glad that the buzzing had stopped, but he was afraid to look at the tiny box that Lup had told him his follower count would be in. “Aren’t you going to help me?” 

“Your first Tweet should be all yours,” Taako said. He raised his coffee to his lips and blew. 

Across the room, Lucretia looked up from her Blackberry. “Can I make a few suggestions?”

“No,” Taako said. He nudged Kravitz’s knee with his own. “Go on, stud. Tell ‘em who you are.”

Kravitz stared down at his phone. It felt like such enormous pressure, this public debut- he wasn’t even sure he’d read someone else’s Tweet before, and certainly didn’t know what to put in his own. 

He should have listened to Johann all those times he had ranted about Twitter drama.

Finally, after several agonizing minutes and several written and deleted Tweets, Kravitz bit the inside of his cheek and hit send. It was the only thing he had known to say. The only thing he  _ could  _ have said.

“Finished?” Taako perked up beside him, grabbing at Kravitz’s phone so quickly his coffee sloshed dangerously in his mug. Kravitz watched anxiously as he read it over, tracking his facial expressions as they shifted from excited, to focused, to terribly confused.

“God, Kravitz,” he said. “I was trying to give you a chance to be  _ not  _ awkward as hell.”

“Is it bad?” Kravitz asked, glancing nervously at his phone. It still wasn’t buzzing, but that was probably because Lup had muted everything. “Should I delete it?”

“No point, you’ve already got thirty four retweets.” Taako dropped the phone back into Kravitz’s lap. Catching the expression on his face, he grinned a bit and patted his thigh in a comforting way. “Don’t worry, stud, it’s not that bad. Better than Barry’s first Tweet, anyways. He broke the seal to talk about fucking mushrooms. And not the cool kind.”

“My followers thought it was cool,” Barry said mildly.

Taako’s own phone appeared in his hand out of seemingly nowhere. He opened it, sliding past Danny Devito and opening a now frighteningly-familiar blue app. “Alright, everyone,” he called out, “awkward Tweet damage control!”

In worrying unison, Lup, Magnus, and Merle all pulled out their phones and started typing away.

Kravitz glanced at Angus, who had eaten half of his pancakes and was now mirroring Kravitz’s own expression of confusion and mild fear at him. At least he wasn’t the only one who didn’t seem to understand this world. 

“Open that phone back up, babe,” Taako said. He was typing one-handed, fingernails flying as he took a sip from his coffee with the other hand. “I need to show you the ropes.”

X X X X X

**Kravitz Hunter -** @kravhunt

Hello. 

11:53 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Biyu Zhao -** @soccerluvver

@kravhunt OHMYGOD

11:54 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco -** @brittaaco283

@kravhunt is this the real kravitz????!!!!?!?!?!?!!!??? @yaknowfromtv

11:54 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Megan Sparkle -** @asparkleofsunshine

@brittaaco283 that’s him in the picture!!! I haven’t seen that picture before is it new??? @kravhunt

11:55 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Ms. Horny Girl -** @mshornygrl

ARE YOU AND TAAKO DATING @kravhunt @yaknowfromtv 

11:55 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Blake McCoy -** @dontbmccoy

@kravhunt is probably just another fake account everyone dont get ur hopes up

11:56 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@kravhunt hey babe i know youre new to twitter but i think the ppl want more than that

11:58 AM - 23 October 2018 - via Twitter

**Ms. Horny Girl -** @mshornygrl

O M G ITS HIMMMMMM @kravhunt HIIIIIII @yaknowfromtv 

11:59 AM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

KRAVITZ HAS A TWITTER EVERYONE THIS IS NOT A DRILL!! I REPEAT NOT! A! DRILL!! @kravhunt @kravhunt @kravhunt

12:00 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Michelles** \- @tresmichelles

@kravhunt what’s the deal with sazed?????????????

12:01 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Kravitz Hunte** **r -** @kravhunt

@yaknowfromtv I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say.

12:02 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@kravhunt try words

12:03 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

@kravhunt welcome 2 the twitter fam!!!!! (*^▽^*) happy 2 have you!!!!

12:04 PM - 04 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Kravitz Hunte** **r -** @kravhunt

@pansblessing Thank you, Merle. 

12:06 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Kravitz Hunte** **r -** @kravhunt

@mangochutney Thank you, Magnus.

12:06 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@kravhunt i want a thank you >:(

12:07 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Kravitz Hunte** **r -** @kravhunt

@phoenixfiregirl Thank you for helping me set up my account, Lup.

12:10 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@kravhunt <3

12:11 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@kravhunt can i get a different kind of thank u babe ;)

12:12 PM - 23 October 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@kravhunt come back to the couch

12:14 PM - 23 October 2018 - via Twitter

**Nina Crowe** \- @lacrosselady04

I fucking love this @kravhunt @yaknowfromtv

12:15 M - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz had been expecting the call. Actually, he had expected it to come earlier, but all things considered the response time was pretty decent.

“Hi, Raven,” Kravitz said, closing the door to the guest bedroom behind him. Lup had generously offered it to him for his most recent paparazzi-imposed quarantine, and had even left a stack of fresh sheets and towels on the bed for him. Kravitz appreciated it, but he hadn’t set foot in here since he had arrived; Taako had pitched a fit when he had suggested it. 

“You’re in the news again, Kravitz,” Raven said. Always straight to the point. “Is this a thing? Is this what you’re doing now?”

Kravitz rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. “It’s not my fault.”

“Hm,” Raven said, not sounding very convinced at all. “Istus was watching some shitty early morning talk show, and they said that you and Taako are dating. Now, the only question in my head is why we had to hear about our son’s relationship through some blonde chick who is way too peppy for six in the morning, and not from him.”

“I’m sorry,” Kravitz said, and he was. With everything that had happened, he hadn’t had the time to check in on his mothers, let alone update them on his dating life. “It’s all… it’s a lot. Everything just keeps happening so quickly.”

“I know, Krav. I’m just teasing you. I know you wouldn’t keep something from us on purpose.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you alright, though? It looks like you’re getting an awful lot of attention.” 

“I am,” Kravitz said. He leaned back against the pillows, staring up at the beige ceiling overhead. “It’s… I’m fine. Everyone- Taako’s family, I mean- has been helping me out a lot. They’re all fantastic.”

“That’s good to hear, Kravitz. I’m glad that you have people watching out for you. People other than me and Istus, I mean, because if you need me to come over and roughen up a few reporters, I will.” 

Kravitz smiled. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that,” he said. “Where’s Istus?” 

“Out to lunch with her friends. I’ve been abandoned, Kravitz.”

“Tragic.”

“First by my son, then by my wife. I’m all alone now.”

“Turn on a talk show.”

“Low blow, Krav. Speaking of-” Kravitz heard the sounds of rustling, like Raven was now sitting up straighter. He could feel her smirk on the other end of the line. “Istus and I got to see all the juicy pictures this morning. How are you and Taako doing?”

Kravitz brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Fine.”

“No no no, you have to give me more than that. I’m your mother, I deserve all the juicy gossip!” 

“There isn’t any gossip.”

“Bullshit.”

“No, really. We’re… we’re good. Aside from all the stuff going around in the news, everything is… genuinely okay.”

“Aw, Kravitz,” Raven said. “You’re whipped.”

Kravitz raised his eyebrows. “And you’re not?”

“Touché. But seriously, Kravitz- you’re happy with him?”  
“I am.”

“Good. I’m glad. And I’ll be even  _ more  _ glad when you bring him over to dinner this Saturday.” 

Kravitz shut his eyes for one long moment before saying, “Raven-”

“No, I don’t want to hear any arguments, Kravitz. I’m sure you can get some kind of armored guard to get you over to our place. Istus is going to make vindaloo! Taako will love it.”

Kravitz sighed. “Alright. I’ll ask him.” 

“There’s a good boy. Okay, I need to get some work done before Istus comes back and needs attention again. You stay safe, alright? I’m sending hugs and kisses and all that gross shit over to you.”

“Thank you, Raven,” Kravitz said. “I love you, too.”

“Hm. See you on Saturday!”  
When Kravitz hung up, he let his phone drop to the bed beside him. He brought both his hands up to cover his face, taking a long, deep breath.

He knew he should probably check Twitter, because Lucretia had ordered him to check in on the app occasionally to maintain his ‘engagement’ (whatever that meant), but every time he even thought about the app Kravitz could feel himself getting stressed out. He had only actually seen a handful of the replies to his earlier Tweets, and they had been such a mixed bag of reactions he couldn’t be sure whether him making that account had been a good move or not. 

Taako seemed to think it had been a good idea. When Kravitz had slipped away earlier to accept the phone call from Raven, Taako had been pleased with the morning’s online reception, even if he had dragged Kravitz’s formality incessantly. 

Reluctantly, Kravitz picked up his phone. He pressed the small blue app and stared as his Twitter feed opened up. It was- confusing, to say the least, because he still didn’t quite understand how the whole system worked. Overwhelming, as well, because there were an awful lot of people he didn’t know dropping his name in their Tweets.

Kravitz was only able to read a few of them before he started feeling sick. He closed his phone and got up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to stand. Even though he was beginning to feel a bit burnt out from everything happening, the guest room suddenly felt too quiet.

When he got back to the living room, he found it surprisingly empty. Most everyone who didn’t live here had left shortly after breakfast, but the last time Kravitz had been here there had been a fair number of people still hanging around. 

“Kravitz!” Lup’s head appeared in the kitchen, popping up from beneath the counter. She beamed at him, red-tinted hair swinging in a high ponytail. “How’s your fam?” 

“Just fine,” Kravitz said, sitting on a barstool at the counter near her. “Thank you for asking. Where is everyone?”

“Taako took Angus shopping for new clothes,” Lup said. “He said the kid was looking too much like a washed-out journalist. Barry is upstairs taking a few calls from work, but he should be back down soon.”

“Is it safe for Taako and Angus to be out?” Kravitz asked, remembering with sudden nervousness what had happened the last time Taako had been out shopping.

“Dav is with them, don’t worry,” Lup said. She had apparently been scraping burnt batter out of the waffle iron, if the black ash piled high on a napkin next to her were anything to go by. The iron was mostly spotless now as she ran a damp rag around the edges. “Besides, it’s mostly okay for Taako to go out as long as he does it the right way. The last time he did it he was upset, so he fucked it up. They’ll be fine.” 

“Oh. Good.”

Kravitz saw Lup eyeing him from underneath her side-swept bangs. She gave the iron one last run-over with the rag and then said, “Want some coffee? I made a fresh pot.”

“Please.” 

Lup poured two mugs, stirring a generous serving of cream into one of them. Then she walked back over to where Kravitz was sitting and slid the darker drink over to him. Kravitz accepted it with a nod and raised it to his lips, taking a small sip of it. It was too hot and bitter in the best way possible.

“Alright,” Lup said, resting both elbows on the counter, coffee cradled in both hands. “What’s up, buttercup?”

“What do you mean?”

“What’s eating you? You look like you want to talk about something.”

Kravitz stared into his coffee a moment longer. He shifted his fingers to the cooler handle when they began to sting from the heat. “How did you do it?”

Lup raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

Kravitz reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, which he set between them on the counter. “This,” he said. “All these- all these strangers trying to know everything about you. I don’t know what to say to any of them, or if I should say anything at all, or- or anything. How did you all get used to it?” 

Lup’s head fell to the side, lips turned up sympathetically. “You never really get used to it, babe,” she said. “Sometimes I forget that I’m, like, technically famous, and then I remember that people have whole accounts dedicated to just talking about me. That shit is crazy. You can’t ever get used to it.”

“Then how do you  _ do  _ it?” It came out a bit more desperate than Kravitz intended.

“You’re doing pretty good so far. This morning went well.”

Kravitz stared at her until she rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine,” she said, “you kind of had a shaky start, but that’s okay. You’ll get better at it. Besides, if you’re going to do this shit, you’ve got to do it as  _ yourself _ . If that means being a little bit awkward, then that’s okay.”

“Gee, Lup,” Kravitz said. “Thanks.”

Lup laughed. “Aw, you know I love you, Krav,” she said. “But listen- don’t let this become something that’s too scary to do, or makes you too uncomfortable. It’s actually kind of fun to engage with people on social media if you do it in healthy doses. Once the world gets to know you a little bit better, I think you might actually have some fun with it. Besides, if you ever need help, you can always come to any one of us.” 

Kravitz smiled at her, just a little bit. “Thank you, Lup. That means a lot.”

“You’re welcome, babe.” Lup took a long sip of her coffee, letting her gaze wander behind him to the sunny backyard.

Kravitz watched her for a moment. He slid his finger along the rim of his mug, and then said, “How are you doing?”

Lup blinked, as though she had been surprised out of her thoughts. “Me?” She turned her attention back to him. “I’m fine. Why?” 

“You look like you have something on your mind.”

Lup smiled, the same crooked expression as Taako’s. “What gave me away?”

Kravitz waited while she took another sip, then set the mug down on the counter with a sigh. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that Taako and I haven’t been- great, recently.” 

Kravitz nodded.

“We’re not usually like this.” Her voice took on a tint of frustration. “I mean, we fight, yeah, because he’s a fucking idiot, but we never  _ fight  _ fight, you know? We could never afford it growing up. We were all that we had, and no matter what happened, we just- stuck together. You know?”

“You’re still very close.” 

Lup pursed her lips. “Are we?” She rested her chin in her hands, staring once more past Kravitz, gaze wandering along with her thoughts. “He doesn’t tell me stuff anymore. Not the important stuff. He didn’t tell me about you, and now he doesn’t even let me help him when he’s upset. I used to be the only one who could calm him down.”

Kravitz watched her carefully. “I’m sorry.” 

Lup shook her head, eyes snapping back to Kravitz. “No, I didn’t mean- it’s not your fault, Kravitz. You’re good for him. I really appreciate you, you know? You make my brother happy, and I haven’t seen him happy in a fucking long time.” She dipped her head forward, rubbing at her eyes as if she was tired. “Maybe I’ve never seen him happy.”

“Lup-”

“I know that I fucked up with the whole Sazed situation. I knew that something was wrong, but when he tried to come to me for help, I fucking-” She rubbed her eyes harder, mouth pressed in a thin line. “I was trying to break into the art world, and I had just started dating Barry, and I thought that if something was  _ really  _ wrong he would say it bluntly. I thought Sazed was just an asshole, but I never thought-”

“It wasn’t your fault, Lup.”

“Not all of it, no, but I should have  _ done  _ something. I should have listened. And ever since then, I just feel like- I don’t know. I don’t think he trusts me anymore.”

Kravitz wanted to reach out to her, to offer some kind of sympathy, but he wasn’t sure that would be appreciated. Instead he said, “Have you talked to Taako about this?”

Lup shook her head. “Everytime I try, we end up fighting,” she said. 

“I think you should keep trying. This is obviously upsetting you, Lup, and I’m sure it’s upsetting Taako as well.” 

Lup looked at him. “Has he talked to you about it?” When Kravitz hesitated, she said, “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No. It’s alright. He- Taako isn’t always very… forthcoming with his feelings.”

Lup snorted. “Don’t I know it,” she said. She reached out and patted his arm, lips quirked in a small smile. “You, my friend, are in for a wild ride with him.”

Kravitz couldn’t help but grin. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Lup’s smile evened out into something more devious. “Whipped.”

“I do wish everyone would stop saying that,” Kravitz said with a sigh.

Lup laughed and squeezed his arm, then picked up her coffee again. “Thank you, Kravitz,” she said. “I think I needed to talk about that.” 

“Anytime.”

Lup took a sip of her drink, watching him over the top of it. “You’re a good dude, Krav,” she said once she had lowered it. “I’m glad my brother convinced you to go along with all of our crazy shit.”

Kravitz smiled at her. “I am, too.”

Somewhere towards the front of the house, a door slammed open. “Honey, I’m home!” shouted a familiar voice.

Lup set her cup down and straightened up as quick footsteps grew louder and louder. Angus burst into the room with a fit of energy, throwing his arms wide and spinning.

“New clothes!” he announced.

Lup laughed and came around the counter to face him. “Quit jumping around and let me see,” she said, crouching down and placing her hands on his shoulders to assess. He was wearing a smart, expensive-looking button-down shirt and a pair of tweed trousers cinched at the waist with a belt. He had a new newsie cap on, a dark blue one that suited his skin tone remarkably well. “Looking good, little man,” Lup said, sounding approving. She reached up to flick the brim of his hat. “What is this, Burberry?”

“Gap for kids.” Taako stepped into the room, struggling under two full arms of shopping bags. Kravitz quickly jumped to his feet and went over to relieve him of half of them, sliding them into his own hands.

Taako sighed in relief. “Thanks, babe,” he said, leaning forward to give Kravitz a quick kiss. Then he proceeded to drop the rest of the bags he had on the floor with a loud  _ whump _ . “He didn’t even let me take him down Rodeo. I had to sit in the dressing room at the Gap for an  _ hour _ , Lup.”

“ Quel tragique,” Lup said with a grin as Kravitz walked back over to set his own shopping bags carefully down on the counter. 

“The Gap has good deals!” Angus said. He pointed down at his feet. “Plus, look at these shoes!” 

“I don’t care about deals, Ango,” Taako said. He moved over to the couch and collapsed on it, arms splayed out dramatically over the sides. “What’s the point of being a famous bajillionaire if I can’t buy my kid Chanel?” 

“Chanel is for losers,” Lup said. Then, to Angus, “Next time make him take you to Old Navy, too.” 

Angus’s expression lit up to the sound of Taako groaning loudly on the couch.

“What were you two nerds doing in here?” Taako asked, tipping his head to look at Kravitz.

“Just chatting,” Lup said. “Gossipping. Planning our elopement.”

“Oh, really?” Taako asked. “Have you run that by Barry yet?”

“Totally, babe! We’re all going.” 

“Dope. Have a good honeymoon, you three.”

“Look at this skirt I got,” Angus said, digging in the pile of clothes Taako had left scattered on the floor.

“It looks like a kilt,” Taako called as Angus found it and held it up.

“That’s a very nice skirt, Angus,” Kravitz said.

“Or a Catholic school uniform!” Taako added. 

“Plaid is in right now,” Lup said with a grin. She reached out and picked Angus’s hat off his head enough to ruffle the curls underneath. “C’mon, I think we have some lemonade in the fridge. You can tell me what else you got while Taako picks up his mess.”

“Hey!” Taako poked his head back up to glare at her as she steered Angus towards the kitchen. “I have people for that!”

“Like who?” Lup asked.

Taako scowled, and then turned to Kravitz. “Hey, Kravitz, darling?”

Kravitz jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen. “Sorry, that lemonade sounds really good right now,” he said, backing away to follow Lup and Angus out of the living room.

“You’re all  _ fucking useless _ !” Taako shouted after them.

X X X X X

**Celebs Weekly -** @celebsweekly

Taako’s new bf goes public on Twitter, interacts with the “THB Gang” https://celebsweekly.com/kravitz-hunter-twitter-/

4:13 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Spilling The Tea -** @spillingtheteaofficial

Everything we know about Kravitz Hunter, Taako’s newest match! https://www.spillingthetea.com/kravitz-hunter-taako-taaco-2-/

4:32 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Blessed Bitch** \- @blessedbypann

@kravhunt can u and taako do a q&a???

4:40 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Rebecca Charles -** @rebeccacharless

@kravhunt how long have you and @yaknowfromtv been dating ? 

4:46 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Mrs. Taaco -** @lilmrstaaco

@kravhunt you stole my man >:(

4:48 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X 

That night, Taako ordered take-out for everyone. He prepared two plates and then pulled Kravitz away, out of the kitchen and towards the stairs before anyone else got there.

“C’mon,” he said, “before they found out that we took all the eggrolls.” 

They ate dinner on the floor of his bedroom surrounded by piles of clothes they had shoved to the sides to clear out a place to sit. They used the wooden chopsticks that had been tossed into the delivery bags, eating the vegetables and rice in companionable silence.

“My mothers want us to come over for dinner,” Kravitz said after a long moment.

Taako dipped his eggroll in sweet and sour sauce, raising it high and letting it drip back onto his plate. “When?”

“This Saturday,” Kravitz said, rolling the chopsticks between his fingers.

Taako bit into his eggroll with a loud crunch and then chewed thoughtfully. He was in pajamas already, nothing but an oversized Tres Horny Boys t-shirt that fell down to his thighs and underwear that Kravitz was trying very hard not to think about.

“I’m not busy,” he said after he had swallowed. “Let’s do it.”

Kravitz stared at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Taako said, turning back to his sweet and sour. “Why?”

“I… don’t know. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to.”

“I told you I did.”

“I know.”

Taako looked at him. Then he picked up one of his chopsticks and leaned forward to poke Kravitz in the shoulder with it. “Stop overthinking things, stupid,” he said.

Kravitz grinned and plucked up a piece of broccoli. “Alright. Saturday, then.”

They finished their dinner, and Kravitz managed to persuade Taako to leave their dishes on his desk instead of on the floor. They took their time getting ready for bed- brushing their teeth, washing their faces. Kravitz braided Taako’s hair for him, one long, loose braid that would be comfortable to sleep on. 

When they finally crawled under the covers together, lights off, Kravitz was exhausted. Taako moved close to him, so close that their feet and knees were touching. They looked at each other in the darkness; Taako’s features were nothing but pointed shadows.

“Do you think they’ll like me?” he whispered after several moments.

Kravitz looked up from the end of Taako’s braid, which he had been toying with. “Who? My mothers?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course they’ll like you,” Kravitz said. “What isn’t there to like?”

“You’ve got a point,” Taako said, and Kravitz snorted. He draped a hand over Taako’s waist, tugging him closer until their hips were pressed together. 

“They’re going to love you,” he said. He leaned in to press a kiss to Taako’s forehead. “They already do.”

Taako accepted his ministrations, the arm he had wrapped around Kravitz tightening slightly. “But what if they don’t?” he asked. “What if- what if I fuck up, and they hate me?”

“That won’t happen.”

“But what if it does?” 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” 

He felt the pillow shift as Taako shook his head. “No, I want to,” he said. “I just- I  _ really  _ don’t want to fuck this up.”

Kravitz felt Taako’s hand press flat against his chest, warm through his thin t-shirt. He brought his own hand up to hold it, and then lifted it to his lips to press a kiss to the tip of his fingers. Taako made a small humming sound to show his pleasure.

“You won’t,” Kravitz said. “I’ll be there, too.” 

“Yes, but-”

Kravitz leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Taako’s. Taako returned the kiss eagerly, lips slow but steady against Kravitz’s. He tasted like toothpaste.

When Kravitz pulled away, he said, “Stop overthinking things, stupid.”

Taako laughed, the sound bright in the dark room. He pressed closer, tucking his head down close to Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he closed his eyes and drifted off to the sound of Taako’s breathing against his skin. 

X X X X X

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

When @yaknowfromtv and @kravhunt steal all the eggrolls and then lock the door

6:05 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

ya snooze ya lose, sis @phoenixfiregirl

6:08 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Kravitz Hunter -** @kravhunt

@phoenixfiregirl Sorry. I couldn’t stop him.

6:11 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@kravhunt damn right ya couldnt

6:12 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv that’s okay, @denimdude and i ordered ice cream :) 

6:14 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl bitch what kind!!

6:15 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv doesnt matter, theres only enough for two :(

6:16 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl f u c k y o u 

6:18 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv *blows kiss*

6:19 PM - 23 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> Hey everyone! Sorry about the uhhh unexpected hiatus- things got super crazy with school and life and I literally had no time to even think about writing. It's calmed down a little bit now, so I wanted to put out a chapter to let you all know that this fic will be finished- it just might take a bit of time! Thank you all so much for the patience and for all the support I've continued to receive <3 I hope everyone has been doing great since we last talked!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is going to be bad,” Barry said.
> 
> “Yes, thank you, babe.” 

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

i guess the only true universal pain is that of putting trust in the wrong people

3:02 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

whenever u open ur heart up to love, u also open urself up to having that love taken away

3:06 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

absence is a house so vast that inside u will pass through its walls and hang pictures on the air - pablo neruda

3:09 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv stfu @kravhunt and i just went to the store to get more eggs we’ll be back in like ten minutes 

3:13 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl @kravhunt u abandoned me without telling me. 

3:14 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Kravitz Hunter -** @kravhunt

@yaknowfromtv Darling, you were taking a nap. We didn’t want to wake you.

3:16 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@kravhunt guess who doesnt care? my ABANDONMENT ISSUES

3:18 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Lup Taaco (Official)** \- @phoenixfiregirl

@kravhunt remember taako’s favorite granola that we grabbed as a surprise for him? could u pls run that over to the cereal aisle and put it back

3:19 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Kravitz Hunter -** @kravhunt

@phoenixfiregirl My pleasure.

3:21 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@kravhunt @phoenixfiregirl wait no dont

3:22 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

absence makes the heart grow fonder

3:23 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

loneliness adds beauty to life

3:24 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

please bring me granola

3:25 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Lup Taaco (Official)** \- @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv i’m embarrassed to be related to you

3:27 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregril sux 2 suk bitch we have the same mf face

3:28 PM - 26 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

X X X X X

The days after the debacle at Wonderland passed with a kind of smoothness that Kravitz hadn’t expected, but was grateful for. They spent most of their time in the house, out of the view of the public eye, but it didn’t feel particularly confining. If any of them really needed to get out, they called upon Davenport, who was able to predict which places would be the least crowded with a kind of frightening accuracy, and was able to get them out before anyone from the press got wind of their location. 

Kravitz, however, almost preferred staying in. He and Taako spent late nights and lazy mornings together undisturbed in bed, which, according to Taako, was “doing wonders for my stress relief, babe.” The days were occupied by the revolving cast of people dropping by the house. Magnus and Julia and even Merle sometimes would come by at least once a day, whether to bring food or to chat. Angus had taken to coming over everyday after school; he and Taako had started an ongoing Mario Kart competition that showed no sign of stopping. Kravitz was even able to invite Carey and Killian over for a day by the pool, which he greatly appreciated.

“Jeez, Krav,” Carey said from her recliner, swirling her champagne flute and watching Killian perform a perfect dive. “I think I could get used to this lifestyle.” 

Everything was, for once, calm and peaceful and not batshit crazy. 

Then Lucretia turned up at their door with a sour expression and her own special brand of determination.

“Absolutely not, Lucretia.” Taako bent at the waist to peer in the oven, where the newest batch of muffins was cooking. He was wearing his hair piled high in an elaborate bun, which, coupled with his red lipstick and the white apron he had cinched tight around his waist, made him look as though he was modelling in an ad for housewives. “I fucking hate New York.”

“Your album needs publicity,” Lucretia said. She was standing just behind him, arms crossed tight, lips puckered.

“We’ve all been Tweeting about it,” Magnus said, peeling off the wrapper of his third muffin.

“How many times must I tell you all that you have to  _ diversify  _ your platforms?”

“I love diversifying,” Merle said. Kravitz was trying very hard not to stare as he broke his muffin up into crumbs, which he then re-rolled into tiny balls and tossed into his mouth. It was kind of an uncomfortable procedure. 

“I can post about it on Facebook,” Kravitz offered, trying to be helpful.

Lucretia threw her hands into the air. “Every single one of you is useless to me.”

The timer on the counter went off. Taako straightened up and snatched up his oven mitt, drawing it on with a flourish as he cocked an eyebrow at Lucretia. “That’s a well-known fact, Luce. Shoulda thought about that before you booked the interview.”

“The Afternoon Beat is currently the most-watched talkshow in the country,” Lucretia said. “Do you know what I had to do to get this spot for you guys?” 

Taako popped open the oven and drew the pan out, examining the golden brown muffin tops with a critical eye. “You say that every time you get us on a show,” he said, closing the oven with his hip. “ _ Do you know how many people I had to bribe to get you this? How many meetings I went to? How many dicks I had to suck? _ ”

“Taako!”

“Kidding!” Taako dropped the pan on the counter with a clatter and turned back to Lucretia, oven mitt raised in a placating manner. “I’m kidding, Luce. Besides, we all know I’d be the one to fuck my way to the top.” Taako blinked, then looked at Kravitz. “Kidding, babe.”

“You should stop kidding, kid,” Merle said.

“Everything that’s happened with Kravitz has generated a lot of interest in Taako, but in lieu of your next album’s release in two months, we need to start shifting attention back to the  _ band _ .  _ That  _ means that you will need to appear in public, together, in New York City, and  _ talk about it _ !” 

“This is kind of short notice, Lucy,” Magnus said. “I mean, we’d need to leave, what- tomorrow morning?”

“I’ve already arranged all the travel,” Lucretia said. 

Merle frowned. “I was planning on catching up on Love Island tomorrow.”

Lucretia pointed one long finger at Merle, expression flat. “I’m going to kill you.”

Merle sighed heavily. “Fine,” he said. “I’ll download it and watch it on the plane.” 

“I hate New York,” Taako repeated. He pulled out a spoon and used it to leverage the muffins out of the tray, plopping them down on the wire cooling rack. “It’s loud, and dirty, and everyone there thinks a hot dog is the epitome of high cuisine. It’s fucking disrespectful, that’s what it is.” 

“Taako,” Lucretia said, “are you going to do this or not?” 

Taako pursed his lips. He drew the bowl of muffin batter close to him and picked up his whisk once more. “I have to be back by Saturday,” he said, dipping it into the batter and lifting it, checking the consistency. 

“Done,” said Lucretia.

Taako dropped the whisk back into the bowl and turned to Kravitz. “Can you think of an excuse for me to stay?”

“Afraid not, darling,” Kravitz said. 

Taako sighed. “Fine.” He picked up the tin of muffin liners and pulled out a new stack, pinching the paper between his bright red fingernails. “I’ll go to stupid New York and do the stupid interview. Happy, Luce?” 

“Thank you, Taako,” Lucretia said, sounding relieved.

“Whatever. Take a fucking muffin.” 

That night, after everyone else had cleared out of the house, Kravitz helped Taako clean up the baking mess in the kitchen, and then they retreated to the living room to split a wine bottle with Lup and Barry. They managed to get through two minutes of conversation before Taako started complaining about New York.

“I fucking hate interviews,” Taako said. Despite the multitude of chairs available to him, he had chosen to drape himself across Kravitz’s lap, one arm thrown casually around his neck, the other supporting his wine glass. 

“You used to love the attention.” Lup was curled up against Barry’s side on the couch, looking at Taako with a hint of amusement.

“But now I can get attention so many ways  _ other  _ than prostituting myself in front of a television camera while a bunch of idiots who don’t give a shit about me  _ pretend to _ . I’m going to be on an afternoon talk show, Lup. Middle aged women are the scariest demographic out there. You should know, you are one.”

“If you didn’t have Kravitz as a shield, I would throw this wine at you,” Lup said.

Taako smirked over the rim of his glass. 

“It’s only a fifteen minute segment,” Barry said, as mild as ever. “Plus you’ll have Magnus and Merle there, too.”

“They’ll probably say something stupid,” Taako said, “and I’ll have to do damage control before Lucretia does us all a favor and puts them down.” 

“They can’t be that bad,” Kravitz said.

Taako tipped his head back to look up at him, expression extremely unimpressed. “Merle can’t hold in his burps and Magnus starts crying every time someone mentions animal shelters. And I am  _ not  _ being dramatic, by the way.” 

“Are you conveniently not going to mention the time you peed yourself on national television?” Lup asked.

Taako stiffened in Kravitz’s lap. “That was one fucking time, and no one even noticed.” When Kravitz snorted in surprise, he twisted to glare at him. “Shut the fuck up, I’m sitting in your lap and I  _ will  _ step on your dick.”

“Kinky,” Barry said, and Lup laughed so abruptly wine came out of her nose. 

“You’re all assholes!” Taako shouted over the ensuing round of loud laughter.

Taako was still irritated when he and Kravitz were getting ready for bed later that night. Kravitz, already dressed in his boxers and a thin t-shirt, reclined against the pillows and watched in amusement as Taako stomped around his bedroom, picking up clothes and chucking them at the open suitcase at the foot of the bed. 

“Aren’t you only going for a day?” he asked as Taako tossed another outfit in. 

“I need to have options,” Taako said. He whirled around to glare at Kravitz, hands on his hips. “And  _ don’t  _ think you’re forgiven for earlier. I cannot believe that you laughed at me.”

“Come on, darling,” Kravitz said, trying to sound soothing as Taako went back to flying around his room. “You know I didn’t mean it. I just- did you really pee on television?”

He wasn’t quick enough to duck, and instead found himself with a facefull of pink parka that Taako had thrown at him. 

“Traitor,” Taako said, slamming the lid closed on his suitcase and zipping it up.

He was mad, but he wasn’t mad enough to not crawl into Kravitz’s embrace when he turned the lights off. They spent several minutes lying there in silence, wrapped tightly around one another, breathing until the rise and fall of their chests were so in rhythm Kravitz thought he might suffocate if they fell out of it. 

“I feel like something bad is going to happen,” Taako said into the dark room.

Kravitz ran his fingers up Taako’s arm, stopping at his shoulder and rubbing a circle into it with his thumb. Taako sighed and pressed closer into Kravitz’s chest. “What do you mean, darling?”

“In New York,” Taako said. “With the interview. Something bad is going to happen.”

“Why?”

“Dunno. It’s just a feeling.” 

Kravitz brushed Taako’s hair back to expose his neck, revealing the skin there so he could lean in and press his lips to it. Taako shifted, bringing one hand up to cup the back of Kravitz’s head as Kravitz kissed and sucked at his neck.

“I wish you could come,” he said, already a bit breathless.

“You heard Lucretia,” Kravitz murmured against his skin, dropping his head to kiss the curve of Taako’s shoulder. “I’ve never been so expressly forbidden from something.”

“She is a buzzkill,” Taako agreed. Kravitz his hands on either side of his face, and let Taako guide him up, meeting him halfway in a deep kiss. 

They rolled until Taako was on top of Kravitz, the length of his body pressed down on him. Kravitz grabbed his hips and pulled him close as Taako ground down into him, drawing a deep moan out of Kravitz. Taako’s hands slipped underneath the hem of his shirt, warm fingers tracking up his chest, then nails sliding their way down, catching on his nipples in a way that made Kravitz’s breath hitch.

“What are you going to do while I’m gone?” Taako murmured against his lips.

“Ah,” Kravitz said, sliding his hands around to Taako’s lower back, dropping them lower in that way he knew Taako loved. “I should probably- uh- go back to my apartment for a night. I’m still paying for it, I might as well-  _ fuck, Taako _ \- use it.”

“Boring,” Taako said, then leaned up to bite Kravitz’s earlobe. 

Kravitz took a long, slow breath, then braced his hands against Taako’s back. When he flipped them over, Taako let out a small huff of surprise, but said nothing as Kravitz loomed over him.

“Not all of us can go jetsetting off to New York whenever we need to, you know,” Kravitz said. He slipped his hands underneath Taako’s tank top, finding his nipples and giving them each a hard pinch that had Taako mewling and arching underneath him.

“Jesus Christ, Kravitz,” he said. “I- what, not everyone has a private jet?” 

“Surprisingly, no.”

“That’s their own fault, then.” Taako reached up and grabbed Kravitz’s jaw, pulling him back down for another kiss. He ground his hips up, trying to find friction, and Kravitz pulled away, grinning against Taako’s lips when Taako huffed in protest.

“Be patient,” he said.

“No time for that,” said Taako. “I’m flying across the country in the morning.”

“Not until the morning? That leaves me with plenty of time, darling,” Kravitz said, and pressed down into the kiss with renewed vigor. 

In the morning, Kravitz woke up to an empty bed. He rolled over, momentarily confused by the empty sheets before he spotted the muffin neatly balanced on the pillow next to him. He sat up and picked up the piece of paper beside it, reading the note scrawled on in familiar spiky handwriting.

_ morning handsome-  _

_ off 2 the big apple, u looked 2 adorable to wake this morning. i’ll call u when i land. do me a favor and eat this muffin so lup can’t.  _

_ xoxo taako _

_ p.s. check twitter _

Kravitz grinned. He set the note down and leaned over to the bedside table, picking up his phone. He opened it and navigated to Twitter with startling ease, scrolling down to see his notifications. 

His grin only widened. He leaned back against the pillows, being careful not to disturb the muffin beside him.

All things considered, it wasn’t the worst way to greet the day.

X X X X X

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

gm twitter! Off to nyc w @pansblessing and @mangochutney. Excited for the trip, but leaving @kravhunt behind in bed was probably the hardest thing ive ever done tbh

6:12 AM - 28 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Blessed Bitch** \- @blessedbypann

@yaknowfromtv @kravhunt crying ! in ! the ! club !!!

6:15 AM - 28 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv lmao gay

6:34 AM - 28 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl homophobia isnt a good look xoxoxo

6:42 AM - 28 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@yaknowfromtv yes i, a bisexual trans woman, am homophobic

6:45 AM - 28 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Taako Taaco (Official) -** @yaknowfromtv

@phoenixfiregirl u said it not me 

6:49 AM - 28 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Kravitz Hunter -** @kravhunt

@yaknowfromtv I miss you already. Can’t wait to talk when you land.

7:47 AM - 28 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch** \- @blessedbypann

@yaknowfromtv @kravhunt YALL IM CRYING IN EVERY MF CLUB THERE IS RN

7:51 AM - 28 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@kravhunt lmao gayyyyyyyyy

7:52 AM - 28 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

X X X X X

When Lup had announced that Kravitz would be hosting the interview watch party, he had almost taken it as a joke. 

Then she, Barry, and Julia had all shown up at his apartment on Thursday with five bags of chips and four bottles of wine between them, and Kravitz remembered that he should never underestimate either of the twins when they decided to do something. 

“Open up, Kravitz,” called a familiar voice from the hallway. There was a sharp bang on his door. “You can’t leave famous people outside for too long!”

Kravitz (who had been enjoying a very peaceful afternoon watching Netflix on his sofa) stood up and went to open the door, cocking an eyebrow at the group gathered on his doorstep in what he hoped was a very unimpressed manner. 

“Lup,” he said, “please don’t kick my door.”

“Needed you to hear us, babe. So this is your place? Neat couch!” 

Kravitz let them in, because apparently this was his life now. They made themselves at home immediately- Julia fluttered about the kitchen finding bowls for the chips, Lup opened every single bottle of wine and lined them up on the counter, and Barry wandered off, looking around at Kravitz’s decor thoughtfully.

Kravitz, perched on the arm of his sofa, watched the proceedings with faint amusement.

“Talk to Taako today?” Lup asked. She grimaced as she tugged at the wine cork with a bottle opener she had somehow dug out from Kravitz’s drawers.

“Yes,” Kravitz said. “He complained for thirty-five minutes straight about the interview.”

“Sounds about right,” Julia said. “Mags isn’t too excited either. Apparently Merle was practicing some accents that he wanted to try out on air, and Luce has been trying to murder him all day.”

“Sounds about right,” said Lup. “Alright, wine buffet is ready. Do you have glasses, Krav? Where’s Barry? Barry!” 

Kravitz stood and went to fetch wine glasses down from a cupboard as Barry drifted back into the room, looking at something in his hands with deep interest.

“Kravitz, why’ve you got so many wigs in the bathroom?” he asked.

“Barry, you can’t just ask people why they have wigs,” Julia said. “Let Krav explore his interests in peace.”

Kravitz shot a scowl at her. “I use it to practice my styling,” he said, withdrawing a few wine glasses and setting them on the counter. “I don’t  _ wear  _ them.”

“I think it’s quite nice,” Barry said, turning the blonde hair over in his hands.

“Don’t you go putting it on, babe,” said Lup, coming around the counter and reaching out to press both hands against Barry’s cheeks. “I like your hair just the way it is, hot stuff.”

“Gross,” Julia and Kravitz said together.

Lup glared at them. “You’ve both been hanging out with Taako too much.” 

When they had finally all gotten their wine and chips, they settled in on Kravitz’s sofa, squished together like sardines. Kravitz ended up sandwiched between Julia and Lup, who took control of the remote to turn the television on. 

“This show is bullshit,” Lup said when she had found the channel showing the Afternoon Beat. It was one of those intensely bright talk shows, with multicolored furniture and hosts with big white smiles and long hair. They were currently standing at a table spread with kitchen gadgets, and were taking turns picking them up and showing them to the audience with wide, impressed eyes.

“Mags watches it,” said Julia.

“Of course he does.”

“Alright,” said one of the hosts onscreen. They picked up a fancy-looking whisk and beamed at the camera. “These gadgets have certainly caused quite the  _ stir _ -”

“Boo!” Lup threw a chip at the screen. It hit the glass and fell down to the carpet. When Kravitz glared at her, she just shrugged.

“We’re going to take a short break, and when we come back we will be having a very candid conversation with one of America’s most influential bands. Stay tuned!”

“That’s high praise,” Barry said, digging in his chip bowl as the screen flickered to commercials.

“Well-deserved,” Julia said.

“Debatable,” said Lup. 

“Is this Grenache?” Kravitz asked, swirling his wine and appraising it thoughtfully.

“Ugh.” Lup kicked her feet up on the coffee table, leaning down until she was somehow slumped against both Kravitz and Barry. “My brother’s dating a nerd.”

Kravitz nudged Lup’s feet off the coffee table. She caught her balance on Barry and turned to stick her tongue out at Kravitz.

“Shut up,” Julia said suddenly, “they’re back.”

Kravitz turned back to the television. The show’s setting had switched to a traditional talk-show layout, with the two hosts sitting in armchairs across from a bright yellow sofa. Seated on that sofa were the Tres Horny Boys- Merle, who had apparently trimmed his beard and was sitting in a way that almost let his feet touch the ground, Magnus beside him in a faded THB t-shirt and a leather jacket, and Taako beside him. He was sprawled out like he owned the place, legs crossed and head cocked in an almost-bored way. He was wearing a short white skirt that Kravitz hadn’t seen before and a lacy gold tank-top that dipped below his collarbones. His hair was braided in intricate loops and twirls that spilled over his shoulder like a freshly-dyed lavender waterfall. 

Kravitz felt warm breath on his ear and almost jumped when Lup whispered, “You’re drooling.”

He pulled away from her, ignoring Julia’s giggles and his own warm cheeks as he raised the wine glass to his lips and glared at the television. 

“We would like to give a warm Afternoon Beat welcome to the Tres Horny Boys,” said the female host. “We’re so happy you guys could join us all the way in New York.”

“We’re happy to be here, Sarah,” said Magnus, ever pleasant.

Taako rested his elbow on the arm of the sofa and examined his nails. “The commute is shit though,” he said with an air of practiced boredom, drawing laughter from both of the hosts. 

“Oh, he’s going full diva today,” Lup said, taking a long sip of her wine. Her cheeks were already faintly flushed with it, two bright pink spots high on her cheekbones that mirrored the ones that splashed across Taako’s face whenever he got tipsy. 

“What do you mean?” Kravitz asked, watching the screen as the pleasantries continued.

“That’s his character,” said Lup. “Or, like, his stage persona, I guess. You gotta have one when you’re a public figure. Merle, for example, is the slightly creepy but strangely loveable uncle who only makes an appearance at Thanksgiving.”

“Magnus is a sweetheart,” Julia said with a small, self-indulgent smile. “That’s not really a persona, though.”

“And Taako is…?” Kravitz asked.

“A dick,” said Lup. 

“And I was like, do I look like a fucking bartender?” Taako was saying on-screen, waving his hand around so his bright gold nails flashed under the television lights. 

It was odd, watching him. Kravitz had seen dozens of his interviews over the years, but none since he had actually met Taako. Before, when he had watched them amidst Johann’s avid enthusiasm, Taako had always seemed very vibrant. Distant in that way celebrities always were, a touch dramatic, maybe, but always sparkling with that star-quality energy. Now Kravitz could spot the differences between the Taako he was watching and the one that curled up in bed with him at night. He held himself more carefully, artfully on display for the camera, and when he smiled it was all empty charm. As they discussed their upcoming album, Kravitz watched Taako tap his nails against the arm of the sofa, an imperceptible nervous tick Kravitz figured only he noticed. 

“Thanks, boys, for that inside scoop on your new album,” the male host said when Merle had wrapped up his explanation. He turned to face the camera more directly. “Make sure to give it a listen when it comes out in early December. I know that we’ll be streaming it nonstop over here!”

“Now that we’ve discussed your album, we’ve got a few more quick questions,” said the female host, still chipper and bright. “Taako, we have all been wondering about the new mystery man in your life. Any updates there?”

Kravitz watched Taako’s nails curl into the fabric of the sofa. Beside him, Lup said, “Fuck.”

“I’m keeping that area of my life private,” Taako said. His smile was all teeth.

“But you have everyone wondering about this new addition to your life,” the woman continued. Kravitz wished he could reach through the screen and shake her. “Kravitz Hunter- he’s a hair stylist, correct?” 

“If you have more questions about our album, we would love to address those,” Magnus broke in. Kravitz kept his eyes fixed on Taako, who in turn was looking at the host with an intensity that made Kravitz uneasy. “Otherwise, I don’t think-”

“No, it’s fine, Mags.” Taako’s head tilted to the side, an easy, friendly smile slapped onto his face. He spread his hands wide. “Ask away.”

“Is someone calling Lucretia?” Julia asked. 

“I’m trying,” Lup snapped, already digging her phone out of her pocket. She pulled it out and hunched over it, tapping frantically at several buttons.

“This is going to be bad,” Barry said.

“Yes,  _ thank you _ , babe.” 

“How did you two meet?” asked the male host.

“Oh, I met him how all extraordinarily beautiful, ridiculously famous celebrities meet people,” Taako said, draping himself back against the sofa cushions. “It was sort of a blur, really. It was at some extraordinarily beautiful, ridiculously famous person’s party and there were a lot of hard drugs involved.”

Lup grabbed Kravitz’s shoulder, using him for leverage to push herself to her feet. Her phone was pressed to her ear, but from the sour expression on her face, Kravitz figured that Lucretia wasn’t picking up. 

“Ha ha, Taako,” Merle said, leaning forward to look at him across Magnus. “Funny, but that’s not how you met Kravitz.”

“How do you know, short stack?” Taako flipped his hair back over his shoulder. “The Celeb Gazette just released a story about my cocaine addiction. Do we want to talk about my cocaine addiction? Let’s talk about my cocaine addiction!”

“Lucretia, pick up your  _ fucking  _ phone and tell Taako to stop saying  _ cocaine addiction  _ on national television!” Lup snapped into her phone. 

“Why isn’t anyone stopping him?” Kravitz asked. He was on the edge of the sofa now, leaning so far forward towards the television he felt like he was about to tip over. 

“Mags and Merle are trying,” Julia said. She chewed on her bottom lip, looking as anxious as Kravitz felt. “But the hosts won’t, this is- fuck, this is good for  _ them _ .”

Onscreen, Magnus clapped Taako on the shoulder, a broad, forced smile on his face. “We’ve all had fake articles written about us.” He winked conspiratorially at the hosts. “I think they’re kind of fun to read sometimes, even if everything about them is wrong.” 

“Certainly,” said the female host, but her eyes were fixed on Taako, expression twisted into a kind of fake concern. “If that’s something you want to discuss, Taako, we would certainly appreciate your openness.”

“I’m sure you would, Sarah,” Taako said. “Don’t worry, despite my repeated requests for privacy, I’m actually an open fucking book.”

The male host shifted in his seat. “Could you please not-”

“Oh, shit, did I just swear on live television?” Taako pressed his fingers to his lips, eyes wide with shock. “Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry about that.”

Merle clapped his hands together. “Okay, I think it’s time for us to-”

“Shut up, Merle, they want to know about me and Kravitz. They want to know all the private details of my life, and my relationship, and this raging cocaine addiction that I  _ definitely  _ have, because I’m  _ extraordinarily beautiful and ridiculously famous and _ -” 

“Alright, Taako,” said the female host with a nervous kind of chuckle, “let’s calm down so-”

“I’m sorry, did you just tell me to calm down?” Taako slid froward in his seat, head cocked, a kind of manic, wide-eyed expression on his face. “I was just trying to answer your question! Am I not giving you the right answer? Are these not the juicy details you wanted to know?”

“I think we’re going to head out,” Magnus said, his voice loud and booming over Taako’s. “Thanks Sarah, Tom, it was-”

“Damn right we’re heading out.” Taako stood, and despite the slight frantic look about him, his movements were graceful, serpent-like as he crossed his arms and looked down his nose at the hosts. “For future reference, the next time someone says something’s private, that means it’s  _ fucking _ private. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got some goddamn cocaine to go snort.” 

And he marched off the set, leaving the four people behind him in general shocked silence.

“Jesus fucking christ, Lucretia, pick  _ up _ !” Lup drew her arm back and threw her phone across the room. It hit the wall with a sharp  _ bang _ .

“Lup,” Julia said, sounding chastising.

“It’s fine,” Kravitz said, watching the screen flicker to a commercial break with a sort of numb shock. 

“They’re going to rip him apart,” Lup said. She grabbed at her head with both hands, blond hair gripped between her fingers. “This is going to be a shitstorm. Why’s he such a fucking moron?”

Barry stood up, brow knotted with concern, but didn’t make a move to approach Lup. That was probably wise, because a second later she whirled on Kravitz and said, “I need to throw stuff. Do you have anything other than wine bottles to throw, because I swear to god-”

“I’ve got some old peaches in the fridge,” Kravitz said. Lup spun on her heel and all but sprinted for the kitchen, Barry close on her heels.

A buzzing sound started up, and Julia stood, digging her phone out of her pocket. “It’s Mags,” she said, answering it and pressing it to her ear. “Honey, are you alright?”

Kravitz briefly debated trying to call Taako. Instead he watched Julia pace slowly across the room, arm wrapped around herself in a half-hug, murmuring to Magnus on the other line, while distant thuds from the kitchen told him that Lup was terrorizing his meager fruit collection.

There was no point. Taako would call him if he wanted to. More likely he was already halfway across New York, gone to lick his wounds in private. As much as that worried Kravitz, he had long since figured out that there was no point trying to push Taako into talking when he didn’t feel like it. 

Instead, he pulled his own phone out. Ignoring the texts from Johann, who was apparently in a state of panic, he opened his text conversation with Taako and typed out a quick message.

_ Call me if you need to. _

“Finally!” Lup strode back into the room, phone raised to her ear, still scowling. “Fucking hell, Lucretia, I-  _ what do you mean you don’t know where he is _ ?”

Barry came to sit next to Kravitz on the couch with a heavy sigh. Kravitz turned to him and asked, “Should we be doing something?”

“I find that I just get in the way if I try to help,” Barry said with a shrug.

Lup turned to face them and said, “Kravitz-”

“He hasn’t called me,” Kravitz said. 

“Fuck.”

“Mags and Merle are going to go back to the hotel to try and catch him,” said Julia, ending her call. 

“He’s not going to go back to the fucking hotel,” Lup snapped. “He’s going to go out and do some other stupid thing.”

“Give Taako more credit, honey,” Barry said. “He’ll turn up when he’s ready.” 

“Call me back when you find him.” Lup hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket. If it were possible, Kravitz would have said the ends of her hair were steaming. “I need to go. I- fuck, Kravitz, your kitchen is a mess, I’ll clean it and-”

“Leave it,” Kravitz said. “I don’t care. Do you need me to do anything?” 

“No,” Lup said, running her fingers through her hairs in general distress. “No, it’s- just let me know if he contacts you, okay?”

“Alright,” Kravitz said. “The same for you.”

“I doubt he’d call me before you,” Lup said. Before Kravitz could protest, she turned to Barry and said, “Babe, can you-”

“There’s an Uber waiting outside,” he said.

Lup sighed. “I love you. Julia?”

“I’ll come,” Julia said. She stopped next to Kravitz and reached out, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Let me know if you need anything, honey,” she said with a tight smile.

Kravitz just nodded, then stood up to walk them to the door.

“Really,” he said, holding it open for them to pass through. “How worried should we be?”

“I’m not checking Twitter for a reason,” Lup said. She quirked her lips up in a semblance of a smile. “No, it’ll be fine, I just- this is more unnecessary drama on top of everything else.”

“Let me know if I can help,” Kravitz said.

Lup’s smile evened out into something more genuine. “Thanks, Krav,” she said. “You’re great. It’s going to be crazy stressful at the house, but you’re welcome to stop by at any time.”

“Thanks,” said Kravitz, and with a final wave at the three of them, he shut the door.

He stood there for a long moment, staring into his own living room where the television still flickered with the talk show. He walked over to it, picking up the remote and turning it off. The room fell silent.

Kravitz checked his phone again as he walked to the kitchen, hardly registering the auspicious lack of response in his message box. He stopped at the entrance and looked down at the sticky mess of smashed peaches on the tiles. Lup certainly hadn’t held back.

Kravitz sighed and went to go grab a paper towel. At least he could distract himself with the cleaning.

X X X X X

**Spilling The Tea -** @spillingtheteaofficial

Taako Taaco SNAPS in interview, spills tea about cocaine addiction?! https://www.spillingthetea.com/taako-taaco-interview-

2:17 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Gossip Insider -** @gossipinsider

THB interview takes sour twist, Taako opens up about new bf Kravitz + lack of privacy https://gossipinsider.com/taako-kravitz-thb-interview-?

2:19 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Muse -** @musemagazineofficial

Was Taako out of line?? Watch our full review of the interview HERE : https://musemagazine.com/taako-taaco-opinion-

2:20 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Tweetdeck

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@musemagazineofficial how abt that interviewer being out of line?? Is no one going to address how unprofessional that was???

2:22 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Tres Fan Girls -** @tresfangirls

@brittaaco283 that whole interview was bs.

2:25 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Mickey Hemley** \- @mickhemm

@yaknowfromtv is a fucking psycho lmao

2:27 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Helen Schwartz -** @tracknfieldgorl

@mickhemm stfu mickey mouse lookin ass

2:28 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Corinne Hart** \- @havesomehart1

sooooo are we finally cancelling @yaknowfromtv or? 

2:30 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@havesomehart1 soooo are we finally going to respect his privacy as a human being or? 

2:30 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Yasmin Evans** \- @princessyasmin 

@havesomehart1 stfu and gtfo

2:31 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Blessed Bitch -** @blessedbypann

@yaknowfromtv @kravhunt are you guys okay????

2:34 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz startled awake to his phone ringing in his ear. Still dazed from sleep, he snatched it up from where he had left it lying beside him on his pillow. He accepted the call, pressed it to his ear, and said, “Hello?” with all of his hope caught in his throat.

After a moment, a familiar voice said, “Oh. You’re asleep.”

Relief flooded Kravitz, cold like fresh rain. He sat up, reaching over to turn on the lamp next to his bed. “Taako,” he said. “Are- are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Taako said. “I- could you maybe come and open your door?”

Kravitz frowned. “My door?” he asked, throwing his bedsheets off of him and getting to his feet. He strode across his room, out into the hall, and through his apartment to the front door, which he unlocked and threw open as quickly as he could.

That numbing relief doubled as he saw Taako standing in the hall, looking small and tired under the poor lighting.

“You should probably, uh, apologize to your neighbors,” he said. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and leggings, and had somehow twisted his hair up and thrown a black beanie over it. “I’ve been banging on your door for like, five minutes.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t wake up,” Kravitz said, stepping aside to let Taako enter.

“It’s fine,” Taako said. “It’s early. I wasn’t thinking.”

As he shut the door, Kravitz glanced at the time on his phone. It was just after four in the morning. “Taako,” he said as he turned around, but was interrupted by Taako flinging himself at him. Kravitz’s arms came up automatically, wrapping around him and holding him close as Taako pressed his face into Kravitz’s chest.

“I fucked up,” Taako said, voice muffled.

Kravitz ran his fingers down Taako’s back. “Let’s go lie down,” he said. “You must be exhausted.”

Taako allowed Kravitz to lead him back to Kravitz’s bedroom. As Taako crawled into bed, Kravitz paused to type out a few quick messages on his phone.

“What are you doing?” Taako asked, pressing his back against the headboard and pulling his knees close to his chest.

“I’m telling Lup you’re alright,” Kravitz said. He levelled a look at Taako over his phone. “She’s worried sick.”

Taako curled inward, tucking his chin on top of his knees. “I know.”

Kravitz sent the text, then set his phone down on his bedside table. He sat down beside Taako, who immediately shifted to lean his head on Kravitz’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know if you’d be here or back at the house,” Taako said. “But you mentioned you might come here while I was gone.”

“I figured it wouldn’t hurt to double our chances of you coming back to find someone.”

Kravitz brought his arm up around Taako, running soothing fingers down his arm. “You need to stop disappearing on us, Taako,” he said lightly.

“I know,” Taako said. “I know. I just- I really fucked up.”

“Hey. It wasn’t that bad.”

Taako shook his head. “Yes it was,” he said. “And not- it’s not just that.”

Kravitz frowned. “What is it?”

Taako sniffed. Kravitz drew back to look at him, concern doubling when he realized that Taako’s eyes were glistening. “Taako, what’s wrong?”

Taako pulled away from Kravitz, nudging his arm off. He sniffed again, bringing his hand up to wipe at his nose, and then reached up to grab the beanie on his head. He pulled it off slowly, and Kravitz watched his lavender hair tumble out, watched it cascade to a stop- just above his shoulders.

“Oh,” Kravitz said. Someone had done a hack job of it, cut it so roughly he could see where each sharp stroke of the scissor had chopped off the inches.

“I’m ruined,” Taako said. He turned away from Kravitz, hunching over to press his hands to his face. “I’m- I’m fucking Britney Spears 2.0. They’re going to rip me to shreds.” 

“Taako,” Kravitz said, reaching out to touch his arm. He startled back when Taako jerked away.

“Do  _ not  _ tell me it’s fine, Kravitz! You don’t understand, this isn’t fine! Everyone’s already talking about me, and when they see my hair I’m going to be the laughing-stock of the- of the entire fucking world, Kravitz, everyone is going to- everyone just wants-”

Kravitz watched, helpless, as Taako curled inward. He was crying now, shoulders hitching as he grabbed at Kravitz’s bedsheets, clutched them in tight, shaking fists. 

“Everyone wants to see me fall apart, and I fucking handed my breakdown to them on a silver fucking platter!”

Kravitz bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to hurt. Then he turned, standing up and walking the few paces across his bedroom to the bathroom. He turned on the light and grabbed a pair of scissors off of the counter, then went back into the room where Taako was still hunched over on the bed, sobbing openly.

Kravitz walked slowly, crouching down carefully in front of Taako. Taako’s head was tipped forward so that the short hair hung like a curtain over his face, but when Kravitz lifted one hand, Taako’s chin tipped upwards, just enough so two red-rimmed eyes could peek out at him.

“What are you doing?” Taako asked, his voice thick with distress.

“I’m going to fix your hair.”

Taako let out another sob. He brought his hand up to swipe at his eyes with the back of his wrist. “Can you make it grow back?”

“No, but I can make it look a bit less like you used a weed wacker to cut it.” Kravitz smiled gently, hand still outstretched. “Let me help you, darling.”

Taako sniffed. He reached out to grab Kravitz’s fingers, clutching at them like he would fall to pieces if he let go. Kravitz helped him stand, then led him into the bathroom.

Kravitz didn’t have a stool, so he had Taako stand in front of the mirror as he cut. He evened out the edges, taking off another inch for the sake of making everything uniform, then set to work trying to make it all look purposeful. When it wasn’t weighed down, Taako’s hair had remarkable volume, and Kravitz wasn’t surprised to see waves already curling through it.

Taako stared at himself in the mirror as Kravitz worked. The only sounds in the quiet bathroom were the soft snips of the scissors and Taako’s occasional sniffles.

“There,” Kravitz said after several minutes. He brushed aside the shorn hair littering his bathroom tiles with his feet, then stepped aside to let Taako examine himself in the mirror. 

Taako’s hair was a kind of chin-length bob now. Kravitz had cleaned up the edges and put in simple layers that augmented the volume it already had. If it had been anyone else, Kravitz would have called the cut a success, but he was still too concerned about how miserable Taako looked to preen over it. 

“Darling.”

It took a few seconds, but Taako turned to look at him. His cheeks were blotchy and red, his eyes swollen from crying. 

“Does it look okay?” he asked.

Kravitz reached out to touch Taako’s arm, and this time, he didn’t pull away. “Taako,” he said. “You look beautiful.”

Taako sniffed. “You’re a bad liar.”

Kravitz sighed. He held his arms out and Taako folded himself into them, pressing in close.

“I’m sorry,” Taako said after a minute.

Kravitz tightened his hold on Taako. “Why?”

“Everyone knows we’re dating now,” he said. “And I just humiliated myself on live television.”

“I don’t care, Taako.”

“You should.” Taako curled his fingers into the back of Kravitz’s shirt. “And I- I was supposed to meet your mothers tonight.”

“If you don’t feel up to it, you don’t have to.”

When Taako spoke again, it was so quiet Kravitz almost didn’t hear it. “Do you still want me to?” 

Kravitz pulled away. He brought his hands up to cup both of Taako’s cheeks, looking at him until Taako finally met his eyes with a miserable frown. When he had his attention, Kravitz leaned in to kiss him, soft but sure.

“Of course I do,” he said when he pulled away. 

Taako sniffed. “Fucking sap,” he said. He looked more exhausted than sad now. “I want to go to bed.” 

Kravitz checked his phone while Taako crawled into bed, just to make sure Lup had received his text (from the multiple responses he’d gotten in the last few minutes, she had). Then he turned out the lights and climbed in to lie beside Taako, pulling the covers over both of them and lying still while Taako twisted himself around Kravitz, slotting himself in the way that he liked. 

“This was a fucking awful day,” he said when he had finally curled himself as tightly as he could against Kravitz. His head was on Kravitz’s chest, his arms and legs wound around him. Kravit would have found it suffocating had it been anyone else; instead, he could already feel Taako’s warm weight lulling him back to sleep.

“Agreed,” Kravitz said. He brought a hand up to run his fingers through Taako’s short hair. “Hey.”

“What?”

Kravitz leaned down to press a kiss to Taako’s forehead. “I think short hair is hot,” he murmured.

Taako snorted, shifting to kick Kravitz’s ankle. “Bad timing, kemosabe,” he said.

Kravitz smiled into the darkness. “I know,” he said, shutting his eyes and squeezing Taako tighter. 

X X X X X

**Harley Smock -** @iwannaharl

if any1 says O N E bad thing abt @yaknowfromtv they’re gonna catch these MF HANDS

11:39 PM - 29 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated? It's a Candlenights miracle!
> 
> Guess who just finished the WORST semester of their life?? This bitch! And I somehow got out of it with my GPA semi-intact. It was definitely rough, but it's over, and I'm looking forward to having time to do the things I enjoy again (like write this!). So sorry for the inconsistent updates, but my workload should be drastically decreasing from now on, and I'm moving into a better living situation, so I'm optimistic that my update schedule will be much better from now on.
> 
> I hope you all have been doing wonderfully, and I wish you all the happiest of holidays and the happiest Candlenights ever. Thanks for sticking with me <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, I see,” said a voice behind them, and they turned to see Raven enter the kitchen with a sheet pan piled high with naan and a sour expression. “Everyone’s doing the introductions now to leave Raven out, is that right?” 
> 
> “You caught us,” Kravitz said, earning himself a glare.

**Jared Greene** \- @jared18560

yall see this video of that taako guy having a breakdown lmao [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbJm2kegNc ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbJm2kegNck) k 

9:20 AM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Hana Martinez** \- @beammeuphana

me: wakes up to see @yaknowfromtv is trending and is excited

me: sees that it’s bc shitty interviewers pushed him too far and is annoyed

9:37 AM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Dani Myers** \- @ddanii

@beammeuphana maybe if he stopped being an asshole he would stop trending

9:39 AM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Hana Martinez -** @beammeuphana

oh fuck oh sorry for the late response i was just looking for where i asked for your opinion?? @ddanii

9:56 AM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter 

**Greg Terrence -** @themighttygregg

#taakotaacoisoverparty

9:59 AM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Brit Taaco** \- @brittaaco283

@themighttygregg 

10:03 AM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Kravitz had just cracked his seventh egg of the day when Taako finally wandered into the kitchen. At some point he had changed out of his own clothes into an oversized band t-shirt Kravitz had stuffed into the back of a drawer and had promptly forgotten about.

“Trying to burn your apartment down so you have an excuse to live with me full time?” Taako asked, casting the charred eggs on the stove a critical glance as he came to wrap his arms around Kravitz’s neck. 

“I’m making you breakfast.” Kravitz leaned in to kiss Taako, long and slow. When he pulled away, Taako was grinning. “Where’d you find that?”

“Oh, this old thing?” Taako pulled away to twirl, showing off the old shirt. Kravitz wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or grateful that it fell midway down his thighs. “Just something I found lying around. Hey, you know it’s like, super homophobic of you to have a different band’s merch, right?” 

“That’s why I hid it.”

“Fucker. Here, give me that.” He nudged Kravitz aside with his hip and took the spatula from him. “It’s sweet of you to try and make me breakfast, babe, but I think you should leave the cooking to the professionals.”

Kravitz rolled his eyes, grabbed his coffee mug, and shifted to lean against the counter and watch as Taako scraped his mess of a breakfast (and his fourth attempt, at that) into the trash. “Did you sleep okay?”

“It was the best post-breakdown sleep I’ve ever had,” Taako said. He fished an egg out of the carton and cracked it into a bowl. 

Kravitz sipped his coffee as Taako beat the eggs, his speed akin to that of a pro. “Have you talked to Lup yet?”

“No, mom.”

“I was just asking.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I just-” Taako pursed his lips. He poured a touch more olive oil into the pan on the stove and then followed that with the eggs, which sizzled as they hit. “She’s going to be all difficult.”

Kravitz took another drink of his coffee and decided not to push it. 

Taako’s eggs were perfect, as usual. They ate them with toast on the sofa, where Taako curled up and shoved his bare feet under Kravitz’s thighs “to keep them warm.” 

“What time are we going over to your moms’ place?” he asked with a wiggle of his cold toes. 

“Is six alright?”

“Yeah,” Taako said. He scraped his fork against the bottom of his plate, lips pursed. “I’ll have to go home to get clothes. Shit, I left all my luggage in New York.”

“They grabbed it for you,” Kravitz said. He leaned forward to put his empty plate on the coffee table. “You can borrow clothes from me if you don’t want to go back yet.” 

Taako’s lips turned up in a slight smile. “I don’t suppose you have foundation in my shade lying around?”

“You don’t need it.”

Taako snorted. “You’re sweet, babe.” He put his plate next to Kravitz’s and then shifted to lean against him, tucking his head against Kravitz’s shoulder. “No, I gotta go back and face the music. Luce is gonna skin me alive, but I’ve got to look good for the parental units.”

“It’s up to you.” 

Taako put his hand on Kravitz’s knee and squeezed. “Thank you, Kravitz.” 

Kravitz kissed the top of Taako’s head. Taako ran his thumb across Kravitz’s knee, and then moved his hand, dragging his nails up Kravitz’s thigh, pinpoints of light pressure that made Kravitz shiver. He felt Taako’s smirk more than he saw it. 

“You said six, right?” Taako asked. 

Kravitz took a slow breath. “Uh- yeah.”

“Quite a few hours away.” Taako slipped a hand under Kravitz’s shirt, pressing warm fingers to the cool skin there. “I can work with that.” 

Kravitz didn’t hold back his grin, and shifted easily on the couch when Taako pushed him back to lie down.

X X X X X

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

sign my petition to make @julesburns let me have a dog, link in bio

2:02 PM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Julia Burnsides** \- @julesburns

@mangochutney honey. 

2:11 PM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Sharon Yee** \- @yeeyeeeee

@julesburns give him a dog coward ((ily))

2:13 PM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Rebecca Charles -** @rebeccacharless

#givemagnusadog2019

2:14 PM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@mangochutney lucretia said no dogs in the band

2:18 PM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Rose Rodriguez -** @rosieposie11

#LETTHEDOGINTHEBAND2019

2:20 PM - 30 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X 

Taako was quiet when he arrived back at Kravitz’s apartment later that evening. He stood by the door, fiddling with the curls in his hair as he waited for Kravitz to pull his shoes on, a pensive look on his face. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kravitz asked, slipping his boot on and straightening back up.

Taako blinked. He dropped his hand from his hair. “Nothing,” he said. His lips, painted dark purple, curved up in a smile. “Ready to get this show on the road?”

Kravitz drove, leaving Taako free to fiddle with the radio. He flicked through the channels quick enough for it to be annoying, making faces at the hints of songs that popped up before he turned it again. Kravitz bit his tongue against his complaints. He could read Taako well enough by now to tell when he was nervous.

Kravitz pulled into his mothers’ driveway, gliding to a stop and turning the engine off. They sat there in the silent car in the dying daylight, looking towards the front door of the house.

Kravitz turned to look at Taako. “Are you alright?”

“Why do you keep asking that?”

“You’ve been quiet.”

Taako bit his bottom lip, chewing on it for a moment. “I think I might throw up,” he said.

“It’s just my mothers.”

Taako made a small sound in the back of his throat. “ _Just_ your mothers? Fuck off, that’s- they’re going to hate me.” 

Kravitz frowned. “Of course they’re not. Why-?”

“Parents always hate me, Kravitz. They think I’m a bad influence.”

“Well,” Kravitz said. He turned in his seat to reach out to Taako, touching his cheek until he raised bright blue eyes to him. “I happen to think you’re a great influence.”

Taako’s face was still wide and unsure, so Kravitz leaned in to kiss him. It was meant to be brief- it always was- but Taako’s lips were soft under his, earnest, like they were digging for some kind of comfort, comfort that Kravitz was happy to give. He shifted, dropping an arm to wrap around Taako’s waist and tug him closer. Taako’s fingers fluttered at Kravitz’s jaw, at his neck, brushing his dreads back to drag nails against the soft skin under his ears, and Kravitz couldn’t help but groan into his mouth, feeling Taako’s lips twist into a smile. 

Kravitz’s phone rang, sharp and loud, and they jumped apart, breathing heavily in the quiet car.

Kravitz grabbed his phone and checked the screen, then promptly frowned. He answered it and pressed it to his ear. “What?”

“Hey, Krav,” Raven’s voice said on the other end. “Really hate to interrupt, but Istus and I can see you two out of our window and we really don’t want a show before dinner.” 

Kravitz’s eyes widened to the sound of Raven snickering. “We’ll, uh, be in in a few.”

“Do try.”  
Kravitz ended the call, dropped his phone, and leaned forward to press his forehead against the steering wheel with a groan. “I hate my mother.”

“Fantastic first impression,” Taako said.

Kravitz wrapped his fingers around the steering wheel, steeling himself before he sat up. “We should head in,” he said, opening his car door.

He stopped when Taako reached out to grab his shoulder. “Wait, babe,” Taako said. He held up a tissue with a rueful smile. “You’ve got lipstick all over your face.”

They left the car only when Kravitz had been wiped clean of makeup and Taako had refreshed his. They walked up the path to the house’s front door side by side, close enough that Kravitz could brush his fingers against Taako’s and reach in for a quick squeeze before he pushed the front door open. 

“We’re here!” he called out, gesturing Taako in so he could close the door behind him.

Kravitz heard voices, and then a loud _clang_ from the kitchen that made him wince. “Shit!” he heard Raven shout.

“In the kitchen, dear,” Istus’s voice called, as serene as ever.

Kravitz bit back another sigh. He turned to Taako, who looked faintly amused. “May I take your coat?” he asked, trying to salvage some semblance of class.

Taako’s grin grew. “What a gentleman,” he said, shrugging out of his very expensive, probably designer jacket and letting Kravitz slip it off his shoulders to hang next to the front door.

The house was warm, brightly lit. It smelled like sharp spices, each cloying for dominance in the air, dancing around each other in a scent that was distinctly Istus’s making. Kravitz let Taako through the small living room and down the hall to the kitchen.

Istus was at the stove. Each burner in front of her was taken up with a pot or pan, sizzling away as she flitted amongst them, hands busy. She was wearing her hair down, tied out of her face with a bronze clip shaped like a feather, and it swayed when she turned to look at them.

“Krav!” She put down the spatula she was holding and hurried forward. She was dressed in one of her usual white dresses, but, Kravitz noted with amusement, had at some point acquired a pale blue apron she had knotted around her waist. It seemed they were putting on quite a show of domesticity for their guest. 

“Hi, Istus,” Kravitz said, returning her embrace when she came in to squeeze him tightly. She kissed his cheek as she pulled away, then turned to Taako beside him with a warm smile.

“Taako,” she said. “Kravitz has told us so much about you. I’m Istus.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Taako said with a practiced, polite smile, honed by years of being onstage. He held out his hand to shake, and it gave Kravitz no small amount of satisfaction to see Taako’s face when Istus tsked and pulled him in for a hug. He blinked, looking startled as Istus embraced him, then hesitantly raised his arms to return it. 

“Oh, I see,” said a voice behind them, and they turned to see Raven enter the kitchen with a sheet pan piled high with naan and a sour expression. “Everyone’s doing the introductions now to leave Raven out, is that right?” 

“You caught us,” Kravitz said, earning himself a glare.

“You shut up.” Raven dropped the pan on the counter and moved towards Taako with a broad smile. “Hello, dear. Thank you for putting up with our son.”

Taako let out a surprised laugh, accepting Raven’s warm handshake. “Um, it’s quite the other way around, actually.”

Raven patted Taako’s hand. “Sure,” she said, earning herself a scowl from Kravitz. “Dinner will be ready in a little bit. Until then, let’s have some wine and talk about Kravitz’s embarrassing childhood. Krav, grab the glasses, will you?”

“You weren’t there for my childhood,” Kravitz said. He moved to the cupboard and opened it, pulling down four wine glasses. He caught Taako’s slightly bewildered look and shot him a reassuring smile. 

“Yes, yes, you’re one big sob story,” Raven said. She drew in close to Taako, lips twisting with a familiar mischief that had Kravitz’s stomach tightening with anxiety. “Has Kravitz told you what he wore to his senior prom? Talk about a sob story.”

“Raven,” Istus chastised from the stove, sounding amused.

Raven blinked innocently. “What?” 

Kravitz drew the cork out of the wine bottle his mothers had left out on the counter with a pop. “I knew this was a mistake,” he said, neatly pouring a glass and setting the bottle aside to carry it over to Taako.

“I don’t know,” Taako said, accepting the wine. He still held himself a little stiffly, but there was a faint glimmer in his eye when he grinned at Kravitz. “This sounds like a story I’d like to hear.” 

Raven laughed and took Taako by the elbow. “Oh, I like you,” she said. “Come on, Krav, bring the wine into the living room, will you?” 

They left Istus in the kitchen with the bottle of wine, where she remained to finish dinner, humming serenely to herself. Kravitz hesitated in the doorway, torn between following after Taako to make sure he was comfortable, or staying behind to help his mother.

When Istus noticed him, she just winked and said, “Go on. We don’t want Raven overwhelming the poor boy, do we?”

Kravitz just grinned and turned to follow the voices out into the living room.

“Oh, he _insisted_ on the top hat,” Raven was saying when Kravitz joined them in the living room. They were seated together on the couch, and neither of them spared a look at Kravitz as he settled into the armchair across from him.

“I expect there was a cape involved as well,” Taako said, flashing Kravitz a grin that would have been annoying had it not been so lovely.

“Surely there are more interesting conversation topics we can cover,” Kravitz said, raising his voice loud over Raven’s cackling.

“Not really,” Raven said. She leaned back against the couch cushions and raised her wine glass to her lips. “But, fortunately for you, my dear child, I want to get to know our guest a little better. Taako- tell me about yourself!”

“Oh,” Taako said. He crossed his legs, smoothing down the silky red fabric of his trousers. “There’s not much to tell. I’m in a band.” 

“I’ve heard,” Raven said. “Do you enjoy it?”

“I-” Taako opened his mouth, then closed it. “Yes. I do.” 

“Why did you start?”

Kravitz watched, curious, as a small smile broached Taako’s lips. “It was just a way to spend more time with my friends, at first,” he said. “We started in my friend’s garage, just fucking around at first- oh,” Taako said, pressing fingers to his lips with wide eyes. Raven just laughed and waved him off.

“Kravitz swears like a sailor when he throws tantrums,” she said, earning herself another glare.

“Well,” Taako said, cheeks faintly flushed now. “Like I said, we were just having fun in the beginning, and then we posted a few songs online, and- it got sort of out of hand.”

“Kravitz has told me that you’re quite popular,” Raven said, and took a sip from her wine. “Good for you. Wouldn’t be my cup of tea, personally.”

Taako smiled, quick and uncharacteristically shy. “It’s not mine, either,” he said. He reached up and brushed the ends of his short hair. “What do you do?”

“I own a funeral home,” Raven said. “Love a good dead body.”

“Not in a weird way,” Kravitz clarified.

“You don’t know that.” 

“That’s so cool,” Taako said, and Kravitz was relieved to see that he looked genuinely interested. “Are you around dead people, like, every day?”

“I’m mostly around paperwork,” Raven said. “But I have a pretty decent body count.”

“Oh, my god,” Kravitz said as Taako let out a startled laugh. Raven blinked at him, the picture of innocence.

“What?”

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Istus said, wandering back into the room with a glass of wine in hand. Her dress floated gently at her knees as she moved to perch on the arm of the couch beside Raven. “I do hope you like Indian food, dear. It’s the only decent thing I can make.”

“I love Indian food,” Taako said.

“Taako enjoys cooking,” said Kravitz.

Istus’s face lit up. “Really?” she asked. “I’m not very good at it, but I think it’s just so relaxing.”

“I agree,” Taako said. He tapped his nails against the side of his wine glass. “My, uh. My aunt taught me and my sister when we were younger. I’m better at it than her, though.”

“I’m sure,” Istus said with a broad smile. “You have to come over and make sandesh with me sometime. I’ve been trying to get Kravitz to do it for years, but he refuses. It’s not even that difficult.”

“He’s a bad son,” Raven said, nodding to agree with her wife.

Kravitz gestured at her with his wine glass. “This is why I have problems with intimacy.” 

“Oh, stop it,” Istus said. She hopped back onto her feet and held a hand out to Taako, who took it hesitantly and let her pull him up from the couch. “Come on, dear. I could use an expert eye to let me know if my vindaloo is seasoned well enough.” 

Istus led Taako out of the living room and into the kitchen, chatting idly about the recipes she had used. Kravitz watched them go, then turned to glare at Raven, who was already grinning at him.

“You’re obnoxious,” he said.

“So are you,” she said. “Anyways, that boy is too uptight. I was helping.”  
“Sure.” Kravitz crossed his legs and switched his glass to his other hand. He hadn’t had a lot of it. 

“He’s very sweet, Kravitz.”

Kravitz smiled, just a little bit. “You think?”

“I do. He’s a looker, too,” Raven said, waggling her eyebrows, and Kravitz laughed.

“I know.”

“And he makes you happy.”

Kravitz looked at her. He could still feel the smile on his face. “He does.”

Raven nodded, dipping her chin at him. “That’s all I need to know, then,” she said. She lifted her wine glass and drained the last of it in one gulp. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go embarrass you some more.”

Kravitz groaned loudly as Raven leapt up and hurried towards the kitchen. He gave himself a half a second to suppress his grin, and then pushed himself out of his chair to follow her.

X X X X X

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

should i make some spaghetti

2:13 AM - 31 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Lup Taaco (Official) -** @phoenixfiregirl

@pansblessing as the only other person in the world awake rn- yes

2:19 AM - 31 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Merle Highchurch (Official) -** @pansblessing

@phoenixfiregirl ✓

2:28 AM - 31 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

X X X X X

Taako hummed while he got undressed, twirling across the room to grab the overnight bag he had dropped at the foot of Kravitz’s bed. “I can’t believe it’s only ten,” he said, producing a bag of makeup wipes.

“My mothers like wine.” Kravitz sat down heavily on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He still felt tipsy from dinner; they had been forced to Uber home, meaning Kravitz would have to go back for his car tomorrow. Right now he didn’t care, but he figured he’d be pretty annoyed with himself for having so much to drink when he got up in the morning.

“They were so great.” Taako scrubbed off his makeup and then dropped the used wipe back into his bag. “Aren’t they great, Krav? Your moms are great.”

“Yes,” Kravitz agreed. He took a deep breath, then stood again, taking off his trousers as fast as possible before falling back onto the bed.

Taako’s humming got louder as he stripped, pulling off his pants and shirt until he was standing there in his underwear and pink socks. “Yeah, they were really great,” he said, agreeing with himself. “Totally weird to be around such a functional family, my dude.”

“We’re not functional,” Kravitz said, lifting his covers to slide underneath. 

Taako snorted. “More functional than mine is,” he said. He crawled onto the bed and climbed up, dropping down beside Kravitz with a soft sigh. “They love you. Off,” he said, grabbing at Kravitz’s shirt and tugging on it.

Kravitz chuckled and obligingly pulled his shirt over his bed, letting it drop to the ground beside him. Taako ran a warm hand across his chest as Kravitz twisted to turn off the lamp on his bedside table. 

“And they loved _you,_ ” Kravitz said, reaching up to cover Taako’s hand with his own.

He couldn’t see Taako’s face in the darkness, but he felt his eyes on him. “Really?”

“Really.”

Taako was quiet for a moment. Then he twisted his wrist, twining Kravitz’s fingers with his and reaching for his other hand as well. “Your hands are cold,” he said.

“They always are.”

Taako hummed, then pulled Kravitz’s hands up. Kravitz felt warm breath on them, and then Taako’s lips, soft and gentle, pressing to each knuckle. Kravitz stared into the darkness, heart quickening as Taako switched hands. When he was done, Kravitz leaned in, feeling in the darkness until he caught Taako’s lips with his own. 

Taako pressed closer, knee slipping between Kravitz’s legs as he tilted his head to kiss him deeper. Then he pulled back and whispered, centimeters from Kravitz’s lips- “Did they actually?”

“Yes, Taako. I wouldn’t lie to you about that.”

He felt Taako’s sigh bloom on his cheek. “I know,” he said, and then leaned back in to kiss Kravitz again.

Taako fell asleep shortly after that, curled against Kravitz’s chest, toes pressed against his calves. Kravitz stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. He ran his fingers through Taako’s short hair. 

When he felt his eyes begin to get heavy, he shifted to press one last kiss against the top of Taako’s head. “Of course we love you,” he whispered.

X X X X X

**Magnus Burnsides (Official) -** @mangochutney

why didn’t anyone tell me we were having midnight spaghetti???? :( 

8:03 AM - 31 Oct 2018 - via Twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the mini hiatus! The world is fucked up rn though, so I figured I would bring you guys a little "meet the parents" action to provide you with some entertainment. I hoped it helped, even just a little bit :) I don't have many more chapters planned for this story, so I'll be trying to finish it up soon. I'm currently social distancing in my apartment because of everything that's happening, so I have plenty of time to work on this! 
> 
> Please stay safe, calm, and healthy, everyone. You are loved <3


End file.
